Dreemurr Chronicles: Tales Of The Underground
by Ben10Extreme
Summary: "Howdy! I'm Asriel Dreemurr This is a series of short stories following 'Our Own Route' during the timeskip into 'Our New Era'. Me and my friends spend that tike playing around, bonding, training, and more! It will be a long wait until we're allowed om the Surface, so we'll be having lots of preparations and fun until then!"
1. Dreemurr Family Morning

**Asriel: Howdy, Readers! What you see here, is a spinoff to Ben's story, 'Our Own Route'. Our adventures in the Underground aren't over just yet! *nibbles pie***

 **Frisk: It will cover how our lives are going with our friends and family during the six year wait before we go to the surface. *nibbles pie***

 **Chara: This first chapter is around 3000 words or less. The length of the chapters will vary. Some might be less than a thousand. Some more. It depends on what pops in his head. *nibbles chocolate***

 **Me: Indeed, this spinoff takes place in-between the first story and the sequel, which I will publish at some point. It isn't ENTIRELY necessary to read these in order to understand some things I'll do in the sequel, but some things might definitely be clearer later.**

 **Toriel: A majority of the drabbles will be around my three children, as well as Asgore and I. But our friends will also be present at some points. *ALSO nibbles pie***

 **Asgore: My family and loved ones are going to have a very happy life together during our wait. Granted, there shall still be a bit of difficulties ahead of us. But there is nothing we cannot endure. For we are DETERMINED! *...sips Golden Flower Tea***

 **Me: Couldn't have said it better myself. Now here, enjoy this first drabble, filled with Dreemurr family fluff!**

* * *

 _Nice day today, isn't it?_

 _Birds are singing, flowers are blooming._

 _Perfect day for sweet cinnamon rolls like Prince Asriel Dreemurr..._

 _...to be waking up._

Asriel slowly opened his eyes a bit, a soft yawn leaving his muzzle. He sat up from his bed and stretched his arms upward, and scratched his floppy ears a little bit. He looked around his bed and smiled softly at the sight.

His two siblings, slept by either side of him, the sweet and gentle-hearted Pacifist, Frisk Dremurr; and his not as gentle-hearted but reformed Chara Dremurr. His two beloved brothers whom he loved so dearly. He remembered his two promises to them: He would protect Frisk, and he would reform Chara. He would not fail, it was not even an option. He would help these two received the proper happiness Frisk deserved and Chara desperately needed. And his loved ones are more than willing to help. Sans was understandably...very _doubtful_ about Chara reformation, but he wouldn't crush the Dreemurr's hopes just because he was in disapproval. They deserved a chance to work their magic on him. Asriel promised he wouldn't regret it. He would make sure he never regrets it.

Asriel's smile grew wider. He may be the middle child, but it didn't matter. He always wanted siblings, and now he finally has them. He's got a new best friend/brother, and they worked together to help put his old best friend/brother om the path to redemption. He couldn't be happier for succeeding.

He hears the door open, and the light of the hallway light shines upon the three siblings. It was enough to wake Frisk and Chara up, though the latter was less than pleased about it. Toriel was the one who stepped in and opened the door, a gentle smile gracing her muzzle as she lets go of the doorknob and clasped her paws.

"Rise and shine, my dear children. It's time to start another day! I've already made some good morning pie!~"

"Can't the day start like three hours later?" Chara groaned, pulling the covers over his head. Frisk pouts at him and lightly shook his back, quietly insisting thst he wake up. Frisk was **DETERMINED** to get him out of bed, while Chara was **DETERMINED** to go back to sleep. Thus results in stalemates like this one.

Asriel pouted as well. "Come on, Chara~ It's time to get up."

"Nope. I prefer to spend the rest of my morning soundly asleep, thank you."

Toriel smiles knowingly. "Well then, I guess you won't be swayed by the delightful smells of chocolate chip waffles, right?"

There was a long pause, followed by a small grumble of 'Curse me and my weakness for all things chocolate' and he sat up with an annoyed yawn. "Alright, alright. I'm up."

Soon enough, Asgore stepped into the room and stood beside Toriel, a louder yawn than the others leaving his jaws, which exposed his father razor sharp teeth and front fangs. Though when his jaws closed back, the same smile belonging to the same jolly king returns. "Is our eldest sleeping prince being a bit grumpy so early in the morning?"

"Ha ha, I forgot how to laugh, Dad." Chara rolled his eyes. Frisk and Asriel snickered at his annoyed yet cute pouting face. Chara managed to grow comfortable enough around them to stop referring to them as 'Mother and Father' and simply call them Mom and Dad. It shows definite growth.

Toriel got on one knee and opened her arms out to them with a warm smile. "Come now. Can't start a morning without good morning kisses from Mommy~"

"And Daddy~" Asgore smiled just as warmly, also getting on one knee.

Asriel and Frisk giggled, eagerly running into their parents arms and hugging them tightly. Their laughter grew much more cheerful as Toriel landed sweet kisses on Asriel's cheeks and forehead, as well as Asgore doing the same for Frisk. The they would switch and repeat the process, and then allowed them to leave the room. They both turned to Chara, their arms still held out to him with bright smiles. Chara sighed in slight embarrassment.

"Do I _have_ to?"

"Of course not. But we know you want to."

Unable to argue against that, Chara sighed and submitted to his fate, walking into his foster parents arms. They grabbed him at the same time and held him in-between them, and worked together to bring plenty of good morning kisses to his cheeks and forehead from both sides, showering him with equal amounts of love as the other two, until they let go and sent him on his way. He was blushing mildly, which made his naturally rosy cheeks that much more noticeable.

He caught up to his younger siblings, who were sitting at the table, already eating their share of morning pie that Toriel baked for them, as well as the side of orange juice. Though she made sure there were plenty of chocolate waffles for Chara. Sighing softly, he set at the table in-between them and began eating as well.

"Where's the flower?"

"You mean Flowey? He's sitting outside being all pouty." Frisk answered, sipping a bit of orange juice. Since Flowey was essentially an embodiment of a majority of Asriel's negativity since they became two different beings, they decided to take him in too. Of course he initially responded with harsh words and steely glares, but then he just stopped struggling when it was made clear they weren't taking no for an answer.

"You know, I keep wondering why you would take him in the first place." Chara looked towards Asriel.

"He doesn't have many places to go. We couldn't just leave him behind." Asriel answered while nibbling his pie. "Besides, Dad seems to have fun watering him. Flowey likes it and just won't say it."

"Agreed. He's an annoying weed."

"He's still wary of you."

"We're both here to stay. He'd best get used to it."

"I'm just saying, can't you try being nice to him? He seems to still like you quite a bit but is too scared to approach you." Frisk asked. "You both tend to be the naughty ones."

Chara rolled his eyes. "Someones gotta balance out the two balls of blinding sunshine that is you two. I'm that dark kind of star that balances out the sunshine yet still manage to be essential. It might not be making sense right now, but it will in time, I assure you. I have to take the role of the mischievous problem child in order to balance us out."

"Of course you're still going to be better than you used to be, right?'

"Yeah yeah, I'm gonna be alright."

"And here I am with more pie!" Asriel called. Frisk and Chara didn't notice that Asriel finished his first pie slice, and came back with another, slightly bigger one. Chara chuckled.

"Good grief, Asriel. You're gonna eat up all the pie before anyone else can get a chance!"

"Sorry. I can't help it." Asriel said as he then dug into his pie once again, greatly enjoying it as well as the last slice.

Toriel and Asgore both stood through the doorway of the kitchen, smiling at the sight of their children eating. The former lightly rubbed a bit of sweat off of her paw. "Dear me...I'm deeply grateful that Asriel is alive again...but I'm also very surprised that he brought such a monstrous appetite along with him! He's almost as bad as you are now, Gorey."

"You know, Tori...you have a point. The boy now has a large stomach inside that small furry body of his." Asgore chuckled in amusement. "Maybe someday he'll beat his old man at a pie-eating contest. Would you mind assisting us in supply if that day ever comes?"

"That might be a possibility, but I'm more than happy to oblige. Someone has to keep you boys fed. Even if it's through contest form." Toriel smiled softly, also chuckling softly.

Asriel finished his second plate of pie just as Frisk finished his own pie, and Chara finished his waffles. They decided that would be enough for now, putting the plate in the sink and starting to clean them. Though Toriel placed a paw on his shoulder. "I can do the dishes, sweetie. You three can go outside and see your friends. Make sure that you, how you say...keep me posted."

"Mom. There really is not much in the Underground that is seriously dangerous anymore. Do we really..." Toriel looked Chara in the eye, and the boy wisely chose not to continue. "Fine."

"Good. Now...kiss Mommy and Daddy goodbye."

Once again, Asriel and Frisk were eager to comply, hugging their parents once again. Asriel kissed Toriel's cheek, then switched and kissed Asgore's cheek. Frisk kissed Asgore's cheek first, then Toriel's. Then they opened the door and ran outside. The parents looked at Chara with patient expectation. He sighed and resigned to their wishes again.

"Bye Dad." Chara said while kissing Asgore's cheek. Then he turned to Toriel and kissed her cheek as well. "Bye Mom." He says with a soft and tiny, yet still genuine smile, as he followed his brothers out the door, shouting at them, telling them to wait for him.

Toriel softly waved after the boys as she turned to the sink and began washing the dishes they left behind from breakfast. She smiled in admiration when her mind came to the three boys. She couldn't be happier to have those three to be a part of her life. She's been spending a lot of time with her family as of late, something they all really needed.

Asgore stood next to her, rolled up his sleeves, and began helping her with the dishes. "Chara...he's making progress. We've seen it."

"I know. It's been three weeks since all of that chaos ended. Though I can still sense small waves of self-doubt emitting off of him. That's fine. With the way he was, a path of redemption is not an easy one to take. But we love him, and we're very patient."

"Indeed we are. We've made this clear to him through both action and words. Reassuring him that his new family won't abandon him is an excellent way to keep his spirits up." Asgore nodded.

"Luckily he also has the brotherly love of Asriel and Frisk. They stay close to him at all times and shower him with brotherly affection. Asriel and Frisk are bordering on being inseparable, and they wish the same for Chara. Maybe together, we'll all be able to get more smiles out of him."

"I hope so too, Tori. Reassuring him that we'll always be there for him is a definite necessity for his reformation." He says as they finish up on the dishes and look out the window above it. Then he turn towards Toriel with a knowing smile. "You know...Asriel and Chara still get embarrassed whenever we get _too_ 'lovey dovey'. While Frisk seems perfectly fine with it."

"Indeed. I've noticed."

Asgore smirked. "They're not here right now."

"I know, Gorey. We've just seen them leave."

"Soooo~" Asgore gently wrapped his arms around her from behind, clasping his paws above her stomach, and kissed her cheek. Toriel's immediate reaction was to blush. She could feel his golden beard lightly tickling her cheek and a bit of the back of her neck.

"G...Gorey..."

"Come now, Tori. I love our time with the kids as much as you do. But I also intend to greatly enjoy our alone time. So many years apart...you realize we have much catching up to do."

"Gorey...I do understand that, and I agree..." Asgore leaned and kissed her other cheek. "But...but I'm just suggesting..." Then he lightly nuzzles into her furry neck, she let out an uncontrolled murr. "...W-We need to practice s-some degree of self-control...we shouldn't r-rush too much..." He then softly kisses the top of her head, a smile gracing his lips with every action. After that, Toriel's resolve broke, and she sighed. Then she turned around with an almost predatory look in her eyes, and it made Asgore flinch just a bit. "Just remember, Gorey. _You asked for this._ "

She placed her paws over his cheeks and roughly pulled him down to her, instantly connecting her lips to his. She then placed her paws on his chest and pushed him during the kiss, until his back hits the wall. Asgore blushed deeply at the sudden burst of passion from his wife, but didn't complain. He _did_ ask for this with all of his teasing. He eagerly wrapped his arms around her back to pull her closer and return the kiss, though once again it was made clear who the dominant one was. It really is surprising to see the King of Monsters being so submissive.

Granted, this was his wife, and she was never one to be known as weak, no matter how nice she was. Asgore had the necessary strength needed to lead the kingdom on his own for as long as he did, but lacked the intelligence to lead it on a stable path that made short-run decisions very costly. While Toriel had the necessary intelligence needed to lead the kingdom on a stable path, but lacked the strength to keep it that way, making some long-term decisions useless.

These are yet another testament of how much they needed one another. They carefully balance out one another's flaws, sometimes without even realizing it.

After such a passionate make out session, Toriel pulled back from Asgore and smoothly licked her lips, leaving Asgore as a blushing mess. "Well? Did you get what you wanted?"

"Golly..."

"I'll take that as a yes." She smoothed out a bit of his beard, her smile growing softer. "I'll be in the living room if you need me. I haven't called Sans in a while. He must be feeling incredibly _bonely_." Asgore stifled a laugh, while she was thown into a fit of giggling. She then placed a kiss on his cheek and walked off. Asgore smiles softly, then a much deeper blush spread across his face when he found himself involuntarily staring at her gently swaying hips, before she disappeared into the next room.

Asgore lightly touched his cheek, then his lips, his smile growing. He deeply missed this. He missed being able to talk with Toriel, laugh with her at her terrible puns, cuddling with her and kissing her, or just simply feeling the warmth of her fur against his own. He also missed the feeling of coming home to people waiting for him, instead of coming home alone to an empty, colorless house, lifeless house where only be resided in and kept his darkest emotions hidden. Not only that, he had his birth son revived from the dead, Asriel Dreemurr. His foster son revived and pacified, Chara Dreemurr. And a new foster son who managed to make both of those feats possible, Frisk Dreemurr. The Underground was no longer suffering, and they, along with all other monsters would be living on the Surface when their patience rewards them.

The Monsters finally have a happy future in sight. Asgore got his family back, with a very great addition, and they were better than ever. He couldn't be happier.

"These days have become truly beautiful..."

* * *

 **Me: First drabble done! And there's bound to be more!**

 **Toriel: Lovely work, my child!**

 **Asgore: *Blush* Tori sure can be...assertive with her advances...Golly...**

 **Me: To quote Papyrus: 'HE'S A BIG FLUFFY PUSHOVER'. So I thought...what does that mean for his romance with Toriel? Thus, this view of the pairing is born...and I'm having fun with it. Hopefully you all will too.**

 **Chara: I did NOT want to get out of bed...but then I was bribed with chocolate waffles...**

 **Asriel: That's like me with cinnamon!**

 **Frisk: Those two flavors are so powerful...**

 **Toriel: I can make more.**

 **All: Yes ma'am!**


	2. Nappstablook and Happstablook

**Mettaton: This one is about me and Nappstablook! My darling cousin Blooky~**

 **Nappstablook: Hey guys...Ben wanted to make this intro feel a bit longer...but he wasn't really feeling up to it...sorry...**

 **(Seriously, coming up with creative intros on every chapter hurts mah mind. So some won't be so long, or won't have intros at all...just letting you know ahead of time.)**

* * *

"Oh...you came to visit...that's nice..."

"Of course we came to visit, Blooky! We think you could use some company." Mettaton grinned as he strutted inside, followed by Undyne and Alphys. In followed Asriel, and Frisk. "We all think you could use a bit more appreciation, Blooky! You're one of the most impressive monsters of the Underground!"

Napstablook managed a tiny smile as he shyly looked away, wearing his headphones. "Me...oh no...I'm just someone who watches from afar...not really interacting much with anyone...I'm not worth their time..."

"No way! I've always took the time to visit you whenever I could! You're my neighbor!...Well, you _were_ my neighbor until fire started living in my house." Undyne started with passion at the first parts of her sentence, then cutely winds down at the last part. "...Well...that still doesn't matter! You are TOTALLY worth hanging out with!"

"I'm sorry I didn't visit or call you as much as I did, Blooky. I intend to devote all the time I'm not appealing to my fans, to spending time with you."

Napstablook ghostly smile managed to grow bigger, if only by a tiny fraction. "Wow. Thanks guys. This...really means a lot to me." His tears defied gravity and they formed over his head, his iconic 'Dapperblook' hat taking form once again.

"Blooky, you look FABULOUS!"

"The Fab is so real~" Alphys chuckled softly.

Frisk and Asriel both raised a thumbs up in clear approval. The fabulousness of DapperBlook filled them both with **DETERMINATION.**

Mettaton took a look around Napstablooks house, shaking his head in sad disappointment. "Blooky. Don't tell me you still live like this? You barely have anything in here!"

"I'm not too keen on materials, honestly...I just keep them around to pass the time..."

"Blooky, I can't let you live like this anymore. This place is all dull and dirty and mostly empty! No offense."

"I know...I don't really feel up to cleaning up the place, not many people come by for a visit..." He lowered his head. "Oh no...you're mad at me, aren't you...?"

"Oh no! Nonono! Of course not, Blooky dear!" Mettaton went up to Napstablook, his expression growing softer. "It's just that, as your cousin, I want you to have a living space that's better than this. I can totally give you a proper place to stay. Or I can spruce this place up a bit!"

"NGAH! We'll help with either option, Napstablook! You've gotta have a better place than this! Its so dull and sad and junk!" Undyne bellowed. Then she sighed and rubbed her arm. "No offense..."

"No. Its fine..." Napstablook turned towards the walls. "It does sometimes feel a lot duller out here than usual...though it's not completely bad. It helps me avoid some of the problems outside. Most of the monsters I see before the Barrier was broken didn't seem to notice me."

"That's because you don't like being noticed. While I _bask_ in being noticed. Like, sll of the time. We contrast so much, yet we're oh so close." Mettaton them did something a bit surprising. He walled over to a corner and sat down, and suddenly shut down. Then, a pink ghost appeared from the metal body and swirled around a bit, lightly fluffying his ghostly hair. "That's better! For the moment!"

"Happstablook...but why?" Nappstablook said with a bit of confusion at seeing his cousin temporarily abandoning his metallic body.

Happstablook floated over to his ghost cousin and wrapped him in a hug. "Like I've said, I haven't been spending as much time with you like I used to. Well I also said that that was going to end. My stardom has become very important to me because the Underground needed some entertainment to keep them occupied. I have gladly taken up that role because it coerced into my dream of becoming a star. But I didn't forget about you, Blooky. I wouldn't _DARE_ forget about you. And do you know why?"

"No...why...?"

Happstablook lightly nuzzles into his much more shy cousin. "Because...I may be the biggest star in the Underground...but you're MYbiggest and brightest star. You really brighten up my life, Blooky. And I haven't done my part to do the same for you. Well...no more!" He pulls away slightly, a bright smile on his ghostly face. "I solemnly swear, Blooky. I will devote a majority of my time to you. We're going to be family again. Do you think you can find it within yourself to forgive me for leaving you alone?"

Nappstablook stares at his pink ghost cousin for a couple moments, thinking about what he had said to him. One by one, his cousins left him behind, left him all alone. Either out of anger, or wishing to follow their own paths. None of them have ever come to visit after they left. He remembered when Frisk was given access to Happstablook's house with the Mystery Key, and had curiously read the six diaries that he left behind:

 _Dear Diary: Shyren's sister "fell down" recently. It's sad. Without her sister to speak for her... she's become more reclusive than ever. So I reached out to her, and told her... that she, Blooky, and I should all perform together sometime. She seemed to like that idea._

 _Dearer Diary: I like to buy a new diary for every entry I make. I love to collect diaries._

 _Dearest Diary: Our cousin left the farm to become a training dummy. That leaves just Blooky and I. Blooky asked me if I was going to try to become corporeal, too. He sounded so... resigned... come on, Blooky. You know I'd never leave you behind. And besides... I'd never find the kind of body I'm looking for, anyway._

 _My Darling Diary: I met someone... interesting today. Last week I posted that advertisement for my Human Fanclub. Today was our first meeting. Only one other person came. Honestly, she's a dork. And she's obsessed with these awful cartoons. But she's kind of funny, too... I want to see her again._

 _Diary... My dear: My diary collection is going fabulously. I have like five now._

 _Dear Diary: She surprised me with something today. Sketches of a body that she wants to create for me... a form beyond my wildest fantasies. In a form like that, I could finally feel like... "myself." After all, there's no way I can be a star the way I am now. Sorry, Blooky. My dreams can't wait for anyone.._ _._

Nappstablook looked up towards Happstablook. "You were only chasing your dreams...and you found a way to achieve them...I never hated you for that...sure...I haven't seen you personally for a very long time...but it was fine. I was happy for you. I never missed any of your shows...not even once...even if you weren't here by my side...you always managed to cheer me up just by doing what you did best...being a star beloved by the monsters of the Underground. So...Happstablook...there's nothing to forgive. And..." He smiled. It was still fairly small, but it's the widest he's ever smiled so far. "There's no need to say 'again'...because we never stopped being family."

Happstablook felt the ghostly tears running down his face as he glomped Nappstablook and began crying. _"BLOOKY!"_

"Happsta...!"

Alphys found herself lightly crying as well. She removed her glasses for a couple moments in order to help wipe them away. Undyne couldn't help but shed a few tears from her eye as well. Asriel and Frisk helped wipe each others tears while smiling happily at the two ghosts.

After their tearful hug ended, Happstablook pulled away from Nappstablook and his starry face returns full of dazzling sparkles. "Alright Blooky! Today is your day! We're doing whatever you want to do! Today is Blooky's day! What do you usually do?"

Nappstablook stared in silence for a couple moments, before he held his head up. "Well...I mostly just lie on the ground and feel like garbage...it's quite relaxing..."

Happstsblook paused a little. "...Can I feel like sparkling garbage?"

"Of course."

"Marvelous! Prince Asriel! Prince Frisk! Undyne! Alphys! Come join the both of us in the ritual in feeling like garbage!" Happstablook and Nappstablook both lied on the ground and stared up at the ceiling. Asriel and Frisk eagerly joined in, lying on their backs and facing the ceiling.

Undyne and Alphys looked at one another, shrugged, and walked a bit into the room to lie on the ground...

 **(Thirty Minutes later)**

Toriel and Asgore had come by to pick up Asriel and Frisk, with Chara in tow. When they opened the door to Nappstablook's house, they found that they, along with the others, were just lying on the ground staring at the ceiling. Chara stared at Asriel and Frisk in annoyance, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I'm probably gonna regret asking this...but what are you all doing?"

"We're lying on the ground feeling like garbage." Frisk answered, his usual neutral expression looking significantly more peaceful.

"I've never felt so relaxed...so peaceful...the shining lights of the stars are giving us comfort and warmth...they fill us with hopes and dreams..." Asriel added, his eyes halfway closed in a soft gentle daze of serenity.

"Ngah...couldn't have said it better myself, kid..." Undyne said quietly.

"It's like the universe itself is opening up to us..." Alphys said, her eyes full of wonder and her glasses filled with stars.

"Simply dazzling, my darlings..." Happstablook says, lying next to Nappstablook.

"I told you it was relaxing...didn't I...?"

Chara rolled his eyes. "You're all idiots. Asriel, Frisk, get up! You're royalty, you're not supposed to willingly feel like garbage! Tell them, Mom and Dad!" he looked to his sides for support, only to see that they disappeared. "What the-?!"

"I can feel the energy of the cosmos flowing through our souls..." Toriel said softly while lying on the ground next to Asgore. They were tenderly and lovingly holding paws.

"This 'feeling like garbage' sensation...it sounds so negative and yet the positivity feels so much greater..." Asgore said, one paw holding Toriel's while he sagely strokes his golden beard with his other paw.

Chara facepalmed. "You all look ridiculous."

"Come on, Chara. Join us. You'll feel more relaxed." Asriel said, patting the ground next to him.

"No way! I'm not gonna feel like garbage because I'm not garbage!"

"Come now, my child. Moving into the garbage pile is nothing to be ashamed of." Toriel said softly. "Papyrus said he has a garbage can...we can all move in at any time."

" _Why_ would you want to move into a garbage can?! That makes no sense!"

"You're trying to talk to a group of monsters about logical sense in feeling like garbage." Alphys wondered, not taking her eyes off the ceiling. "Though to be fair...we were all petty garbage at some point of our lives..."

"True..." Frisk said.

"Definitely..." Asriel agreed.

"Uhuh..." Undyne yawned.

"Indeed..." Asgore mumbled.

"Yes..." Toriel sighed.

Chara was absolutely baffled by all of their relaxed faces. Asriel patted the ground again. Chara groaned and walked into the room and lied down, expecting it to be a waste of time. After the first minute, a look of shock spread across his face.

"Woah..."

"I know, right?" Nappstablook said, his eyes never leaving the ceiling.

Asriel and Frisk were calmly enjoying the serenity of the ritual that is feeling like garbage. "Hey Frisk...do you think Sans does this sort of thing?"

 **(Sans and Papyrus's House)**

"SANS! YOU HAVEN'T PICKED UP ANY OF THE GARBAGE IN YOUR ROOM! WHY ARE YOU JUST LYING IN THERE?!" Papyrus shouted at his elder brother, who was lying in a garbage can and staring at his ceiling with a lazy gaze in his eyes, his grin peaceful and resigned.

"sorry, paps...i'm far too busy to pick up garbage at the moment..."

"WHAT COULD YOU POSSIBLY BE BUSY WITH?!"

"...feelin' like garbage..."

"YOU'RE IMPOSSIBLE! I'M LEAVING!" Papyrus threw his arms up and stomped out of his room.

Sans chuckled softly. "hehe...i guess i'll _smell ya later?_ "

"AAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!"

Flowey managed to pop up from under the boards, and laughed. "HAHAHAHA! Now you really ARE a Smiley Trashbag!"

The citizens of Snowdin were baffled by the sight of a screaming flower being bathed in a cyan light, and flying out of Sans' window...

* * *

 **Me: Heh. Look at that! A flying Flowey!**

 **Flowey: SHUT UP!**

 **Me: Until the next drabble! *lies on the ground to feel like garbage***


	3. Undyne Moves In

**Me: Here, we see Undyne make a decision she wished she did a long time ago.**

 **Sans: it's also an example of how easily i can piss her off with my amazing puns.**

 **Undyne: *Savage angry growling***

 **Geno Alphys: Warning. We take a sneak peak of the deeper insides of Alphys' thoughts on Undyne...the kind that isn't for small children. Heck, Ben was embarrassed while writing this, and remembered that this is also T-rated for a reason.**

 **Alphys: *eyes wide with nervousness* W-Wait! Wha-**

 **Drabble start!**

* * *

"Y-You're w-what?!" Alphys said in a fit of shock/hidden joy. She didn't expect to see Undyne here, not so soon. Sure, she's always glad to see her ever since they've officially got together, but she's been living with Sans and Papyrus, and Alphys usually has to take the River Person's boat in order to get from her place to theirs. It works vice versa as well. So seeing Undyne here with her stuff was a bit unexpected.

"I think you heard him quite well, Alphys." Geno Alphys said with a wide and mischievous smile. She was definitely going to enjoy this new turn of events.

Undyne had one single large box balanced on one hand, and was standing in front of her Lab doorway. The fish warrior huffed as she repeated her statement:

"I told ya, Alphys. I'm moving in with you. My house is still on fire. And even if we somehow managed to out it out, it won't matter because ALL of my stuff was burned. I managed to save a couple personal stuff of my own, but that's about it." Undyne scoffed. "Plus I can't live with Papyrus and Sans anymore. I love those two guys, but living with them is just not gonna work out for me. I might tear my own hair out!"

"NO! NOT YOUR HAIR! IT'S SO LUSCIOUS!" Alphys blushed at her outburst, clasping her paws over her mouth for a moment. "I-I mean...What's wrong with their house? N-Not that I'm complaining about you not appreciating their hospitality. Just...how did they drive you away?"

Undyne's face scrunched up at the passing memories...

 **(Flashback with Papyrus)**

"RISE AND SHINE, UNDYNE! WE HAVE AN IMPORTANT DAY AHEAD OF US! A DAY FULL OF JOYFUL SPAGHETTI AND BRIGHT SMILES! ANOTHER DAY TO DO MORE GOOD IN THE UNDERGROUND AND MAKE SURE EVERYTHING IS SWEET AND DANDY! NYEEEEEEH HEH HEH!"

Undyne groaned in annoyance.

"Papyrus...it's midnight...why..?" Undyne growled underneath her pillow as she tried to block out Papyrus's energetic yelling.

"IT'S NEVER TOO EARLY TO DO SOME GOOD, UNDYNE! I'M FEELING EXTRA EXCITED TO DO SOMETHING WORTHWHILE TODAY!"

"Most of us aren't as energetic as you are, Papyrus. Please, _go to bed._ " Undyne growled again, turning over and placing a couch cushion over her head as well as pulling her blanket over her head as well, trying in gain to block him out.

"BUT UNDYNE! YOU SAID THAT YOU WOULD TRAIN ME WHEN IT CAME TO CONTROLLING OUR NEW ENHANCED MAGIC POWERS! I REMEMBER YOU PROMISING A LOT OF US THAT, INCLUDING ME!"

"I _KNOW_ what I promised, Papyrus. But I can't exactly train at top condition if I don't get any sleep! Now lemme say again, please...GO! TO! BED!" She shouted at him, while muffled under her pillow.

Papyrus was silent for a moment, staring at Undyne's form as she tried to go back to sleep. Undyne didn't hear him say anything for a while, so she relaxed at a bit, almost managing to fully return to her slumber. Then...

"...SO THIS MEANS YOU ARE NOT PREPARED TO START OUR TRAINING?"

"Ugh..."

(Later~)

"UNDYNE! LOOK! I MANAGED TO MAKE A BRAND NEW BATCH OF SPAGHETTI! TAKE A LOOKSEE!" Papyrus bounced happily as he held a bowl in his hands. "PLEASE, DO TRY IT!" Undyne had to admit, he was DEFINITELY getting better. It was no longer emitting a purple aura, at least. Though she had to be cautious, she was just a terrible cook as he was, she would at least give him a chance.

Though when she put the food in her jaws, she found her taste buds to be burning like fire and it was highly painful, but she didn't dare let it show on her face. She simply swallowed and gave her friend her signature smile, with strain. "It's...it's pretty good, P-Papyrus...you're definitely getting better..."

"WOWIE! THANK YOU, UNDYNE! YOU'RE PRAISE ALWAYS MEANS A LOT TO ME!" Papyrus beamed as he went away to his room. She kept her grin in place for a couple more seconds...then she ran off to Snowdin River and promptly began sipping the ice cold water to get that intense burning off of her tongue...

 **(Flashback with Sans)**

Undyne has just come back from paying a visit to Alphys's lab, and was currently making her way back into the skelebro's home. Though she wouldn't be pleased with what she was met with, courtesy of Sans. He was waiting right at the doorway with a wide grin on his face, as usual.

"hey undyne. it's always such a wonder to see you around. you're a true _fish out of water~_ "

She groaned. "Goddammit Sans."

(Later)

"yo undyne." He said while sneakily peeking over her shoulder as she was watching TV. "what part of a fish weighs the most?" He grinned widely. "it's _scales!_ "

She facepalmed in aggravation, blowing hair off of her face. "Goddammit Sans."

(Later)

"heeeeey...hey undyne." Sans whispered as he stood over her head trying to sleep on the couch while grinning still, winking his right eye while his left glows cyan in the dark. "are you asleep yet undyne? huh? ya _sleepin' with the fishes?_ "

Undyne reminded herself that Papyrus would not appreciate being rendered an only child, so she just grounded her teeth together as she tried in vain to ignore him.

"i wonder. do you ever go swimmin' at night? would that make ya a _starfish?_ "

Undyne scowled while pressing her face into a pillow. "God...Dammit Sans!"

(much later)

"heya tori. knock knock." Sans asked as he and Toriel were sitting on the couch together when she came for a visit. Undyne raised an eyebrow in suspicion at the calmness of his voice. Toriel giggled in anticipation.

"Who's there?"

"fish."

"Fish who?"

" _bless you._ "

"Tehehehe~ Okay...Sans?"

"yeah?"

"If you can think of a better fish pun, please _let minnow_!"

"ha! nice."

Undyne resisted the urge to bust her head through the wall just to show her irritation. Now he has Toriel doing it! She swore he was doing this on purpose!

 _GODDAMMIT SANS!_

 **(Present)**

"Yeah...things weren't working out." Undyne said after deep thought. Then she grinned widely. "So, I'm moving in with ya! Isn't that cool?" She said while bending and planting a kiss on Alphys's snout, turning her entire head red in the process, and she passed her by. "It's only until the six years are up and we managed to get a house for the both of us, see? Until then, I'll crash here."

Alphys agreed readily to Undyne's decision to stay over for good until their time was up. Though she was marveled about something else. "Wait...you ventured into Hotlands on your own? You don't even look tired!"

"Looks like Asriel's magical boost did more wonders for me than I thought. I feel _much_ more resilient to heat now. Hotland is now only a minor annoyance at this point." Undyne explained with a mild shrug as she sets down her things and dusts off her hands. "There. Now, uh...I'll have to find a place to sleep..."

"Why not sleep with Alphys?" Geno Alphys offered. Alphys's face lit up with a deeper blush across her cheeks. Geno Alphys tilted her head at the reaction, then did a mock gasp. "Alphys...when I said that...don't tell me you were thinking about..." She placed her paws on her hips, shaking her head in playful disappointment. "Tsk tsk tsk. Alphys, you naughty little scientist you~"

Alphys was covering her face again, a massive blush ignited once again, and her tail has went completely rigid from the shock. She knew her counterpart was just messing with her head, and that she was having fun with it, and that she knows _how_ to get under her skin because they're essentially the same person. Though Geno Alphys is far less...censored.

Luckily a majority of what Geno Alphys said curved around Undyne's head. "That doesn't sound too bad, Geno Alph! But...er...sorry. How will I tell you two apart in case of...you know?"

"Remember the scar over my eye, Undyne. That's how you'll tell us apart for sure. That and our magical auras. Alphys is now stronger than me, so you'll sense the stronger one will be your Alphys, and not me."

"Okay, got it! I can remember that fairly well." Undyne nodded as she took another look around the lab. "So, now that you're not the Royal Scientist anymore, are you gonna turn this place more into a home instead of just a lab? At least until the six years are up."

Alphys thought about this for a moment. Her lab has always acted as her personal prison of sorts due to the darkness she holds below. Yet at the same time, it's also her only place of safety and solitude most of her days. Now she doesn't have to worry about being an all-time scientist anymore...maybe her lab could use a bit of a decoration. So...why not? She had nothing to lose, at least not from giving the place a few improvements.

"O-Okay! Sure. In some time of the future, w-we can turn my lab into a more comfortable home! And maybe...we can keep watching anime and reading manga together? Even more than ususl since I'm not in need of a job right now..." She blushed slightly. "I-I mean...of you're up to it..."

Undyne thought over her request for a while. Then she grinned again. The smiles that both Alphys's love to see _and_ fell in love with. "You've got yourself another roommate, Alph!"

"Ah, splendid. We have ourselves an arrangement!" Geno Alphys clapped once as her tail swished mischievously. Alphys already didn't like the looks of this. "Maybe you can get Asgore to help you with moving your stuff here. Since there's enough room and you're not really captain of the Royal Guard anymore, because there is no longer a need for one. Just like there's no longer a need for Alphys to be Royal Scientist."

"Right! Everything is working out great! Now we just gotta get started with setting things up! I'll be back in a bit!" Undyne gave Alphys a quick kiss, then ran back out the entrance of the lab.

Alphys smiled, feeling giddy at the prospect of Undyne moving in. Of course she wasn't going to outright thank Papyrus and Sans for annoying Undyne so much and driving her into moving with Alphys...so she was going to do it quietly. _Thank you, guys!_

"Hey Alphys...now that I've thought about it as deeply as I have...things are pretty great between you and Undyne now." Geno Alphys smiled softly while placing a paw on her shoulder.

"Yeah..."

"Yep. You have a girlfriend now. And this time it'll stick."

"You bet!"

"You know what else that means? You'll be spending _much_ more time with one another and be more loving towards one another. Hell, you've even provided the first kiss between you two!" Geno Alphys's mischievous eyes managed to make her glasses shine, and it made Alphys nervous.

"...where is this going...?"

Geno Alphys placed her paws on Alphys's shoulders. She dreaded what she had to say next because of how her tail was suddenly gaining a mischievous, sly sway to it. "So, Alphys. You know from headfirst experience...how soft are they?"

Somehow she wasn't surprised, yet at the same time, she's still highly caught off-guard. Alphys sputtered a series of 'W-What?!' and 'H-How would I k-know?!' And 'Why are you asking me that?!' and then more incoherent stuttering. Geno Alphys was getting a kick out of her reaction, that's why she's doing this.

"You know you can touch them anytime you want now."

"S-S-Stop it!"

"Alphys...you naughty, _naughty, **naughty**_ girl~"

"W-W-WAAAAH! BAD T-THOUGHTS! B-B-BAD THOUGHTS!" Alphys yelled while covering her ears and shaking her head violently, a massive blush on her face, and somehow the tip of her tail turned red too. Geno Alphys had a hearty laugh at her temporal twin's reactions.

Her much more mellow counterpart was simply too cute to _not_ mess with.

 **(Waterfall)**

Undyne was moving in with Alphys...that's a move she didn't expect herself to make so soon, even if they were dating for only a couple weeks. But she actually managed to go through with it, and she feels REALLY good about it, too. She even had a decent grin on her face as she passed through Waterfall in order to get back to the skelebro's house and gather the rest of her things.

Not much can out a damper on her mood.

"undyyyyyyynnnnneeeeee~"

Except that.

Undyne groaned, not even bothering to turn around, as she knew she walked past a sentry station. And she knows that Sans was sitting there with a wide grin on his face that was just _anxious_ to make another fish pun. Though hopefully he'll cut her a break and she won't have t-

"what's the best way to catch a fish?" He grinned. "have someone _thow_ it at you!"

Undyne felt a vein pulsing on her head. "...God...Damn...it...Sans! If you make just _one_ more fish joke on at my expense, I'm kicking your ass!"

Sans seemed to be thinking it over, and she relaxed a little bit, thinking he took the threat seriously.

"...dontcha mean 'kicking your _bass_?" Sans just barely dodged a blue spear that tore through the sentry station like paper. He was actually looking pretty intimidated when he saw her marching towards him, her eye slitted in anger. "tough crowd."

"Your skeleton body is now capable of taking more than one hit, because of your enhanced monster soul. Now, I'm gonna unleash my annoyed righteous anger on you!"

"woah, woah undyne! relax a little." Sans said with his hands up in surrender. "there's no need to be so harsh. how about ya just lemme off the _hook_?"

 **(Snowdin)**

Asriel, Frisk, and Chara suddenly shot up with surprised as they sensed a cluster of magic sparking in Waterfall. Asriel was surprised to sense that it was Undyne's. And the 'NGAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!' in the background suggested that she was angry. "Golly! What's happening with Undyne?!"

"Sans must have pissed her off again." Chara shrugged.

"Oh...maybe we should do something to split them up?"

"Do you really want to get in the middle of that?"

Asriel paused for a while, thinking over whether he should interfere or not. Frisk smiled confidently. "They can talk it out." A loud *BOOM!* was heard in the distance, followed by Undyne's roars and Sans' nervous chuckling.

Frisk still smiled. "I'm sure they'll be fine."

* * *

 **Sans: *dodges spears* but there were so many opportunities!**

 **Undyne: YOU TOOK THEM ON PURPOSE TO PISS ME OFF!**

 **Geno Alphys: They're gonna be fine. I'll be busy helping Undyne pack her things so she can move into the Lab...and hoping she doesn't kill Sans. We kinda need him.**

 **Chara: Not that much...**

 **Asriel and Frisk: CHARA!**

 **Chara: What?!**

 **Me: Until the next drabble!**


	4. HORNS!

**Asriel: More of me and my family fluff! Its a special moment for me and my parents!**

 **Asgore: I have waited for this day to come...because of what happened, I thought I never would.**

 **Toriel: I'm so happy we're able to share this moment with you all.**

 **Frisk: It's so sweet! Something we didn't think would happen soon actually happened!**

 **Chara: Yeah, sure. Let's do this already!**

 **Drabble start!**

* * *

Asriel yawned as he begins to start yet another day with a positive attitude. He gets up while yawning and stretching out his arms. He looks on both sides of his bed and realizes that both Frisk and Chara were gone. He pouted slightly at the realization that his brothers woke up before him and he couldn't surprise them with morning brotherly affection.

Oh well. He can do it later.

Right now he pushed the covers off of himself and swung his legs over the side of the bed, yawning quietly once again and scratching his fluffy and floppy ears. Then he went to scratch his head...only to feel little bumps on it.

 _Huh?_

He wondered about what this could mean. Then he sighed a bit. "This better not be another prank from Sans. I couldn't even defend myself. I was sleeping!" Pouting at the theory, we walked on over into the hallway, and then into the bathroom, where he stood on a stood and looked into the mirror and see what was going on...

...he gasped in surprise. Then he jumped off the stool very quickly, and he ran out the bathroom in a frenzy. Everyone simply _must_ see this! He's feeling very much excited by this right now.

Downstairs in the kitchen, Frisk and Chara were having breakfast. Well, Frisk was simply in the mood for morning tea, which Asgore was more than happy to make for him. Chara simply took one of the chocolate bars he hides in the cabinets, and was eating that instead. They were waiting for Asriel to wake up and join them, though Chara was noticeably impatient.

"So...why is it that most of the time, your eyes are simply lines? That's pretty weird." Chara asked, a bit awkwardly.

Frisk sipped some of his tea, then turned towards Chara, tilting his head. "You're asking me that, and yet you don't question why you always have a pink blush on your cheeks."

"Ah. Point taken."

"FRISK! CHARA!" Asriel shouted as he made his way down the stairs and into the kitchen. He slod to a stop and was jumping excitedly. "You're not gonna believe this! It's so amazing!"

"Alright alright, calm your fuse. What's so amazing?" Chara said while rolling his eyes at Asriel's energy.

Asriel pointed to the top of his head. "My horns, guys! My actual horns! They're finally growing in!"

Frisk and Chara both jawdropped in amazement. Frisk jumped off of his chair, ran over to Asriel and lifted his hand to feel for himself. He felt the small, slightly sharp bumps on his head and gasped in surprise.

"It's...it's actually happening. Your true horns are finally emerging!"

"I know! This is so awesome!"

Chara smirked. "Well would you look at that. Asriel's hitting puberty early. Maybe it's because of your enhanced soul? Or something like that? Eh, we shouldn't think too deep into it."

Soon enough, they heard Toriel walking into the kitchen, wondering why the trio was getting so loud. "My children? What's gotten the three of you so worked up?"

Frisk turned towards his mother and pointed at Asriel's head as an indicator. "Mom! Look at Asriel! They're finally coming in naturally! And so early!"

Toriel gazed at Asriel's head as instructed. Her eyes widened and her paws instantly shot up to cover her mouth. Then they slid backwards and rested on her fuzzy cheeks. "Oh...my...goodness. Asgore...ASGORE! GET IN HERE!"

The big and fuzzy king tripped a little bit on the way in due to his wife slightly rushing him, but managed to get into the kitchen in one piece. "Wha?! Who?! Where?! Tori what is it?!"

"Our baby, Asriel! Look at him! Look at his head!" Toriel exclaimed, tears running down her cheeks.

Asgore did as requested, looking towards Asriel and managed to guess what the fuss was about. He found that they were right to fuss. His eyes widened as he bent down on his knees and felt the tiny horns for himself. Asriel could see he was trying in vain not to cry. "Good heavens...I...I never thought I would have the chance to see this moment...I almost forgot that..." Asgore didn't finish the statement, as he gently leaned forward and touched Asriel's forehead with his own, as both of their eyes closed. "They're _perfect_ , Asriel."

Asriel smiles brightly as he nuzzles noses with his father. "Thanks, Daddy."

"Don't just sit there, Asgore! Get the camera!" Toriel reprimanded as she lightly pushed Asgore away into the other room. Then she got on her own knees as she tearfully hugged Asriel tightly. "My sweet baby, this is amazing! You're growing up! I never thought that I would witness this moment...I do not believe words can express my happiness..."

"Ah, Mama..." Asriel was a little embarrassed at her overreaction, but hugged her back regardless.

Chara and Frisk watched on with awe as Toriel and Asgore wept happily, the latter taking pictures of Asriel and his horns, as well as a bit of recording on the side. Chara blinked softly. "They seem...awfully happy about Asriel getting his actual horns so early..."

"Of course they're happy, Chara. This is a very big moment for them." Frisk explained with a smile. "This is a big moment for Asriel too. He doesn't need to go to his adult form anymore. Now he can grow up normally without too much assistance from his powerful magic."

Chara smiled lightly. "Yeah. You're right. Now that I think about it, this is a pretty big moment for all three of them, isn't it?" He said. Then he went into deep thought, lowered his head and his smile shrunk a couple levels. "...is that something else I almost ruined forever...?"

Frisk sensed Chara's negativity, and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Chara...it's going to be alright. They told you they already forgive you, and so do I. They hold nothing against you. What matters is that this moment did happen, and that it's very heartwarming for them, and for us." He nodded softly. "They're just...very excited and very glad that they still got to have this moment. Please don't take this and turn it into guilt towards yourself. None of them would want that, and neither do I."

Chara was silent for a while as he thought about what Frisk was saying. No matter how many times he's reassured that he isn't hated by his family for what he's done, he knows that isn't true. None of the Dreemurr's hated Chara...but he still hated himself. Frisk could sense the same levels of self-hatred that Asriel had of himself while thinking it was all his fault. He wouldn't allow Chara to go through that too, even if he was the trigger for the worse events to come.

Frisk was filled with **DETERMINATION**.

"Hey Chara! Frisk! Mom wants to get a picture of the three of us standing side-by-side with my knew horns!" Asriel said cheerfully as he ran to them, grabbed both of their arms and pulled them along. Frisk reacted with a small laugh, while Chara was a bit caught off guard.

"Alright, my children. Get closer together." Toriel requested while gesturing with her paw while holding he camera with her other paw. Asgore was helping wipe her joyful tears, which left his own to keep falling. Though he was still smiling as well. Toriel was finally ready, as she holds the camera with both paws. Asriel was right in the middle, with Frisk to his left and Chara to his right.

Asriel checks his horns again, them comes to a startling realization. "Chara! Frisk! I'm taller than the both of you now!"

"WHAT?! No way!" Chara exclaimed in shock, checking their heights with his right hand. Its true, with the added horns to his height, he was now taller than both Frisk and Chara. The latter pouted angrily at this, folding his arms. "That is _so_ not fair. Asriel is the middle child and yet he's taller than me. I'M the eldest sibling! The eldest sibling should be the tallest! That's how it works!"

Frisk smiled. "Then how do you explain Sans and Papyrus?" Chara found himself struck silent by this forgotten information, and his embarrassed blush made the usual pink spots on his cheeks brighter.

"Alright, my children. Positions ready?" Asgore asked them all. Asriel and Frisk nodded cheerfully, while Chara's was more mild.

Toriel smiled. "Now say...Horns!"

"HOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRNNNNNNSSS!" Asriel and Frisk said with much energy, as they wrapped one arm around their shoulders, while Asriel wrapped a paw around Chara's shoulder.

Despite how annoyed he was, and the waves of self-doubt still affecting his soul, he pushed them both away long enough to crack a small smirk, and wrap an arm around Asriel's shoulder.

"Horns."

* * *

 **Asriel: I grew my horns! And they're natural!**

 **Frisk: Though it'll probably be a few more years until they get bigger, though.**

 **Toriel: And when they do, he's gonna be a very handsome young man! *pinches Asriel's cheek* _My_ very handsome young man!**

 **Asriel: *blush* Mooooommm...**

 **Asgore: *pout* I thought _I_ was your very handsome man!**

 **Toriel: *kisses Asgore's nose* You're right. You're my very handsome _King._**

 **Asgore: *heavy blush* Oh...I think I can very well adjust to that title. *kisses Tori's cheek***

 **Chara: Uggggh...gross. Until the next drabble.**


	5. Bond Between Master and Student

**Me: I decided to try something special with this one. I got the idea out of some strip of Undertake that involved Undyne and Asriel, but I can't remember what it's called!**

 **Undyne: Eh. I'm sure you'll find it eventually.**

 **Me: Hopefully.**

 **Asriel: Here's another drabble, guys!**

* * *

 **(Waterfall)**

"Where are we going, Dad?" Asriel yawned, wiping his eyes clear of any visible exhaustion.

Asgore requested that his son get up a bit earlier than usual in order for what he had planned in order to progress. He managed to succeed in persuading his wife to agree to what they were to be doing, with great difficulty. She can be such a stone wall when it comes to being against something that could bring harm to her children. But what she was working on is not being such a smother mother when there are things they can handle on their own.

"The humans will be wary of us because of our magic. So, in order for our return to feel more reassuring and safe, we ought to begin training our magic as soon as we can. And I'm considering today to be a good time to continue the subject." Asgore explained to Asriel, who was placed securely atop his head and holding onto his horns to stay balanced. "This is especially important for you, Asriel. In terms of pure raw power, you're the strongest monster of us all."

Asriel nodded. "And I should be working to further improve my control over that power."

"Exactly. That is something we shall work on together. And we definitely have a certain person in mind that are more than willing to help in that endeavor." Asgore nodded as they made their way through a much wider space in Waterfall, which both had a lot of space to it.

When they reached the spot that Asgore was intending to use, Asriel was surprised to see that Undyne waiting for them, her boot repeadly tapping against the ground. When she caught sight of the two Dreemurr's, she unfolded her arms and huffed slightly. "Well! It's about time you two got here!"

Asriel blinked in surprise. "Huh? Undyne?"

"That's right son." Asgore said as he gently grabbed Asriel by his sides and lifted him off of his head, then softly set him on the ground. "Your magic training will be headed by none other than Undyne. I entitled my trust in her to take this important task and perform extremely well." He smiled softly while he looked up towards the fish warrior in question. "Not only that, but she's also the one who volunteered to be the one to train you personally, and I agreed whole-heartedly."

"That's right, punk! Your old man was the one who trained me to get to the level of magic control that I'm at now. So...I'm gonna do the same for you, since we're gonna be stuck down here for a bit longer." Undyne grinned. "You're looking at your new master, as you're my new student!"

"Golly...really?" Asriel said a bit excitedly.

"Heck yeah! I'm gonna turn you into a capable warrior that can manage a perfect handle on his power and be able to restrain it however he likes and raise it whenever he needs to! Asriel, are you ready?!"

Asriel thought about this, and how his new soul had granted him so much power, and now all he needed was the immense control to use it. The power he's been given to protect Frisk, and now Chara as well. Undyne will be surprised by how much punishment he could take. His years as a flower and his battle with Chara have hardened him more than one would realize. The though of Asriel being stronger and gaining precise control of his power...it filled him with **DETERMINATION**.

Asriel clenched his fists and narrowed his eyes at Undyne's one eye. "Let's do it!"

"NGAH! I like that energy! Then it's settled! You are the official student of Undyne The Undying!" Undyne declared as her crimson hair flowed with the wind, as well as Asriel's floppy ears.

"Well, it seems that you two will be doing just fine. Be sure to make your way back so we can have some tea." Asgore smiles while walking away, leaveing the two alone.

Asriel nodded as he stares back at Undyne carefully. "So Undyne, what do we do first?"

"Right! Now we know that magic is ultimately more about skill than simply strength. Us monsters are very creative when it comes to using our magic, which highly applies to skill again. And you, Asriel...you have quite an amazing imagination. Which makes sense because you're still a kid." She held her arms up. "I mean, _**Chaos Saber? Chaos Buster? Star Blazing? Shocker Breaker? Hyper Goner?**_ Then there's the upgraded versions of those moves. Seriously, they all sound like techniques used in anime!"

"Is...is that bad?"

"NO FREAKING WAY! IT'S AWESOME!" Undyne reassured, pumping her no fists. "NEVER doubt your own imagination, Asriel. It's become quite clear that it's a very crucial part of your powers. The only part of your magic that's completely natural for you is your Fire Magic and Star Magic, and they're powerful enough to be used in their own. Everything else is a bonus you've gotten from your rainbow soul."

Asriel was wide-eyed in a bit of awe. "Wow...I didn't really think about it too deeply...but you're right. My imagination is a big fuel for the other areas of my magic to work. It makes me incredibly resourceful and versatile in different situations!"

"Exactly! And now that you've powered up my magic, my telumkinesis is even more versatile than ever." Undyne grinned. She raised her hand and a blue spear appeared over it, levitating in the air. "Ya know how I've only been able to summon spears, right?"

"Yes?"

"Well because you powered my monster soul up, my telumkinesis can go farther than just spears. Now I can do something like _this_." Her spear disappears, and a blue stream of light streamed from her hand and formed a whip. She grabbed hold of it, turned around and swiftly lashed it at a nearby rock. The moment it made contact, it was sliced in half.

"Woah...!" Asriel's eyes sparkled in utter amazement.

"And _this_." Undyne's whip disappeared, and in it's place a blue circle began forming in her hands, becoming bigger and bigger until it formed a full shield, grasping onto it softly. She swiftly threw it and watched it bounce off different parts of the area, creating slight dents in the places of impact, until it came back to her as she caught it expertly, and it dissipates by her will.

"Golly!"

"And _THIS_." A blue light again appears in her hand, a handle manifests. And after the handle, it managed to form a large mace. It looked like it would be heavy, but it meant little to Undyne. She swung in one direction and a blue magic chain extended from the handle and allowed the spiked part of the mace to fly out and destroy yet another large rock in the area. It returns to her without a hitch, and it once again dissipates by her will.

"AWESOME!" Asriel's eyes were now fully beaming with excitement, and he was jumping happily.

Undyne smirked as the last of the magic vanishes, and she lightly tapped her forehead with her finger. "Imagination, kid. It's more powerful than people give it credit for. And it's also easy to control because it's from your mind. And not only your mind, but it's also a safe haven for your hopes and dreams to grow and become stronger to face opposition."

"Wow, Undyne. You really have a deep sensitivity for this kind of thing."

"Watching countless hours of anime and reading countless pages of manga can prove to supply a large and surprising amount inspiration." Undyne grinned as she rustled the fur on the top of his head. "Alright. Now let's see how you do. Try to think of something out of the box. Remember, creativity is a great power. When used properly, effectively, and with precise control, you can do lots of things."

"Okay!" Asriel nodded as he began to focus his magic in his right paw. It streamed out of his paw as a small star appeared and grew in size. Then it turned over and lied face down on the ground. He then stepped on top of it for a little bit, and after a moment of hesitation, it began to rise on his quiet command. "Woah...I was just thinking about trying something like this..."

"A star that can be surfed on? That's not a bad idea." Undyne folded her arms.

"Yeah! I really think...huh?!" Asriel looked down as the star began to shake violently, until it exploded on it's own, sending him flying and crashing into a wall. He then fell off after a couple moments, falling face first into the ground.

"ASRIEL!" Undyne gasped as she ran over to the collapsed prince of monsters, kneeling down in concern. "Asriel, are you alright?!"

Asriel gave no response for a couple moments, which caused her worries to soar. But then he raised a paw and it formed the 'OK' sign, then it fell back onto the ground. Undyne breathed a sigh of relief. She heard him groan a little bit as he managed to push himself up and stand on his own, though Undyne couldn't help but make sure he would stay standing after the crash. He rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Hehe...I guess I need to work on keeping the star together for me to actually ride it. For now it seems to be out of my paws."

Undyne silently agreed, her worries doused. "Geez...I thought you seriously hurt yourself there. Are you sure you're not hurt? I thought I was gonna have to..." She paused as she reevaluated what she was saying, then she smiled and facepalmed gently. "Fuhuhuhu...wow. This is seriously happening."

Asriel tilted his head in confusion. "What is it?"

"I'm starting to sound like your Dad when he was training me." She chuckled softly as she recalled certain memories. "There are times that I always tried something a bit over-the-top before I was ready, and I hurt myself a couple times because of it. Even though they weren't always life-threateningly bad, Asgore would be always be on my case, checking to see if I'm hurt anywhere on my body. Even though it wasn't that had or there might not be injuries at all, he always double-checks anyway. At the time, I have never seen such a powerful guy act so scared when someone hurts themselves, even at least a little bit." She said while looking at Asriel. "I guess he's rubbed off on me. There's this voice in my heart that tells me to train you as best I can without allowing you to get hurt. While my mind knows that's gonna start being impossible at some point, I feel like I at least have to try. Hey, bet your Mom is gonna be glad to hear that."

"Hehe...she just might. In fact I'm pretty sure she will be kinda glad to hear that."

Undyne snickered and she stood up on her feet. "Alright. Your star magic is good, but some things are still out of your reach. How's your fire magic?"

Asriel blinked and scratched his ears. "I dunno...I don't consider myself to be on the level of my Mom. But I think I can become pretty good at that."

Undyne smiled. "Let's try something for that."

(Later)

"I-I-It's s-so c-c-cold!" Asriel said through chattering teeth as he was sitting right under the cold water of one of the waterfalls in well...Waterfall. Cold water was rousing him and soaking his fur and clothes all over.

"You can defy the cold! The basics of fire are also a part of life! It isn't just for lighting a candle or serving as a torch for dark places!" Undyne said while she was standing on the side with folded arms. "Summon the inferno that lies within deep within your heart, Asriel! The burning passion of your hopes and dreams will be the fire you need to keep yourself warm!"

Asriel thought about her words as he boldly braced the freezing water. _Burning fire deep within my soul...maybe if I just concentrate? It's worth a try..._ Asriel thought to himself. He closed his eyes and clasped his paws together and began to concentrate. He beagn to think about how far he's come, and how there's still much he wants to do.

 _Hopes..._ The images of Asriel and Frisk holding hands with Chara as they bring him further into the bright path of redemption, as well as all of their friends and family standing side-by-side to support the three of them. _Dreams..._ Then the thought of going to the Surface with everyone and living happy lives together alongside the humans, making sure they never find a reason to go to war again.

...then there's the brief flash of his imagined grown up self with a crown on his head, side by side with Frisk and Chara as they stand before humans and monsters, reuniting them once again, starting a new era of peace and harmony.

The passion of Asriel's Hopes and Dreams filled him with the burning fire of **DETERMINATION**!

A circle of fire surrounds Asriel, then it rises over him as multiple balls of fire began to come together and form a dome of flames protecting him from the cold of the waterfall .The water steers clear of Asriel's heated fire and harmlessly passes by him on both sides.

Undyne had to shield her eye for a couple moments to defend against the sudden brightness of his fire. Only when she adjusted did she get to stare at him in awe. "No way..."

The dome of fire brought Asriel out of the cold water and onto the line where Undyne was. She flinched, but the heat was purely warm and not inducing heat exhaustion on her, and she isn't being burned either. It just harmlessly passes by her. The fire also served to significantly dry off Asriel's fur and clothes, leaving no trace of water behind. After maintaining the dome for so long, Asriel dropped it as it disappears in a flash of light, and he fell forward. Undyne swiftly caught his panting and slightly exhausted form.

"Huff...huff...I couldn't maintain it for longer than a minute...sorry, Undyne..." Asriel breathed heavily.

Undne blinked. "Are you crazy?! That was amazing! The burning flames of your hopes and dreams responded to your call! You'll get the hang of your powers in no time, I can tell!"

Asriel's eyes began sparkling again at Undyne's high praise. "R-Really?! You really think so?!"

Undyne got on her knees and pulled Asriel into a hug for two reasons. To reassure him of his excellent performance...and he was too damn cute to _NOT_ hug! "You've got the potential, Prince Asriel. And Undyne the Undying will be the one that helps you reach it!"

Asriel pulled back from her, a wide smile gracing a face filled with kindness. It reminded her so much of Asgore's that it was ridiculous. "Thank you, Undyne! I won't let you down!"

"Kid, I get the feeling that won't be possible! Fuhuhuhuhuhu!" Undyne cackled triumphantly. She stood up fully with her usual bright smile. "That's enough for today. What do you say we get outta here and have some Golden Flower Tea?"

"Okay!" Asriel nodded happily, as he raised his paw and took Undyne's hand. She smiled at the gesture as they held hands, and began making their way out of Waterfall. Her mind briefly flashes back to the times whenever she and Asgore would be done training and they would leave for tea, he would hold her hand while moving on. Asriel was doing the same thing with her. She looked down at him without him looking back, her smile and eye growing warmer by the moment, as well as her soul. One thought crossed her mind:

 _Asgore...I get the feeling that Asriel's gonna grow up to be an extraordinarily great King..._

* * *

 **Undyne: A special new bond between the newest Master and Student combo! Undyne!**

 **Asriel: And Asriel!**

 **Asgore: Ah...I feel like I've made the right decision. When it comes to magic training, I leave Asriel in Undyne's capable hands.**

 **Asriel: I'll definitely enjoy spending time with her. It should be fun!**

 ***CRASH!***

 **Asriel:...she suplexed the Review button again, didn't she?**

 **Asgore: *sigh* I believe so son...oh well. Until the next drabble, my friends.**


	6. The Pun-Master's Warning

**Me: Warning. Somewhat dark drabble for deadly serious Sans.**

 **Sans: not all of em' are gonna be sunshine and rainbows, kiddos. because some of us haven't forgotten what happened.**

 **Drabble...Start.**

* * *

"Pretty sure that shouldn't be there."

"How would you know?! You've always skipped these puzzles!"

Asriel pouted childishly at Chara while folding his arms. They were in the area of Waterfall, around the place that had the flower puzzles that formed into bridges. Chara was telling Asriel where the flowers should and shouldn't be going. Asriel was complaining that Chara being too cocky about knowing where and how to place the flowers in certain places. The puzzles were always done for him, so he never had to wrack his brain in order to figure them out.

"You just don't appreciate the hard work put into quality puzzles!" Asriel shouted at him childishly, yet Chara was completely unfazed by it.

"Did Papyrus tell you something like that along those lines? His puzzles are too easy to even be bothered with."

"But it makes him happy! You should at least _try_ to act like the puzzles are challenging. It helps with his self-esteem, then he'll be able to make more difficult puzzles for real! Frisk understood this and managed to encourage him." Asriel said with puffed cheeks.

Chara rolled his eyes and pushed the flower away. "Whatever. I have no doubt that Papyrus will make a puzzle that actually challenges our wits, but it'll be a long time before that happens. He wants it to be difficult, yet at the same time not be too difficult as to hurt our minds. Good luck finding a middle ground for that." Asriel's cheeks were still puffed, and Chara shrugged awkwardly. "I'm just keeping it real. One of us has to, and it won't be you or Frisk."

"What about me?" Frisk said while coming around from a corner. "Hey, what's going on?"

Asriel pointed towards Chara. "He doesn't appreciate the hard work that's out into a quality puzzle!"

Frisk gasped in shock. "Chara...how do you not appreciate the quality of an outstanding puzzle?!"

Chara looked at the two of them as if they were crazy. "Are you serious?! You're gonna complain about me complain about puzzles too, Frisk?!" Before they could continue, he could answer, thus comes an interruption.

"heya, kiddos."

Asriel and Frisk caught sight of Sans and actually looked happy to see him. "Hey, Sans! What's going on? What are you doing here?"

"eh. i was just in the watery neighborhood and just happened to run into ya."

Frisk folded his arms. "You were sleep-walking again, weren't you?"

"i dunno what you're talkin' about." Sans shrugged casually. "anyhoo, i was just thinkin' i would talk to, uh...chara about somethin'. somethin'...private."

 _Damn. I knew he would a one-on-one conversation with me eventually._ Chara thought to himself as he looked at Sans out the corner of his eye, though Sans didn't seem to notice. Or maybe he did, but just ignored it.

Asriel and Frisk looked at one another for a couple moments, then at Sans with considerably concerned faces. "Sans...you're...you're not gonna hurt him, are you?" The former said while casting a worried glance towards Chara, while Frisk began gently petting Asriel's floppy ears to comfort him as best as he could.

"oh, no! of course not!" Sans waved his arms downward to calm the boys down. "i'm not gonna hurt the kid. just gonna have a friendly chat. me and him. one-on-one. mono y mono. skeleton to flesh. monster to human. ketchup lover to chocolate lover. pun master to-"

"We get it." Chara rolled his eyes in annoyance to the comparisons he was making. "Sans, if you wanna chat, then let's get it over with. I don't need my brothers having a major freak out because I was alone with you for too long. Look! Asriel already looks ready to cry because he's so scared for me!"

"No I'm not!" Asriel sniffed, rubbing his eyes clear of any tears.

Sans sighed. "look. kiddos. i'm not gonna hurt him. i give you my word that i'm not gonna hurt him. your mom won't take kindly to that at all."

"You're scared of Mom?" Chara raised a skepticsl eyebrow.

Sans turned towards Chara. "kid...i don't want my head to be set on fire, okay? i don't wanna look like a skeleton from hell that might look pretty badass on a motorcycle. even without skin, it's magic. it's gonna hurt a _lot_." He huffed as he nodded towards one direction. "c'mon, let's go to grillby's. we can talk there. i know a shortcut."

"Of course you do." Chara rolled his eyes at the declaration. "Just take us there. Like I said, the sooner we get this over with, the better off we'll be." Sans nodded as he turned and began walking away from them, waiting for Chara to follow. Before he could, Chara was hugged by Asriel and Frisk from both sides. He groaned. "Will you two relax?! I'll be fine!"

"Y-You can't blame us for worrying. You and Sans still don't like each other very much...we just don't want you two getting into a fight." Asriel said quietly and worriedly, nuzzling Chara's cheek. Frisk nodded in agreement, nuzzling his other cheek.

Chara's heart soften at his brother's concern for him, and he sighed. "Look...he already said he would not to hurt me. I'll be fine. I'll be back with you two soon." Chara patted Frisk's head and lightly petted the fur on Asriel's in an attempt to comfort them. He then released the both of them and went to the spot where Sans was waiting. When he caught up, Sans nodded, and the both of them disappeared in a cyan flash of light.

Asriel and Frisk still couldn't help but be worried...

 **(Snowdin)**

The bright cyan flash ended without a hitch, and Chara found himself standing next to Sans right in front of Grillby's. Sans walked inside first, with Chara cautiously following him. They pushed the doors open and find that the place was packed as usual. Doggo was still smoking dog biscuits(Chara still gets confused over that). Dogamy and Dogressa we're muzzling noses. Endogeny was just sitting around looking adorable despite it's somewhat horrifying appearance. And Greater Dog and Lesser Dog...well...they we're as standing around looking adorable, constantly panting and looking for someone to pet them.

Eventually, Sans reached the stools and sat on the one right in front of grillby, while Chara sits right next to him. "heya grills. wondering if ya offer drinks and spare me a bit of ketchup." he jabbed his thumb towards Chara. "and whip up some hot chocolate for the kid." Grillby nodded quietly and got to work. Chara raised a suspiciois eyebrow at him.

 _What game are you playing, Sans...?_

Grillby eventually came back with a bottle of ketchup for Sans, and a cup of hot chocolate for Chara. He then stares at Sans for a couppe moments. The skeleton blinks. "what? relax, grills. i plan on paying that tab! ...someday." Grillby just sighed and shook his head, returning to cleaning his glass. Sans simply shrugged and turned towards Chara. "how's the hot chocolate, kid? meets your chocolate standards?"

Chara sipped the warm liquid and felt the coldness that Snowdin briefly placed on him disappear, and he sets it back down on the counter. "All chocolate meets my standards, Sans."

"really? heh. you strike me as a person who would spend all of their money on chocolate if no one was there to stop you."

"True."

Sans smiled. "heh...what kind of chocolate is never on time?" Chara groaned quietly, he knew this was coming at some point." choco _late_."

"Ugh..."

"what's a monkey's favorite cookie?" Sans chuckled. " _chocolate chimp!_ "

"Seriously?"

"what do you call a womanising chocolate?" He lightly tapped the counter while grinning widely. "a _cad-bury!_ ha! i gotta write these down! tori's gonna love them!"

Chara sighed in exhaustion of Sans' pun making, and simply turned towards him. "I know what you're trying to do, Sans."

"eh?"

"You're trying to soften the mood as much as you possibly can with jokes, friendly gestures, and that wide grin of yours gets wider. You do all of those before you get down to a serious subject. So just skip to that part, will you?"

The short skeleton paused at the child's accusation, turning back towards the counter while scratching the back of his skull. The kid managed to memorize his complicated tell. Yet he had a feeling he would still be a champ at poker. "wanna just get it over with, eh kid? alright, i'm game." He said while turning once again towards him. "anyway. life in the underground. third time's the charm. so, uh...how's that workin' out for ya?"

Chara blinked at the question. He had expected something along those lines, but not that Sans would directly ask for it. "It's...fine. I'm doing well."

"doin' well, huh?"

"Yes."

"good, good." Sans nodded. "and...how's the fam treatin' ya?"

"As if I were some sacred treasure that needs to be kept safe at all times, except that actually genuinely love me. I still don't understand how they can just brush off everything that's happened the way that they did."

"the dreemurr's can be optimistic like that, when they're in the right mood. their lives have been hell, but they managed to survive it for the most part."

"I've noticed." Chara sighed, sipping more of the hot chocolate, setting down the glass and facing Sans with a slightly more serious face. "Sans, just stop stalling. I have a pretty good idea of what you _truly_ want to ask me. So stop beating around the bush and get it over with already."

Sans paused the conversation again in order to take a couple chugs of his ketchup. Chara still finds it weird how he could possible do that and his mouth almost never opens. He chooses not to press the lack of logic, to spare himself a serious headache. Sans places the bottle down and scratches the back of his skull again, a tired sigh escaping him.

"ha...i wanted ta lighten the mood. wanted to show ya that i really do don't mean any harm."

"You don't have to restrain your thoughts. We both know that you hated my guts, and we both know that you most certainly still do. Just say what you have to say."

Sans paused again, as if contemplating what to do next in order to not come out as unreasonable. Finally he decided to just get it over with like the child says, and turn towards him, his grin lessening. "alright kid. we both know that out of all of us who knows what you've done, i would doubt your little turn-around the most."

"I don't blame you."

"yeah. the thing is, i know you've done this up to us, befriendin' us. each time we actually make it to the surface and try to live happy lives. then you take that all away from us by possessing geno frisk, then literally _and_ figuratively _**stabbing us in the back**_. so yeah, forgive me if i'm a bit skeptical of this whole 'genuine redemption' thing."

Chara shrugged. "What do you want me to say, Sans? I already know that no amount of apologies is gonna make you forgive me, so I won't even bother to try. I'm just baffled that you still let me roam around unscathed, you should remember how well that turned out for you when I was in control."

"don't remind me." Sans muttered bitterly.

"You would think that after so many times, you would learn your lesson. But false hope kept building up within you, and that's what prevented you from stopping me almost every time. I eventually memorized your every move. Though now that your monster soul, and therefore magical prowess, has been enhanced by Asriel, you might have an entirely new playbook in your hands."

"ya got that right, kid. so...you better hope that i never open it when it comes to you."

"I wouldn't want to."

Sans turned towards the ceiling. "tori's incredibly happy right now. she has all three of her kids back. she has her husband back after some apologies and forgiveness, therefore restoring her love life, and now she's gotta pun partner to bounce ideas off of. seein' her smile...makes all of the crap she unknowingly and regrettably put me through, very much worth it."

"You really care about Mom, huh?"

"tori's company and papyrus's unfailing optimism were the only two things keepin' me from utterly losin' it. and now they're even happier than ever. that's all i wanted." Sans took a deep sigh. Chara narrowed his eyes in cautious expectation. Finally, the heart of the issue. "let's get somethin' straight. the only...i repeat, _**only**_ reasons i haven't made a direct confrontation towards you until now is because i trust the dreemurr's. i trust tori, i trust asgore, i trust asriel, and i trust frisk. _**but not you. HELL no.**_ after what you've pulled, i'm makin' sure my guard never drops around you when we're alone. but i ain't worried about me. i'm worried about everyone else."

Chara lightly held up his head with the palms of his hands, initially unintimidated by Sans' tone. "So, is this the part where you give me a warning?"

"nah. this ain't a warnin'. this is a **_promise_**. and you know how i don't like makin' those. the dreemurr's are too good to you, but i'm not gonna call them out on it because i trust that they know what they're doin'. but lemme tell ya somethin'...if you ever...i repeat... **ever**...pull something that'll break their hearts all over again, and neither Frisk or Asriel can fix the damage...let's just say...you won't like how i'll retaliate."

Chara scoffed. "I'm not gonna do anything. And even if I did, what could you possibly do that I haven't seen already?"

Sans chuckled for a couple moments at the question, his eye sockets closing. After a moment, he opened them, they were completely devoid of light, and his grin widens.

 _ **"...d...o...n...t...b...l...i...n...k..."**_

Chara was initially caught off guard by the words Sans chose...then he made the mistake of blinking. That was how fast it was to notice that there was a bony tail that completely penetrated through his back and out through his ribcage. The pain was blinding, and he coughed a bit of blood from his mouth, droplets of it spilling onto the floor. He weakly looked behind him to see that a Gaster Dragon stabbed him through the back and out his chest, it's eyes also hollowed and it was letting out a menacing and static growl. Chara once again coughed blood as he weakly turned towards Sans, who's eyes were still hollowed and he was holding up his head with his bont palm, his grin turning sadistic.

"Y-You...you said...that...you wouldn't..."

"hurt ya? course i did. as you can see, my hands are right here." Sans raised his hands. "they're not touching ya, so i'm not hurtin' ya."

"That's...a...crappy loophole...and you know...it...!" He growled.

Sans shrugged. "meh. tis' your fault for blinkin'."

Chara wondered what that was supposed to mean, when the Gaster Dragon forced him to face him. Growling menacingly, the creature lurched forward to take a lethal bite out of the chile, and Chara shut his eyes for the searing pain...

...only to open his eyes and see that he was completely fine. No hole in his chest, no blood, no Gaster Dragon, not even pain...nothing. Sans was still casually drinking his ketchup, and Chara had already finished his chocolate milk. Though the shock of what just happened took over him, and he fell out of his seat when it caught up all at once, falling onto the floor. Sans looked at him, looking like nothing happened.

What terrifies Chara was that was NOT a LOAD.

"looks like you took quite a tumble. heh."

"An...an illusion... illusion magic?!" Chara's eyes widened. "But how?!"

"you'd like to know, wouldn't ya?" Sans shrugged as he stepped off the stool. "welp. this was a good talk. see ya." Sans waved casually as he walked out of the restaurant, leaving a somewhat terrified Chara trying to catch his breath. Sans _said_ he wouldn't hurt Chara...so he didn't. He scared him, instead. And Chara realized just how quickly and easily the skeleton can and **WILL** put him down if he intentionally and maliciously does damage that cannot be fixed.

Sans may not be the strongest monster...but he's definitely reasserted himself as the most dangerous.

* * *

 **Sans: anyone who doubts chara's redemption path...you're not the only ones. i'm keeping a close eye-socket on him. the dreemurr's better hope it sticks...i don't wanna see their hearts broken again.**

 **Frisk and Asriel: *concerned and saddened frowns***

 **Until the next drabble...**


	7. Old Friends

**Asgore: Ever since the chaos ended, we haven't yet gone to see a dear friend of ours...I believe it's time we've done that.**

 **Toriel: I agree. It'll be relaxing to spend time with him again...despite his teasing and slight disgust...but he's a good person all-around.**

 **Drabble Start!**

* * *

Asgore and Toriel were going out today to meet someone special. Someone they haven't spent some quality time with in a very long time. He would be very glad to receive the company, especially since the two of them have finally patched things up with one another. Since it would be a rather casual visit, they weren't dressing too formally. Asgore had put on his pink shirt with yellow flowers, and blue jeans. Toriel was wearing a purple sweater and a purple skirt with blue polka dots. It was an achievement for Toriel since it was the first time in a while that she wasn't in her Delta Rune robes.

The children have already been taken care of, choosing to go leave them in the capable hands of Undyne and both Alphys. Though Toriel was still understandably worried due to Undyne having quite a record for being reckless, Asgore assured her multiple times that they'll be alright by themselves with the fish warrior and scientist pair. They were totally and completely responsible and trustworthy, he said. Then she mentioned that Undyne was the one with the flaming house...and he just felt awkward afterwards, knowing Undyne was not a good cook.

In any case, the two of them were dressed and ready to go. They were going over exactly who they were going to see and how long it's been.

"I see. You've run into him while you were trekking the Underground with Frisk and Sans?" Asgore asked Toriel as she lead the way through Waterfall.

"Indeed. I was surprised to see him somewhere around here after not having seen him for so many years. He's changed much more than I thought he has. Mostly because he's aged significantly. Unlike the two of us." Toriel explained as she gently lead the way ahead of her with a small yet bright fireball. The orange glow lightly blended with the blue glow of the echo flowers around them.

"Ah, yes. Because Asriel had been dead for that entire time...so neither of us have aged a day." Asgore remembered, stroking his golden beard. "Hm...now that I think of it...since he's returned, we should be aging again, shouldn't we? For some reason...I'm not entirely against the prospect."

Toriel nodded softly. "I agree. Eternal youth is not as positive as one might think it is. But I don't believe we need to go into details like that, do we?" She sighed softly. "Especially when it came to those...timelines. Timelines with a Pacifist Ending. I may have taken in Frisk as my child...but eventually we would have outlived him, and I would have lost another one regardless."

Asgore seemed a bit put off by this fact considering all they've been through. Though he regained his smile when he softly grabbed hold of her paw, gently squeezing it. "Well then, it's a great positive that things have turned out this way, hm? With Asriel back, we may age, and we will pass...but with the peace of mind that the children will be able to care for themselves, and that the Kingdom will be able to prosper within their hands/paws."

Toriel closed her eyes, then a soft smile graced her lips. "I suppose you're right. That is something that can give me peace of mind."

After this somewhat deep and yet short subject managed to pass over without much of a hitch, they finally managed to reach the familiar hole in the cave. Toriel pointed towards the cave which held the guest in question. Asgore followed her paw, and he gasped in surprise.

"It cannot be...Gerson?!"

The elder turtle looked up from his counter, and his eyes widened in surprise just like Asgore's. Then his face contorted to match his crooked grin. "Well I'll be. I was beginn' to think that you two Nose Nuzzlers forgot all about me! Glad to see that I was wrong! Wah ha ha!"

Asgore and Toriel made their way over to the elder turtle, who actually began to step out of his shop in order to greet them. "I haven't been able to see anythin' close and personal for a while, but I'm mostly caught up with things. Breakin' the Barrier? A truce with the humans? Heck, _your sons are back!_ " Gerson chuckled while shaking his head. "After so many years of sufferin', the monsters are finally catching a breather. I dunno what else to call it, other than divine intervention."

"That's...one way to out things." Asgore rubbed the back of his neck. He extended his paw to Gerson and Gerson held his paw towards his, and they shook paws in a very friendly manner. "Nonetheless, I haven't forgotten about you, my friend. I wanted to come see you sooner, but I've gotten caught up in a subject that greatly required my attention...my family."

"Understandable, Fluffybuns. You've gotten a break. Tis' good ta see ya too." He let go of Asgore's paw, and took Toriel's next. "And it's good seein' ya again too, m'lady." Once again calling back his chivalry as a former warrior, Gerson kissed the top of the Queen's paw, managing to get a giggle from her. He released her paw and he once again gave the pair a good look over. "And judgin' by the closeness between you two and Tori's not chasin' you away, I can safely assume that you two managed to patch things up with one another?"

Asgore and Toriel both nodded softly at the statement. Then Asgore wrapped his arms around Toriel from behind and kissed the top of her head. Toriel simply smiled a bit wider in response. "We've...accepted that both of us have made decisions that we aren't proud of. While Asgore never backed down from his to keep the monsters hopes stable...I merely hid myself away to avoid the blame and to feel like I have the superior judgement. That was selfish of me to do. Now..we're working to heal the scars of our pasts. And...we're steadily tryin' to rebuild our relationship to what it used to be. So far...we're taking it slow. We do not want to rush ourselves."

"Indeed. Our healing process is quite a long one. Though with things looking up in the future, and my family fully back together...I find myself having a lot more patience than I usually do."

"That's sayin' a lot, King Fluffybuns. Considerin' what's happened." Gerson said. "Anywho, what can I do the two of ya for?"

"Honestly? Nothing much." Toriel smiled softly. "It's been so long, Gerson. We just...thought that we'd spend some time with you. Like we used to do together. You seem to have much more free time these days."

"That's true, I don't have much to do other than mannin' this shop. Bah, what the heck. No one's comin' over here." Gerson decided as he went back into his shop intending to close up. Asgore and Toriel waited outside patiently for him, then he comes back out. "Alright, I locked up shop. I'm free now."

"Splendid. We should head back to my house, we'll have some tea." Asgore smiled brightly.

"I would like that, King Fluffybuns. Lady Tori. I don't even remember the last time we've sit down and have some tea like we all used to." Gerson agreed. "Lead the way, you two."

Asgore and Toriel smiled as they began eagerly leading the elder turtle over to their old home for tea and a friendly conversation.

 **(New Home)**

Gerson sipped the tea that Asgore has been very careful to prepare for the three of them. He was sitting across from Asgore and Toriel. He placed the cup down and looked around the house, taking special note of the detail.

"This is quite a drastic change, you two. When I rarely come over here and see if Asgore's doing well. The place was always colorless and dull because of the lack of hope, and it actually effected the monster's attitude and magic. But now that things are finally lookin' up, the place is all colorful, and the citizens in the Capital are far more vibrant and cheerful. I gotta say, the Dark Ages of the Underground is finally over and done with."

"We agree. Everyone is in much higher spirits since the Barrier broke and we've come to an agreement with humankind." Toriel nodded. "And all we have to do, while they work things out and get ready for us, all we have to do is endure another six years."

"Six years. The Barrier broken. And we can't leave the mountain, but we can wander outside a little? I gotta say, that ain't the worst agreement that could have resulted in your confrontation. After all, six kids, six years. I'd say that's fair." Gerson shrugged. "Heck, I'm surprised that they weren't harsher. Not complainin', just surprised. It's lax, but not lax enough to be unfair on either front. We've been stuck down here for so long. Six more years? Easy enough."

"I agree. We shall take the time and do our best to make sure that we eliminate most of the probabilities of a dangerous and extended conflict in the future. We know that not all factors can be accounted for, of course. But it certainly cannot hurt to at least try." Asgore said.

"Course it can't. It's one of those times where you gotta take a leap of faith in order to make progress. Ya went in blind, but you've managed to get posistive results out of it, and now we've finally got something to look forward to. Even though it's taken so long and taken so much suffering."

"Indeed." Asgore nodded. After thinking to himself and getting a good look at Gerson, memories passed by in a matter of moments, and it caused him to sigh. "Gerson...I just...it's a bit difficult for me to look at you. I mean...in terms of aging, we've completely left you behind. It feels strange to acknowledge this fact and them actually process it..."

Gerson huffed. "Is that what you're worried about? Good ol' Fluffybuns, always does his best to place everyone else before himself." He clasped his hands and looked across to Asgore and Toriel. "Neither of you have seen me in a long time, and you're surprised by how far apart we are. But ya know what? I'm fine with it. I've lived a long life with this constant uneasy feeling of whether or not the monsters will ever catch a break. There are times I felt completely hopeless. Other times I tried to fight off that feelin' and keeping watchin' how things will turn out. Now that I've seen all of this...well...I can say that I can sleep a bit easier now. After all, things are looking up. The truce has been made, Barrier Broken, you two have returned to one another's arms where you belong and having a family again. I gotta say...I count myself incredibly lucky that I managed to live so long to actually see it all happen for myself. I'm incredibly happy that everything's turned out the way that they have."

Asgore and Toriel began to smile again at hearing Gerson's words. The turtle cracked a crooked grin of his one as he took one arm off, leaving one arm on the table. "Y'all said you're takin' your restored relationship slow. I can accept that. But just tell me one thing...does Tori still have ya a tiny bit henpecked, Fluffybuns?"

Asgore rubbed his neck. "I...I wouldn't necessarily call it that...more like...erm..." Gerson raised a doubtful eyebrow at the fluffy king, making him stop.

Asgore then recalled a couple past events, along with some timeline related ones: Toriel was usually the one who was in charge of the really big decisions of the kingdom, hence being the brains of the throne; she was the one who accidentally deemed him the somewhat embarrassing nickname Fluffybuns, which he was too laid-back to refute against; and according to Asriel and Frisk's experiences near the end of a True Pacifist timeline, she completely rips into him about his unwillingness to get his hands dirty when he was too far in to stop, and he takes it all with tears and no resistance. Seriously, in this timeline, _Undyne_ had to be the one to harshly call Toriel out on her hypocrisy because she already knew that Asgore would be far too soft-hearted to do it himself.

Yep. Like it or not, Asgore's pretty whipped. At some points, it's intimidated him. Others...he's actually pretty happily resigned. To a fair degree, of course.

He sighed and began to blush with extreme embarrassment, responding with a weak and defeated, "Yes." at last.

"Awww...Gorey..." Toriel cooed softly at him, placing her paws around him and pulling him in for a brief kiss on the cheek and a bit of a nuzzle, something that comforts him quite a bit.

Gerson chuckled softly. "Wah ha ha! She's still got ya henpecked! It ain't a crack at ya, though. It's just that you're usually so incredibly laid back that Tori's the one who mostly takes charge. Not saying that she can't have fun, but compared to her, you're the fun guy. She likes a fun guy. You helped her be pretty dang fun, King Fluffybuns."

Asgore smiled softly. "I...I guess so. It's a bit overwhelming to accept, you know? After so many years apart, we're finally together again. I still find it a bit unbelievable, I thought she'd never forgive me."

Toriel smiled as she hugged his arm and placed another loving kiss on his cheek. "We've forgiven each other, Fluffybuns. _Believe it._ "

A hearty chuckle escapes Asgore as be gently wraps an arm around her, placing a brief kiss on her lips. "Yes, dear." They both smile and nuzzle noses happily, both their floppy ears swaying slightly.

"Wah ha ha! You two are definitely returning to your insufferable sweethearts status that'll surely embarrass the heck out of your kids!" He paused a little bit in realization, then he frowned. "Good God...it's finally hit me that you two are gonna be at it again...heaven help us..." Gerson then cackled again, prompting the two Dremmurrs to laugh alongside him. After a while, Gerson holds out his teacup and politely asked for more tea. Asgore gladly pour him more, and holds up his own teacup. Toriel does the same with hers.

"Still...it beats havin' either of you being sad. It really is good to have the Nose Nuzzlin' Champs back." Gerson stated with a cheery smile.

"Good to be back." Both Asgore and Toriel cheered as well, and the three of them clanked teacups and sipped their warm tea.

A peaceful and warm reunion of old friends.

* * *

 **Toriel: It truly is good to see Gerson again.**

 **Asgore: I agree. I haven't seen my old friend in so long.**

 **Me: It's funny how his recalling of your relationship with Toriel...reminds you of things.**

 **Asgore: *Blush* Ben...show mercy...**

 **Me: Sorry, I just really find this relationship fitting for you two, as well as adorably hilarious if I do it right. Gerson agrees.**

 **Gerson: Wah Ha Ha! Not much has changed between these two, I see. Except that their bond feels stronger than ever! *Comical Frown* Now they're back to bein' cute n' cuddly in public...back to the nose nuzzlin'...back to the googly eye makin'...yep. They're back to being so sweet it's sickening...*roughly grabs Ben* DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'VE REVIVED, BOY?!**

 **Me: *nervous yet totally unregretful smile* Uh...**

 **Toriel: Until the next drabble, my children. In the meantime, I shall make sure Gerson doesn't hurt Ben too badly...**


	8. Flowey The Tsundere Flower

**Me: This one's short and sweet, guys.**

 **Flowey: No.**

 **Asriel: C'mon, Flowey.**

 **Flowey: NO.**

 **Frisk: Flowey...**

 **Flowey: No! This drabble is stupid! The title of the drabble is stupid! The concept of this drabble is stupid! YOU'RE stupid! I didn't ask to be a part of this! Why am I being forced to do this?! YOU'RE. ALL. STUPID!**

 **Me: ...Ya done?**

 **Flowey: ...*blush* Yes...**

 **Chara: Oi, how can flowers blush anyway?**

 **Frisk: I dunno, why are your cheeks always blushed pink?**

 **Chara: ...You're not gonna let that go, are you?**

 **Asriel: *boops Chara's cheeks* Boop~**

 **Chara: *heavy blush* Gah! Tch! You know what? I have a comeback just for you! *boops Asriel's snoot* I boop the snoot!**

 **Asriel: *heavier blush, hides face in floppy ears* Nuuuu...**

 **Me: These three are so flipping precious...I can't~**

 **Drabble Start!**

* * *

Asriel smiled as he was hopping down the stairs alongside Frisk and Chara. He had asked to do something a bit necessary from time to time and was also necessary to keep an certain person in mind. Though Frisk accepts the role just as readily as Asriel did, Chara was a bit uncaring, and for good reason.

Very few people wanted to stick around Flowey while he was grumpy. Which was all the time, mind you.

"I still don't see the point of doing this. He's going to be completely ungrateful for what you're doing because he literally _doesn't_ know how to do it. He's the embodiment of all of your built-up negativity, Asriel." Chara reminded him as they continued making their way outside to Asgore's flower garden. "He's going to be throwing a fit the entire time, you know."

"Flowey is family too. I'm not just going to leave him outside anymore." Asriel responded with a small huff, which caused Chara to roll his eyes. "Besides, it's like you said. He used to be a part of me...I can't just keep him out every single day no matter how hostile you and Sans may be towards him. We're going to be nice to him, and we're going to take him in."

"But he'll-"

"Chara..." Asriel narrowed his eyes at him. Chara simply shrugged and raised his hands up in surrender. Asriel smiles afterwards. "Good."

"I knew this day would come. We just needed a touch of enough confidence in order to bring ourselves to confront him and actually bring him inside again." Frisk said as he pushed the door outside to the garden as the other two followed him.

Out in the garden they could definitely see Flowey there. Asgore was currently watering him with a flower pot, while Papyrus was also here providing encouragement that probably wasn't necessary but he provided it anyway.

"NOW NOW, FLOWEY! YOU MUST ACCEPT YOUR DAILY DOSE OF WATER FROM ASGORE'S PRECIOUS WATERING POT. THE CRACKS FROM NEAR THE BARRIER LEAK OUT SUNSHINE RAYS THAT WILL BRIGHTEN YOUR DAY AND PROVIDE A HEALTH DOSE OF SUN AS WELL!"

"I don't necessarily NEED water and sunshine to survive, idiot!" Flowey scowled as the water splashed against his petals, and he lightly shook himself and his stem. "I was...proven otherwise that a flower CAN indeed eat and drink other things. Then again, it was my own fault for forgetting that I'm not a normal flower." He lightly slapped the water pot away. "Alright that's enough! You trying to drown me, you bearded buffoon?!"

"Golly. You're quite a feisty flower, aren't you?" Asgore chuckled, the insult seemingly escaping every bit of his notice as he followed Flowey's order and stopped watering. "Alright, I do think that's enough water for you for today. I guess we can just allow the sunshine to help you from here." Asgore closes up the water pot and made his way back into the house. On the way, he passed the kids, embracing them in a one-armed affectionate hug. "Boys."

"Hey Dad." Asriel smiled as they nuzzled noses to a few moments, then the fluffy King continued on his way. Asriel kept going and kneeled down in front of Flowey. "Howdy, Flowey."

"What?" Oh great, it's you three brats." Flowey groaned as leaves grew from his stem and he folded them. His look towards Chara was especially hostile. "Rosy-cheeked punk."

"Yellow-petaled parasite." Chara shot back carelessly.

"Be nice, Chara." Frisk enforced, making his identical sibling groan in immense annoyance. He then turned to Flowey and also kneeled right in front of him. "Hi, Flowey."

"Don't stall with stupid greeting crap. What do you idiots want?"

"We want you to come inside, Flowey. You've spent enough time outside avoiding all of us as it is. You're going to come inside and be a family with us."

"Ha! Are you kidding me?! Why should I come inside you all of you?" Flowey scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Ever since all of those events that lead to the whole 'Dreemurrs Reborn' shtick, all of you have been sickeningly hugging and cuddling and nuzzling is absolutely annoying! You're parents are the worst of all!"

"THE FAMILY IS QUITE HAPPY, FLOWEY! DO YOU NOT WANT TO BE A PART OF THE HAPPY FAMILY?" Papyrus asked. "ALL OF THE DREEMURR'S ARE PROUD MEMBERS OF THE FLOWEY FAN CLUB. DO YOU NOT LIKE THE THOUGHT OF BEING THE MAIN SUBJECT OF OUR FAN CLUB?"

"Tch, I never _asked_ for a fan-club, you bonehead."

"OH...AM I NOT DOING ENOUGH TO MAKE YOU FEEL SPECIAL, FLOWEY? BECAUSE THE GREAT PAPYRUS CAN CERTAINLY DO BETTER IN HELPING YOU FEEL SPECIAL! YOU'RE APPRECIATED!"

"Oh wow, I feel so honored." Flowey rolled his eyes in what seems like carelessness. Though Frisk was able to catch the faintest of blushes on the flower's face, and that's all he really needed to see that there was a chance to getting through to him. He lightly tapped Flowey's petals, causing him to turn to him. "What do you want now?" Frisk smiled as he leaned in and kissed Flowey by the very tip of a flower petal. His eyes widened and he pulled away quickly. "G-GAH! W-W-What the hell was that supposed to be you weirdo?! D-Do you go around k-k-kissing all the f-flowers you see?!" Flowey rubbed te flower petal as if it were infected, struggling to fight off the deep red blush on his face.

Frisk simply smiled. "I don't think you've been loved quite enough, Flowey. Like Chara, we're going to fix that as soon as we can."

"Pfft! Excuses! Don't think I don't remember your shenanigans of flirting with a lot of monsters in the Underground, INCLUDING Toriel. That's right! I found a hole in that fake mask of innocence you little creep!"

"Oh yeah! I was told about that." Asriel pounded a fist into his palm as he remembered the event, and turned to Frisk with a tilted head. "Frisk is...well...Frisk is special."

"I've come to realize that Frisk's occasional bouts of being goofy outside of being a Pacifist is apparently a part of his charm." Chara explained. "Asriel's definitely taken a couple notes in that regard, because he's a fluffy dork."

"Heeeeyyy!" Asriel pouted at Chara, folding his arms with puffed cheeks.

"DO I NOT GET TO JOIN THE RITUAL OF THE DORKS? THEY SOUND LIKE THEY'RE VERY WELL LIKED!" Papyrus said with curiosity.

"He'll take it as an insult now. But realize how all of the monsters look up to Dad, how they love and respect him. And yet he's one of the biggest, fluffiest, nicest dorks of all. He's already taking after him in that regard."

"Hmph..." Asriel's cheeks were still adorably puffed, though he wasn't as mad anymore.

Flowey folded his leaves and huffed, still trying to hide his rather adorable blush. "W-Whatever! I still hate all of you!"

"Good try, Flower. We know the truth now." Chara said smugly.

"Flowey, now that we're now truly two separate beings and you're not as violent as you could be anymore, I just have to say..." Asriel said while his head tilted to the side. "You're quite a tsun tsun plant, aren't ya?"

"Tsun Tsun? The hell?" Flowey took a moment to let it sink in, and he narrowed his eyes. "You did not just call me Tsundere."

"No, of course not." Chara waved off casually. "...You're _crippingly_ tsundere."

"I am not, you little creep!"

"Yes you are~" Asriel said, lightly poking Flowey in one of his petals. "Because even if you're the negative side of me, you can still have small cracks of positivity to shine through. You won't say it out loud and probably never will...but you like us. We surpassed all of your expectations and beyond, and that makes us interesting to you. You really like us."

Papyrus gasped. "AHAH! OF COURSE." He said while pounding a fist into his palm. "SO THE IDEA IS THAT FLOWEY IS JUST LIKE AN EMOTIONAL CACTUS!"

"You're close, Papyrus." Asriel said while he turned to Frisk for him to finish.

Frisk nodded. "I once thought that a cactus was the most tsundere of all plants...Flowey easily proved me wrong in many ways."

"That's right. A cactus has a lot of thorns and they tend to be REALLY painful. Flowey is more significantly more tsundere than a cactus. Allow that to sink in, my brothers." Chara said as he stared at Flowey with a smug smile.

The flower buffet with his folded leaves, trying to face away from the brothers, but he knew that it could ultimately prove futile. "I'm not gonna win this, am I?"

"We're filled with **DETERMINATION.** " Asriel nodded while he patted Frisk's shoulder, and Chara simply shrugged. He was fine with just leaving Flowey outside. But this is what his brothers wanted.

Flowey finally sighed, the annoyance not leaving his face but was also filled with acceptance at his futile attempts to resist. "Just...just put me in the flower pot, damn you."

"NYEH! EXCELLENT!" Papyrus said as Frisk and Asriel both began carefully digging Flowey out of the dirt and picking him up, getting enough soil to place in the pot and fit Flowey into. "FLOWEY HAS FINALLY ACCEPTED OUR OFFERS OF FRIENDSHIP, AS WELL AS MEMBERSHIP OF THE FLOWEY FAN CLUB! WE'LL SOON HAVE OUR NEXT MEETING!"

"Hey, I only agreed to come inside! I never said anything about joining that stupid club!"

"Too late!" Asriel and Frisk both chirped as they lightly hugged the Flower and began bringing him inside as Papyrus began listing off the many activities they had planned now that their mascot has finally joined them on their bonding. The flower could only groan as pulses of regret streamed through his stems and leaves, and a headache was already beginning to form.

Thus begins the misadventures of Flowey The Potted Flower.

* * *

 **Flowey: There. I did it. Happy now you little freaks?**

 **Frisk: Flowey...I know you can be nicer than that. Be nice to the readers.**

 **Flowey: You can't tell me what to do!**

 **Chara: You wanna continue making this difficult? Keep trying us.**

 **Flowey: Hmph. I've seen all that could manage to throw. What do you plan on doing to possibly intimidate me?**

 **Asriel:...MOM! SANS!**

 **Flowey: *Pales considerably* WAIT, DON'T! *grumbles* I'll...I'll be nicer...**

 **Me: Good. Now send us off.**

 **Flowey: *folds leaves and blushes* ...see you...until the next drabble...fellow readers...hope...you have...a nice...day...**

 **Asriel: Now that wasn't so hard, was it Flowey?**

 **Chara: Yes, Flowey. You've become the sunset flower you're meant to be.**

 **Frisk: You're officially welcomed into the family, Flowey!**

 **Flowey: *rolls eyes* Yay me...**


	9. Cute Smol Lizard

**Me: I'm a tiny bit tired right now, so this one is probably gonna be the shortest so far...but hey! Mettaton and Undyne fight over the smol lizard scientist that is Alphys. Plus, Undyne and Alphys fluff~**

 **Alphys: H-Here...have some fluffyness...and a bit of arguing...**

* * *

"Hello, Lady Undyne~" Mettaton's voice echoed throughout Alphys's Lab as he stepped through the entrance freely. Undyne could hear him without turning around, and she sighed in a bit of annoyance.

"Mettaton...what do you want? You think you can just waltz in here whenever you please?"

"I don't see why I can't if you can."

Undyne gently pushed her crimson hair away from her face. "i don't just waltz in here whenever I please. I _live_ here now."

"Gasp! You actually moved in with her!? Oh my goodness, this is incredible!"

Undyne groaned, knowing he would find whatever reason he could to make a big deal out of this. To her and Alphys, this IS a big deal. But not the way Mettaton would be bringing it up. "It's not something to immediately gush over! I mean, it was due time we did so, anyway, right? Couple stuff." She folded her arms. "Besides, the boneheads were pissing me off. I had to get out of there, and soon."

"Oh why of course, darling. Very few can stand to have either of those two as roommates, especially both at the same time!" Mettaton huffed, strutting forward. "Papyrus is such a sweetheart, but he can be _sooooo_ naggy sometimes when annoyed deeply enough. And Sans is an okay guy, but _suuuuuuch_ a lazy sack of potatoes, which is quite a big reason for the former brother's annoyance. Of course you wouldn't want to live with the both of them."

"I like the guys and all...but not that much." Undyne agreed. "Now back to the matter at hand...what exactly are you doing here?"

"Oh, nothing much darling, really. I simply wish to see how my cute smol lizard scientist is doing these days."

"Hey!" Undyne stood up straight, lightly glaring at him. " _Your_ cute smol lizard? Stupid robot, she's _my_ cute smol lizard!"

"What's this about cute smol lizards?" Geno Alphys called from upstairs. She leaned over the edge in order to get a good look at her visitors. She raised her eyes in interest. "Oh, it's Mettaton. Hey there."

"Mettaton's here again?" Alphys also peaked from over the edge, then made her was down the escalator that went downwards. Then she approached the two with slightly curious eyes. "What are you two talking about?"

"Ahah! Alphys, my dear, dear friend!" Mettaton exclaimed as he pulled her aside next to him. "Nice to see you, good to have you around! How are you doing, how's your day?"

"Uh...fine?" Alphys said with a bit of confusion at what this was about.

"Of course you wouldn't know how she's doing because you're not here." Undyne huffed as she pulled Alphys to her own side, lightly setting her down. "However, _I_ am the one who always knows how she's doing because I ask her every day! Like, every morning, evening and night, even _before_ I moved in with her!" She glared. It was a pouty, cute kind of glare, though. "While you were the one who blew her off completely after she completed your body!"

"I'm well aware of that, Undyne. That's why I want to make it up to her like I'm trying with Napstablook." Mettaton declared as he stretched his arm and pulled Alphys back to his side again. "And I can only do that if I spend more time with her. You've spent enough time with her as it is."

Undyne's eye twitched. "She's spent lots of time with you already, and a majority of that time was just her working on your body, which I bring up again!" She said as she latched onto Alphys and pulled her back. "While _I'm_ her girlfriend and I'd LOVE to spend time with her! As in actual girl-to-girl stuff! Not girl-to-narcissistic robot who's main attraction is to his own reflection!" She huffed while picking up Alphys and softly hugging her, lightly squishing their cheeks together.

Alphys blushed a bit deeply at the word 'girlfriend'. It still gives her a bit of butterflies in her stomach whenever she recalls that they're actually, truly in a relationship. Though she also looked a bit nervous as she saw the hostile sparks crackling between Mettaton and Undyne. "U-Um...guys...?"

"Don't be such a stick in the mud, Undyne! I have to make things up to her. So for the time being, she's going to be _my_ cute smol lizard!" Mettaton said with a bit of dazzle as he pulled on one arm of Alphys.

"Don't be such a meddler in our lives _NOW_ when she's just getting her bearings when it comes to the two of us!" Undyne glared as she lightly pulled on the other arm of Alphys. "I already told you she was mine. She's _MY_ cute smol lizard!"

"No. _MY_ cute smol lizard!"

"NO. **MY** cute smol lizard!"

"Fishface!"

"Junkpile!"

" _Cod_!"

"Happsta _trash_!"

Mettaton gasped dramatically as he glared at Undyne, who merely glared back in response. "Take that back this instant!"

"Are ya gonna try and make me?!"

"G-Guys...? Please don't fight over me..." Alphys stuttered nervously, looking between the two of them quickly, not knowing what to do.

"You gotta admit though, this is pretty sweet. They both really care about Alphys." Geno Alphys said to herself as she also made her way down the escalator, helping Alphys out of their grasp and getting in-between the fighting. "Woah woah, let's not fight. I'm sure we can come up with a simple solution to this disagreement."

"What." They both said in unison.

Geno Alphys shrugged. "May I remind you, this timeline now has _two_ Alphys's instead of just one. Soooo...Mettaton, you can go ahead and spend time with me." She offered her paw to him, while she gently pushes Alphys to Undyne. "While Undyne gets the original Alphys. Everyone wins!"

"Exactly!" Undyne said victoriously.

"What? Is this really how this is working?!" Mettaton said in surprise.

To this, Geno Alphys's smile fell a little, and she sighed. "Mettaton...the Undyne in my timeline was gone. When it came to actual friends, you were all I had left. Soo...seeing you as the very last person to die...it really hurt me deep, ya know? Because even if you were still doing it partially for your own gain, you were always there for me when I really needed you. So...now that I assured that Alphys and Undyne got together...I was wondering if I could just hang out with you. As in actual hanging out."

Mettaton's look softened when Geno Alphys recalls what has happened to her and her timeline. He then sighed as he takes the alternate Alphys by the paw. "I suppose I can accept this bargain, darling. But I wonder...whatever shall we do first?"

Geno Alphys thought about this hard, thinking of something...then she smiled. "A simple walk around your resort will be good for me."

"Deal." Mettaton grinned as he strutted out with Geno Alphys's paw in hand and out the door.

Alphys sighed as the fighting ceased. "Whew...thank goodness we were able to reach a compromise..." She was then picked up from behind by Undyne, which made her gasp a little until she felt the fish warrior kiss her lips. Her face was once again intensely red because she wasn't ready for it. Though she did return it, hanging onto Undyne by wrapping her arms around her neck for support. The warrior's scarlet hair lightly tickled her, though it didn't deter them.

After a minute, Undyne pulled back from the kiss. She then placed another, smaller kiss on Alphys's head, then flashed her signature grin. "You're _my_ cute smol lizard~"

Alphys was still blushing profusely, but she nonetheless giggled shyly as she readjusted her glasses. "Y-Yeah...I sure am!"

* * *

 **Me: Like I said, short and sweet. So short and sweet.**

 **Undyne: Just like Alphys! *picks up smol lizard and cuddles***

 **Alphys: *blush* U-Undyne...!**

 **Mettaton: Until the next drabble, darlings!**


	10. Snowdin Snowball Fight!

**Asriel: We have ourselves the longest drabble yet! And it's definitely taking place in Snowdin!**

 **Sans: i think we all know what happens next.**

 **Me: No, not really.**

 **Both: ...**

 **Me: What?**

 **(Not my best. Sorry for poor quality...)**

 **Drabble Start!**

* * *

It was going to be a very loud and noisy day in Snowdin this time. It would be like this for a very good reason. Someone has come up with quite the idea. A rather large-scale idea. A very fun idea that would gladly serve to be quite a worthy day spender and guarantee fun for everyone, or close to everyone. This was an idea that couldn't _possibly_ be considered a bad one. Because everyone tends to gather in Snowdin most of the time. They couldn't help it, it was so incredibly quiet and peaceful in Snowdin.

And what better way to ruin that peace an quiet in a very fun way without negative consequences, than a...

"Snowdin Snowball Fight?"

"That's right punks!" Undyne said while slamming her hands down on the table. The gang was currently gathered at Grillby's(against Papyrus's better judgement, it's become their general meeting place)and were trying not come up with something to do. Then Undyne came up with this. "This was a long time coming, you all should know this!"

Asriel nervously rubbed his neck. "Is...is it really that much of a long time coming?"

"Of course it is, Asriel! We've haven't anything like this yet! And even if we have, it's been far too long! A good snowball fight is definitely gonna be a great way to spend the day! Plus...it's a pretty fun experience to just pelt punks in the face with snow. Fuhuhuhuhu!"

Asriel rubbed his neck while he managed a sheepish smile gracing his muzzle. "Well...I suppose it can be a fun idea...I mean...I don't think I've ever been in a snowball fight with many monsters to play with."

"Hm...a snowball fight...what do you think, Chara? It sounds fun!" Frisk asked his look-alike, who was sipping his hot chocolate.

Chara thought about it for a while, then he shook his head, sipping hot chocolate. "Meh. I'll pass. I don't really feel like getting pelted with freezing balls of snow today."

"Charaaaa..." Frisk pouted at his denial, poking his rosy cheek. Chara was unaffected.

"Nope."

"Please?"

"Nu-uh."

"Pretty please?"

"Forget it, Frisk."

Asriel pouted as well, sitting next to Chara and lightly squishing his cheek against his. "You've been very pouty all morning, Chara. And look, now you're making _us_ pout! Don't be such a pouter, please come out to the snow and play!"

Chara sighed as he was constantly bothered by Frisk poking one of his cheeks and Asriel cheerfully nuzzling his other cheek, both of them trying to persuade him to play along with Undyne's snowball fight idea. He kept pouting, doing his best not to give into either of them. Now all three of them were pouting alongside one another while the younger siblings tried to persuade the oldest sibling to give into their wishes and have fun with the idea Undyne presented them all.

Toriel couldn't help but squeal silently at the sight. Alphys did a little bit of silent squealing as well. Asgore was also watched them aith admiration shining in his eyes. The three of them were being absolutely adorable while trying to convince their sibling to surrender to their wishes, let loose, and have fun with the snowy wonderland that is Snowdin. Though it was clear that Chara was not going to budge so easily. They needed to give him an incentive.

"Chara...do participate and I'll bake you a pie all for you!" Toriel said, lightly clasping her paws together.

"Mom, I like your pie and all, but you can't possibly expect me to-"

"I'll make it chocolate, with chocolate filling~"

That seemed to really catch Chara's attention as his eyebrows rose slightly at the proposal. He turned towards Toriel with a look of curiosity. "A pie...of complete chocolate?"

"Mmmhm."

"Do I...have to win?"

"Not at all, my child." Toriel shook her head softly. "All I ask of you is to participate and have fun with your brothers and friends. I'm more than happy to bake the pie for you should you choose to do so."

Chara thought about the proposal he was presented with. He wasn't entirely up to the prospect of being involved in a snowball fight. He'd much rather sit inside Grillby's where it's nice and warm and just keep sipping hot chocolate.

But then again...chocolate pie.

"Alright. You all coaxed me into it. But just know. I may be playing for fun...but I still plan to win!" Chara said while standing up strongly. "Chocolate pie is a reward for a winner!"

Toriel sweatdropped slightly, but cheerfully waved her paw. "Whatever motivates you to have fun, sweetheart." She then clasped her paws in a joyful manner. "And just for good faith, I shall participate as well."

"And I can participate as well. We shall consider it a family bonding experience through snow!" Asgore declared jovially as he wrapped an arm around Toriel with a wide smile. "We shall call it...Snowdin Snowtime!"

Everyone blinked at Asgore at the exact same time. Then collectively, they all chuckled at the silliness of the name. Though Undyne was the one who was completely honest about it. "Asgore...that name is totally weak."

Asgore was now kneeling on the ground, comical tears running down his cheeks. Toriel kneeled right next to him, hugging his head comfortably. "Oh Gorey...it's alright. It's not that bad a name, truly."

Asriel raised a paw. "Oooh! Oooh! I have a name for it!" He spread his paws apart. "How is...Snowballing Wonders!"

Chara shook his head in disappointment. "Azzy...I'm sorry to tell ya this, bro...but that name is just as bad. If not a tiny bit worse."

Soon enough, both the male fluffy Dreemurr's were kneeling on the ground, their paws then only things holding either of them up, and comical tears ran down both their cheeks, their eyes turning into lines like Frisk's, and their mouths forming adorably sad squiggly lines.

"We're bad at naming things..." They both said in comical depression as Toriel was doing her best to comfort the both of them, kissing the top of both of their heads repeatedly.

"It will be okay, boys. The name isn't entirely important, is it? Enjoying the event is what matters."

"Exactly!" Undyne shouted enthusiastically.

Sans shrugged as he stood at a table, placing a bottle of ketchup down. "so...lemme ask ya all somethin'." He grinned. "do you all wanna have a _snow_ time?"

"SANS I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" Papyrus shouted at him in disbelief.

"sorry. for real this time. do you all wanna..." he grins again. "build a snowman?"

"I want to punch you." Undyne deadpanned.

Alphys smiled. It seemed that everyone is getting quite accustomed to the idea of the snowball fight event. "S-So...how are we going to do this? Are we going to split up into teams? Or is it e-every monster f-for themselves?"

"Nope! While it _would_ be pretty sweet to have this turn into a battle snowball battle royale, the Dreemurr's said they wanted to bond over this, so they naturally have to stand together. And let's see, five of them...great! In that instance, Asgore is gonna lead the Dreemurrs! While I'll lead the other side. Hmm..." Undyne looked towards her own side. Papyrus, Sans, Alphys, and herself. "We are short one member-

"Alright, I shall participate! But only because you all asked so nicely!" Mettaton suddenly kicked the door open, lightly surprising the occupants inside.

Undyne glared at him. "You were listening outside, weren't you?" The smug smile the robot wore on his face told her all that she needed to know. She sighed with annoyance. "Alright fine, you can be on our team. That's a five-on-five match right there."

"NYEH HEH HEH! SO WE HAVE OURSELVES A SNOWBALL DUEL?" Papyrus smiled in a bit of excitement. "EXCELLENT! UNDYNE SHALL BE OUR LEADER IN THIS SNOWBALL DUEL OF TEN!"

"HECK YEAH! I'M YOUR COMMANDER, PUNKS!" Undyne thrusted both her arms upwards, showing a sudden burst of energy. "It's our Ragtag Group vs the Royal Dreemurrs! I'm not gonna hold anything back! So I don't want you to hold too much either! I mean it, Asgore! You can't throw softly, or you'll most certainly be struck out first!"

"E-Erm...I shall...try my best." Asgore rubbed his neck nervously.

"This will be somewhat interesting. Because we have excellent dodgers on one team, and a supreme dodger on the other team." Chara said, mentioning himself and Frisk, and Sans on the other team. Yes, Sans was definitely the biggest threat on the other team because he was a master of evasion, whether he was warping around or not. If left unchecked, he could very easily pick the Dreemurr's off one by one in small bursts of small balls of snow. So Chara's only hope was that he'd be too lazy to try his best right at the beginning, so that until the last one was down, they could overwhelm him with numbers. And eventually, _one_ of them will defeat him.

Chara's game plan has been set.

"Alright then. If everything is decided and ready to go...let's get started!" Undyne said as she slammed her fists down on the table and she flashed her signature grin. "Everyone outside! We're doin' this thing right now, splittin' up into two different directions! Come one you guys! Alphys!" She grabbed both Papyrus and Alphys by the back of their scarf/lab coat and dragged them outside into the snow. Everyone else leisurely steps out into the snow after her. Except the Dreemurrs were moving in the other direction.

After ten minutes of hiding, it would be time for the snow battle.

 **(Ten Minutes Pass)**

Chara opened his eyes as he stood up from the soul. Frisk and Asriel see him stand up, and followed his lead readily. "Ten minutes are up. It's about time we get moving. Because if we don't come to them, they'll eventually come to us."

"O-Oh! That's right. We're gonna have to be careful. Undyne can be quite the hunter when she wants to be." Asriel nodded. "And she'll obviously be enjoying this competition the most, due to her nature. She'll most likely be hunting us down quite eagerly."

"She's not the only one who's eager for a battle." Chara said as he began to move onward. Asriel and Frisk jumped slightly at his eagerness, but followed him anyway. Toriel and Asgore followed them both quietly. They didn't want to give themselves away and make themselves easy targets. Though the two adult Dreemurr's were easier targets anyway, being larger than their children.

Though Asgore took advantage to this fact and was standing over the children in a shielding matter, which only served to embarrass Chara and make Asriel and Frisk giggle at his silly attempt of protecting the children. Toriel possibly giggled the loudest.

"Daaad...there's no need to do that. I'm pretty sure that I'm fully capable of taking care of myself in the middle of a snowball fight. I don't need you to shield me."

"Better safe than sorry, my child." Toriel said softly, her paws still softly clasped.

"Safe from _snowballs_ , Mom? Now if it were _fireballs..._ then there might be a legitimate reason for concern. But since these are just snowballs, which can't cause any sort of serious injury whatsoever, I don't think you have many reasons to be concerned."

"But still..."

"Geez, Mom. Even when it's a simple snowball fight, you'll find a way to try and mother smother us..." Chara rolled his eyes, once again embarrassed by the immense affection showed by his parents.

Asriel pouted a bit. "...Maybe we like to be mother smothered sometimes..."

"Yeah~" Frisk nodded kindly as he hugged Toriel's paw to his cheek, which she smiled just as kindly to and caressed the cheek he was hugging her paw to. Chara merely rolled his eyes again.

"Can you both just..." Chara stopped speaking for a couple moments, taking notice of a gleam sparkling near one of the trees. He narrowed his red eyes and tried to pick up a bit more detail from what was watching them...then he pushed Asriel and Frisk out of the way when a snowball that flew much faster than any of them expected. They both landed in the snow with small thuds as Chara saw what had thrown the snowball.

"Hahahaha! Didn't see that coming, darlings?" Mettaton said dramatically as he appeared from behind the tree that they saw the gleam. Turns out, it was the gleam off of his metal body. "Nothing more sneaky than a surprise attack, wouldn't you say? And I just happened to be a gifted thrower due to enhancements given to me by Geno Alphys! So of course I would be able to make quite a throw! Like so!" Another snowball was thrown by him very swiftly, and Chara dodged to the side with a swift roll motion.

"You've made a mistake revealing yourself to us so soon, Mettaton! Then again, you do like being a part of the spotlight. Being in the middle of the action!" Chara said as he gathered a snowball in his hands quickly and threw it towards Mettaton. He dodged it glamourously, as Frisk expected. Frisk began picking up snowballs as well, tossing it as quickly towards Mettaton. One again, a glamourous jump was used to dodge the attack. Chara glared as he turned towards the others. "He can't dodge all of our snowballs! Everyone take a shot!"

Frisk, Asgore, and Toriel took up his instruction and threw snowballs towards the glamourous robot, trying to land a snowball shot at him as best as they could. Though it seemed that Mettaton would not be defeated so easily.

Chara grabbed two snowballs in his hands, made a somewhat decent jump, and threw both of them at once. Though when Mettaton flipped forwards glamourous to avoid it again, though he was splashed with a face full of snow, with enough force that he slammed into the ground, though not enough to seriously damage him. Asgore was the one who dealt the blow. He blinked and rubbed his neck nervously.

"Golly, did I throw too hard?"

"Just right, my dear." Toriel said while patting his cheek.

Mettaton's speech was lightly muffled by the snow, until he sat up and looked a bit disappointed. "Oh dear. Looks like I am the first one out of this little game." He pouted while propping himself back on his feet, standing tall. "However, no one can say I went down without a fight! I went down glamourously! Well then, Darlings! I shall meet up with everyone at Grillby's when you're done. Though I won't be inside. Too much grease on my glitter." With that, Mettaton strutted away glamorously, waving at them casually.

Chara stands up and helps Asriel up. "Hmph. One down."

"Yeah. But will it still be that easy? Mettaton was full of glamour, but he was still distracted. I don't think the others will be that easy to get past." Asriel mumbled, looking around cautiously.

"We don't have to be concern about Sans for the time being. He'll only get serious when he's the only one left." Chara said while moving forward. "Undyne will still be actively hutning us down, so she's just as dangerous. That only leaves the latter two that will be slightly easier to deal with. Papyrus and Alphys."

"I wouldn't underestimate either of them. Papyrus isn't as easy to predict as he looks, and Alphys is smart enough to come up with a strategy." Frisk said.

"Anyway, it doesn't matter. Id rather come to them than the other way around. We'll be careful." Chara said as he once again began moving forward. The others following behind him caly.

A certain amount of time has passed as they approached one of the hills. They became extra cautious, as there were very few places to hide around there. So on the plus side, the other side couldn't hide very well either. Though knowing that Alphys can be clever when she wants to be, it wouldn't be too surprising if she came up with something sound enough to take a couple of them out.

And something she did.

When they were coming up on the hill, they certainly didn't expected a storm of snowballs appearing from over the hill, and they were all pretty fast...Papyrus and Undyne. Asgore and Toriel's eyes widened in surprise, as the former pulled himself over Toriel and the children. The storm of snowballs rained down upon them as Asgore shielded his family. It all pelted his back relentlessly, though it didn't hurt him at all. When the storm ended, Asgore shook himself up a bit and the snow easily fell off of his back, and he rubbed his neck a bit timidly.

"My apologies. It seems that I am the first one out of this snow battle for our team."

"I told ya it could happen, Asgore! Fuhuhuhuhuhu!" Undyne cackled from above the hill as she stood triumphant over downing Asgore. Then she had another snowball in her hands in a matter of seconds, and she three it fast with amazing precision. Frisk gasped as he pushed Chara out of the way, allowing himself to be nailed in the face. "Fuhuhuhu! Two down in no time at all!"

"But you've left yourself open!" Chara narrowed his eyes as he dashed forward. Papyrus popped up and began throwing more snowballs at him, but he was able to dodge multiple times in different directions, ultimately leaping upwards and tossing a snowball at Papyrus's face, making him step back a couple times. Undyne glared and prepared another snowball...but she was suddenly hit in the back of the head, some of the snow getting in her hair. She snapped her head towards the kne responsible, and saw that it was Toriel.

"I do believe...that is two victories for me." Toriel said with a very small, yet slightly mischievous smile. Realizing what she was inferring, Undyne growled and stomped the snow below her.

"DANG IT!"

"ALAS, THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAS BEEN DEFEATED! OH I WISH I HAD LASTED A BIT LONGER SO THAT I WOULD GATHER UP A VICTORY!"

Chara huffed as he landed, making a mental note that it left Sans and Alphys, against Chara, Asriel, and Toriel. It was good odds for them, but he remembered that those two were the smartest. Who knows what they could be cooking up without their knowledge.

The only way to know for sure is to keep looking for them, since Undyne wouldn't be hunting them now.

They continued their way through Snowdin, keeping their eyes open for Sans and Alphys, two of the shadiest monsters in the Underground, would obviously be the most difficult to deal with. Toriel was leading the way now, with Chara constantly looking around, while Asriel was a bit more relaxed, but still vigilant.

"I'm not going to underestimate either of them. They could be watching us right now, plotting a way for us to fall into their trap..." Chara said softly, still staying vigilant. "I wouldn't be surprised if they already have come up with something. Well I won't call for it so easily!"

"ya sure about that, bub?" They all jumped as Sans suddenly appeared from behind the tree, waving a hand. "sup?" Chara was immediately on guard, gathering a snowball in his hands. "woah! woah! woah, kiddo. i haven't even made a move yet."

"Knowing you, I'd rather not take any chances." Chara said as he threw a snowball his way, though the skeleton easily sidesteps it. He didn't give him a chance to recover, as he kept picking up snowballs and continued throwing them all at Sans, who only kept dodging casually from left to right, also while backing up at a leisurely pace. Asriel narrowed his eyes slightly. Sans was making no attempt to resist, yet he still looked like he was in control. He tried to see where Alphys could be, knowing that she couldn't have been too far behind. Though he couldn't have noticed...very few could have noticed...

Sans had levitated a couple inches without notice, then his slippers crunched onto the snow again and continued to step backwards. Chara kept moving onward, tossing snowballs at Sans, convinced he had him cornered but ready for anything he might try...except the fact that there might have been an invisible trap waiting for him. A hole suddenly appeared from under him, givi g him only a couple seconds to yelp before he fell into it. It wasn't too deep, but he still ended up being splattered with snow from all sides. He recovered easily, sputtering snow out of his mouth. He groaned when he realizes that Sans had set him up due to his own eagerness. There was a strong chance that Alphys had set up. He sighed and lied back in the snow, choosing to relax until it was over. It was two on two, now.

Asriel and Toriel gasped at the sudden trap as they looked up towards the grinning Sans, who shrugged playfully. "hehehe...the kiddo got too cocky." He took his right hand out of his pocket. "well well well...it looks like the mother-son duo are the only ones left. let's see how long they'll last." Snowballs began rising out of the air around Sans, making Toriel and Asriel step back.

"Asriel...go find Alphys, sweetie. I'll take care of this." Toriel said gently as she softly pushed Asriel into another direction, leaving her alone with Sans. Without warning, he began shooting all of the snowballs he levitates towards her, which she barely dodged by running around a tree and allowing herself to use it as cover. When he began gathering more, she moved again, hiding behind another tree as he continued making more shots at her, though he still missed. Eventually, he began levitating around the trees by seeking her out and firing more snowballs at her. She gasped and rolled out of the way rather clumsily, a few of them just barely missing her floppy ears.

"sorry tori, but you're gonna go down here. it's just the the way it is." Sans declared as he levitated right above her, cornering her against another tree, leaving her no more chances of dodging. Toriel panicked a bit after realizing this fact.

 _Oh dear...what should I do? I have to make him lose focus! Hmmm...oh!_

"Sans." Toriel said gently. "What do you call a flying skeleton?"

"eh?"

Toriel smiled widely. "Air... _bone_."

Sans paused for a while as he allowed the words to ring around his skull. Then all the snowballs fell uselessly into the ground. "snrk...! hehehehehehe!" He slowly fell onto the ground, clutching his sides. "airbone! HA! i gotta remember that one!" He said while wioing his eye sockets...and that few seconds was all it took to realize that he's left himself wide open. He looked up towards Toriel, his eye sockets devoid of light due to nervousness. Her smile was sweet, happy...and just a tiny bit mischievous.

"Hey Sans...I missed you."

"what do yo-" he was knocked over by a snowball to the face.

" _But my aim is getting better!_ " Toriel chuckled lightly. Sans was in shock that she had totally played him by using his love of puns to distract him, then ultimately put him out of the game. Though he had to admit...anyone would have been able to expose that weakness of his. It's just that Toriel knew it best, due to their indirect time together. Well, whatever.

Asriel made his way through the forest again, searching for Alphys like his mother instructed him to do. Though he saw her emerging from behind a tree and tossing a snowball at him. He briskly dodged by ducking amd tossed it at her, hitting her in the sromach. She blinked a couple moments, then sighed.

"Well...now I can't say I didn't at least I gave it a try."

"You were the mastermind behind your teams attack patterns. Mettaton was to give us a false sense of confidence, Undyne and Papyrus use their randomness to throw us off even further, and Sans was to take down the overly eager Chara, and maybe try to finish the rest of us off. You may have not participated in terms of action, but your brains was enough to almost bring us to our knees. That was great tactician work there, Alphys." Asriel beamed with a bright smile. "That was pretty cool!"

Alphys bli led behind her glasses, and blushed a little bit, cupping her own cheeks. "W-W-What...? W-Well I d-don't...I mean...it was pretty cool, I g-guess..."

Asriel turned around and saw Toriel and Sans making their way towards them. He cheerfully waved his paw. "Mom! We won! The Dreemurr's win!"

"Oh my goodness! Mother and Son win the day!" Toriel said as she picked Asriel up by the sides and they did a little victory twirl, both of them laughing giddily at their well-earned victory.

Sans and Alphys both sighed a little because their team lost, but couldn't deny that they had fun. That was the entire point after all. Soon enough, smiles graced their faces as well.

Fun times.

 **(Back At Grillby's)**

"No way, you were actually able to steal the win?!" Chara said in surprise as he took a bite out of the chocolate pir Toriel managed to whip up for him. A deal's a deal, and everyone had some share of pie. Excpef that Asriel and Chara had lies all to themselves.

"Fuhuhuhuhu! I can't help but be proud of Alphys! She managed to last the longest!" Undyne grinned while keeping an arm around the tellow lizard, who was heavily blushing the entire time due to the praise. Asgore and Toriel were sitting in the same Booth, his arms around her waist as they were nuzzling noses due to Toriel's part in the victory. Sans was chuckling softly about how he allows his enjoyment of puns to be his downfall...and Papyrus was berating him about it. He wasn't really listening though, he dozed off a little bit after Papyrus started.

Frisk for one was sitting next to both Chara and Asriel, who were both enjoying their entire victory pies. "That was fun guys. Really fun! We should do more stuff like this sometime!"

Chara shrugged. "I do admit, I found the experience to be...mildly entertaining. So I'll think about participating next time." Even though he was displeased about being out, he couldn't help bit crack a small smile. He definitely had a fun experience. Plus, he gets chocolate pie out of it, which assures that Toriel can definitely make pies that aren't just butterscotch and/or cinnamon.

Asriel had said pie crumbs all over his muzzle and a bit on his shirt. He sighed peacefully and patted his belly. "Yeah...that was a great experience. And to think, on the surface during winter days...there will be many more open places to hide. More space for more strategies.a better space to analyze many other things that make a snowball fight worthwhile!"

"Tch. You're just in it for the pie."

"There's nothing wrong with being eager for victory pie." Asriel said while rubbing his pie-filled belly. Chara just shook his head in amusement. He swore his younger brother's appetite is definitely a major change from the kind of soul he has. Though it didn't matter. He had a fun day.

He was plenty sure that he's grown a deeper bond with everyone there...and over a silly snowball fight. Who knew?

* * *

 **Me: A simple snowball fight. Ah...so simple at first glance...and yet so fun to do.**

 **Sans: it's unlikely that any other drabbles will be this long...but time will tell, won't it?**

 **Asriel: Until the next drabble~**


	11. Darker, Yet Darker: Part One

**Asriel:...**

 **Frisk:...**

 **Chara:...*sigh* I suppose I had this coming.**

 **Me: Believe me, this was difficult for me to do. I hesitated greatly. But...I did it anyway. So...here it is.**

 **Flowey: Pfft. That's surprising. 'The previous drabble was full of sunshine and rainbows! Ooh, I know! How about we go back to darkness, only it's worse than last time!'**

 **Me: Shush, Flowey.**

 **Chara: *groan* Oh man...this is gonna suuuuuuuck...**

 **Drabble...Start...**

* * *

Chara opened his eyes, which were temporarily blinded by a ray of golden sunlight. He felt like he was lying on something soft, yet he was fairly certain that he wasn't in his bed. Because he didn't sense Frisk and Asriel by his sides, cuddling him like they usually do. This was the first indication that something might be wrong. The second would be that he definitely didn't feel like he was lying on a bad. He reached his had to the left and felt the ground below him...

Golden Flowers.

His eyes shot open as he looked around in a bit more detail. He was lying in all of the Golden Flowers that were set before the Ruins. The Golden Flowers that the humans after him were cushioned by when they fell into the Underground. There was no way he could have mistaken it for anything else, it was all too familiar. But that could only mean...

 _No...it can't! There's no way this can be a True Reset! They destroyed that button!_

Chara shot up from the flowers and began moving forward. It would be the only way he would be able to find any answers to why this could be happening. He just...feared the worst. Asriel made a Save Point near the outside of the Barrier so there wouldn't be a total complete erase of all of their progress, all of their hard work. Chara dreaded the thought that such precautionary measures were not enough to prevent a complete RESET. Evem after they tried so hard to make sure that they would never resort to that again. What could have caused this? Why didn't happen?

He wouldn't know unless he explored.

He stepped into an all familiar room, where a single ray of light landed on a patch of grass in front of the entrance to the Ruins. He thought silently about what could possibly happen neck, if this really was a RESET. Indeed, after a couple moments of quiet anticipation, a familiar Flower popped up from the ground, wearing a face of sunshine and happiness.

"Howdy! I'm Flowey! Flowey The Flower!" The flower chants cheerfully, prompting Chara to roll his eyes. However... "But...you already knew that, didn't you?"

What?

"Thaaaaaaat's right. I've finally caught onto your little game." The flower said distastefully. "You thought that I wouldn't eventually figure it out? You think that just because you've destroyed multiple timelines that I wouldn't be able to piece together all of the fragments?" His face darkens. "You thought I wouldn't remember you cutting me to pieces, you damn traitor?!"

Chara blinked and stepped back a bit. "W-Wha-"

"Shut up!" Flowey whipped a vine at Chara, striking him across the face and knocking him down, picking up a bit of dirt. "We were supposed to be a _team_. We were supposed to become gods _**together!**_ We were _supposed_ to be **PARTNERS!** " He lowered his petals a bit, his face becoming blank. "I should have known. You may have tried to be a good person before, but your hate was far too strong, and everyone within your sight became a target of your bloodlust. Your lust for LOVE. Because _love_ is a concept you just couldn't let yourself understand. Unlike me, _you_ don't have an excuse for a lack of compassion! I don't have a soul to hold positive emotions!" He turned slightly. "Your unholy influence latched onto this vessel for my consciousness, and made me become so spiteful and full of hate, leaving behind no positive emotions... **you** did this to me."

Chara blinked. The horror was sinking in that this may not be Flowey all by himself. But once again... "A...Asriel..."

"HA! HAHAHAHA!" The flower cackled wildly, his maniacal laughter echoing throughout the room. Then he tilted to the side. "Asriel? Who's that? You mean the brother you were closest too? The brother who went through hell because of you? The brother that you got _**killed?**_ " He stuck his tongue out. "Sorry, you killed him off a long time ago because of your skillful manipulation. There's only Flowey, now."

Chara didn't understand what was going on. Though he didn't have time to try, as he was suddenly grabbed by vines from all around, latching onto his wrists and ankles, preventing movement.

"I won't repeat the mistake of trusting you. I won't give you a chance to gain LOVE if it only serves to help you destroy me later. This time I'll kill you before the opportunity presents itself! We'll see how YOU like being cut to pieces!" His face became more twisted, as a sharp vine emits from the ceiling and pointed it's sharpest point towards Chara.

 **"DIE."**

The last thing Chara saw was the sharp vine piercing right through his chest, and the sight of his soul shattering.

 **Reset...**

Chara opened his eyes and found himself in a bed. He sits up and realizes that he was lying in a bed. Not his bed, though. It was the bed that lied all the way back in the Ruins. The bed he sleeps in now is in New Home, which was where Asgore's home lies. Toriel simply had all of her things moved there. Though he was able to tell that this still wasn't what should be.

Wondering what's going on, he gets out of bed easily enough, and walked out of the room he woke up in, and confirmed the fact that this was Toriel's house in the Ruins...except that it looks like she never moved any of her things. He was being a bit more cautious this time around, because he swore that Flowey...Asriel...whoever it was, might be watching him, if this is what he thinks it is.

He's searched the entire house, wondering where his mother might be. Though through every room he checked, he came up empty. She was nowhere to be seen in the house. The only thing she could be certain of that she was here recently, because there was a warm plate of Butterscotch-Cinnamon Pie lying on the table.

Concern itching at him, he made his way to the basement, which would lead to the exit of the Ruins. Making his way down, his fast footsteps echoing off of the walls, he stopped when he sees Toriel standing in front of the Ruin's Door, her back turned towards him. Cautiously, he stepped forward-

"I suppose you have a personal reason for your violence against monsters...did you not?"

Chara stopped immediately, blinking at her words. "Huh...?"

Toriel sighed. "I cannot fully blame you. I have done a poor job in taking care of you and Asriel. My carelessness has gotten you both killed. And years after, six more children came after you. One after another, I've cared for them, nurtured them, tried to keep them safe. Yet despite my efforts...they've all perished." Her head turned, just slightly. "You thought I was replacing the two of you. You believed that I've forgotten all about you, that I no longer loved you because you were gone. Was that the reason you hated me so much? Hated me enough to kill me? You should have known that I would _never_ forget my precious children."

A deep sense of self-loathing began building in Chara's soul. He didn't like the way Toriel was speaking, how her broken voice projected these words. Especially since he's well aware that he's the cause of them. "Mom...that's not...I didn't mean...you..."

"You don't need to say it. You have every right to hate me, I cannot dispute it. However...taking out your anger out on all monsters aside from myself and Asgore...that is not something I can allow." Chara was shocked to see fire gather around her, as she slowly turned to meet his eyes, her own filled with tears. "I am forced to accept the fact that I am not protecting you from the monsters...but the other way around. Your burning hate will destroy them all. But I will snuff out the spark...before it can catch fire again. I am sorry...this is the end between us."

His eyes widened and he stepped back, flames beginning to cover the walls as well as his chances of evasion. He turned towards Toriel, who had closed her eyes so she wouldn't watch herself break her own golden rule.

 **"Goodbye, my child..."**

The flames closed in on Chara, and was could only witness severe burns growing on his arms...before his soul shattered.

 **Reset...**

Chara woke up once again, faster than the last two times. There was no mistaking that he had woken up in Snowdin this time, due to the heavy cold he felt beneath him due to lying down, as well as a couple snowflakes landing on his cheeks. He stood upright and rubbed his neck.

He was at a total loss on what's happening. First Flowey, then Toriel...he was at a loss on why this was happening. There'd be no way for him to tell if this was an actual RESET and he was just loading ahead at different intervals without his own knowledge...

He didn't even see it coming. A bone to the chest seemingly out of nowhere. Chara gasped out as the bone disappeared and he was going on one knee, his sight blurring from the unexpected attack. Though it clears up just about enough for him to gain sight. He looked up, expecting to see Sans...he actually wished it WAS Sans.

It was Papyrus.

 _Even you, Papyrus...?_ Chara thought to himself as his consciousness was beginning to leave him. Papyrus stood silently, his red scarf flowing freely with the wind. His face clearly shows regret for what he has chosen to do.

"SANS...HE HAS TOLD ME EVERYTHING." He paused, then slightly shook his head. "I HAVE ALWAYS HAD A FEELING IN THE BACK OF MY SKULL THAT HALF OF HIS DAILY HAPPINESS SEEMS CAREFULLY AND DECEPTIVELY FORCED. THOUGH NOW THAT I KNOW THE TRUTH...I WISHED IT WASN'T SO. YOU PROLONGED MY BROTHERS SUFFERING WITH YOUR CRAVING FOR VIOLENCE. AND FOR THAT, BOTH HUMANS AND MONSTERS HAVE SUFFERED FOR IT. BESIDES...EVERY TIME I OPEN MY ARMS IN FRIENDSHIP FOR YOU, YOU REWARD ME BY SEPARATING MY HEAD FROM MY BODY. SO...I CANNOT OFFER YOU THAT CHANCE ANYMORE. I HAVE TO THINK ABOUT MY BROTHER, FIRST."

Chara groaned, as his blood continues to dribble from his mouth, before he calls facedown in the snow. He heard Papyrus with deeply once again:

"HUMAN, FORGIVE ME FOR MY HARSHNESS...BUT... **I NO LONGER BELIEVE IN YOU.** "

Chara's soul shattered moments after the statement was finished.

 **Reset...**

Chara jumped up this time, finding himself in Waterfall. He rubbed his hair in utter desperation in trying to understand the situation he's apparently been placed in. There was very little chance that this would end anytime soon. The cool and calm waters of said Waterfalls around him was not helping in much for the latter case. Though when it came to the past two experiences he's just been put through, he really did not want to get up.

But he had to.

With great reluctance, he got up and began making his way through Waterfall. On the way, he heard the voices emitting from the Echo Flowers surrounding him. Though the menacing voice that he heard flowing from out of the blue flowers is a sign that his troubles were not over:

 _You're one cocky little brat, aren't you?_

The Echo Flower sounded out to him, and it made Chara feel intensely uneasy. There was no mistaking that voice, it was Undyne's.

 _Thought we forgot, didnt you? No. HELL no. After a couple times, we start remembering that you were the one who cut us down one after another. And don't think we don't know how and why you're doing this. Heh...you think you're so far above us?_

The young human was not liking where this was going, because he was well aware that it lead to something he was very much aware of.

 _You think you're so damn high and mighty that we're considered nothing more than your playthings thay you can break whenever you want and however you want? You find enjoyment in killing us over and over? Do you seriously have that much hatred swelling up in your soul? And to think, this started because you hated humans enough to screw BOTH races over. Do you have ANY idea how much your selfish, hypocritical, petty bullshit was responsible for sending monsters deeper into the pits of despair?!_

Chara felt his soul ache at her words sounding from the echo flowers, because they were the truth. They act more like recorders than anything else...which means she was preparing for this.

 _Well...It doesn't matter now. You'll never destroy everyone's Hopes and Dreams ever again! **I, UNDYNE, WILL STRIKE YOU DOWN!**_

Chara's eyes widened as the blue spear shot through his chest before he could react accordingly. The last thing he saw was the shine of Undyne the Undying's armor, before his soul shattered.

 **Reset...**

Chara kept his eyes wide open this time. He didn't realize that he was walking through the last parts of the Core, which was just a but more distance before he reaches New Home. Then he noticed his phone ringing, and went to answer it.

 _Ringing..._

"Don't think that I haven't figured it out by now. And if you do, you underesrimate my skills as the Royal Scientist." Alphys said angrily, which shocked Chara because of how ice-cold she sounded...Geno Alphys! He remembers this part clearly!

"You're nothing but scum. And you can't justify your terrorizing by using our own crimes. You're the one that forced us into that situation because of your choices long ago that resulted in building our hatred for humans. Hatred strong enough to take out on children. We don't consider ourselves innocent of our transgressions. But I'll be _damned_ if I allow you to use that as an excuse for total Genocide. You're doing this for your own amusement more than anything. You're one sick and twisted piece of nature if you consider Genocide to be _fun_. If it wasn't for the futility of it, I would kill you myself."

Chara felt his soul clench up again, and he tried to form words. To his shock, this time no words came out. He was completely silent and he didn't know why...then he remembered that most of the time during the runs, Frisk refused to speak unless he really needed to, unlike his free speech now. He remembered directing Frisk into these situations, how miserable he was making Frisk by forcing him to kill off his loved ones...

And he remembered not caring about it.

"You killed Undyne. And you killed Mettaton. The love of my life, and my best friend, respectively. Not to mention Papyrus, Muffet, Toriel, and all the others. I hope you're happy with yourself. Thanks to you, even if you miraculously stop your killing spree...I'll have nothing left to live for. Even if you don't kill me, I might save you the trouble and just do it myself." Chara remembered when heard did this, how little he cared for her feelings. Now that he actually does...it tore at his soul.

And yet, he was still unable to speak.

"I know stopping you at this point is impossible. I know that, and Sans knows that too. After all, no matter how many times he kills you, all it takes is one win for you, and it's all over. Well...fine. I can't stop it. I won't even try. But...if this is the last I'll hear of you, I'm going to say what I've really wanted to say since this disaster began." He heard a pause on the other end of the line. He dreaded what it would say, because already knew. But now he cares about what she thinks of him. After a couple moments, her tone becomes clear, calculated, calm...and colder than the entirety of Snowdin itself.

 **"I hate you."**

 _Click..._

The human child was beginning to wonder why he's being put through this. He actually WISHED that Alphys killed him here. Before he could begin to collect himself...

 **Reset...**

Chara was well aware of this place, and what happens here. He found himself in then golden light of the Judgement Hall, the pillars lined up on both sides. Expectantly, on the other side of the hall, was Sans the Skeleton, with his hood over his head...

And Papyrus's dusty scarf around his neck.

"heya. you're back again, cool." Sans said casually as he took a look around the Judgement Hall, looking like wa simply admiring it. But Chara could still sense the waves of fury pulsing off of his soul. "so...this is like...what? i'm pretty sure we're getting to the hundreds now. that's a pretty big number gap. i wouldn't know though. i stopped counting after eleven. but ya don't really care about that, do ya?"

Chara was once again stuck in the same situation as before, his voice was seemingly impossible to reach. And even if he could, he doubted Sans would listen to him. He hasn't really given the big-boned skeleton many reasons to try. Reasoning was out the door, and actually winning the encounter in the long-run was unthinkable. Sans went all out because of the nearly unfixable consequences if Chara finishes this run.

He knew that Frisk was mostly lost all of his control at this point.

"yeah. i don't really care much about it either. thanks to you and the weed, you've made it close to impossible for me to care about anything. paps. tori. alphys. undyne. asgore. and...frisk." Sans closed his eye sockets. "no matter how hard i try...it becomes harder and harder for me to truly care about other people and what happens around me...because of the world being constantly RESET. my efforts would become pointless with the push of a button. so i kept thinkin'...what's the point? why even try? i gave up on almost everything a long time ago. but...you've really made it difficult for me to stay lazy."

Chara flinched a bit as Sans' tone became lower and lower, yet it still managed to stay threateningly hostile. He was quite disturbed by the fact that he didn't care at all about anyone else thoughts, even with his own soul hijacking Frisk's when he achieved the Heart Locket on a True Pacifist Route.

"...look kid. i kinda already know that stoppin' ya is pointless. it's that kind of situation. when the bad guy wins once..." Sans sighed. "regardless...i can't just sit by and do nothing forever. even if it is hopeless. i can't... _not try_ just because i've already lost. so...i'm not gonna just let you enjoy your victory...i'm gonna make it hurt." Sans took a deep breath and took his left hand out. "frisk. if you can hear me...i'm sorry. i can't just let them win without a fight. i...i hope you can forgive me for not finding a better solution. my job as the judge still stands..."

Chara was fully understanding the consequences of Sans forcing himself to terribly main Frisk in an attempt to keep Chara from winning. He had to keep killing his friend until the evil within him surrendered and gave up. It worked for a while...but like he said, it only takes _one_ win...

Sans's eyes hollowed as Gaster Blasters blinked into existence and aimed towards Chara, who didn't even bother to move. "let's to another round... _ **you dirty brother killer.**_ "

Chara sees the magical beams of light strike him head-on, and he felt his soul shatter.

 **Reset...**

There was no way he could mistake this one. He was in Asgore's throne room. And as expected, the one who stood rigbt in front of him was the King himself.

He immediately knew that something was wrong the moment he sensed Asgore's magical presence. His usual friendly, goofy, happy-go-lucky aura was nowhere to be found. Instead was a cesspool of grief, disbelief, shock, boiling rage...and yet all of it was masked by an eerie calmness. He could even hear Asgore sipping a cup of tea, a very slow and steady sip, he was most likely savoring it. After a bit, he placed the teacup back on it's cupboard, and he let out a deep-throated sigh.

"So...you've finally arrived."

Chara was instantly frozen of Asgore's tone. As far as he's known, he's NEVER heard Asgore speak like this. He's only said four words so far and he could feel the underlying anger beneath them. The tone he spoke in demanded complete silence, lest there be fatal repercussions. And he knew that he was the cause of it.

This wasn't the aura of his Goatdad. This was the aura of a rightfully furious King. And it's _**terrifying**_.

Asgore sighed again. "Chara...I wish I could say it was nice to see you again...but that would be a cruel lie. Especially after what you've done since your...resurrection." Asgore sipped more of his tea, then set it back down. "I remember. You approached me and felled me with a single blow, when I was unwilling to fight. Allow me to tell you now...I won't make that mistake this time around." He gently sets the tea down, and stands back up. "I would have liked to offer you some tea...but you've proven to be no longer deserving of my hospitality."

Chara kept freezing more and more.

"Of course we should be held accountable for our sins. I would never say that what we've done was right. I would have easily accepted fair judgement. I did everything I did for the sake of my people...it's why I couldn't stop. Not after I've promised them so much hope. But...I hardly think we deserve anything like _this_." Asgore growled deeply. "I've learned it all...how you killed without remorse. Optimistic Papyrus, who believed in you until the very end. Royal Guard Captain Undyne, whom I've seen as my surrogate daughter and gave her all to stop you. The Royal Scientist Alphys, who's occupation caused her much pain and chose suicide knowing her efforts were for nothing. Sans, the Judge, who knew all of this was hopeless and yet he still felt the need to try. And Toriel..."

This was the worst. Asgore' fists clenched and steam escaped his jaws and his nostrils. Hell, steam began emitting off his entire body!

"You killed her. You killed Tori... _you've killed my Toriel_. She's also had much to be blamed for...but I've already forgiven her. I was hoping that one day, after she's cooled down, I could have seeked her out and reconciled with her. If not as lovers, then at least as friends. But you...she's been nothing but kind to you. She's tried her best to show love and affection to you, but you've made that difficult due to the dust building on your body. She wanted to steer you on the right path...you've ignored her. You threw her love back at her. You ignored her mercy...you've struck her down without a second thought. Your own mother..."

Chara couldn't find the strength to move. He remembered...this is what being paralyzed by fear feels like. He's on the other end of the sensation now...and it doesn't feel great.

"...Enough talk. You're not here to hear me ramble. You're here to do battle. I don't care if you keep coming back, I will keep coming at you with all of my fury. Because as far as I'm concerned...you're not my son. I'm wondering if you were part of the family at all." The human child's soul cracked at the words and he hasn't even been attacked yet.

Sticks and stones may break bones but words will never hurt you...who came up with such a convoluted lie?

"Chara...it was nice to see you again...even if the ending isn't pleasant." His Trident suddenly shot out of his robes, and his eyes glowed fiercely at the one responsible for slaughtering his people. Chara showed no mercy...so he won't give any. Chara feels the Trident shoot three streaks of flames at him and incinerated him. His soul shattered.

 **"Goodbye."**

 **Reset...**

Chara's eyes opened up once again, this time finding himself surrounded by darkness. It felt like he was all alone here, but he knew that it wasn't the case. It wasn't for the other times, why would it suddenly change now? So he decided to wait things out and try to see what would attack him this time. He wouldn't be fooled by the prolonged silence, _something_ would come to meet him. And he most likely won't like how it ends.

"Howdy, Chara."

Of course. It had to end with him. With a sigh of acceptance, he turned around and began to greet Asriel...

...and Frisk?

"What-"

"Are you happy now, Chara? Is your hatred satisfied now? Is this what you've always wanted? Total destruction for all?" Frisk said. He sounded furious, but he still had some semblance of gentleness emitting from him. Asriel to a lesser extent, but it's definitely there.

"I can't believe you would do all of this all because you couldn't let go of your hatred. You just felt the need to drag everyone down under along with you. Why did you have to do this to us, Chara? How can you hate humanity so much to as to doom everyone? How could you hate them so much as to manipulate me into doing something that could have kick started a second war that _neither side_ was going to win?" Asriel said, with tears in his eyes.

"You took advantage of our kindness, Chara. You manipulated us to your own ends. The means can't be justified here. That kind of thinking, because of you, is why six other children before me had to die. The consequences of your actions effected everyone else _but_ you." Frisk sighed. "I tried to save you. You told me that the only way to save you as well was to do what I needed to do in a Geno Run. You lied to me. You took advantage of my kindness and twisted it to your own ends. I wanted to keep my happy ending...but you overrode it. You had enough hatred within you to ruin the happiness of everyone else."

Chara stood back a bit. No...not them too. They...

"You didn't want to accept the family you had...you felt it was more important to take one last jab at humanity...that kind of pettiness cost all of us dearly."

"I...Frisk...Asriel..."

Asriel and Frisk both turned their backs on Chara, and began walking away. "Sorry Chara...but we have to leave you behind. For everyone's sake." Asriel closed his eyes. "Our time together is over. Goodbye."

Chara gasped and held his hand out to them, but they slowly faded away, nowhere to be seen. "ASRIEL! FRISK! WAIT, DON'T...don't leave..." Chara let his arms hang as his eyes were wide with disbelief. "Don't...I'm sorry...I..." He fell to his knees and stared at the ground below him. "I'm sorry...call me names...beat me up...don't talk to me at all...hell, kill me as many times as you want, I don't care! But please... _please don't leave me alone..._ "

Chara grabbed his hair and his head hits the ground. "...who am I kidding? This is exactly what I deserve. Everything I've done...has only been the detriment of the future for humans and monsters...my appearance made everything worse. I made everything worse...I started the worst of the conflict, and others had to suffer severely in order to try and fix it...I...I've thought of humans being evil beings...but I've proved to be the worst of them all..."

Chara felt himself beginning to disappear...but he doesn't care. He didn't feel anything...his own self-loathing was preventing him from feeling pain. He was only concerned on disappearing. He would have been suffering far less if they had simply killed him. Then they wouldn't need to deal with the threat of him possibly turning again. Even if the possibility was tiny...it was still a possibility. And it wa snore than enough for someone like Sans to not trust him. He was not worthy of trust. Not worthy of acceptance. Not worthy...of love.

 _ **"I'm not worth...anything..."**_

 **...ERASE.**

 **(Reality)**

 **"RRRRRAGH!"**

He didn't mean to do it. He was acting out of intense emotions that the horrifying nightmare put him through. It was out of reflex, reflexes he's gained from fighting for so long...he thought someone was trying to hurt him. And in his panic paused by his nightmare ignited his magic, and he lashed out at the closest person next to him, the one who was trying to wake him up.

Asriel.

The black flames shot out of his hand and struck Asriel. He raised his right arm in an attempt to summon magic and deflect it, but he was too slow. The black flames latched onto his arm and forced him back into the wall and creating slight cracks in it. He slid to the ground, clutching his arm as his eyes closed tightly in pain. He was able to create a pulse of white flames from his arms to force the black flames off of his arm before it reached the rest of his body, but the damage was already done.

Asriel's fur on his right arm was burned off, and was now completely bare.

Chara's eyes dilated and his pupils became tiny, as the realization of what he has just done eventually reached him. In his fit of rage and panic, he blindly attacked Asriel ans badly burned him. Judging by the severity of his flames, even with magic helping to heal, that fur was most likely never going to fully grow back.

He just scarred Asriel. _He scarred his baby brother._

Asriel managed to open his eye while gritting his teeth through the pain, and then noticed the deep cesspool of regret, guilt, and self-loathing all on Chara's face. His eyes widened and he got up. "Chara, you didn't mean-"

Too late. He disappeared without a single trace, warping away just like he and Sans can. Asriel stood up fully and held his paw out.

"CHARA!" He tried to trace his magic in an attempt to get a lead...nothing. He's covered his tracks. He could be anywhere in the Underground due to the number of SAVE points. Asriel sighed as he slumped to the ground, scratching his ear, not knowing what to do.

The others were not going to like this.

 **(?)**

Chara landed on the ground, trying to keep his breathing together. This was just...he couldn't stay there. There was no way he could go back. The others would find out. _Sans_ would find out, and the consequences will be severe. He gripped his hair and pulled at it angrily. Even in a time of piece, he just couldn't help but hurt someone, even if it was by accident.

Was this is only purpose? To hurt people? Even when he doesn't mean it, or wasn't trying to at all, he somehow found a way. And it was agonizing to feel that very little has changed about him.

"Why...?" Chara whipsered as he shook his head slowly. His guilt and shame refused to let him go, so it decided to make him suffer even more by instigating his nightmare. He knew the Dreemurr's didn't spare him just to see him suffer. He knew that they loved him dearly.

And that's why he felt so unworthy of it, because of his past actions. His mind had accepted it because he heard it. But his heart and soul still had doubts, and look how damaging they got.

"Why didn't they just let me disappear...? They would have had much less to worry about that way...?" Chara said softly as he stopped pulling at his hair. "I hurt Asriel again...I just...I can't go back there. I just can't." He hugged his knees. "If Sans is so worried that I'll cause trouble in the future...then I just won't see them again. I'll stay here, where no one can possibly find me..."

 **"No one?"**

Chara's eyes opened at the voice, and he looked up from his fetal position. Then his eyes completely widened as he took in the details. He recognized this room. This room located somewhere in-between the Void. This was...

 _Oh no._

He felt black tendrils wrap around his torso and lift him up in the air, restraining his arms. He kicked wildly, but it was useless. He was trapped, and the Void magic streaming from the tedrils was making his own magic useless. He looked up fearfully as the voice's owner stepped up to him.

 **"You feel the need to not exist anymore in order to spare your loved ones more pain?"** Chara looked helplessly at the one who restrained him. He should have known this was coming. He had taunted the man earlier, and now karma had decided to bring the incident back up and smack him in the face with it. He could only look on as the tedrils lowered him to eye level with the monster before him. The Previous Royal Scientist.

W.D. Gaster.

 **"In that case, would you like to trade places with me?"**

* * *

 **Me: There. The worst of it is out of the way. Now we wait for part two.**

 **Chara: Well, I was right. This is gonna suck...for ME.**

 **Frisk: This...this isn't good...**

 **Asriel: *worried tears* C-Chara...**

 **Sans: *deathly silence***

 **Until...the next drabble.**

 **Darker...**

 **...Yet Darker...**


	12. Darker, Yet Darker: Part Two

**Me: You know those circumstances when you meant for a chapter to be the last part of something...then you need to break it up one more time?**

 **Sans: yeah. this is one of those circumstances.**

 **Flowey: Who knew that Smiley Trashbag's actions back in chapter six would backfire so badly?! HAHAHA!**

 **Sans: *darkened eyesockets***

 **Me: Yeah. He was fine up until the scare part...that's when he knew that he messed up. Now we'll see the reactions when someone tells on him!**

 **Flowey: *innocent whistling***

 **Drabble Start!...Chapter Start?...Whatever this is, just start it!**

* * *

Sans had to wake up extraordinarily early this time. He had gotten a very urgent phone call from Toriel, who sounded very distraught when she was trying to explain what has happened. Eventually she found herself unable to make herself sound clear over the phone, so she had simply told Sans to get over to their house as soon as he possibly could. She had also made sure to call the others so they could also get there when she needed them. It wasn't too hard to guess that something was seriously wrong.

So, with his enhanced teleporting properties, he warped out of his room, casually moving through the walls of space and time. After a couple moments, he was right at the Dreemurr's doorstep. Noticing that the door was closed, he opened the door by undoing the lock with his telekinesis then stepped through and made his way through the living room.

He's greeted with the concern sobs of his best friend Toriel, Asgore hugging her to his chest and rubbing her back in circles in an attempt to calm her down, Frisk watching his parents with concern, and Asriel was busy healing the severe burn marks on his right arm...and no sign of Chara.

He knew this would happen eventually. It was only a matter of _when_ instead of _what if_.

"what happened here?" Sans asked.

Frisk looked up towards Sans, and the skeleton didn't take comfort in the fact that the child looked like he would start crying just like his mother. "Chara...Chara was having a nightmare...and when he woke up he attacked Asriel without warning. When he realized what he did, he panicked and ran off without a trace. Mom and Dad are really worried."

"Beyond worried. Mom had a serious panic when she saw that I was hurt and that Chara was gone." Asriel said a bit seriously as he continued healing his right arm. "As soon as I take care of this, I'm going after Chara. He needs help."

"what? you're gonna go after him right after he attacked you?"

"I have to, Sans. He might be in trouble." Asriel said with urgency as he managed to heal the worst of his burns, which left very clear marks on his pink skin. He sighed a little as he clenched and unclenched his fist a couple times. There was still a slight irritating stinging sensation, but nothing that can hinder him too much. "I always knew that he had many bad dreams, that's a primary reason why me and Frisk always sleep on either side of him, so we can be there for one another when one has a nightmare. It's how we comfort one another." He lowered his head in deep thought. "But...it looks like this one was too much for him, if this was his reaction."

"I'll go too. I might have some idea as to where he could be...but it's a very fuzzy guess. We won't know until we get there." Frisk said while still looking over to Toriel and Asgore with concern.

"I'll take any lead we can get, Frisk. Chara might have gotten himself into trouble, and if he is, we have to be there for him to get him out of it." Asriel responded while looking out the window, slightly impatient. They were waiting for the others to get here first so they could all start looking. If Frisk was wrong, then they would need monsters in differing parts of the Underground in order to make sure they don't miss any locations that Chara might possibly be.

Soon enough, after very tense waiting, the others finally made it. Undyne was carrying Papyrus and Alphys in her arms, kicking the door open in a slight frenzy and dropping the two inside, before stepping inside herself.

"Hey, I got your text! Are we one brat down?!" Undyne said frantically. She then caught sight of Asriel's burned arm, and was just as shocked as the others. "WOAH! What the hell happened to you?!"

Asriel sighed. "It was an accident. A nightmare seriously freaked Chara out and he lashed out at me before he completely woke up."

"Damn...are you okay? That looks pretty bad."

"I'm fine. Or I _will_ be, when I go and find Chara."

"A n-nightmare h-had him so scared that he a-attacked the closet person to him and ran away...?" Alphys asked. Asriel nodded in confirmation.

"FRIEND CHARA HAS BEEN THROUGH NIGHT TERRORS AND IT SCARED HIM AWAY FROM HOME? HOW TERRIBLE!" Papyrus said in reaction to the news. "THE GREAT PAPYRUS SHALL MAKE IT HIS MISSION TO BRING YOUNG PRINCE CHARA HOME SAFELY!"

"Thank you, Papyrus...I just don't know what happened." Toriel sniffled as Asgore continued rubbing her back and kissing the top of her head. "This was so random. We knew he still wasn't having the best of dreams, but it's never been this bad. That's what makes me wonder...was there a trigger for it?"

"Surely there must have been a trigger. They have been pretty tame up until now..." Asgore said, one paw rubbing Toriel's back while the other rubs his beard. He's wondering what could have triggered such a reaction.

Annnnnnd...here's Flowey.

"I know what could have caused it!" Flowey raised one of his leafy arms, them pointed towards Sans. "It was Smiley Trashbag!"

Sans' eye sockets immediately went dark when the flower called him out. He already knew that this couldn't possibly end well for him.

"Yep! Smiley Trashbag pulled the Rosy-Cheeked Punk away from Frisk and Asriel, took him to Grillby's, had a seemingly civil talk...and then threatened him. Judging by how Chara fell out of the stool in shock and fear...it's clear he still terrifies him. He used this fear of him in order to scare him into being a good little boy, or suffer the consequences that he _will_ invoke if he seemingly steps out of line...isn't Smiley Trashbag just _fantastic_ with kids?" Flower said the last part with fake innocence, sticking his tongue out adorably.

Sans turned towards Flowey, his eyes glowing cyan. **"you dirty little snitch..."**

Flowey mockingly covered his mouth with his leafy arms. "Oops! Was no one supposed to know about that? Sorry Sansy~" He said with a just as faked innocent giggle. Sans was incredibly frustrated with Flowey's attempt to make Sans out as the antagonistic one. On a complex level, he's not wrong about that.

Sans' eyes returned to normal and he sighed deeply, waiting for the opinions of the Dreemurrs. He definitely expected Toriel to be upset with him, and he was right. She was staring at him with saddened eyes and disappointment. Asgore's stared at him with blinking eyes. Not exactly angry, but he was trying to understand why Sans would do something like this. Of course Asgore's first thought wasn't exactly anger, but he was definitely displeased with Sans' actions. Frisk looked at Sans quietly, his usual neutral facial expression taking on a bit of a saddened aura. He understands exactly why Sans did what he did, but also felt like it was a bit overboard. As for Asriel...well...

Sans was pretty good at reading faces. And the look on Asriel's face told him that he was definitely _**NOT**_ pleased with Sans' actions. His face was contorted into something that was absolutely furious, which was a _very_ rare look to see him with. Sans wondered if he also inherited his parents intense burning gazes, because as soon as he started glaring at him, he felt like collapsing into unconsciousness right on the spot. It might be yet another branch of the Dreemurr's powers. Sans was certain of the child's fury because the sclera of his eyes turned black, which only happens when he's experiencing very intense emotions or he's in battle.

He was surprised when Asriel took a deep breath, the magical aura around him dissipated, and he breathes out. His eyes turned back to normal, which signifies that he called himself down. Sans gussed that there was a bit of a chance that Asriel would snap at him. He must have accepted that there's no time to be angry with Sans, and that he had to find Chara soon.

"C'mon Frisk...we have to go find our brother." Asriel said as he grabbed Frisk's hand and lead him outside so they could go search for Chara.

Undyne, Papyrus and Alphys looked with awe. They were surprised that Asriel didn't lash out at Sans. The look in his eyes was enough to prove that he was thinking about it. Undyne silently praised the child for his self-control, which was a big part of their magic training. But even so, she couldn't help but voice her thoughts:

"Woah...for a second there I thought he was gonna set you on fire just by glaring at you!" Undyne said with a bit of surprise.

"I-It isn't out of the realm of possibility, given his family's strong affinity to fire." Alphys stuttered. "W-We should probably go looking for Chara too."

"Asgore. I want you to go with the others and help them search for our son." Toriel said calmly with her paws clasped, standing up and walking over to Sans until she was right in front of him, standing over him. "Sans and I need to talk."

"I ALSO WISH TO SPEAK WITH SANS." Papyrus suddenly said.

Sans groaned inwardly, resisting the urge to hide his face. He was _definitely_ in trouble with Toriel, and now his brother has joined the mix. This could go a variety of ways, and he wasn't sure if he'll like any of them. But there was a tone under Toriel's words, as well as the way she arranged them, that told him that it wasn't a request. So as Asgore, Undyne, and Alphys left to assist with the search, Toriel was still looking at Sans with her paws om her hips, lightly tapping her foot. Papyrus was doing something identical, except his arms were folded.

Sans rubbed his bony neck, a nervous chuckle emitting from him. "eh...tori. paps. i was just-" She immediately raised her paw, silencing him instantly. She then pointed towards the couch.

"Sit."

Sans could sense that this also wasn't a request, so he obediently went over to the couch and sat down. Toriel followed after, sitting on his right side, while Papyrus sat on his left. After a moment of silence, Toriel sipped a cup of tea that Asgore made to try and calm down, then set it down on a saucer. She placed her paws on her lap and looked at Sans, her gaze was now much softer.

"I know you don't do these kinds of things without reason. I have a feeling that I already know what it is...but I need to hear it from you." She placed a paw over his hand. "Sans...why did you do it?"

Sans couldn't lie to Toriel...not anymore. He sighed as he used his other hand to lightly scratch the top of his skull. "i...i don't trust the kid, alright? this whole good-kid shtick of his has never lasted very long during the timelines he possesses frisk after we cross the barrier...so i was letting him know that i won't be making the mistake of letting my guard down around him, and that if he ever tried anything..." He let the sentence trail off.

Toriel's eyes lowered a bit. "Sans..."

"can you blame me, tori? he's done this many times before. he's put all of us through so much crap through so many timelines, always destroying our chances of happiness. sometimes outright, or when we least expect it. every times it looks like he'll turn for real and get offa frisk..he turns on us without fail. i mean...how do we know he's not gonns do it again? i don't feel like taking that chance again. so...i made sure that he knew that i was keeping an eye on him."

Papyrus stared at Sans for a while, realizing that he was still holding an understandable but unnecessary grudge. "SANS. BEING CAUTIOUS IS ONE THING, BUT YOU CAN'T JUST BLANTANTLY THREATEN CHARA LIKE THAT WHEN HE'S TRYING TO BECOME A BETTER PERSON."

"what? paps...you can't be serious. even after all he's done, and you finally know about it for keeps, you still think that i shouldn't be on my guard?"

"I agree with Papyrus. Sans...I know you meant well, but what you've pulled has done significantly more harm than good, as you can see right now. You warned him too harshly." Toriel nodded.

"i didn't think the kid was gonna freak out and run away!" Sans threw his hands up while groaning in frustration. He didn't expect to be depicted as the antagonistic one here.

"WHAT DID YOU THINK WOULD HAPPEN, SANS? WHAT DID YOU THINK WOULD HAPPEN WHEN YOU THREATEN SOMEONE WHO'S TRYING TO CHANGE FOR THE BETTER, YET THEY'RE HIGHLY INSECURE ABOUT IT? CHARA DOESN'T HAVE A LOT OF FAITH IN HIMSELF WHEN IT COMES TO BETTERING HIMSELF. AND WHAT YOU'VE PULLED CERTAINLY DID NOT HELP HIM BUILD THAT UP."

"It's why Asriel was so intensely upset with you." Toriel added. So she did notice the furious magical aura around Asriel that no one but the Dreemurr's fully understood. "We have made a lot of progress with Chara. He's become more open with us, more comfortable with sharing his feelings. And his mood has definitely improved for the better over the course of these months. However, your threat has pulled his insecurities back up to the surface and harassed his conscious in a very unpleasant manner, which will explain the worsening nightmares since then. It also threatens to undo all the progress we've made in helping him feel comfortable and loved."

Sans couldn't believe this. Had...had he really made a mistake? Toriel and Papyrus were two very trusted sources of morality, and they knew what they were talking about when it came to grying to see things in a positive light than always negative. He may have said he'd keep an eye on Chara just in case...but did he really take it too far by nearly scaring the soul out of him to make sure that he doesn't do anything?

"Ha...haha! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Flowey saw the look on his face, and cackled, bending backwards a little. "Boy oh boy, Smiley Trashbag! I can't believe you've overlooked such an obvious underlying consequence to your actions! I thought you of all people would understand what you've just done!" Sans looked at him in confusion. Flowey grinned evilly. "You were blinded by your grudge and hatred against Chara to the point thay you broke your promise to Asriel and Frisk within minutes of making it! Causing someone mental and emotional pain, even when physical pain isn't involved, still counts as hurting them, dummy!"

Sans' eye sockets darkened in realization.

He didn't pay attention to that detail. It was supposed to be a simple warning...he wasn't supposed to actually do harm. But he allowed his dormant grudge and hatred for the child briefly overtake his rational thhinking, and those brief instants were enough to create the problem that they have now. Simply put, he went too far. There was no need to do more than warn him, and he terrified Chara enough for him to have a severe nightmare, accidentally injure Asriel, and run away.

Sans struck first when Chara was genuinely not being hostile at all. Not only did he break his word to Asriel and Frisk, but he also triggered Chara's sensitive PTSD unprovoked, which only began fully taking effect recently, the same time when they were making meaningful breakthroughs. No wonder Asriel was so pissed.

Chara was right. Sans _did_ use a crappy loophole. And the cost was appearing to not be worth it.

 _wow. i can actually remember the exact moment of time that i screwed this up._

Toriel nodded softly, though she disageed with fhe obvious hostility in Flowey's hostility in his words. "Are you understanding now, Sans? Chara cannot properly focus on redeeming himself if he has to constantly look over his shoulder and fear that he'll find you there waiting to execute him. I do not dissuade the option of caution, but taking it to the point of openly harassing him is not the way to go about this. Especially with how protective Asriel and Frisk are when it comes to him."

"THAT IS RIGHT, BROTHER. CHARA'S PATH OF REDEMPTION MUST BE TREATED WITH RESPECT AND REQUIRES POSITIVE REINFORCEMENT. NOT THE INTENSE ANTAGONISTIC ATTITUDE THAT THREATENS TO UNDO THE GREAT PROGRESS HE HAS MADE." Papyrus said as he get up from the couch and stands in front of Sans, placing both hands on his shoulders. "REMEMBER WHAT I SAID. ANYBODY CAN BECOME A GOOD PERSON, IF THEY JUST TRY. EVEN THE WORST PERSON. BROTHER...CHARA IS WILLING TO DO GOOD DESPITE ALL OF HIS WRONGDOINGS WEIGHING DOWN ON HIS MIND. PLEASE...DO NOT TORMENT HIM WITH THE PAST ANYMORE THAN IT ALREADY DOES. YOU MUST ALLOW HIM TO TRY AND MOVE ON."

Sans thought about the words Toriel and Papyrus were handing him, as he stared down at his lap. Toriel and Papyrus are the ones with with one of the best moral compasses aside from Frisk and Asriel themselves. They truly do believe that Chara could change for the better. So far, he was genuinely doing really well at that. Then Sans allowed his paranoia to endanger that progress. It was awfully ironic that the one time he decided to interfere early instead of later, it wasn't all that necessary. It might have even made things worse.

Sans eyes stayed hollowed in a fit of shame. "i just thought that someone like him would be completely unable to change their ways...i didn't think it was possible. asriel and frisk saw the goodness in him and focused on bringing that out...something i thought couldn't possibly exist within him after all he's done."

"In short, you two have spent so much time at each other's throats that you don't know how to act properly civil around one another when the fighting finally ended." Toriel concluded.

"YOU ALSO DIDN'T THINK THAT MY PHILOSOPHY WOULDN'T COME THROUGH FOR EVEN CHARA, DID YOU?"

"...pretty much, yeah."

"Goodness gracious Sans...I can't say that I don't understand your hesitation and your doubts. If it's truly very difficult for you to do, there is no need for you and Chara to be friends. I don't even expect the two of you to get along well, because built up animosity between you both is unlikely to dissipate any time soon. All I ask of you is to accept that Chara's attempt at redemption is genuine. Give him an actual chance to prove it."

She let go of his hands and turned towards him fully. She held her paw to him, which she softly clenched into a fist...then she extended her pinky. Sans didn't think she was serious at first. But the pleading gaze in her eyes told him otherwise.

"Promise me, Sans. I know that you don't like making them, and I am fully aware of how the previous one between us has caused you a share of suffering, but please... _please..._ promise me that you'll give my eldest son a genuine chance to prove himself. He really is trying. But if you don't allow him to proceed with his attempts without hindrance...he won't succeed. You don't want to accidentally push him back on the darker path just because you never gave him a chance...do you?"

Sans...legitimately did not think about that. He groaned. He could have been responsible for one of those scenarios where the heroes bash the villain who's trying to reform so badly that they'll go back to being the villain. Sans did NOT want to be responsible for that type of disaster. Frisk and Asriel would never forgive him, considering the pain and suffering they went through to rid Chara of a majority of his inner darkness. The rest of it he had to resolve without magic influence.

...Sans sighed in resignation. He couldn't say no to her. He wasn't entirely wrong about how he viewed about the situation...but he also wasn't being fair to any of the Dreemurr's by zeroing in on Chara all of the time and waiting for him to slip up and do something bad just so he could punish him. That's not how he wanted to manage his days, which he could be spending chilling out with Papyrus and the others. It was then and there that he made his decision.

He reached his bony hand out, pinky first, and allowed it to intertwine with Toriel's. "alright, tori. i'm not a big fan of this idea...but i can do it for you and paps, as well as asriel and frisk." He grinned. "it's a pinky promise."

Toriel smiled, as she placed a soft kiss on the top of his skull. "Thank you, my friend. This means a lot to me, truly."

"EXCELLENT, BROTHER! YOU ARE ON YOUR WAY TO OVERCOMING YOUR GRUDGE HURDLE! YOU WILL SURELY GROW FROM THEN ON! I AM VERY PROUD OF YOU!" Papyrus declared while posing heroically. "OF COURSE, YOU HAD THE IMMENSELY HELPFUL ASSISTANCE OF THE GREAT PAPYRUS!"

"hehe. yeah, you and tori definitely set me straight. now i'm gonna join the search for the kid." he said while hopping off the couch. "i'll give you a call when i find him. just relax and let sansy take care of the rest." he winked. "things are gonna _tibia_ alright."

"Hmhm~"

"THE MOMENT IS OVER!"

Sans warped out of the house, the sounds of Toriel's giggles and Papyrus annoyed shouts were the last things he heard before his magical presence completely vanished from the area.

Flowey just sits in his pot, slightly disappointed that nothing else happened. Oh well. It was somewhat satisfying to see Sans knocked down a couple pegs for a change.

Sans knew _exactly_ where to go. And he had a feeling that Frisk knew it too, even if only semi-consciously.

 **(Waterfall)**

Asriel and Frisk were wandering around the calm waters that made up Waterfall. The former has been following the latter's lead for a while now, and both of them were getting a bit frustrated. Frisk was absolutely sure that Waterfall held the key to Chara's location, but he had no idea what to do. Asriel was trusting of Frisk's judgement, and this was the reason why both of them were getting frustrated with their lack of results instead of just Frisk.

"This isn't making sense...I was sure that we'd fine some sort of clue around here that'll help us find Chara...but how are we supposed to find that clue? I don't know what to do!"

"Urgh..." Asriel shook his head in frustration at unable to sense Chara's magical presence anywhere in Waterfall, which Frisk was sure they would find him. Though the more their frustration grew, so did their concern.

They jumped a bit when they saw that Sans appeared from a shortcut before them. Sans immediately noticed that Asriel was shooting him a dirty look. "alright kiddo, i know that you're rightfully pissed with me...but just hear me out." Frisk placed a hand on Asriel's shoulder, prompting him to give Sans a chance to speak. "frisk...you have a feeling where chara is. you're not wrong. he's definitely in a special place in waterfall, a place you don't remember, yet you've been there before."

Frisk blinked. "I've...been where Chara's currently being held right now?"

"yeah. thought there's a reason why you can't remember." Sans sighed. "i was hoping to avoid this confrontation a bit while longer, under better circumstances...but it looks like i have no choice." Before either of the children could ask what he meant by that, he gestured them to follow him, so they did.

They went down a particular pathway, and Sans held and arm out to stop them. He pointed towards the wall. "frisk. focus your magic here. there's a door that'll lead to...a certain space. asriel, you'll have to open it. work together."

The boys were initially confused by Sans's intructions, but nonetheless followed through. Frisk placed his palm on the slightly rocky surface, as did Asriel. A couple moments of focusing their **DETERMINATION** on the wall, they were surprised to see that a door did indeed appear on their command. Asriel opened the door and pushed his way inside...

Sans' eyes hollowed. **"put the kid down, G."**

Asriel and Frisk watched in concerned horror as they saw Chara being suspended in the air by multiple black tendrils, multiple small ones holding tightly onto his soul, which was slowly losing it's glow the longer the tendrils are wrapped around it...it's being absorbed!

Asriel's reaction was immediate. The sclera of his eyes instantly turned black as he disappeared from his spot for a couple seconds before reappearing close to Chara. A Chaos Saber materializes in his paw and he swings it downward, cutting the tendrils away from his brother. After catching him in his arms, he reappeared right back next to Frisk, gently setting Chara down on the ground.

That's when they noticed the door behind them had vanished. Sans noticed, just barely tilting his head back to get a look. "huh. he locked us in."

Gaster slowly turned towards the small group, his eyes calm and calculated as if it didn't matter. Though Sans was definitely able to pick up that he wasn't expecting them.

 **"Interesting. Sans managed to lead you here. My initial hypothesis on him just leaving Chara in my hands has proven to be dissuaded at the very end."** He tilted his head. **"I'm curious, Sans. Why would you help your worst enemy? Why not leave him to die permanently? Don't tell me he's warmed up to you?"**

Asriel and Frisk looked at Sans curiously, then back to the one known as Gaster. They knew each other? How? Why? And most importantly... _when_?

Sans sighed as he scratched the back of his neck. "don't get me wrong. chara and i aren't friends. hell, i still hate the kid." he chuckled a bit bitterly. "however, two monsters very important to me made me realize that watching him like a hawk 24/7 is not gonna help in his attempts to reform himself. i may not like him, but that doesn't justify me harassing him whenever i please just because i think he deserves it. i'm, begrudgingly, a judge, but i'm not interested in downgrading into a bully. especially since he fought back with nothing but spiteful words ever since the major fighting ended."

Gaster seemed to understand, and nodded quietly. **"I see. Toriel and Papyrus convinced you to do the right thing...even if you don't necessarily agree with it."**

"exactly." Both of Sans' eyes glowed cyan. **"which is why i can't let you take chara's life. the kid's got a lot of reformin' to do, and if i'm gonna start accepting it, i'd prefer he be alive to do so."**

 **"Look at him. He's broken by his own guilt. He came here on his own will, wishing he'd cease to exist. I was merely about to fulfill his wish by taking his soul and allowing myself to exist in the timeline again. It seems like a fair trade, does it not?"**

Sans sighed. "G...i'm gonna bring you back. but not this way. there's been too many sacrifices already. i'll find a way to restore your form so you can exist in the timeline and stay stabilized. i can't let you steal chara's soul just to make the process quicker."

Gaster sighed. **"I am usually a very patient man. However...I'm sick and tired of being stuck in the Void. I want to leave...and at this point, I'll use any means necessary. Sorry Sans...but if you stand in my way, I'll have to eliminate you."**

Sans' eyes glowed a fiercer cyan. **"you'll _try_." **

Gaster's eyes came into a bit of focus, one was blue, and another was red. A Gaster Blaster, which was glowing with dark violet magic that contrasts Sans' blue magic, began crackling. **"So...that is how it's going to be?"**

A Gaster Blaster appeared next to Sans, crackling with blue magic. **"that's how it must be."**

 **"...have it your way."**

On their command the two opposing Gasted Blasters fired away at one another. Cyan blue violently clashed with dark violet, crackles of magic sparking through the room. Frisk had to out up a green shield around himself and Chara to defend against the turbulence, awhile Asriel was able to stand through it all.

When the clash ended, Sans turned to Asriel. "kid. truth is, this guy is too powerful for me to take on solo. and since he's cut off all contact outside the Void, you and frisk are the only ones who can back me up." Chara is clearly unable to help, being unconscious. And Frisk kept the shield around them so to keep Gaster's tendrils away.

Asriel looked a bit hesitant. But it was clear that this Gaster person wasn't going to leave Chara alone. So he nodded strongly and ran next to Sans, who turned to face Gaster.

The Former Royal Scientist actually smiled a bit sadly. **"Ah, Prince Asriel. I was genuinely hoping that neither you or Frisk would get involved in this. I truly don't want to hurt you."**

"I don't want to fight, either. I really don't. But you messed with Chara, and you made it clear that you won't leave him alone. You won't take him away from me...I won't allow it!" Asriel responded strongly. The sclera of his eyes remained black, and his rainbow soul began glowing brightly.

 **"YOU CAN'T HAVE HIM!"**

* * *

 **Me: ...woah.O_O**

 **Frisk: Asriel is VERY protective of me and Chara. Me, because I'm the main reason he truly came back to life for good. And Chara...for more obvious reasons. In the future, you'll see that being protective of one another applies to all three of us respectively, in different ways.**

 **Sans: for the next chapter, it will be demonstrated by asriel. you'll see why purposely messing with a dreemurr...isn't the smartest idea in the world. toriel and asgore aren't the only ones who can get dangerous when they're pissed off.**

 **Me: I meant for this to be the last part...but I got imaginative and put in much more detail. Next one will be the true finale of Darker Yet Darker for real. Promise!**

 **See ya soon!**


	13. Darker, Yet Darker: Finale

**Sans: welp. here we go. the finale of darker yet darker.**

 **Asriel: I'll save you, Chara!**

 **Frisk: Yeah!**

 **Me: Heh...you might be a bit surprised by how this actually turns out...**

 **Sans: listen VERY carefully to what G says, folks. you might find details on some things that might be goin' down in the sequel...**

 **Me: Though I might have just sounded like an idiot describing what Gaster was trying to say. Sorry about that. I wanted him to sound smart and stuff...sorry.**

 **Sans: i'm sure it can't be _that_ bad.**

 **Me: Yeah...I guess so.**

 **Asriel: Let's go already! I have to save Chara!**

 **Me: Oh, right! Here goes!**

 **Start...whatever this is! It sure don't qualify as a simple drabble, dagnabbit!**

* * *

 **"I was hoping it wouldn't have to come to this...and I have a feeling you did too, Sans."**

Gaster said as he stared across towards Asriel and Sans, both prepared to engage battle. Frisk had a green bubble shield around himself and Chara, and was desparately trying to wake him up. So far, the unconscious child did not wake, his soul just barely glowing. His breathing was heavy and slow, and he was sweating a little. Frisk also had to focus on keeping his shield up in order to keep the black tendrils away. He didn't know how long he could keep them outside.

Sans had his hands in his pockets, taking up a slightly relaxed, yet at the same time, relaxed position. "i personally don't wanna fight ya, G. you're usually a rational thinker, but i can tell that being in the void for so long is messing with your mind. but we can all still walk away from this, very quietly. there's still a chance to bring you back without sacrificing anyone. you just gotta be patient for a little while longer. i'm still workin' on it." He turned towards Asriel, who's sclera were still black and glaring down Gaster. "asriel, on the other hand, is ready for a brawl if you still intend on hurting chara. i'll have little choice but to help em'."

"You're not taking Chara's soul!" Asriel declared.

"basically sums up our purpose of resisting." Sans shrugged.

Gaster shook his head. **"Shame...I'm afraid force will have to be used then. I suggest you two prepare yourselves."** Asriel and Sans took more guarded stances, though Sans' was still slightly relaxed. Three Gaster Blasters manifested above the former Royal Scientist, and he merely pointed his finger.

 **(Theme: WingDing Daydream. PiuGraveMusic)**

On that cue, the Gaster Blaster's above their creator fired instantaneously, the violet beams of light targeting the two targets. Asriel narrowed his eyes and jumped to the side and avoiding the beam of light and watching it slightly decimate the ground beside him. The other beam that targeted Sans also missed it's target, as he simply teleported out of the way, also watching it decimate the ground where he just was. He reappeared next to Asriel, helping him up.

Gaster blinked in a bit of surprise at Sans still being able to teleport in the Void Room. **"Strange...you shouldn't be able to warp reality like that in this realm...I suppose Asriel's gift was more beneficial than you thought."**

Sans blinked at the realization. For all intents and purposes, he _shouldn't_ be able to warp reality within a place influenced by the Void. But he could still feel his magic holding together and not collapsing under the emptiness of the Void. Not that he isn't by grateful, but it's something he could look into. But for now... "heh, that is a break for me. i'm not too restrained by the void because of the 'blessing' of the angel of prophecy. which means i can do something like _this_."

Sans raised his other hand as another Gaster Blaster manifested, thought this time it formed a Gaster Dragon after a couple moments when both his eyes flashed cyan. It opened his jaws wide and a blue speare of particles gathered in a semi-large sphere. After a couple seconds, it fired at the wall where the door was, and blew a large whole in the wall. Fortunately, a butterfly was just _barely_ able to avoid the beam in time.

"okay girl, get the two twinlike kiddos outside. it ain't safe for them to be here right now." Sans ordered the Gaster Dragon, lightly patting it's snout. It growled softly and obediently, then turned towards Frisk and Chara. It bounded towards them and it very gently took them both in it's bony paws. Frisk lowered his shield for the moment. It then gives Frisk a reassuring nuzzle and another soft low growl.

Gaster was not willing to let the two of them escape easily, though. A large mass of tendrils rose from the ground and descending down on the creature in order to take Chara and Frisk. This it could not allow. It releases a savage roar as particles gathered in it's jaws again and fired a beam of energy that collided with the barrage of tendrils, and then completely disintegrated them. The Gaster Dragon grunted in accomplishment while turning around and going through the whole it made to the outside world.

 **"You will not escape so easily."** Gaster threatened as he made his way for the entrance. Though he was quickly cut off by a wall of glowing blue bones that rose from the ground, combined with the sudden burst of fire surrounding every bone. He stopped instantly and turned towards Sans, who was looking a bit smug.

"sorry G. but you're staying riiiiiiight here, where we can see you. you're currently not in the right state of mind to be wandering around the underground."

"You're not going to go hunt Chara down." Asriel said strongly. "Leave my brothers alone!"

Gaster's response was to place his arms behind his back. A moment later, purple bones gathered around him and shot towards Asriel and Sans. The former held his paws out and a flurry of stars shot out and countered a majority of the bones. The latter manifested bones of his own, which also served to counter many of the bones, and a couple managed to nick Gaster slightly. He didn't seem very fazed by it. Asriel narrowed his eyes as a Chaos Saber forms in his paws and teleports right in front of him and slashed downward. Gaster sunk into the ground in a black blob, the slash just barely missing him. He reappeared from the ground right behind Asriel. He seemed to sense this, as a fireball gathered in his paw as he turned quickly and three his palm into Gaster's chest, creating a small explosion that threw him back a couple feet, but he was able to regain his balance.

Asriel threw another cluster of stars at Gaster, which was countered easily by a cluster of purple bones. Then a Gaster Blaster appeared by Gaster's side and discharged another purple beam of energy. Asriel manifested a star shield in front of him, swearing slightly as he felt himself being pushed back from the amount of force behind the blast. His eyes widened when he felt a black tendril latch onto his ankle. Another Gaster Blaster fired another purple discharge or energy, and he was barely able to push it back with another star shield since his feet were planted in one place. His eyes widened when the same Gaster flew right at him and crashed through his shield, shattering it and knocking him into the ground.

More tendrils surrounded him and were about to reach for his soul, but they were cut off by glowing sharp blue bones and prevented them from touching Asriel's rainbow soul. Sans warped right next to him and helped him up by the arm. Asriel nodded softly. "T-Thanks, Sans..."

Sans nodded before he narrowed his eye sockets and warped away from the blast of incoming Gaster Blaster fire, the violet beam burning where they were just standing. They both reappeared a couple feet away as three of Sans' Gaster Blasters manifested and fired a trio of blue beams of energy towards Gaster. Gaster avoids the blast by warping and reappearing a couple feet behind the tri-blast, watching it decimate a bit of the Void Room, before it began reforming itself. Asriel began recovering, and Sans let go of his arm before glaring at Gaster.

 **"I hope you two eventually figure out what your risk-taking has brought upon this timeline."**

Asriel blinked. "Our risk-taking?"

"whaddya mean?" Sans asked.

 **"You've created an entirely new timeline. Not Neutral. Not Genocide. Not even True Pacifist. This one...is interesting."** Another Gaster Blaster appears above him and fires anoher violet blast that Sans and Asriel were able to dodge. **"You've all done the impossible. You defied fate's rules and made your own. Asriel was never meant to come back to life permanently, or become a separate entity from Flowey, but he did. Toriel and Asgore were never meant to completely reconcile, yet they have, with bonuses. The monsters were supposed to move to immediately the Surface with the humans when the Barrier was destroyed, but it's been delayed for six years in order to better prepare for such a radical change. Plus, it's judgement for us killing those children."** Black tendrils shot out from the ground towards them. Asriel had Chaos Sabers in both paws and be gain slashing at them, keeping them away. Sans incinerated any tendrils coming for him with numerous Gaster Blaster shots. **"Most obviously, Chara was supposed to have been impossible to redeem. And yet...you've managed to do just that. And most importantly, you've destroyed the True Reset option. That too, was supposed to be impossible. Now no one's memories can be irreparably erased, even after a regular RESET."**

"this goin' somewhere, doc?" Sans asked as he sent a barrage of bones towards Gaster, who defend by using a shield of his own purple glowing bones.

 **"You've outright broken almost all of the rules AND succeeded in turning them into victories and even miracles. I usually find it hopeless to go against fate. You too, Sans. You thought that the inevitable couldn't be stopped...and yet you've managed to help make it evitable."** Gaster lightly rubbed his chin. **"This timeline is not considered True Pacifist, Genocide, or Neutral. You've permanently locked all three of them out. So it needs a new name."**

"I'm bad at naming things, so you might not want to ask me for one." Asriel said as he jumped into the air to avoid yet another violet Gaster Blaster beam. He held both paws out and allowed a rain of fireballs to fall onto Gaster. A black tendril spread over Gaster and shielded him from all of them, yet one managed to swerve and hit his side, making him flinch slightly.

Gaster was still thinking as his Gaster Blasters kept Asriel and Sans at a distance so he could think. After a while, he nodded. **"I've got it. This route shall be called the 'True Freedom' Route/Timeline. Because this timeline's future is the brightest of all."**

"thanks for thinkin' so, doc." Sans regarded as he stood stop another one of his Gaster Blasters and watched it fire another cyan beam of energy that Gaster was able to dodge once again. The big-boned skeleton was beginning to wonder what Gaster was up to. He was _just_ saying that he wanted Chara's soul in order to return to reality and stay stabilized. But...he didn't mention it again a while after they began battling.

 _what's on your mind, G...?_

 **"However...do not think that bending the significant events of this timeline won't bring about unexpected factors into the mix. You've created an entirely new realm of possibilities due to your actions regarding breaking the eternal loop. You all are not the only ones that will be affected."** Gaster said a bit warningly as another array of purple bones shot towards Sans. Though the cyan beam from Sans' Gaster Blaster decimated them all in an instant, and he was pushed into warping away again.

"What do you mean?" Asriel said as he threw five fireballs towards the Former Royal Scientist, though he was able to swiftly dodge all five without having to warp. He then formed his Chaos Buster right over his shoulder and fired a wide beam rainbow energy towards Gaster, who promptly countered with a larger Gaster blaster shielding him from the blast, though he definitely flinched a bit from the strain. Though eventually, the draconic skull shattered and the blast hits him dead-on, sending him crashing into the Void wall. Grunting a bit from the pain, he managed to stand back up while dusting off his shoulder.

 _Impressive, Prince Asriel. Truly amazing. Your power is remarkable, and it continues to grow. Now if you can only master that power..._ Gaster thought to himself, but then he shook his head, retaining focus.

 **"It won't be clear to you now, but it will definitely begin to take effect later. Now that this timeline is truly permanent, the anomalies will begin to show themselves. Not exactly bad anomalies...though they're not all good ones, either. But one thing's for sure...you've all definitely shattered the seemingly unbreakable glass that was the unbreakable loop of the Resets. And now that the loop is broken...the aftermath will surely reveal itself over time. Otherwise known as the shards born from the cracks of that broken glass."** Gaster shrugged quietly. **"Or you can see it as an expanding spider web of timelines. Whatever suits your understanding best. I'm not that picky."**

Sans' eyes stopped glowing cyan, and he held an arm in front of Asriel to keep him from advancing again. Then he turned towards Gaster as the realization completely dawned upon him.

"...you don't really want chara's soul. you were bluffing the entire time." It wasn't a question.

Asriel blinked in surprise as he turned towards Gaster, mouth slightly agape. "You...you were lying about that?"

 **(Music Stop)**

All of Gaster's Blasters dissipated, and he walked up to Asriel and Sans, his face much calmer than before. **"Of course not. I never wanted Chara's soul for myself. Of course I expected him to face some degree of punishment for his wrongdoings, but that's not for me to decide."** He nodded silently. **"Chara appeared in this room randomly...that's when I decided to use him as bait. I just needed an excuse to get your attention AND get the both of you to to stay. Unfortunately, in the heat of the moment, I didn't pick the nonviolent way to keep your attention. I should have remembered that angering a Dreemurr is NEVER the wisest course of action...urgh..."** He groaned, holding his side. **"Certainly not one of my better ideas..."**

Asriel blinked and swiftly went to Gaster's side. The threat aimed towards his brother proved to have disappeared and the man before him has proven to not be his enemy. Now he felt bad for hurting him. "H-Hey...are you okay...?"

 **"I shall be alright. Of course the damage isn't permanent."**

"G...you're trying to tell us about something major, aren't you?" Sans asked him, looking up towards the former Royal Scientist.

 **"As I said before, now that this timeline is truly permanent, many factors, many variables, many anomalies in time and space will begin to take shape and form an entirely new realm of possibilities. Many changes here...few changes there...drastic changes in another...but this one shall always stay the same, now that the True Reset is destroyed, and time can continue moving forward in this world. Even if you Reset, most of the negative consequences have been removed...so long as you're responsible with it."**

"If possible, we find it best to hope that nothing is bad enough for us to have to Reset ever again. LOADING and SAVING is good enough for the moment." Asriel nods quietly.

 **"Ah. Good. Very good."** Gaster nodded. **"Hopefully you'll reach the point where you'll no longer need those either, and time can finally proceed truly undisturbed."**

"dare to dream, G. dare to dream." Sans chuckled. "though i gotta ask...i might be able to pick up what you're putting down. and i do mean _might_. kinda need at least some degree of a clue in order to try and understand what you're trying to tell me."

Gaster looked at Sans for a prolonged amount of time, then towards Asriel for the same amount of time. After a momemt of thinking whether or not to tell them what they needed to know...he shook his head in finality. **"...No. Neither of you are ready for what's to come...none of you are. Not yet."** He closed his eyes and sighed. **"Maybe this six year wait is more beneficial than you think. You're...not yet strong enough for what's to come. Even I don't know what's to come...but I know that it won't always be something good. You'll need to be somewhat ready amd strong enough to face the possible dangers in the future. It's like you said, young Asriel. There are times when kindness isn't enough. Future events will push you to the limit, and you _must_ be able to endure whatever it throws at you. Be it complications reharding adjustment to the Surface alongside humans...or more temporal and spatial complications..."**

Sans was slowly understanding what Gaster was telling him, and sighed in slight aggravation. "so...it's gonna get ugly before it gets pretty, huh?"

 **"Simultaneous ugliness and prettiness is more like it."**

"it never gets easier, does it?"

 **"On the bright side, things will be much more interesting."** Gaster's face began to glitch, and he placed his hand on the right side of it. **"It appears that I am reaching my limit..."**

"W-What?! Reaching your limit?" Asriel said, worried.

 **"I am still scattered across space and time. As such, I am unable to remain outside of the Void for an extended period of time."** Gaster kneeled and placed his hands on Asriel's shoulders. **"You and your loved ones worked very hard to to achieve this type of freedom for everyone, hence why I name it the Freedom Route. Now you all must do your best to make sure that it persists at troubles that plague you all."** He let's go of Asriel and stands up. **"Go, Prince. Chara needs you."**

Asriel blinked. "Chara...OH GOLLY, CHARA!" He panicked slightly as he turned and ran out of the Gaster Room. Sans shook his head, looking a bit amused that Asriel never asked who the man was. Once the threat towards his brother was gone, he no longer interested him. Now he was focused on getting back to he and Frisk. Sans was about to turn and follow.

 **"Sans...we won't be meeting again for a long time, so I must give you a very important key detail here and now."** Sans turned back to Gaster, who was slowly stepping back. **"You'll know what this means when the time comes. And when it does...it'll help you immensely. This is the 'Prime' Universe. Or 'Universe Prime'."** Sans nodded, confused as hell but very attentive. Gaster began glitching a bit more erratically as he began stepping back. **"One more thing, Sans...no matter what happens, no matter how much hardship is thrown your way..."** He began glitching much more wildly now, he covered half of his face again as he smiled very weakly at Sans.

 _ **"dOn'T fOrGeT..."**_

Sans a briefly frozen up by those two words. They were their own special trigger for him. After those words were spoken, he sighed, pulled his hood over his head, placed his hands in his pockets and turned away. He didn't want to watch Gaster disappear, because he was unknowing of if he'll see him again. Yet...a silent hope within him told him that they'll definitely meet again.

He also didn't want Gaster to see the tear escaping his left eye socket.

"...you got it, G." With that, he began walking away and out of the room, as Gaster glitched out of existence, once again completely returning to the Void, at least for the time being. Once again, the two have to go their separate ways.

 _i'm gonna find a way to bring ya back for good, G. just like we found a way for asriel to stay asriel. but for now...i have to focus on something else..._

Sans disappeared in a cyan flash of light, leaving the area dark.

Darker, Yet Darker...

 **(A couple hours later)**

Chara slowly opened his blood crimson eyes, squinting them a little as he held his hand in front of his face to block out the light of the lamp beside him, groaning a little in annoyance. He was tempted to smash it so he could go back to sleep...but then his eyes shot open when he remembers what happened.

 _Nightmare...Asriel...Gaster...MY SOUL!_

He clutched his chest and felt a bit of relief that his crimson soul was still in his chest. He then feot pain over his left eye and looked at a mirror...there was a jagged scar across it. It must have been from Gaster's Tendrils.

Well, at least he and Asriel were kinda even now.

He tried sitting up, but two weights prevented him from sitting up fully. He looked to see that he was in his bed...and Frisk and Asriel were in bed with him. Both of them had their heads on his chest, and they were sleeping peacefully, their arms wrapped around him. Frisk's bright shining red soul pulsed calmly, and Asriel's bright shining rainbow soul pulsed happily. The latter had his burned arm cleaned and bandaged properly, even after being healed by magic. Chara blinked as he felt the warmth of their souls also warm him. They both had small, very relieved smiles on their faces. They must have fallen asleep like that.

"Frisk...Asriel..." Chara said softly.

"they've been like that ever since we brought you back. tori and the others were worried sick, but they're glad you're safe."

Chara flinched a bit as he looked over to see Sans leaning against the wall next to the door. He had his hands in his pockets, and his hood was overshadowing his eyes. A flash of panic crossed Chara's face. Sans immediately held his hand up.

"i'm not gonna hurt you, kid. i've done enough damage already, i don't need to add more." Sans reassured.

Chara was still a bit skeptical, but nodded silently as he looked around the room again. Multiple empty plates were around, which were littered with leftover crumbs from Butterscotch Cinnamon Pie. Safe to bet that it was brought repeatedly to Asriel and Frisk in order to keep them fed while waiting for Chara to recover. They _really_ didn't want ro leave him all alone in the room.

"lemme ask ya something, kid." Sans spoke up again. Chara turned his head towards him. "do you know why this world has older siblings?"

"Huh...?"

"their job, above all, is to protect the younger siblings as best as they can. this includes ensuring their happiness and health." Sans sighed. "i'm not gonna pretend that this can always be the case. sometimes...things just go wrong. however, when it comes to you and me...heh...let's face it. we sucked at that job big-time when it really came down to it. but let's not go into details about how badly we screwed up, aight? let's focus on being better brothers to our brothers."

He used telekinesis to pull up a chair next to the bed and then sits down to look Chara in the eye. "listen to me, kid. you pissed me off, i pissed you off. we've been hating each other for multiple timelines, and that's not likely to completely go away anytime soon. but since this one is permanent...at the very least...we need to at least _try_ and get along with one another. because i'm pretty damn sure i don't wanna spend every day watchin' you like a hawk when i could be napping or hanging with paps. i'm gonna accept that you're goin' straight with this redemption thing. i don't have to necessarily be friends with you...but i _do_ have accept that you're genuine."

Chara processed Sans' words for a while. He could tell that Toriel and Papyrus must have spoken with him. Then he turned his eyes back to Asriel and Frisk. Hesitating for a moment, he reached his hand out and gently began petting Asriel's fuzzy floppy ear while carefully avoiding his small yet sharp horns, and petting Frisk's hair with his other hand. "I'm sorry I scared you and worried you both. Don't worry anymore...I'm not going anywhere." The result was near instantaneous.

"C...Chara..." Asriel mumbled softly in his sleep, nuzzling his elder brothers chest, his smile widening. Frisk was doing the same, his own smile becoming wider. Chara slowly smiled at these reactions. Sans chuckled.

"heh. the demon i knew before wouldn't be comfortin' his bros like that. if tori saw this, she'd be squealin'. i guess i can take your word for it, that you're finally tryin ta' come clean." He stood up. "want me to tell the others that you're awake?"

"No. That'e alright. I just...want to stay like this for a while. Just...turn off the light when you leave. We...we can talk a bit more at a later time." Chara said as he laid his head back on the pillow and continued petting Asriel and Frisk. Sans nodded as he turned to leave, using telekinesis to turn the lights out and close the door behind him.

"I'm...I'm sorry, Sans. For everything."

That stopped Sans from complete closing the door. He looked back into the room for the moment, seeing the sincerity in Chara's eyes. A long while ago, Chara thought that an apology would be useless...but now he's doing it anyway. After processing what he said, he allowed a genuine grin to spread across his face.

Toriel and Papyrus were right after all.

"just get some rest, kiddo." he said, then he closed the door completely.

Chara sighed, holding his two brothers close to him. He was still baffled by what they've done for him. He knew full well how powerful W.D. Gaster was. Terrifyingly so. And yet...Asriel and Frisk came for him anyway without fear for themselves, but for their brother's safety.

 _They risked their lives for me..._

He couldn't let this kind gesture go unrewarded.

Chara was filled with **DETERMINATION!**

 **(Three Days Later)**

It had been a rather slow day in the Underground this time. The excitement from Chara going missing and returning safely had mostly died down. Of course Toriel had been crying tears of joy and relief, hugging Chara tightly, smothering with motherly kisses that he was denied the option of rejecting. Asgore was the same way, except they were fatherly kisses and his beard make them tickle. Undyne gave him a noogie and shouted at him to never scare them like that again. Papyrus celebrated with friendship spaghetti...Chara appreciated that it was finally starting to taste like actual food. Alphys was nervous and shaky, but she too was glad to see he's alive and well.

In short...Everybody came. Asriel and Frisk, however...they were always there. Now it is time to repay them, and show them just how much they mean to him.

"Asriel! Frisk! Hey guys!"

Asriel blinked as he turned around to see Chara running towards them with boxes in his hands, and stopping abruptly in front of them, panting.

"Oh! Howdy Chara! What's going on?"

"Gifts, that's what's going on." Chara said proudly as he folded his arms. "I got gifts for all three of us. Now open them up."

Asriel and Frisk looked at one another in a fit of confusion, before opening their respective boxes that had their names on them. Asriel gasped as he held up a rainbow scarf up from the box, one bit at a time. It was fairly long, and it also had the Delta Rune symbol on the very center of it. Frisk pulled something from his own box, and it turns out to be a hooded jacket that had his signature purple stripes, and had the Delta Rune symbol on the back of it. The two of them looked at Chara with surprised and grateful faces.

"Chara...these are amazing! When did you find the time to make these?"

Chara rubbed his neck. "It was my idea, but I didn't necessarily make them myself. I had help...from Muffet. Turns out, with her six arms, she's pretty pro at knitting." Only Frisk was able to catch that his usual pink blush became a couple shades pinker when he said the young spider girl's name.

He was _definitely_ going to look into this surprising detail. But for now...

"This is very nice of you, Chara. But...what's in the third box?"

"The gift in that box, my brother, is for all three of us." Chara assured as he reached into the box. "I had Mom and Dad help fix these up." Chara then brought up three items from the box.

Three Heart Lockets. One Rainbow. One Gold. And one Red. He handed the Rainbow Heart Locket to Asriel, and the Gold Heart Locket to Frisk. He kept the red one for himself. Asriel curiously opened up his Locket, and Frisk did the same. They both had a small picture on the inside. It had a picture of he three of them, with Asriel in the middle and Chara and Frisk on the sides, and they were holding hands. Asriel and Frisk had cheerful smiles on their faces, while Chara's was small but genuine. After a moment of examining it, they closed it and looked on the other side. The words inscribed:

 ** _"Brothers Forever"_**

Asriel blinked. "Chara...this is..."

"Beautiful." Frisk finished.

"At this point, I can safely say that the connection between us is deeper than simple friendship. I NEVER would have blamed you if you had just left me behind to disappear...but you refused. Both of you did. You saved me, and you were completely genuine about wanting to redeem me. Now...now I know that no matter how difficult things get, you won't leave me behind. None of you will."

"Of course not, Chara. We went through a lot to save you. And whether you like it or not, you're stuck with us. All of us." Frisk smiled. Of course he knew Chara likes it.

"It's because we love you, Chara!" Asriel said with a wide smile.

Chara slowly returns it, his own smile growing. "I...I love you too. Mushy gunk, and all that stuff."

Frisk and Asriel glomped him in a big hug, which he was defenseless against as his arms were pinned to his sides. A couple moments afterwards, they both ran off to show the others their new and improved Heart Lockets. Chara simply chuckled and shook his head.

"now ain't that sweet of ya?" Chara wasn't surprised to hear Sans right behind him the moment his brothers were out of sight. He turned towards the big boned skeleton with a huge sigh.

"I was thinking about what you were saying...and you're right. We might not like each other, but that doesn't mean we can't try and get along." He rubbed his arm awkwardly. "By any chance...do you think we can...I dunno...start over for real?"

"sure, kid. sure." Sans agreed while hold his arm outwards, his grin wide. "i'm sans. sans the skeleton."

Chara smiled. "Chara Dreemurr. Good to meet you." He reached out to shake hands with Sans...

 _pppppffffffbbbbbtttt!_

The boy groaned at the sound while Sans keeled over laughing, holding the empty woopie cushion in his hand and holding his side with his other hand. "Are you kidding me right now?"

"the ol' woopie cushion in the hand trick never fails!" Sans said in the middle of his loud laughter. Chara looked annoyed for a moment...but then his lip quivered...and a moment later he was laughing alongside the skeleton, easing up about the prank after a period of time passed.

They still won't see eye-to-eye for a while...but this was certainly a good start to getting there.

* * *

 **Asriel: *GLOMP!* Chara DOES love us!**

 **Chara: G-Gah! Asriel, get off!**

 **Asriel: Nope! :3**

 **Chara: Frisk, get him offa me!**

 **But he refused. Instead, he joins the glomp as both he and Asriel affectionately nuzzle Chara, squishing their cheeks against his.**

 **Chara: *heavy blush* Dammit...**

 **Me: Okay! I got the dark stuff outta the way again! Now we can go back to the happy fun times in the next chapter/drabble, promise!**

 **Sans: until the next drabble, folks. i'm gonna take a nap after that battle...**

 **Chara: You had THREE DAYS of rest! How ca-**

 **Sans: zzzzzz...**

 **Chara: *angry pout* Lazy Trashbag Skeleton...**


	14. Teatime With A Spider

**Me: Ugh...this might not sit well for some of my readers...**

 **Alphys: D-Dont think like that, Ben! It's not that bad!**

 **Undyne: Yeah! You can't possibly go seriously downhill for something like this!**

 **Frisk: It's not like they'll stop reading altogether for something as minor as this.**

 **Asriel: You'll be fine, Ben. Even if there is backlash, it can't be bad enough for them to stop reading your stories altogether.**

 **Me:...*sigh* I hope you're right.**

 ***hesitates* Drabble...Start...?**

* * *

Frisk's curiosity has finally reached his peak. He wasn't going to hold it off any longer. He Was currently dragging Asriel by the paw over to Alphys' Lab, while the fluffy Dreemurr was absolutely confused by his brother's insistence. He was pretty **DETERMINED** to do something.

"Frisk...why are we going over to Alphys's place?"

"Because I'm sure she still has her hidden cameras in place, and there's something I need to know. I just can't take the mystery anymore! And I'm pretty sure that you're curious too!"

Asriel scratched his floppy ears a little bit, not arguing about that. It turns out he _is_ pretty curious about what was going on. And said mystery was centered around his older brother Chara. For the past couple weeks, he's been leaving on his own plenty of times, and no one was really concerned about where he disappears off to because he always comes back before Asgore and (mostly) Toriel could get very concerned. Asriel and Frisk were pretty laid back, so they didn't worry too much about it either. However, the latter was simply too curious to leave the matter anymore, so now he was going to find out exactly where Chara disappears to every couple of days.

He had a sneaking suspicion on what might be going on, but he needed to be sure. And what better way than to use Alphys camera to spy on his older brother?

As Sans mentioned in one of his Pacifisr Judgements, Frisk has never claimed to be completely innocent or naive. Asriel really should have known better. In a way, he actually did, but there wasn't too many situations that actually brought this into the light for him to see. This would be one of those situations.

With a sigh, Asriel simply followed his younger brothers wishes and followed him into hotlands. He really wanted to get out of the heat and move into the air conditioned lab that Alphys inhabited. It must be one of the reasons why Undyne was able to stand living in Hotlands now...aside from moving in with her girlfriend. Soon enough, they approsched the sliding doors and entered the lab.

They caught sight of Undyne and Alphys sitting in a chair. Well...more like Undyne sitting in the chair while Alphys sits on her lap. They seem rather comfortable in that position, for obvious reasons. Undyne had her arms wrapped around Alphys from behind, her crimson hair lightly tickling Alphys, who was giddily kicking her feet out while her tail wagged happily from the attention.

"So...we both agree that Mew Mew Kissy Cutie 2 is a huge letdown?"

"TOTALLY! I'm j-just gonna pretend that it never existed. They completely ruined her character arc! Though I guess that's what happens when you get a change in writers. Once they changed so does the content. And it's j-just completely suckish compared to the original."

"Ugh! Why is it that there are times that the original is the best there is and the sequels suck, and there are other times that the sequels are sometimes better?! That's gets really annoying how things sometimes flip-flop like that!"

"I-I suppose it depends on how much of a fan you are to a certain franchise."

"Aaaand sometimes sequels under different writers is not a good idea." Geno Alphys said while coming down the escalator. "The original Mew Mew Kissy Cutie actually reached out and touched our hearts. I can at least appreciate that the sequel gave it a shot, but all in all they should have just stuck to keeping the character development in line. That's a _major_ problem. They. Forgot. To. Keep. The. Character. Development. In. Check!" She ranted a bit, slapping the back of her palm on her other paw each time she said a word.

"I _KNOW_! What a letdown!" Alphys sighed a little as Undyne rolled in their rolling chair, though they stopped mid-spin when they spotted Asriel and Frisk. "Oh, hi boys! What can we do you for?"

"We want to know where Chara keeps running off to. Frisk can't keep his curiosity in check any longer." Asriel said a bit tiredly while rubbing the back of his neck. "So...can we get a peek around with your cameras?"

Geno Alphys tapped her chin. "Hmm...I dunno. Spying on your brother with our hidden cameras? Thst sounds like s bit of a breech in privacy, don't you think?" Asriel was about to agree, though he stopped himself when he saw her smirk. "Though now I'm curious to see where the little punk's up to. Lemme just start up the computer." She ssid as she took another chair and rolled towards the computer.

Asriel sighed as the screen lights up. "I really don't know what we're going to find, but I want to know how we might deal with the discovery once it's revealed."

"We simply keep a secret if he wants no one else to know about it. No one else has to know but us." Frisk replied looking towards the screen. Undyne and Alphys looked on as well as Geno Alphys kept clicking through multiple areas in the Underground.

"Let's see where the Rosy-Cheeked Boy is...Ruins?" Click. "No. Snowdin?" Click. "Nope. Waterfall?" Click. "Nada. Hotlands?" Click. "N-Wait, hold on! I got a beat on him!" Asriel and Frisk immediately looked closer to see that their brother was indeed on the screen, traversing through Hotlands. They wondered where he was heading, then they see him take an elevator and hope across a couple vents. "Where's the little guy goin'? By the looks of it, he's off to see-" Geno Alphys' eyes widened, and her mouth slowly becomes agape. Alphys almost dropped her glasses. Asriel and Frisk were frozen in surprise, unable to respond as they saw exactly who their brother went to see.

Frisk had his suspicions, but this confirms them without a doubt.

 **(Hotlands)**

Chara had taken special care to make sure he wasn't being followed by anyone or anything. He would have simply teleported to the location of his desire, but he was not a master of it like Sans was. Sans had full mastery of his teleportation, and Asriel had much more stamina for it. Not Chara. So he had to make his way there by foot.

He had coming here for a while now. He wasn't about to pretend that it won't eventually be discovered by somebody, knowing that he couldn't keep this a secret forever. But for the time being, he would keep doing it like this. Chara was simply...too embarrassed to involve anyone else in this, yet. His brothers were included. His father might be pretty laid back about it, but he'd never hear the end of it if Toriel finds out about this before he was ready!

No, he wanted this to stay as private as possible for the time being.

Eventually, he made it there. Into the part of Hotlands that had the sweet aroma of well-made tea, the rather slightly intimidated looks of the other monsters in the vicinity...the pitter-pattering of numerous spiders scurrying around in a very busy manner, each of them giving small squeaks of acknowledgement towards one another...and he remembered not to get himself caught in the webbing while he was stepping around. Eventually he stopped by and he looked up.

Muffet was slowly descending from the ceiling, stepping down on multiple strings of web in an elegant, balanced, and casual manner. One of her six arms reached up to her cute little fangs as she let's out her notable giggle.

"Ahuhuhuhu~look here, dearies. It looks like our guest has returned once again!~"

Chara rubbed his neck awkwardly. "Yeah...just like I said I would."

"Well? Don't be shy, dearie. Come take my hand. I have six~" Muffet offered as she held out the lowest hand on her right, while the middle one hangs onto the web line she's on. Without hesitation, Chara took her band and slightly gasped as they quickly zipped upwards a few feet. They landed on a platform composed completely of spider webs. And there was already a table set prepared, surprisingly well balanced on all of these seemingly fragile spider webs. Muffet already walked up and sat dowm in one of the chairs. Chara also sat in one.

"Sheesh. This is some quality webbing." No matter how many times he experiences it, it never ceases to amaze him.

"You can thank your adorable fluffy brother for that~" Muffet said with a wave of her top left hand. Asriel has also given her 'The Angel's Blessing', the same thing he did for the top six monsters. Now, Muffet's webbing was much stronger, and her spiders were stronger too, and they can cooperste much more effeciently. And her webs can also glow purple, in a way that it can cut ofr and drain the magic of someone hostile. She's also hinted to now be venemous...Chara would hate to be the person she tests _that_ out on.

One of the monster spiders crawled up to him and handed him Spider Cider. Chara blanched a bit and held out a hand in denial. "N-No thanks."

"Ah ah ah, dearie. Our guest isn't a fan of our spider-themed products, remember? It makes him a little green." Muffet lightly scolded the spider. It whined a little and lowers itself in shame. Her middle arms take it in their hands and began petting it. "Oh, it's okay dearie. Everyone makes mistakes. Just be a tiny bit more mindful next time." She softly kisses it and allows it to fling away on a web. Another spiders crawls up on the table with a teapot. "Ahuhu, that's better!~" Muffet grabs the teapot and holds out a cup for Chara, pouring some in, before handing it out to him. "Not to worry, dearie. This tea is chocolate. It's nice of your brothers to tell me what you enjoy most. Id like to get as much customer satisfaction as possible, you see~"

Chara takes the choco tea and takes a small sip. Not too warm, not too cold. Just the right amount of both. "Yeah...I was always wondering about that. You're not that much older than I am. How can you already be owning your own business?" He minimal knowledge on spiders. He was at least aware that some young spiders need their mothers assistsnce a little while longer in order ro survive. Other young spiders can take care of themselves just fine without their parents, since some species die after their children are born. However, he was well-aware that monster spiders are radically different in some aspects.

Muffet smiles softly as all five of her eyes blinked at once. "Well dearie, there are some people who have to grow up much more quickly than others. I'm one of them. There was nothing tragic about about it, dearie. It is sad on some points, but it is natural for some spiders to leave the nest sooner tham others. And I've managed just fine on my own!"

"I see. You've really made a name for yourself." Chara smiled as he sips more of his tea, while Muffet cheerfully sips hers. He looked around. "Eh...your 'pet' wouldn't be anywhere around, would he? Last week he was licking me so much I thought he was gonna eat me...a couple days ago he _did_ try to eat me!"

"Ah, yes. I do apologize about that. That is not how good customers should be treated. So I put him in my 'Time-Out Web'." She looked over the web platform and saw that the large spider/muffin hybrid was tangled in a mess of glowing purple webs, which restrained any and all possible movement. "I'm sorry, sweetie! But you can't go trying to eat customers that don't deserve it! You sit there and think about what you've done!" It softly and sadly howls in acceptance, lowering it's head in shame.

Chars thought about the irony. Considering his record, he really _did_ kind of deserve it...but she didn't need to know that. Not now, at least. He chuckled slightly. "Don't be too hard on him. I can understand he gets a bit overexcited sometimes."

"I know." She said, her lower arms hands clasped on the table, her middle arms folded, and her top arms helping her sip tea. "But I'm just making it clear that that type of behavior won't get us too many customers when we're finally allowed to go to the surface. We don't want the humans to be more afraid of spiders than I heard that they are. We have to show them that our kind of spiders can be trusted!" She said, all five of her eyes flashing with **DETERMINATION.** Chara had to admit, she did have a clear goal in mind when it came to her business eventually coming to the surface, and she was dead-set on reaching it.

"Well...if anyone can prove that spiders aren't all bad, it's you, Muffet. You ARE the Spider Queen after all."

Muffet blushed a bit at the compliment and words of encouragement, her top left hand covering her mouth a little. "Ahuhuhuhu! How nice of you to say! Though I don't consider myself a full-fledged Queen of the Spiders. Not yet at least. I realize I still have a lot of work to do. So at the moment, I'm more of a _Princess_ of Spiders. I've already gotten the heated limo so my spiders form the Ruins can travel through Snowdin and back if needed, and to get them through Winter when we go to the surface, so that's a big start."

Chara tilted his head. "Er...won't it be a bit difficult to get that heated limo form the Ruins and across the Underground? Most of it doesn't really support automobiles...at least I think they don't. I dunno, anything's possible."

"We'll do anything we spiders can." Muffet smiled. "Speaking of which, I once visited Alphys as she was watching this human movie. And it seems that the humans are really into this...red and blue costumed man who has the abilities of a spider greatly multiplied, and he shows a lot of heroic spirit. It seems that that particular character is the iconic face of an entertainment company. On the surface, he's the most popular spider of all! Ahuhuhuhu~" She giggled again. "I may come a long way, but I don't think I'll ever be able to compete with popularity of that magnitude. So I'll humbly admit defeat before the contest can begin."

Chara smiled. "Well, that's very big of you."

"It is, isn't it?" Muffet smiled. Another spider lowered and handed another treat in her top left hand, and she offered it to Chara. "Chocolate donut?"

"Heck yeah!" Chara fist pumped as he gratefully takes the donut and immediately bites into it. "Mmmm...wow, Muffet. You and my Mom should totally bake together sometime. I bet you'll make something great!"

"Oh please, you just want us to bake as many chocolate-related treats for you as possible at twice the output." Muffet teased. "Don't you think you've eaten too much chocolate sometimes?"

"Hey! There is no such thing as TOO MUCH chocolate! That concept doesn't exist, ya hear?!" He said while pointing his half-eaten donut at her for a couple seconds, then returns to eating it grumpily.

"Ahuhuhuhuhu!~ Chara, you're so adorable when you get all pouty over your chocolate!"

"Don't call me adorable." Muffet smiled as she got up from her chair. Chara raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing?" She said nothing as she simply leaned over the table, her middle hands holding her up while the upper hands reached out to him. Chara glared threateningly. "Muffet, don't even thi-"

"Boop~" She delightfully booped his rosy cheeks as they were still puffed with chocolate donut. His response was completely deadpan, ignoring the fact that his rosy cheeks for a bit pinker.

"You're not funny."

"Awww, pouty Chara is so adorable~" She giggled as she then gave the cheeks a pinch, and he jolted in his seat as a response. "Not to mention your rosy cheeks are cute and pinchable!"

"Don't call me cute, either!" Chara said with defiance, even as she pinched his cheeks again. It didn't help his growing blush in the slightest. "And quit pinching my cheeks! I get enough of that from Mom!

"Pinchy pinchy pinchy pinch~" Muffet hummed, cheerfully ignoring him as she kept pinching his cheeks softly. He only resisted verbally, as he made no move to physically force her to stop. Eventually she did get tired of it and spared him for the moment, much to his relief.

"Thank you for stopping your pinch assault. Now if you can-"

"Mmmmmmwah!~"

Chara was cut off by the spider girl reaching over and planting a friendly kiss on his cheek, all five of her eyes closed. He was struck silent by her act, his eyes wide and he was unable to act for a moment. Though he shook his head and managed to regain his bearings. "W...Wha...?"

"Cutie Cheeks? Check. Pinchable Cheeks? Check. Kissable Cheeks? Definite Check. Your rosy cheeks have earned all three adoration points! Aaaaaaahuhuhuhu!~"

"YOU'RE! NOT! FUNNY!" Chara shouted, slamming his hands on the table while trying to fight off the blush on his cheeks as the Spider Girl in front of him continues to giggle at his embarrassment.

 **(Alphys' Lab)**

The group was staring slack-jawed as they watched the interaction between Chara and Muffet. They watched Chara rant at an amused Muffet for a little while longer until he eventually calmed down and went back to having tea with her. She mercifully ceased the teasing and settled on enjoying tea with her new favorite company.

Undyne blinked owlishly. "No...freaking...way..."

"Chara sneaks away to hang out with Muffet? Well...he did say that she knitted my scarf and your hoodie, Frisk. Maybe they enjoyed that time together and decided to be friends." Asriel said while scratching his ear.

"Alright...remember everyone. This doesn't leave the room. He's too embarassed at the moment, so he'll tell us when he's good and ready." Everyone slowly nodded in agreement.

Geno Alphys blinked. "I gotta admit, I didn't expect this at _all_. Well...I supposed it makes sense. They're both cute, they're both pretty young for now...and they're creepy as hell when they really try to be. And they both love their sweets. I guess this friendship can pay off nicely, I suppose." _The shipping is strong with these two._ She turned towards her counterpart, who's eyes remained glued to the screen, and her paws on her cheeks. "Alphys? You alright, girl?"

"I'm fine." Alphys said slowly. She was calm on the outside. Her mind, on the other hand...

 _Shipshipshipshipshipshipshipshipship..._

* * *

 **Me: *falls dramatically to the floor* What have I created...**

 **Muffet: A little faith would do you nicely, dearie. It is YOUR story, after all~**

 **Me: Yeah...I guess that's true.**

 **Chara: So this is where things are headed, huh? *shrugs* Meh. Could be a lot worse.**

 **Frisk: Besides, you're basing it off then fact that Muffet's creator described her as a " _lil' baby spider monster you can have tea with!"_** **So you made her around me, Asriel, and Chara's biological age to fit that description. Maybe slightly older.**

 **Alphys: T-That's fair, right?**

 **Undyne: Should be. We've seen plenty of non-canon ships that are actually pretty decent. So readers...don't be jerks, okay? Our author can take fair criticism, but...well, just look at him!**

 **Me: *rocking in nervous fetal position* I'm shipping male Chara with Muffet...there's no going back from this...**

 **Asriel: Remember that they're both children at the moment. The sequel might be a different matter entirely after the six years are up, but for now, it's simple cuteness.**

 **Muffet: Until the next drabble, dearies! Ahuhuhuhuhu~**


	15. Cutest Weapon Ever?

**Me: This was so random that I don't even...I can't even...oh my gosh...so much...**

 **Asriel: Random stuff can be good too!**

 **Frisk: True. I thought this one was pretty nice!**

 **Sans: heh.**

 **Drabble Start!**

* * *

"Come on, Sans! Let us play with one!" Frisk childishly demanded as he and Asriel were in Snowdin.

"We wanna play with at least one, Sans! They're awesome!" Asriel agreed, hopping up and down, which Frisk began to copy.

"i dunno, kiddos. i'm kinda worried about how your mom is gonna react to playing with them. i'm still tryin' ta get the hang of them myself." Sans said while rubbing his neck.

"We'll be fine, Sans! They wouldn't hurt us on purpose! I'm sure they wanna play with us too!" Asriel insisted, nodding rapidly. Frisk also began nodding rapidly. Sans was really struggling on whether it was safe to do this or not. Though their shining auras were making it very difficult to say no. So with a heavy sigh, he relented.

"haaaah...alright, ya cracked me." Sans shrugged. His eyes glowed cyan and snapped his fingers.

On that command, bones began manifesting in the air and began taking shape. First the talons on the feet, then the talons on the paws, then the bones for the long and sharp tailbone, then the ribs formed in the middle of the body, the spine ran along the body to connect the tailbone, which also spread out and formed bone wings, while the skull manifested last. The entire process took place in under a minutes which meant Sans was slowly getting better at summoning them. When the process was complete, the mighty Gaster Dragon landed on the ground with a mighty stomp, picking up snow and causing the ground to shake a little. A blue glow shined from it's eyes, the inside of it's jaws, and the inside of it's ribs. It stood tall and menacingly, slightly scaring the other citizens of Snowdin.

To some, it's one of the most terrifying creatures of all(especially to Chara due to _very painful_ personal experience) and very powerful force to be reckoned with. But to others...

"Howdy!" Asriel waved his paw at the Gaster Dragon. Frisk did the same, just as cheerfully. The creature lowered it's head to the two children, head slightly tilted to the side. Then it leans down close enough to sniff them a couple times. Once it recognized them as friendly, it's eyes became less slitted, it glowed a bit more of a happier cyan, and...

 _Slurrrrrrp!_

It's eyes turned into a cheerful upside-down 'U' shape as a cyan tongue manifested in it's jaws and gave the two Dreemurrs a very loving kiss. They giggled at the affection, not ar all disgusted with the cyan slobber on their faces. The dragon then steps back a bit and leans it's head down and it's rear amd tail wagging. It then stuck it's tongue out and began to pant every couple seconds.

The most powerful and most terrifying weapon in Sans' arsenal went from scary to cute in under ten seconds. It had to be seen to be believed.

"Hehehe! She's so friendly!" Asriel giggled, hopping on the dragon's snout and giving her a hug. Frisk also walked up and began petting the side of her jaws. It enjoyed this affection, as her eyes closed and a very soft rumble could be heard vibrating from her.

 _Purrrrrrrr~_

Yep. The Gaster Dragons can purr. As if they couldn't get anymore strange. Then again...this is magic.

"And she's warmer than she looks!" Frisk asked while he gently pets the side of the jawbone, resulting in a raised volume of purring, increased tail wagging, and it's hind leg repeatedly thumping the ground, creating small quakes. Nothing too bad, though. Both Frisk and Asriel got off of the snout, and she continues to watch the two of them happily.

"Oooh! Lemme try something!" Asriel said quickly, putting a paw up to his muzzle as his scarf flows slightly with the wind. "Umm...ah! Sit!" The Dragon processed the order immediately, as it sits on it's rear and holds it's head high. "Okay...roll over!" Making sure there was enough space, it complies with this order, too, lying on the snow and then rolling around in it, going to the right once with it's tongue still sticking out. "Play Dead!" This was ridiculously easy, as all of it's cyan lights simply went dim and it stopped moving completely. Even Sans had to admit that's pretty clever. After a few moments, the cyan lights came back on and became upright again, still wagging it's tail.

Frisk smiles as he holds out his hand. "Shake?" They watch as it holds up it's talon and very gently allowed Frisk to grab it, as he lightly moves it up and down. "Speak?" The Dragon managed a loud, dog-like bark that echoed throughout Snowdin.

Sans grinned. "she said she really likes ya. if that wasn't obvious already."

Frisk and Asriel smiled widely at this as they both looked up at her with brighr and happy faces. "Now kiss!~" They brace themselves as the Dragon very gently pins them into the snow with it's snout and began giving them multiple affectionate, slimy kisses while purring softly. The boys response was to laugh aloud, currently rendered helpless by the Gaster Dragon's very cute and gentle affection.

Sans chuckled. "alrighty girl, easy. try not to drown the kiddos with love. that's their parent's job." She eased off of them on Sans' insistence.

Asriel and Frisk each recovered and were still getting the last of their giggles out of their system. "Haha...she's awesome, Sans! Though I kinda wonder...can she be fed?"

"ah, that's easy." Sans' eyes flashed cyan as blue bones began manifesting and turning into a semi-large bone. He levitates it up to his Gaster Dragon, who's eyes flashed and instantly had the bone in it's jaws, munching on it. "i just give her really large doggy treats made of my magic. it definitely beats spending gold." He watches her tail wag happily at the treat, then give a loud belch that shook Snowdin for a couple moments. "and as you can see, she greatly enjoys them."

"Hehehe, excuse you~" Asriel giggled while Frisk bursts into flat-out laughter.

Sans chuckles as he takes one hand out of his pocket and began petting the bone dragon across her ribs. Her reaction was to slowly slump to the ground and roll over on her back. His grin widens. "who's a good girl? _whooooo's_ my good, sweet, deadly girl of mass dunkstruction?" A louder purr could be heard rumbling through her as her tailbone repeatedly hits the ground. "that's you! yeah ya are! _yeeeaaah_ ya are~"

Asriel and Frisk joined in on petting her ribs, laughing loudly at how her purrs kept increasing. "You totally are! Good girl!~"

And still, the onlookers of Snowdin could only stare at the scene with mass shock and awe. Such a dangerous, powerful weapon...and they also function as Sans' pets? It was quite unbelievable, but once again, it had to be seen to be believed. and boy they have a healthy helping of both. An enemy would be lucky that Sans can't summon a dozen of them all at once like he does when they're just heads. The most complete Gaster Dragons he could probably manifest and keep stabilized for an extended period of time is seven.

But the power, as well as the absolute cuteness, is more than worth the limited number, truly.

* * *

 **Me: That's right. The Gaster Dragons can be cute too. Cute and Deadly. Very nice, too.**

 **Asriel: That's a bad time waiting to happen.**

 **Sans: this kid...he gets it.**

 **Frisk: I wanna keep petting her ribcage! Her purrs make her much softer than you'd expect~**

 **Asriel: I was also surprised that he made Gaster Dragon a girl.**

 **Sans: *shrug* don't see why not. but let's not _dragon_ this author's note any longer.**

 ***rimshot***

 **Me: Ugh...alight, readers! Until the next Drabble!**


	16. Cool Brothers

**Asriel: Another day, another drabble/chapter!**

 **Chara: This one is special to us. Kinda. Maybe. Whatever. Ben has a thing going on and he wants to see what it looks like.**

 **Papyrus: NYEH HEH HEH! IT DOES SEEM TO BE PRETTY SPECIAL!**

 **Frisk: Here, have some fluff of the brotherly kind!**

 **Sans: ben doesn't own any of the quotes used in this chapter, obviously. sure ya can find em', if ya look.**

 **Drabble Start!...ugh, is it really a drabble? Or a chapter in disguise?**

 **I don't even know...**

* * *

"Do I _have_ to?"

"Yes, Chara. Yes you do. Who knows, you might have some fun with this!" Asriel smiles.

"I may have been having fun if it was _just_ the two of you."

"Understandable. Though it can't be that way forever. We like spending time with _all_ of our loved ones. And you should too, because they're your loved ones as well." Frisk nodded.

Chara sighed a little as he shrugged. "Alright alright, I'll give this a shot."

"I'm not willing to do the same." Flowey grumbled while being held in his pot, on top of Frisk's head.

"Nobody asked you, sunflower." Chara rolled his eyes.

The four of them were in Sans and Papyrus's house, waiting for the two skelebros to tend to their usual visitors. It was obviously Asriel and Frisk's idea, as well as Papyrus's. Chara and Sans were slightly hesitant about the meet up, but they were nonetheless accepting of the idea. Flowey just straight up denied the idea outright. It was a good thing that the choice comes down to a vote. It's not much of a surprise to say who won.

Eventually, Sans emerged from his room, and Papyrus emerged from his. The latter energetically swoops down the stairs, while the former simply warped down to the first floor, both meeting the visitors at the exact same time.

"THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAS ARRIVED!"

"and sans is here too. sup."

"Oh, VERY creative, Smiley Trashbag." Flowey rolled his eyes.

"AH! I SEE YOU HAVE BROUGHT FLOWEY ALONG AS WELL!"

"Reluctantly..." Chara mumbled under his breath. Sans was able to pick up on it, but said nothing. Mostly because he was in agreement.

"ALRIGHT THEN! NOW WE SHALL BEGIN OUR NEWEST VISITOR SESSION WITH ONE OF THE MOST IMPORTANT SEGMENTS!" Papyrus beamed as he posed heroically, scarf flowing in the wind...which was caused by Sans helpfully lifting a fan in front of him using his TK. "REVIEWING OUR PUZZLE SKILLS TAKES FULL PRIORITY TODAY!"

"Puzzles? You can count us in, Papyrus!" Asriel beamed, as well as Frisk. Chara and Flowey were less than impressed, but managed a small smile nonetheless. Sans chuckled softly in response.

"alright. now we're gonna head outside and go fix those puzzles for paps. it's gonna be a good time, kiddos." Sans winked. "and weedo."

"I'll bash your skull open!" Flowey hissed, fangs bared.

Asriel lightly petted his petals. "Flowey...be nice."

"But he-"

"No buts. Be nicer." Frisk added on, with a bit more sternness to it. Flowey just pouted and folded his leafy arms with a aggravated pout on his face. Chara snickered at his annoyance, and so did Sans.

"INDEED, WE SHALL START IMMEDIATELY! FOLLOW ME, MY COMRADES!" Papyrus declared as he stepped outside into Snowdin, followed by the five behind him. Frisk kept keeping Flowey atop his head, Asriel and Chara stood by him on the sides, and Sans walked behind them, his relaxed eternal grin continuing to lightly annoy the hissing flower in front of him.

Papyrus confidently leads the way, as he plans to go through the puzzles with his fellow friends and brother. They crossed the bridge without activating that specific puzzle. Toriel has already deemed it FAR too dangerous for ANYONE to go through, so she had Papyrus and Sans disable it permanently. Papyrus didn't want anyone to get hurt due to his puzzles, so he complied without resistance. Sans asked Toriel to take it easy on his brother ,even if she was right about what she said.

After enough distance has been crossed, Papyrus stops and turned towards the others. "ALRIGHT. I HAVE ALREADY RESET THE PUZZLES IN THESE AREAS! THEY HAVE ENTIRELY DIFFERENT OUTCOMES THAN WHEN YOU'VE FIRST COME AROUND, SO YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO USE THE SAME SOLUTIONS TWICE!"

Asriel and Frisk gasped as they looked at one another. "Frisk, he was one step ahead of us! We can't use the same answer twice!"

"He's grown smarter!" Frisk also gasped.

"NYEH HEH HEH! THEY'VE ACKNOWLEDGED MY INCREASING BRILLANCE, SANS!" Papyrus said excitedly. "I SHALL BE WAITING FOR YOU ALL...UP AHEAD! NYEH!" Papyrus then dashes off, leaving a cloud of snow in his wake.

Asriel and Frisk smiled at one another, then proceeded to playfully chase after him, with Flowey shakily shouting at Frisk to slow down before he falls off his head. Chara and Sans watched them run off. Both of them then looked at one another with a tiny bit of amusement, then proceeded to follow them as well.

They first came across one of the familiar puzzles, the XO puzzles. Asriel blinked as he placed his chin in his paw. "This one is going diagonal in both ways, and is being blocked off by those pretty heavy looking pieces of snow. They don't look like they can be moved. Maybe if I melt the snow with my fire magic..." Asriel shook his head. "No, that'll be cheating. We have to think of something else."

"We could try leaping over the snow when we go and meet in the middle. We each take two sides, then press the center button at the same time. This puzzle will need the X's to turn to O's." Frisk noted. He then nodded and turned to Asriel. "Alright, you ready?"

"Yeah!"

Asriel went over to one side of the puzzle, as Frisk went over to the other side of the puzzle. With careful movement, they began moving up towards the paths, pressing all of the buttons and turning the X's into O's diagonally. They then switched paths and then pressed the buttons that went horizontally. Then they stopped, accurately meeting right in the middle, turning the last of the X's into O's. They glowed bright red, signifying that the puzzle was complete. The two of them beamed with pride when they realize that they've completed Papyrus's first puzzle.

Asriel and Frisk jumped upward, simultaneously in celebration. "First puzzle complete! Now we just gotta head towards the next one!" The former happily said as they jumped off the buttons and proceeded onwards.

Chara and Sans were casually following them. Flowey had long since dropped off of Frisk's head due to too much motion for his liking while in a pot. He huffed a bit and just proceeded to move via underground travel. He'll come back for his pot later. For the moment, Chara simply rolled his eyes at all of their silliness, while Sans kept grinning.

Asriel and Frisk stopped just short of Papyrus, who seemed a bit surprised that they got through his puzzle. "GASP! YOU MANAGED TO GET PAST THAT PUZZLE SO EFFORTLESSLY!"

"It was more difficult than we imagined, but we managed to do it by working together." Frisk said, and Asriel nodded in agreement.

Papyrus seemed a bit proud of them, though he shook his hesd rapidly and proceeded to look proud of himself. "ALRIGHT THEN, FRISK AND ASRIEL! IT IS TIME FOR YOU TO PROCEED TO MY NEXT PUZZLE! GO UP THIS HILL AND SEE FOR YOURSELF! NYEH HEH!" Papyrus cackles again, befoee once again bounding out of sight.

Frisk recognizes the puzzle right away. "In this one, I had to oush around a snowball until it became small enough to fit into a small hole thst would create the path ahead. Though this time...it seems that we have to do the opposite. We have to push it around until it becomes just big enough, and then touch it to that flag on the top of the hill."

"looks like this one is a tad bit tougher than the last." Sans said as he and Chara caught up with them. "ya gotta make a snowball big enough, and then make it touch that flag on the top of this hill. simple snowballin', right?"

"Right?" Asriel nodded. "But wait...why would you call it snowballing?"

Sans paused. Then he placed a skeletal hand on his chest and closed his eye-sockets. "...'cause we're snnnnoooowww...snow balliiinnnn...ssssnnnooooowwww...snow baaaaallliiinnnn~"

"Sans...what the heck, man?" Chara said, lightly facepalming.

"Alright. We have to set up a large ball of snow and push it up that hill. We can't use magic." Frisk tilted his head. "We'll have to start from a blank."

"I'm fine with that." Asriel smiled.

They got to work. Asriel and Frisk picked up snow, as much as they could carry, and placed them in one single spot. Then they began shaping them as bear as they could, forming them into a ball and constantly adding more snow to it. When it seemed to be enough to go by, Asriel nodded as he began pushing the large amount of snow first, rolling it up the hill. It took a couple of difficult times without using their magic to assist them, so they tumbled and fell a couple times.

At some point, Chara grew tired of seeing them fall over, so he went over to them and helped them up. Then he began leading their charge as he pushed the snowball right in the center. Asriel and Frisk then stood by his sides, and together they helped push the large snowball up the hill, until it touches the flag, which begins to glow red, signifying the complettion of the puzzle.

Asriel and Frisk smiled brightly at their second victory, as they went and hugged Chara, their cheeks smooshing against his. Asriel laughed a bit and happily nuzzles Chara's cheek. "Thanks for helping us Chara!"

Chara rolled his eyes at how excited they were over completing such a simple puzzle. But he accepted their praise nonetheless with a smirk. "Yeah. Though I gotta admit, Papyrus is really stepping up his game. We'd better be fully prepared for the last one."

"Right!" The two of them nodded as they dashed off for the reveal of the next puzzle. Chara shook his head in amusement and casually follows them, unaware that Sans disappeared.

Frisk and Asriel kept dashing across the snowy trees of Snowdin Forest, eager to meet Papyrus's next puzzle. Both were closely followed by Chara, who was being being reluctantly followed by Flowey, burrowing style.

They eventually met up with the tall skeleton, who was accompanied by the shorter skeleton, Sans. Asriel and Frisk were a bit surprised, but at the same time they weren't. Sans tends to disappear whenever he feels like it, without warning. They just wondered what the two of them could possibly be up to.

"ASRIEL! FRISK! CHARA AND FLOWEY! YOU ALL HAVE DONE WELL GETTING PAST MY LAST TWO PUZZLES!" Papyrus pointed at them. "BUT THIS IS FAR AS YOU GO!"

"We can take whatever puzzle you throw at us, Paps. Sans isn't gonna help you here!" Chara grinned.

"heh. sure about that, bucko? because this puzzle is sure to be a real icebreaker." Flowey and Papyrus groaned in protest, Asriel and Frisk giggled slightly, while Chara chuckled lightly. "alrighty. see that junior jumble puzzle right there?"

Chara looked down onto the Junior Jumble puzzle lying in the snow, his head cocked to the side. "Huh...I thought you said that Junior Jumble is for Baby Bones?"

"meh. i decided to give it a shot. papyrus might be right about it being harder than crosswords...even if it's only slightly."

"I KNEW YOU WOULD COME AROUND SOMEDAY, BROTHER! JUNIOR JUMBLE IS OBVIOUSLY MUCH MORE CHALLENGING THAN THOSE BORING, STALE CROSSWORDS! NYEH!" Papyrus cackled playfully, which only served to make Asriel and Frisk giggle more. "NOW THEN, MY FOUR SMALL FRIENDS! YOU HAVE TO FIND ALL OF THE ANSWERS ON THAT JUNIOR JUMBLE PUZZLE. SUCCEED, THEN I SHALL PROCEED TO DO THE UNEXPECTED. I'LL MAKE SPAGHETTI-"

"What a surprise..." Flowey rolled his eyes.

"-MADE WITH CINNAMON, FOR ASRIEL AND FRISK. AND COMPLETE CHOCOLATE PASTA FOR CHARA!" All three of their jaws dropped.

"Pasta made with cinnamon?! Chocolate pasta?! THOSE ACTUALLY EXIST?!" Asriel shouted in awe and shock.

"the surface dwellers sure make the strangest foods. paps picked up on a couple of them." Sans grinned.

Frisk was the first to grab the Junior Jumble, bringing it back to his brothers. "We're gonna solve this puzzle and be rewarded with amazing food! That's one of the best prizes ever!"

"Can't argue with ya there." Chara shrugged as they all sat in the snow and began their last puzzle. "Alright, there are a couple of blanks here. We gotta figure out what they all have in common. Let's see..."

Asriel and Frisk smiled as the latter began reading the sentences:

 _There's no buddy like a _._

 _My _ is a very special person._

 _Who needs superheros when you have a _?_

 _I am smiling because you are my _. I'm laughing because there's nothing you can do about it!_

 _A _ is a gift to the heart and a friend to the spirit._

 __ are what best friends can never be._

 _Because I always have a _, I always have a friend._

 __who plays together, stays together!_

 _There's no other love like love for a _. Theres no other love like love from a _._

 __: a person who is there when you need him; someone who picks you up when you fall; a person who sticks up for you when no one else will; a _ is always a friend._

Asriel scratched his head. "Okay. There one word that fits all of these phrases. What do you guys think it is?" He turned to Chara, who merely shrugged. Then he turns to Frisk, who was wearing a smile warm enough to melt half of Snowdin. "Frisk? Do you know the answer?"

"I do." He folded his arms. "But I'm not tellin' until _all_ three of us answer at once. We know what it is, we just got to put it right here."

Chara seemed a bit out off by Frisk's confidence. Then he noticed that Papyrus was weseing a face that had many positive expectations, while Sans was still wearing his relaxed grin, while also having some expectation in his eyes. Blinking softly, he turned to the calm looking Frisk, the pouty, confused-looking Asriel, and the skeleton bros. After a long time of thinking, he smiled gently and leaned over, lifting Asriel's floppy ear and whispering into it. Asriel's eyes widened and lit up in understanding, as the three of them filled out the blanks.

The answer was they all quotes related to the term 'Brother'.

"Brother...the blanks all relate to brothers!" Asriel beamed.

"ding ding! they win!" Sans grinned, lazily twirling his finger in the air.

Chara tilted his head and turned towards Sans. "This is pretty fitting...why do I get the feeling that you have something to do with this?"

"because all i did was help set this up. this wasn't my idea, kiddo."

"THAT IS RIGHT! THIS WAS CONSTRUCTED BY THE GREAT PAPYRUS!" Said tall skeleton said dramatically, which genuinely surprised Chara. "I HAVE BEEN WATCHING THE RELATIONS BETWEEN YOU THREE FOR QUITE A WHILE, AND I CAN SAFELY ASSUME THAT YOU'VE GROWN VERY CLOSE TO ONE ANOTHER. IT HAS INSPIRED ME TO PICK UP ON PHRASES BY THE HUMANS THAT ARE CLOSELY RELATED TO THE TERM 'BROTHER'. AND THERE ARE SO MANY THAT REPRESENT YOUR RELATIONSHIP SO MUCH, AND MANY OF THEM MADE MY SOUL BECOME ALL WARM AND TINGLY... AND I WANTED TO INVOLVE THEM IN MY PUZZLES!"

"asriel and frisk were doin' pretty well on their own when it came to the puzzles. though once they started strugglin' a bit, you stepped in and began helpin' them. papyrus wanted to see those feelings in action and wanted me by his side in order to help him evaluate. and by his reaction, he found what he saw pretty cool and amazing."

"INDEED! ASRIEL AND FRISK ARE CONSTANTLY SHOWERING CHARA WITH LOVE, AFFECTION, AND SUPPORT. IT HAS INSPIRED ME TO BECOME CLOSER TO MY OWN BROTHER AS A RESULT!" Papyrus steps behind Sans and picks him up by the sides. "AND IT WILL SURELY BE AN AMAZING EXPERIENCE AS WELL AS A MEANINGFUL ONE, BECAUSE HE IS NO LONGER A SAD POTATO."

"sup kiddos. i used to be a sad potato." Sans waved casually. "my significantly cooler younger brother inspiries me to get outta bed every mornin'...most of the time."

"INDEED! WE'LL BE SPENDING MORE BONDING TIME WITH ONE ANOTHER! AND IT SHALL BE GREAT, AS GREAT AS ME! NYEH HEH HEH!"

"we'll be hangin' out together more, inspired you three. me and paps, _brobones._ "

Papyrus pauses, then unceremoniously drops Sans onto the snow. "I AM ALREADY STARTING TO FEEL REGRET FROM MY CHOICES...OH WELL. AT LEAST WE'LL STILL HAVE SPAGHETTI. I'M QUITE CONFIDENT IN MY SKILLS AT THIS POINT!"

"course ya are, bro. you don't want to be the guy who regretti's your spaghetti, right?"

"...SANS. YOU'RE A DISAPPOINTMENT."

Asriel and Frisk smiled brightly, lightly giggling at the brother duo's usual comical spats. They then turned to Chara, who was chuckling a bit louder do to said spat. "That was really great of Sans and Papyrus to do such a thing for us, Chara. They liked our relationship as brothers and took it as an inspiration to improve theirs. Isn't that amazing?"

"Hmph. I guess that is prett big of them." Chara shrugged.

"It's also funny because it's true." Frisk said as he and Asriel got closer to him and hugged him. Asriel's floppy ear lightly dropped on his head and lightly touching Frisk's. "We smile a lot because we're your brothers. And we laugh a lot because no matter how annoyed you are, there's not much you can do about it! Except fully love us back, of course~"

"Ugh. You're right about that...you two annoy me a LOT." Chara rolled his eyes. Then he remembers the Heart Lockets around their necks. "I'm quite fond of the last one."

"Really? How so?"

"You both were there when I needed you most. You tried your best to pick me up even though I've fallen so far. And to top that off, despite what you've seen and what I've done, you both still managed to find a way to stick up for me when you officially had every reason not to do such a thing. No one's felt so strongly for me before...so it's still gotten me a bit shaken up and surprised."

"That's okay, Chara. We're still easing you into our constant love and affection. You'll get more accustomed to it over time, we're sure." Asriel said confidently, smiling.

"ALRIGHT, MY FRIENDS! I DO BELIEVE THAT I PROMISED YOU SPECIFIC VICTORY SPAGHETTI THAT MATCHES YOUR TASTES!" Papyrus said as he began marching back to the house. "COME, FRIENDS! BROTHER! PROCEED AFTER THE GREAT PAPYRUS! NYEEEEH!"

The three of them smiled, as Flowey simply rolled his eyes as Frisk helped him back into his pot, and began carrying him. Asriel was beginning to follow them, though noticed that Chara did not follow at first. He was about to ask what was the matter, though there was no need. "I'll catch up with you two. I need to have a word with Sans. Privately."

"Last time you two spoke alone, it ended badly." Asriel nodded, pouting with waves of worry coursing off of his soul, and Frisk's doing the same. Chara sighed, able to sense those waves of worry from both of them, and placed his hands on both of their heads, rustling the former's fur and the latter's hair with a confident smirk.

"Oh relax, you big babies. I won't make the same mistake twice. I'm cautious like that...most of the time."

Asriel and Frisk looked at him, still concerned but wanting to believe him. "Promise?"

"Promise."

"Okay." Asriel and Frisk then held their arms outward.

"What, you want to give me yet another hug? You two do much of that already."

"Not just a hug. A hug...and a kiss on the cheeks~" Frisk smiled widely, Asriel doing the same. Flowey was actually snickering at the absolute deadpan yet shocked expression on Chara's face.

"...You're joking."

"Nope!~" Asriel reinforced with a just as cheery smile. "You wanted us to feel reassured last time and it didn't end too well. This time we have to give you a brotherly kiss of good luck!"

"That, and we just feel like it." Frisk said honestly. "You don't even have to return them. But we're gonna do it. Embarrassment from such an act isn't a concern for us."

"Accept our Bro Love, Chara! In this situation, it's just like Mom says: Kiss Or Be Kissed!"

 _Of course Mom somehow has something to do with this..._ Chara tilted his head. "Is there _any_ way I can get you two to refuse this idea?" The looks on their faces, which were beaming with love and affection, suggested otherwise. The eldest brother eventually gave in and folds his arms, rolling his eyes and lowering them halfway. "If it will allow you two to relax better, then fine. Get it over with."

Asriel and Frisk smiled as they came up on both sides of Chara and gave him a warm hug, then they each gave him an affectionate kiss right on his rosy cheeks. The child takes it without a fight as he kept his arms folded even as they pulled away and nuzzled his cheeks a little bit more, smooshing theirs against his own, before grabbing Flowey and going off to follow Papyrus. He could sense Sans walk up beside him and watch them leave.

"ya know...this idea seemed a bit far fetched at first, but now i think it was pretty decent. i really had some fun setting this up with papyrus. he was pretty intent on going along with it, so i was like, why not?"

"Yeah. I guess it was pretty cool of him to do." Chara shrugged.

"yep. it was also really cool of your own brothers to be such good sports. they could have sooved the other puzzles in no time flat, but they made paps feel better by allowing him to think they were super challenging. the very first time around, frisk did find it difficult."

"I realize that." Chara said. "So...they just wanted to make each other happy. And when they eere through with that, they wanted to make _us_ happy too. They're...so nice. I know I say this a lot...it still sometimes baffles me how much they care."

"course they care. they're just as protective of you as they are loving. especially the fluffy one when it comes to the protective thing. frisk has suffered terribly through multiple resets for his sake, and he's dead-set on not losing you to the darkness a second time." He turned away, sighing deeply. "they're weren't just gonna stand there and do nothing when one of their brothers were in serious danger...not like i did."

Chara was able to get the deeper meaning of Sans' words. Asriel and Frisk were just as big as an inspiration to Sans to be a better brother as much as Papyrus was. And to think most of it was just them being really loving towards the eldest brother, Chara.

Come to think of it...

"Papyrus isn't so bad himself. By the looks of it, he's not as naive as he used to be." Chara said. "He's more into his training than he ever was before. If there's anything his battles taught him, is that not every conflict can be solved with words alone. He doesn't want you to worry about him should he ever come across danger again, and that he'll be able to handle it. He'll make himself better and stronger...for your sake."

"just like asriel and frisk are willing to better themselves for your sake, so that you won't sink into darkness again." Sans said as well. He turned towards Chara with a genuine grin. "turns out wanting them to be happy is completely mutual. man...are our brothers cool, or what?"

Chara slowly clasped his hand around his Red Heart Locket as he began walking forward with Sans. After a long moment of pondering, as they follow the loud and proud optimistic Great Papyrus, Sans' little brother. And the ever cheerful, gentle-hearted and somewhat silly Angels known as Asriel and Frisk, Chara's little brothers. He smiles as he feels his heart and soul begin to grow warmer.

"...the coolest ever."

* * *

 **Asriel & Frisk: We're so cool!**

 **Papyrus: THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAS ALWAYS BEEN COOL!**

 **Sans: heh. ya got that right.**

 **Chara: Our little brothers are such dorks...but they're _our_ dorks. And...we love them. Junk like that.**

 **Asriel & Frisk: *GLOMP!* We love you too!~ *Nuzzles cheeks***

 **Chara: *Bright Blush* You two are so impossible...**

 **Sans: yep. cool bros for life. that's our group.**

 **Papyrus: INDEED, SANS! UNTIL THE NEXT DRABBLE, HUMANS! NYEH HEH HEH!**


	17. My Child

**Me: Here's another drabble, and it's got a helping of fluff, humor, slight angst, and more fluff! This time it's between Mother and Son!**

 **Toriel: More specifically, myself...**

 **Chara: And I.**

 **Me: And we get to see Chara in his signifiantly cuter moments that don't involve his brothers!**

 **Chara: WHAT?! I keep telling everyone that I'm not cute! Dont you understand?! I'M! NOT! CUTE!**

 **Toriel: I do believe this drabble will provide a contrast to that argument, hmhm~**

 **Chara: Mom! Who's side are you on?!**

 **Toriel: Hm? I was unaware that there would be sides...**

 **Me: Enough of that now!**

 **Drabpter Start! I mean, Chabble Start!**

 **...Drabbter Start...?**

 **...**

 **...Dang it!**

* * *

"Chara? Chara? I hope I'm not disturbing you too much, my child. I'm just here to tell you that you've been sleeping in for a couple hours now."

The child slowly sits upward, carelessly yawning and scratching his back. He opened his eyes and towards the beaming face of his mother Toriel. It looked like she was waiting for him for some time, and there was a certain look in her face that told her that she was looking forward to something for today. Since Asriel and Frisk weren't by either of his side, he could assume that they were currently doing something with Asgore. Which left him alone with Toriel.

He had a pretty good idea where this was going. And he was sure that Toriel knew it too, and was hoping that he realized what she wanted without appearing to be too demanding. The silent request in her eyes told him most of what he neended to know.

Chara yawns once again, his crimson eyes fluttering for a couple moments as he stretched his arms out slightly. "Yeah...I'm awake now, Mom. I'm gonna take a shot and say that Asriel and Frisk are hanging out with Dad right now?"

"They were awake early, so Asgore took the both of them out for a while. That leaves the two of us." Toriel answered, her paws clasped and her eyes still secretly beaming with expectations. Chara had a pretty good idea what she wanted, and that she really did want it. He didn't want to crush that sparkle of hope in her eyes, so he sighed as he hopped out of bed and began smoothing out his hair as best as he could.

"Alright Mom. I guess this day is for you and me."

Toriel lightly squealed, resisting the urge to clap. Then she coughed and reclasped her paws. "Of course, this is a decision entirely in your hands. You don't have to spend time with me if you don't wish to. I don't want you to feel like you have to..."

"Mom, it's fine. I could use a day when it's just the two of us." Chara smiled as he smoothing out his hair. "We're the smart, disciplined, more controlled Dreemurrs. Dad and Asriel are the silly, goofy not as smart Dreemurrs. And Frisk is right down the middle, though it looks like he's sticking with them for today."

"You're more controlled, hm? Despite you being the biggest troublemaker of the trio?" Toriel questioned with a raised eyebrow. "I'll believe that when I see it."

"Hey! I can control myself like a pro!" Chara protested. Then he pouted and awkwardly rubbed his arm. "I'm...I'm learning, at least." He shook his head. "Anyway, I'm out of bed, the other guys are out are doing other things, and we're still here. There's an opportunity for us to spend time together. I say we take it."

"Oh wonderful! I'm so glad you considered it!" Toriel lightly squealed again as she clapped softly. "I'm looking forward to having some quality time with you. I don't think I've ever had quality time with you like I did for Frisk and Asriel. This is a really good chance for us to do so!"

"Yeah." Chara rubbed his neck and looked at her sheepishly. "Though I'm wondering what exactly should we do. I don't have a single clue..."

"I have an idea." Toriel said as she had her head tilted slightly in a curious manner. "This is the perfect time for you to introduce me to this mystery friend you keep sneaking out to visit." Chara froze up at the mention of his activities somehow being discovered. Before he could ask how she figured it out, she answered already: "You sometimes came home with the scent of pastries on you even though I did not bake anything. I think it's pretty obvious who you were seeing without telling me." She smiled. "There's no need to feel embarassed about having a playmate, sweetie. I know you don't always want to spend ALL of your time with your family, that sometimes you still feel a bit uncomfortable. You sometimes just want some time away from us so you won't feel very suffocated. I can't fault you for it, we act rather clingy towards you sometimes. You need your space, we get it, we genuinely do."

Chara just let out another deep sigh. She probably doesn't even know it herself because she was more worried about him than herself, but it was clear to him that he had hurt her feelings by keeping his playmate a secret from her. Of course she wouldn't see that him hanging out with a friend on his private time as something to be ashamed of. Toriel encourages Chara to make good friends. Why would she find any friend that he makes to be an embarassment? She was ready...but he admitted that at the time, he wasn't.

He wants to be closer to his mother. Her being the first person he tells about this might be a pretty good way to do that, no matter how reluctant he was. Chara shook his head and looked up towards Toriel.

"Okay Mom. I still feel a bit too embarassed to do this kinda thing...but I want to show you that I trust you. Maybe at least this way, for now on I can go with a bit more peace of mind." Chara held his hand out to her. Toriel smiled as she took his hand with her fuzzy paws. "I'm still learning to get a handle on this whole teleporting thing...so hold on tightly." He warned slightly as he and Toriel both felt reality shift around them, and they disappeared in a swift flash of red.

 **(Hotlands)**

The duo reappeared in a certain part of Hotlands, landing feet-first. Chara pants a little due to the energy he spent, and Toriel placed a paw on her heart, still unused to instantly jumping from one place to another. She really needed to get used to powers regarding warping. Still holding his hand, she allowed him to lead her through the remaining part of Hotlands that he actually wanted her to get to. Not coming by this area as much as she could have, she was trying to remember who usually hung around here.

The memory eventually comes back to her when she sees someone when they enter through another door. She sees Muffet carefully managing her pastries on her stand while her spiders scurry around managing other things, mostly just keeping webs stable. She eventuslly looked up, and smiled instantly upon seeing Chara.

"Why hello, Chara dearie! You're here on such a-" She blinked all five of her eyes once she sees Toriel. "Oh! You've brought your mother as well?"

"Yeah. She wanted us to do a little bonding, so first I'm showing her who I'm hanging out with in my private time. Which is you." Chara rubbed his neck nervously. He honestly had no idea what to do next.

Toriel smiled as she turned her eyes to Chara. "Your playmate is Muffet? My child, why would I ever consider this to be a bad thing? Were you afraid of how the others would react if you told them before you were ready?" The boy didn't respond at first, still looking a hit unsure. He _is_ sure that he wanted to this, but now he didn't know how to proceed.

Muffet smiled. "It seems that Chara was a hit unsure about having playmate like me, or having a playmate at all. He didn't want you or the other members of your family to feel like he was being closed in by you or something like that. I keep telling him that he didn't have to worry about it so much. He's not the kind of person who wants to spend every blinking moment with his family."

"Yes, I've realized that. Chara appreciates a bit of space for a while, the kind of space that allows him to take a break from the smothering love of his family once in a while." Toriel said with a small smile. "Chara, I know you're the most independent of the trio. I wouldn't have been upset if you have simply told me that you were visiting a friend when you were."

Chara laughed nervously. "Yeah...I guess I could have at least let you know about it."

"Ahuhuhu~" Muffet snickered, a hand over her mouth. "I must say, Chara is such a great friend to be around when he visits me. When he does, we spend a lot of time just talking, playing with one another, and eating sweets and treats made by me. He always manages to make sure I don't feel lonely. I do love my spiders, but having another type of company could never be bad for me, right?"

"That truly is understandable." Toriel nodded as she shot Chara another warm smile. "Awww, Chara. Why didn't you just tell me that you were simply keeping this young lady company? And from what I'm hearing, you're very good to her."

"He's an absolute delight!" Muffet smiled widely.

Chara blushed and shook his head. "Y-You two are overestimating me a bit too much, aren't you? I'm just being a friend for someone who needs one. There's no need to make it bigger than it really is." He huffed while folding his arms.

"Ahuhuhu~" Muffet giggled as she reached her upper arms out and booped his cheeks. "You can act like you don't care, dearie. I have no qualms against that. Because both of us already know you're such a big sweetheart when you want to be. And now your mother knows too~" Chara continues to try and look stoic, even though he knows it's useless.

"Indeed, Chara. I'm happy that you trusted me enough to introduce me to your new friend. Do you think that you'll be able to tell the others as well, at a different time?" Toriel asked.

Chara thought about it. Now that he formally introduced his playmate to Toriel, he did feel a little bit better about their future meetups. Maybe at some point, he wont feel so awkward about hanging out with her without anyone knowing. And at another point, he won't feel so embarrassed about it. "You know...I do feel a bit better now that I told and showed someone."

"So is that all you were here for, dearie? Official introductions?" Muffet asked curiously. He nodded, and she smiled in return. "Well, that's fine. It's still pleasant to see you, nonetheless."

"Right. Well, I'll just see you later then." Chara waved, as he and Toriel began turning away to leave.

"Ah ah ah, dearie. You're forgetting something." Muffet called out to him. "You know what to do when you leave."

Chara blushed a bit pinker, and turned towards her with a pleading look. "Muffet! Mom's standing right here!" Muffet was having none of it, gesturing him to return to her with one finger. "Ugh...you know what this is gonna do to me, don't you? You're an evil spider girl." Once again resigning to his fate, Chara walked back to the stand she was behind.

She closed in and plants a kiss on his rosy cheek. "Mwah~"

Chara folded his arms. "Alright, you did what you had to do." Muffet smiles a bit more mischievously, as she turns offers him her middle right hand. "Oh _come on!_ " Muffet stayed quiet, waiting patiently for him. Now he was sure that she was doing this to him on purpose. Groaning, Chara complies, taking hold of her hand and kissing the top of it. He hesitated, but he turned around to see the damage. AKA: Toriel's reaction.

Her smile was wide and her eyes were beaming.

Chara turned his head back to the snickering Muffet, pouting angrily. "Well, there you have it. You've managed to completely embarrass me in front of my mom. I hope you're satisfied with yourself."

"Oh I am, Chara. Very much so." She said with a pleased giggle. It was moments like these that made him incredibly annoyed with Muffet, yet at the same time he finds this teasing side of her...very fun to be around. He didn't know what it meant, but he was bound to find out in the future.

Chara nonetheless groaned in aggravation. "Right...can I go now?"

"Yes you may. Bye-Bye, dearie~" Muffet giggled playfully, along with the spiders around her.

Chara grumbled and walked away from her stand. He stopped beside Toriel, who was still looking at him with increased warmth. "Chara...I honestly don't know why you would feel embarassed about this. This is a lovely friendship you and Muffet have! Then again, it might be because you're still adjusting?"

"Yeah..." He rubbed his arm sheepishly. "Can we go somewhere else?"

"Anywhere you'd like, my child." Toriel smiled, taking hold of his hand again, and waiting for him to take them to a different location.

Chara nodded as he lightly focused on a different area. Once again, they disappeared from one area, and onto another...

 **(Blook Acres)**

They reappeared around Napstablook's neighborhood, around where his Snail Farm was placed. Toriel seemed to recognize the area and turned towards Chara in a bit of confusion.

"My child, why did you pick this place?"

Chara looked up towards her, holding her paw. "Napstablook's business used to be super successful, because you always came by, buying his snails. Then you stopped coming, and his business dropped significantly, because you were his only customer..." He managed a small smile. "So...maybe if you can become his primary customer again, he'll get a lot more gold than he usually does. And plus the job he got at MTT Resort...he'll be able to afford to make his home better than it currently is. He'll be able to support himself better."

Toriel's eyes rose a bit at the prospect. Then they closed delightfully. "That...is an excellent idea, my child. I was Napstablook's only customer. I stopped coming, then his business when downhill. The least I can do is help him pick it back up again." She tilted her head. "But...I mostly use those snails for Snail Pie. You don't like Snail Pie, Chara. You cringe at the sight of it."

He shivered. "I know I do. It's just like Muffet's treats and sweets that are mostly made of spiders. I just...ugh." He shook his head. "While me and Frisk are not fans of Snail Pie...you, Dad, and Asriel seem to really like it. So I'll be doing this for you guys, and Napstablook, I guess. He gets more gold, and you guys get your weird, gross looking sweets. Everyone wins."

"Why Chara...that's actually very thoughtful of you!" Toriel smiled, leaning down to hug him, which he returns kindly. She releases him as she turns towards the acres. There was a nearby handy basket that could be used to pick up the snails, so she takes hold of it and began pick up snails. There was quite a large majority of them ever since the Barrier shattered. It was a wonder that they'd be showing up now. While she begins gathering snails, Chara thought of something to pass the time.

...he thought of a perfect way to do so.

"Surprising how much _slime flies_ when you're gathering snails." He heard Toriel snort.

Snail Puns. Terrible snail puns. Excellent choice.

"I agree, my child. We should use our _shell phones_ to call for cleanup."

Chara snickered. Then he pointed to what wasn't exactly a snail, but a slug. "Heeey! That's not a snail! It doesn't have a shell!"

"Why of course that's a snail, my child. Without a shell, it just has a housing problem!" They both giggled playfully. "Hopefully it doesn't _slug it out_ with another snail for it's shell!"

"He'll most likely lose the first time, but he'll get him next _slime!_ "

"But if they chase each other for too long, they'll feel _sluggish!_ "

"How long can they chase? They only go one mile a day!"

"They may be slow, but they might as well be the strongest animals in the world. They carry houses on their backs, after all!"

"Those shells are considered their house?! I'm _shellshocked!_ "

"If a couple of them decided to get together and form a band, instead of _shellshocked,_ everyone would be _shellrocked!_ "

Toriel and Chara both began to laugh full-heartedly, holding their sides as the former finished gathering up enough snails. She wiped a couple tears from her eyes as she held the basket carefully. They both managed to catch their breath and smile at one another. "Goodness me, that was a pretty good pun session, my child. I would have thought that you weren't much of a pun fan."

Chara shrugged. "I've warmed up to them, kind of."

Toriel managed to get a couple more giggles out of her system, and she smiled softly. "Well, I've gathered a good amount of snails." She then left the adequate amount of gold for Napstablook when he gets back home. He'll certainly be happy to see that he's back in business. She took Chara's hand again. "Where to next, my child?"

Chara smiled. "Let's just head back home." He said as the two of them once again disappeared in a flash of red light.

Moments afterwards, Napstablook returned to his Snail Farm. He discovered that a couple of his snails were gone, and that there was gold left behind as payment. He floated up to the gold, and a very small yet very happy smile graced him.

"Ha..."

He got his primary customer back.

 **(New Home)**

Chara and Toriel reappeared in their home. Chara then moaned tiredly as he almost fell over from exhaustion, though Toriel managed to catch him. "Ha...I don't have a lot of stamina dedicated to teleporting...that's all Sans."

"That's alright, my child. You've done enough magic for today." Toriel said gently as she sets the basket of snails down on the counter, as well as setting Chara down on one of the chairs. "And with the magic you've exhausted transporting us in different places in the Underground, I'd say you're a bit drained. I shall hand you some of your chocolate bars and chocolate milk. But..."

"But what?"

"Brush your teeth?"

"Of course I do, Mom! I'll brush my teeth after this, too!"

"Very good." Toriel smiled warmly as she went to get him his chocolate. He eagerly kicks his feet in his chair, just casuslly looking around the kitchen. Not doing anything special. Just looking at the wallpaper, the flowers that weren't Flowey sitting on the windowsill, the sink, the knifeholder which had a kitchen knife in it...

He imagined that for a moment, monster dust was on it.

Chara flinched greatly in fear at the image in his head, then swiftly looked away, eyes tightly shut. He felt his breathing get tense and his heart rate grow faster. He grabbed his chest in slight pain, as his crimson soul began to glow. _That's not me anymore...that's not me anymore...and it never will be again. Pull yourself together, Chara. The last person who wants to see you have a panic attack is right in the room with you. Put it outside your mind. It's not real...it's NOT real..._ He turned back around and saw that the dust was gone. He sighed in relief. _Man, having_ _PTSD SUCKS! How do people deal with this crap?!_

He would find out a minute later, as Toriel was by his side, with a bar of chocolate as well as a cup of chocolate milk. Though when she felt his soul pulse in panic, her maternal sighed grew stronger in an instant. "Chara? My child, what is the matter?" He didn't answer, instead looking away. Toriel turned towards the counter and saw the knife holder. Her eyes lowered in understanding. "Oh...I see." She placed the sweets down and pulled her chair next to his own, placing a paw on his shoulder. "My child...do you wish for me to move the knife holder?"

Knives, which was his primary weapon from his times of the wicked, have become Chara's highly serious PTSD trigger(aside from Sans' very presence, sometimes), ever since his horrifying nightmare. It's why ever since then, when Toriel bakes or cooks, she always makes sure she does the cutting when he wasn't in the kitchen, so he wouldn't see them. She didn't want him to grow more uncomfortable in the kitchen since he already knows that they're there, so she at least wanted to put them out of sight.

Chara shook his head. "No. I'm not gonna let this beat me. I'm gonna tough this out. I'm fine. You don't have to move them just for my sake."

"...If you say so, my child."

Chara nodded softly to her, as he slowly takes the bar of chocolate and begins to munch on it. Toriel still sits next to him, ready to provide him with anything else he might need. Be it more food, drink, or simple comfort. The thought of this prompted Chara to ask:

"Mom...do you **_really_** still consider me to be your child?"

Toriel's eyes grew pained at such a question. It wasn't that she felt insulted. No. She was just sad that there was still enough pain, doubt, and guilt in Chara's soul that would prompt him to wonder about such a thing. In a sense, this is why she wanted quality time with him away from the other boys in the first place, she knew this would eventually be asked. Gently, she scooped up Chara in one arm, and grabbed his chocolate milk in the other, then made her way to the living room. There, she sits down on her trusty Chairiel, places Chara on her lap in front of the warm fire, and looked Chara on the eyes. She repressed a wince when she saw the permanent scar across his eye.

"Chara...of course I do. I most certainly do consider you to be my child, and so does Asgore." Toriel said softly. She had a pretty good feeling that this was something that he'd only ask her and not Asgore. It's not that he doesn't feel Asgore's love as well, but knowing how hesitant the King was to hurt anyone's feelings even on accident, he feels that she's much more likely to be straight with him.

"Even after...?" Chara trailed off, eating the rest of his chocolate bar. Toriel begans to gingerly and lovingly pet his hair. She used her other paw to bring the cup of chocolate milk up to his lips, and prompted him to drink.

"My child...your actions have caused a lot of pain. That is a fact that can never be changed. However...that doesn't mean that you have to let those actions define who you are. If they did, Asriel and Frisk would have never been able to reach that good part of you. The good that we saw when you first fell in the Underground, and the good that Frisk sensed in you all along, but was blocked by hate. In an excellent display of **DETERMINATION** , you chose to no longer allow that hatred to define your _chara_ cter."

She was a bit hesitant to use a pun to help him relax, but luckily it worked, as Chara managed a soft laugh in-between sips, causing a bit of milk to run down his chin. When he finished the entire glass, she pulled it away from him and wiped the milk from his mouth aith a fuzzy thumb. She then lifted him up a little.

"Our love for you managed to jumpstart your path of redemption. And you did it by choice, despite knowing how hard you will struggle. For that...I'm very proud of you."

Chara blinked a little, refusing to cry. "R...Really?"

"Mother's Honor." She smiled. She then pulled him in for a warm hug, which he gladly returns, lightly nuzzling into the crook of her neck for a couple moments, then placing his chin on her shoulder. He managed to will away his urge to cry, and he smiled as well.

"I...I love you, Mama..."

The way he said 'Mama' made Toriel's smile brighten and hug him just a bit tighter, lightly rubbing his back. "And I love you too, my child." She said.

Chara senses just how immense her love was for him. He was slightly shocked that it was equal to her motherly love for her other sons, blood and adopted respectively, Asriel and Frisk, the duo most responsible for saving everyone. It equaled her romantic love for her husband Asgore, even after all of their years apart, they forgave one another and are finally together again, better than ever. It equaled her platonic love for her best friend Sans, who made her feel less lonely than she usually was in the Ruins even though they've never seen each other. And this love spreads for all of their friends.

This isn't to say that she doesn't have her faults. Obviously, everyone has their faults. But to Chara...there would never be any mother for him better than Toriel Dreemurr.

This heartfelt moment would be interrupted by something unexpected. Chara had just eaten chocolate and drunk chocolate milk. And Toriel had him in the right postion, while gingerly rubbing his back.

Entirely out of his control, Chara burps.

Both his and Toriel's eyes widened, as he immediately placed his hands over his mouth, blushing furiously. Toriel pulled him back, blinking twice. Then an amused giggle escaped her muzzle.

"Excuse you~"

"Um...okay. That was...embarrassing." Chara mumbled, covering his face in slight shame.

"Awww...don't be embarassed, my child! I thought it was cute!"

"Mooooom! I'm not supposed to be _cute_!" Chara pouted. "That stuff is for Asriel and Frisk! And maybe Dad sometimes...but not me! I'm the oldest sibling, remember?! I'm supposed to be all cool and stuff! I can't fall prey to some cheap baby tactic such as that! I'm no baby! I'm-" He paused, feeling more pressure within his chest. Embarassment reaching critical mass, he looked up towards Toriel and held his arms out to her, his eyes pleading with her not to make him ask in order to spare him any more of it. With amusement in her eyes, she gladly complies, placing him over her shoulder and gently patting his back twice.

He burps again, a bit louder than the first. The pressure was gone now.

Toriel sets him back on her lap and tried repressing her giggles as well as her sense of immense contentment from her actions. "Feeling better?"

"...Yes. That actually feels really good." His entire face was red from this revelation, ad he gazed into Toriel's eyes again. " _Please_ don't tell the others about this. If there's ONE person among them who would _never_ let me live this down, it's Sans."

She smiled softly and kissed his forehead. "If anyone happens to guess, I didn't hear a thing. I know how you like to appear all big and tough to impress them most of the time. Hmhm~"

Chara nodded with slight relief, and with a bit more hesitation, hugs Toriel once again, resting his head on her bosom and closing his eyes. "Thanks, Mom."

Toriel placed her arms around him, planting another kiss atop his hesd, and closes her eyes. "You're very much welcome, My Child." Her bosom became his pillow for the evening, as they both fell into a peaceful, graceful slumber right next the warmth from the fireplace. He was once again reassured by the Dreemurr's love for him.

No matter what, Toriel would always consider him to be her child.

* * *

 **Me: Weelll...? Still think you're not cute?**

 **Chara:...you suck, Ben. Ya know that?**

 **Toriel: Come now, Chara. Don't be so harsh. *Cheerfully Pinches Rosy Cheeks* I find your cuteness very admirable!**

 **Chara: *Annoyed groan* Mooom...**

 **Toriel: *smooches both cheeks* I don't think it's embarassing at all~**

 **Chara:*heavier blush* _Moooooom!_**

 **Toriel: Oh I'm just having fun the motherly way. Hmhm! *Nods* Until the next drabble, My Children.**


	18. Thoughts And Training

**Undyne: More training time! With UNDYNE!**

 **Asriel: And ASRIEL!**

 **Undyne: In which my star student has some deep thoughts about past stuff, and is also continuing his training with me!**

 **Asriel: I'll be fine, though. It isn't too serious.**

 **Undyne: Before we start...Asriel! Lemme hear your battle cry! NGAAAAAAAAAH!**

 **Asriel: *Takes a deep breath. Then...* B-Baaaaa...**

 **Undyne:...**

 **Asgore:...**

 **Frisk:...**

 **Monster Kid:..Yo. Did you just bleat?**

 **Asriel: *Heavy Blush, hides face behind floppy ears***

 **Undyne:... _Holy crap that was so freaking cute I can't even-_**

 **Drabble Start!**

* * *

"Alright, Asriel! You're really gettin' the hang of this!" Undyne grinned widely, her fists excitedly clenched.

Asgore grinned. "Yes indeed, son! Your fire power is growing quite nicely!"

Asriel had his paws up in the air as he was sitting on a rock. There was a bright glow emitting from above them and it lights up the area. Five bright and big fireballs were slowly swirling through the air, maintaining a constant size while also gradually building in power. He occasionally moves his paws in a slow, waving pattern so thst they would keep moving around in a circle. This specific move involved to maintain at least five balls of fire and gradually build power within them, without letting them grow in size. It would be a type of attack that would work similiar to fire bombs. It would be misleading to an enemy due to it's small size...until they would be surprised by the large and damaging explosion that follows shortly afterwards.

Asriel of course, wasn't going to denotate them right with his loved ones around. Undyne was just teaching him and helping him maintain it and keep it controlled, with slight assistance from Asgore. Toriel would have done so, considering she's a much more refined and skilled fire master than her husband, who contrasts with his more powerful and slightly wild fire. They both had control of their flames, though at differing levels. But Toriel was spending the day with Chara, so Asgore would have to do for this one.

Asriel closed his eyes and slowly depowered the fireballs, watching them crackle and sizzle harmlessly until they were completely snuffed out. He sighed and lowered his paws to his sides, opening his eyes again. He lets out a puff of air and smiled, with a slight fist pump. "All right, I got it!"

Frisk leapt up from where he was sitting, and he rushed over and hugged Asriel. "Haha! You're really getting a knack for your inner fire!"

Asriel smiled. "Haha, do you really think so?" Asgore grabbed the fuzzy child by the sides and gently picked him up. "Hm?" Asgore turned Asriel towards him with a rather cheerful smile.

"We know so, my son! Every Dreemurr has a supreme talent for fire! And yours is turning out to be a great balance between my flames pure aw power and Tori's flames pure refined skill."

"That's going to prove to be quite a fearsome combination, once you master it!" Undyne said excitedly. "You're going to be a super skilled and powerful fire master just like Mom and Dad!"

Asriel's eyes sparkled with joy and pride. "W-Wow! I am getting really good, aren't I?"

Undyne smirked. "Yeah. You're getting really good at this stuff, Azzy. You've really improved a lot ever since we've started training."

"Haha, that means a lot coming from you, Undyne!" The mermaid laughs heartily as she picks up Asriel, giving him a noogie that was very worthy of a teacher-student relationship. She then sets him back down. "So, what else might I be able to improve?"

"Well...we might be able to get something creative from your other powers. You're a pretty creative kid, Asriel. I'm sure you'll think of something."

"Yooooo..."

Frisk blinked as he turned around at the familiar voice. Monster Kid was hiding behind a rock that was just around his size. When he realized he was spotted, he hopped away from the rock and dashed towards the group...and falls flat on his face.

"Oh dear!" Asgore gasped as he ran up to the small yellow child, gently helping him up and dusting him oft. "My goodness! Are you alright, child?"

"I'm...I'm alright King Asgore. I'm fine, really." Kid nodded as he kept wobbling over to Asriel and Frisk and began hopping. "Yoooo! Asriel! That was super cool what you did there! Bright fireballs!"

Asriel chuckled softly as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, they were pretty good fireballs. But obviously not the best, like Mom's."

"Oh! Well that's okay! I mean, you're just learning stuff, right? And besides, you have Undyne as a teacher! There's absolutely no way you won't be able to learn some cool stuff if Undyne's your teacher!"

"Undyne is pretty cool, isn't she?" Frisk smiled.

"I certainly am happy that she's my teacher!" Asriel said happily, turning to Undyne and smiling towards her.

"Guys, I'm right here! And I gotta tell you, I don't need any of your high praise! Nope, not one little bit!" Undyne said while she twirled a strand her hair with one finger, blushing brightly Clearly her face betrayed her words. "I mean, I know I'm pretty good at teaching the fuzzy prince...and I've made some really great progress with him but, but...ngaaaaah..."

"Bahaha!" Asgore guffawed, standing behind her and placing a paw on top of her head. "Undyne. So proud, yet at the same time very very modest. It's one of the main reasons why I chose her to be a magic teacher for Asriel. Not only is she a very skilled magic user, she takes great practice in having a fair balance between pride and humility."

"Attacking someone without leaving a single dent in them for so many years...can really teach a person that they're not the best like they think they are. Failing to even hit Asgore after so many years of training, and only managing to get strong enough to knock him down a few years back...let's just say crashing into the ground either on my face or on my butt so many times can really teach a gal like me about humbleness." Undyne sighed deeply. "Ever since then, and ever since all of that chaotic business with Chara and all of that stuff...I had to realize that I wasn't as strong as I was making myself out to be. But I could definitely be better than I currently was. So...I decided to get even stronger, to be better than who I am. At the same time, I had to accept that I wasn't the best. I had to have a fair balance between pride and humility so that I don't always look down on myself, _and_ that I don't get too overconfident."

"Yooo... soooo cool! Undyne's gotten so much...what's that word...wi...wiii...wiser? Yeah! That's it! That's definitely it!" Kid shouted, hopping about excitedly...then falling flat on his face once again. Asriel and Frisk gasped before helping him back on his feet again. "Thanks guys."

Undyne grinned as she placed a webbed hand on Asriel's fuzzy head and rustled it. "Fuhuhuhu! And I don't need to teach Asriel anything about humility. High levels of humbleness is a part of his nature, just like his Dad. So it's like the opposite of what Asgore did for me. Losing to him multiple times has taught me humility." Undyne said while turning towards Asgore himself. "Now, my teaching involves having Asriel tap into his hidden potential...and allow him to build up his confidence. I just gotta build up his mettle! His resolve! His backbone! And all that stuff related to those words! Of course his brothers are helping him out with that, buuuuut it can't hurt to give some help sometimes, am I right? Fuhuhuhu!"

"Ehehehe..." Asriel rubbed the back of his neck. Chara told him the exact same thing. He and Frisk needed a stronger backbone than they currently have. Sometimes they had to stand their ground and be strong, like they did against him when they clearly had no other choice. And now Undyne was going to do something similiar as a part of their training. This wasn't going to be very easy for him. But that's okay. Asriel knew what he would probably getting into by training with someone intense, like Undyne. He knew he could take it the physical and magical parts of her training. The emotional and mental parts would be endured as well.

Frisk smiled. "We have a lot of confidence when it comes bringing a bright future for humans and monsters. But if we don't have the confidence within ourselves to help lead that future...well...it'll b obvious that we'll certainly have a bad time. And if we're not prepared or strong enough to deal with that bad time..." Frisk sighed quietly as he scratched his head. "I think you get the idea."

 _You'll need to be somewhat ready and strong enough to face the possible dangers in the future. There are times when kindness isn't enough. Future events will push you to the limit, and you must be able to endure whatever it throws at you._

Asriel recalls Gasters warning to them, and nods slowly. "...Yeah. I kinda do." Frisk was able to befriend all the monsters in the Underground because they're naturally filled with kindness and compassion. While capable of cruelty, it is certainly not something they fully enjoy. Even into the deepest parts of their souls, they felt guilt. Frisk reached out to their guilt and revealed to them a chance to redeem themselves, and they were currently on the path of doing so.

Chara's soul used to be as dark a coal, and unbelivably twisted due to the powers betowed to him by **DETERMINATION** completely driving him mad. It's why dealing with Chara and reaching out to his inner kindness and understanding, alongside knowing his pain better than anyone else, was so much more difficult than most other battles combined. And there was bound to be more danger of that similar magnitude in the future, somehow. Be it from a human, a monster...or something else entirely.

If there's anything significant that their battle with Chara has taught the two of them, was that just talking things through...wasn't always going to work as well as Frisk hopes it does. And Chara's hit first, ask questions later nature wouldn't always be a very great answer, either. Asriel would much rather prefer peaceful solutions to conflicts just like Frisk. But there can and will be times that he will have to stand his ground to other conflicts, very firmly. He was like the center of Chara's FIGHT and Frisk's MERCY.

Asriel sighed. He was well aware that the world was a complex place with complex situations that don't always have a solution that makes everyone happy. He seriously wishes that the world could be a bit simpler sometimes so that he could better understand it. He realizes it was never going to be that easy. But many times, his childish and less mature side wishes it would be that easy. Well, there wasn't much that he could do about it...except to adjust themselves to the change. Asriel took a deep breath, then sighs once again. _I've already accepted that life isn't supposed to be easy...but GOLLY! That doesn't mean I won't get frustrated!_

He slowly looked up towards Undyne, who had her head tilted at him and she blinked curiously. "You're wearing that face that tells me you're in deep thought about serious stuff. Ya thinking about something deep?" Asriel nodded softly. Undyne rubbed her chin a couple of times as she thought about something. Then she grinned. "I think I found a way to jumpstart your creativity. We've already gotten some of our relaxed practice outta the way. Now...it's time for my favorite part of training that I've been waiting to get to. The actual sparring!"

"Spar?!" Asriel sputtered. Frisk patted his back while Undyne gives him a moment to recovered.

"C'mon Asriel. You knew this was coming for quite a while. Ya think I gauged how strong Papyrus was by always simply showing him how to manage his powers? No way! I had to get him to face me head on! There are many ways to test someone's power, Asriel. This is one of them. And it's a personal favorite of mine!"

Kid gazed at them with immense awe. Were they actually going to spar? Asriel would be able to do such a thing. His eyes sparkled. "Yoooo! But Undyne is like...so super strong! Does that make you super strong too, Asriel?"

"Um...I wouldn't...er..."

"The concept is not entirely untrue, Asriel." Asgore said gently. "Believe me when I say that during my times training Undyne, there would be a time that I would have to be a bit rougher with her if I were to be sure she would be ready for another stage of training. If she's saying that a spar will help her get you to yet another stage of training...I trust her."

Asriel blinked slowly at the prospect, and lowered his head a bit. Undyne blinked as she relaxed her shoulders. "Haaa...look, you don't have to do the spar if you don't want to. I admit I got too excited-"

"No. It's fine." Asriel shook his head. "I knew I wasn't supposed expect this to get easier. Don't worry, I can handle it."

Undyne nodded. "Okay, good. I just want you to remember that we won't actually be fighting seriously or anything like that. Just want to get a proper view on how proficient you're getting with your magic. We'll have to go somewhere with some more room, enough room so that we won't be able to hurt anyone in case maybe...just in case we might get a little bit out of hand. Asgore will be there to break us up in case we go overboard. Can't be too careful, right?"

"I'm sure the two of you will be just fine." Asgore said confidently. "But I will be there for damage control in case something does indeed happen."

Asriel thought about this for a couple more moments, then nods. "Right. Snowdin has many more open areas than Waterfall. We'll go that. Everyone connect." He said as Frisk grasped his paw. Asgore, Undyne, and Kid managed to get closer to Asriel and Frisk. Together, the auras of Frisk and Asriel send all of them to a different part of Snowdin.

There was a brief colorful flash in one of the open snowfields of Snowdin, and the five of them landed on the soft snow. Kid was the only one to land on his face, Asriel and Frisk once again helped him stand up. When that was safely taken care of, Asriel and Undyne nodded towards one another. Asgore picks up Frisk and Kid and places them on his lap. The snow melted away completely under him, leaving a warm circle of snowless land to sit on.

Asriel looked towards Undyne. The latter folded her arms. "Alright, Asriel. I'm going to be coming at you. I'll do a couple easy ones at first, and see how you handle it. Okay?"

Asriel nodded as he tightened his scarf and formed a Chaos Saber, gripping it's handle with both paws. "I can take it."

"I know you can. And don't be too afraid to strike back. We're both tougher than we seem." Undyne grinned. "Alright, here goes!" One blue spear forms above her head, Asriel keeps his eye on it, tightening his grip on the Chaos Blade. With carefully practiced grace, yet also with small bits of force, she mentally throws the spear towards Asriel head on. He narrowed his eyes and swung his blade. The spear clashes off of the blade and strikes through a tree. Undyne summons three more spears above her head and shoots them all towards him. Asriel grips his blade and slices at all three of them, knocking them all away and they all stuck into the ground. "Okay, very good. Now I'm gonna pick it up a bit."

"Ready." Asriel nodded.

Five more spears manifests over Undyne's head as she kept her arms crossed. Asriel deflected two of the blue spears shooting his way, but had to dodge out of the way of the other three due to them being faster than the others. Another one was heading straight for him, and he slices upward to once again knock it away. The flurry of spears continued to come, and he continues to use his Chaos Saber to repeatedly knock them all away. He even slices a couple of them completely in half, horizonal wise.

"Fuhuhu. This isn't bad at all." Undyne nodded. "Now...I'm gonna get a bit more intense. Be ready." Asriel nodded.

She grinned as she used a different approach due to her evolved telumkinesis. Twenty shuriken stars appeared around him and shoot towards him in many different directions at once. Asriel kept the blade in one paw as streaks of lightning shot from the fingers of his other paw to indicate Shocker Breaker. Each branch of lightning destroys the shuriken before they could reach him. Though when a couple more of them suddenly glowed with more magic energy, they came together and formed a much larger shuriken. This wouldn't be one he could deflect or dodge, at the speed it was going despite it's size. He grasped his Chaos Saber again.

Though the effects of Shocker Breaker was still in his paw, so when he used that specific paw to retain his grip on Chaos Saber, the lightning courses through the blade. His eyes widened in suprise when the blade suddenly changes color from it's usual white to it's crackling purple. The large shuriken made it's way to him and he simply swings downward. The blue shuriken is effortlessly sliced apart, leaving behknd a couple streaks of lightning after the trail of the blade. Asriel blinked in surprise as the blade disappears from his paws.

"W...Wha...?"

"YOOOOOO! That was amazing, Asriel!" Kid shouted as he and Frisk ran towards him with amazed faces. Kid almost fell over again, but Frisk managed to catch him before that could happen. They were both very surprised by his development. Asgore and Undyne were both highly impressed as they made their way over to them.

"Impressive, my son! You have created an entirely new magic attack by putting two of them together, even if it wasn't entirely intentional!" Asgore grinned as he picks Asriel up by the sides again and lifts him high up, making him giggle.

"Whaddya call it, Asriel?" Frisk asked.

Asriel tilted his head a little bit in thought. "Ummmm...oh! I think **Thunder Blade** will do just nicely!"

"Awesome!" Kid grinned, hopping upwards with his tail wagging excitedly.

"FUHUHU! That's an awesome name, Asriel!" Undyne beamed. She turned her head and comically pouts. _That's rare for the little guy. I don't wanna bring him down after such a success, though._

Asriel looks towards Frisk and Kid. "Hey, do you guys wanna get something to eat? This session of training has gotten me hungry!"

"Lunch break, eh? Alright, I guess that's enough for today." Undyne waved her hand. "I guess we can go head over to Grillby's, since it's closer. And warmer."

"Oh, good idea!" Asgore smiled. He eagerly scoops up Frisk and Kid in his arms, and nodded towards Undyne. She grins back and they both begin making their way towards Grillby's for warmth and food. As they walked onward, Asgore took the time to praise Undyne once again. "I can tell Asriel still has some ways to go. But up to this point, I can say that you've been doing very well with him, and I'm sure that the progress will continue."

"Fuhuhu...you can count on me, Asgore!"

Asriel was sitting atop Asgore's head, genuinely smiling about the impressive progress he's made, to the point of tapping into his inner creativity and making up a new magic attack, which consisted of combining two of them. He was surely getting stronger, and is gaining more control over himself. However, the things he was thinking about before still floated around in his mind. About Chara's preferral to use force, and Frisk preferral to use peace. Asriel's experiences taught him that there are certain times when using force can be unnecessary when there's a possible peaceful solution to a problem, and that there are certain times when all of the peaceful solutions have been exhausted and that there would be little choice but to retaliate in order to reduce further possible damage. It was very hard to decipher which solution would be best, because sometimes there isn't enough time to make a sound decision.

This kind of thinking made his head hurt a little, yet it always persists. Maybe this comes with being a Prince? He really didn't know. But what he did know was that he already made his vow. He's already promised to protect Frisk from anything that might want to do him harm. Chara is also a part of this promise now, but not to the extent like Frisk's. Chara can take care of himself if need be. Frisk however, will need a bit of protecting now and them. But the point was made clear. When a crisis arises, whether it requires a peaceful solution he prefers, a forceful solution if necessary, or a mix of the two, everyone would protect one another and have each others backs. For the time being, Asriel was content with this.

And just to be sure...

"Undyne...what's one of the most important things that my Dad taught you?" Asriel suddenly asked of her.

The mermaid turned towards him, pondering the question briefly. "Hmm...from a couple of our talks, it's that you don't gotta be cruel to be tough. You can be really strong _and_ still have your kindness. This is the thing that everyone is working on, not just you and me."

Asriel smiles. "I'd like to be that kind of person."

Undyne grinned widely. "Fuhuhu! That's what I like about you Dreemurrs! You've all made it clear that being kind and being weak are not the same thing at all. Heck, Frisk strongly dislikes fighting, yet that still doesn't make him a weakling. And a serious sibling to sibling battle sets Chara straight for a path of redemption." She pouted. "Not to mention both your parents managed to majorly kick my butt..." Then she grins again. "So I guess you can say that I'm learning a lot from you just like you're learning a lot from me. That's a pretty sweet bonus from a Master and Student Bond." Undyne holds her fist out to Asriel. "We're helping one another grow, Asriel! Let's keep that up!" Asriel reaches over and bumps fists with Undyne, both of their smiles growing ever larger.

"Yeah!"

* * *

 **Undyne: Burning Passion between Master and Student! UNDYNE!**

 **Asriel: And ASRIEL!**

 **Undyne: Again, we get our AWESOME battle cry! NGAAAAAAAAH!**

 **Asriel: Baaaaa-*slaps paws over mouth. Another heavy blush* Golly darn it! I can't seem to control that sometimes!**

 **Frisk: *hugs* I think your bleating is cute!**

 **Asgore: Indeed, take no shame in your bleats, son! Soon they shall be stronger and deeper! Right now it's mostly high-pitched, and maybe a bit feminine.**

 **Asriel: Daaad...**

 **Undyne: Until the next drabble, Readers! NGAAAAAH!** ***Headbutts a large boulder just because she can. It shatters upon impact.***

 **Asriel and Frisk: O_O**

 **Monster Kid: Yooooo...**

 **Asgore: *Calmly sips tea* That's my student~**


	19. The New VHS Tapes

**Asriel: Our family has prepared a series of VHS tape moments just for our readers!**

 **Chara: That's right. We have newer, happier VHS moments then the ones in the game. I'm totally happy.**

 **Frisk: Yes, this is basically a chapter of more Dreemurr Family Fluff.**

 **Toriel: So Much Fluff.**

 **Asgore: Just like you and I, my dear.**

 **Asriel: *Slips in VHS Tape* Let's have a look see, shall we?**

 **VHS Play!**

 **I mean, Drabble Start.**

 **...**

 **...Crud.**

* * *

 **(Tape One)**

 _Asgore smiles as he's currently watering the flowers, Flowey included. "Dum Dee Dum~"_

 _"Would you cut it out with that infernal racket!? You're not THAT good a singer!" Flowey grumped, wiggling his head around to show how displeased and grumpy he was. Typical for the resident Tsun Tsun Flower._

 _Asgore wasn't at all affected by the flower's insults. He merely smiled. "So, I'm not that good a singer...does that mean I am a basic decent singer?"_

 _"No! It means you suck at singing! PERIOD!"_

 _"Good Golly, I can't believe such a naughty flower has been the vessel for my son's consciousness for so long. You just don't want to admit you like being watered~"_

 _Flowey huffed, his cheeks puffed and leafs folded as Asgore continues to pour sprinkles of water on him. He tries not to show his satisfaction by turning away in childish denial. "That's not it at all...you're just a crazy old man..."_

 _"Bahahahaha! I may be pretty old in the chronological sense, but in the biological sense, I'm still in my prime!"_

 _Flowey rolled his eyes. "Yeah. The days of your prime idiocy."_

 _Asgore shrugs off the insult as he rubbed some sweat off of his brow. "Golly...sometimes having all of this fluffy fur and hair works against this poor king when it gets warm. Excuse me, Flowey." Asgore pardoned as he unbuttoned his pink flower shirt, removing it and slinging it over his shoulder, sighing softly, continuing to water the flowers and Flowey. "That's better. I might need a bigger and better shirt. This one's gotten tighter...and I want one with even more beautiful flowers..."_

 _"Gosh darn it Asgore! No one wants to see-"_

 _"Asgore? I'm going out to get groceries, so could you-" Toriel opened the door to the house, stepping outside a bit. She stopped altogether, her eyes wide open when she realizes that Asgore was shirtless. She could clearly see that he kept a fair amount of muscle even when he said he was still kind of chubby. It was definitely noticeable around his abdomen as well as his large fluffy arms. Not to mention the manliness of the hair on his arms, as well as a decent amount of it on his chest. Observing it for a prolonged period of time made Toriel's face glow bright red as she brought her paws over her muzzle to greatly suppress a very surprised...and VERY pleased...gasp. 'Oh...oh my...'_

 _Asgore saw her in the doorway and waved merrily as if nothing was wrong. "Howdy, Tori! Were you saying something?"_

 _"W-Whaaa...?" Toriel blinked owlishly, trying to regain her focus. "O-Oh! Um...I'm just informing you that I'm going out to g-get groceries. S-So you'll b-be watching the c-children for a bit. I-I'll be back soon." She stuttered and stammered repeatedly as she walked past Asgore, covering her now crimson glowing face with her paws._

 _"Okay! I'll see you later!" Asgore waved cheerfully. Toriel only gave a nod before she hurried on her way. The kind and goofy king didn't recognize his wife's inner plight, and simply looked on with slight confusion. "Wonder what she's so worked up about...?" He then remembered that he had his shirt off, and he rubbed his neck. "Of course! She hasn't seen me shirtless in a very long time. Golly, I must have accidentally embarrassed her somehow."_

 _"You have no idea..." Flowey muttered._

 **(Tape Two)**

 _"Alright, are you ready, Daddy?" Asriel asked as he and Frisk were currently standing in front of Asgore, who, like them, was grinning with anticipation._

 _"I'm more than ready, boys! Let's do it!"_

 _Frisk nodded. "Alright, count to ten!"_

 _Asgore nodded as he his his face with his large paws. He could hear the boys cheerful giggles, and he couldn't help but crack a smile himself as he continued counting down. After said countdown was complete, he uncovered his face, and they were gone. "Golly, I wonder where my little ones have gone...?" He said mischievously as he began roaming his house for the two little ones._

 _He at first checked the living room. He at first checked behind the window curtains. He pushed two of them apart from one another, letting some light in. He blinked. "Thery're not here." He closed them. He then checked a flower vase, lifting it up and checking the stand it was on. "Not here..."_

 _"Put me down, you bearded buffoon! They can't possibly fit right here!" Flowey roared with immense irritation._

 _"Oh. Sorry, Flowey." He sets him back down on the stand and continued checking. He then checked the couch, and lifted it with one paw without even thinking about it much. The little ones weren't under the couch, either. "Nope. Gosh golly, wherever could they be...?"_

 _He then checked the kitchen, scanning for any sign of the little ones. He opened the oven, nothing there. He opened a couple of the top drawers, then one of the bottom drawers. Nothing._ _He also opened the fridge, but they were not there, either. He checked behind the refrigerator to see if they squeezed themselves through there...nowhere to be found._

 _Asgore soon grew tired. They promised not to use their teleporting because that would be cheating. Though that meant that they were still in the house, SOMEWHERE. But he was unaware of where._

 _"Tooorrrriiiii!" Asgore soon gave up, childishly wailing his wife's name._

 _"What's the matter, Asgore?" She called from the other room._

 _"I can't find the boys anywhere! They're better at this than I thought they were!" Toriel soon entered the room, though she exploded into a fit of giggles when she saw him. He blinked. "...What?"_

 _"They're closer than you think, honey~"_

 _"Eh?" Asgore wondered as he moved towards the less bright windows to see what she meant. He gasped when he saw the weak but still viewable reflection. Asriel and Frisk were hanging onto him by his long horns. He didn't notice because he never noticed their weight, being more than capable of supporting them. "Why you little tricksters..."_

 _"Oh golly! Mama ratted us out, Frisk!" Asriel said with a voice of mock betrayal._

 _"Goat Mama, whyyyy?" Frisk wailed in mock despair._

 _Asgore soon snatched them both from his horns and smirked. "You boys gave me quite a workout, but it's over for you. Now you'll face judgement...tickles!"_

 _"What! N-N-No! Not the tickles! Anything but that!" Frisk and Asriel tried to resist, but it was useless. Asgore placed them both down on the sofa and began to relentlessly tickle them. Their laughter filled the room as they squirmed and squealed with glee. They're unable ro resist their bigger and physically stronger father. But this was a punishment they didn't mind enduring._

 **(Tape Three)**

 _"Chara Dreemurr! Get down from there this INSTANT!" Toriel said sternly, tapping her foot on the ground as well as pointing towards it. Her son was currently standing atop the roof. Frisk and Asriel blinked as their eldest brother denied his mother's request/order._

 _He was resisting capture. His face-more like his entire body-was smeared with chocolate. He was vibrating intensely, just like a Temmie, as he nuzzles a bar of chocolate in his hands. "My precious...!"_

 _"Chara, you need a bath, and a very thorough one. You must get down from there at once!"_

 _"Don't do this, Chara! We can talk this out together!" Frisk pleadedx waving his arms a little. Just come down and talk with us, at least!"_

 _"None of you shall separate us! Me and chocolate love each other very much, nothing will tear us apart! NOTHING!"_

 _Toriel huffed, crossing her arms. "You're being far too difficult about this, my child. I'm giving you just one more chance to come quietly, or I'll be forced to do something drastic."_

 _"Do your worst!" He blew a raspberry at her, a clear sign that he's thrown away his maturity at the moment for his chocolate rush._

 _She sighed and shook her head. "Alright, my child. Just know...you made me do this." She smiled and clasped her paws. "What do you call chocolate that's never on time?" She grinned. "ChocoLATE."_

 _The grin was immediately wiped from Chara's face. "Mom...you wouldn't DARE!"_

 _"What's an astronauts favorite chocolate? A marsbar!"_

 _"Nooo! You're using my favorite snack and putting it in terrible puns! That's cheating!"_

 _"What's a monkey's favorite cookie? Chocolate chimp!"_

 _"You're ruining chocolate for me! Please stop!"_

 _"How do you describe a person obsessed with chocolate? 'They're so coocoo for cocoa!"_

 _"Okay, THAT one was directed at me, I know it!"_

 _"Guess the name for a chocolate covered goat?" Toriel smiled as she and Asriel pointed at one another and said the answer simultaneously: "A Candy Baaaaaa!"_

 _Chara covered his ears. "STOP! Just stop before you ruin chocolate for me forever with those crappy chocolate puns!"_

 _"But my child, you're smiling~"_

 _"I know I am, and I HATE it!" He sighed. "Alright, you win. I'm coming down." He submits to his fate as he leaps off the roof. Toriel catches him in her arms with ease, and holds him out before her. He sighed. "What are you gonna do to me...?"_

 _"My child...that's obvious at this point." Toriel smirked. "You are about to have a BATH TIME."_

 _(Later...)_

 _A large splash of water poured over Chara's head, making him squirt some of the water out of his mouth. He had a humiliated look on his face while Toriel was cheerfully bathing him. Asriel and Frisk were having fun bathing on their own, splashing at one another happily. Asriel's fur and Frisk's hair were completely wet, and a couple of them hung over their eyes with dripping water._

 _Asgore eventually pulled his sleeves back and picked the two boys out of the water with towels green and blue at the ready. He then takes them out to his room so they could finish drying off._

 _Toriel eventually finishes with Chara as well, giving him a large red towel to dry himself off with. He grabs it and completely dries his face first before completely wrapping it around himself and looking at his smiling mother. "Happy?"_

 _"Very much so. Now that you're once again cute, cuddly, clean, huggable, AND kissable~" She pulled him in for a hug, and placed a long, motherly smooch on one of his rosy cheeks._

 _"Yeah yeah, whatever." He rolled his eyes, but the enhanced blush on his cheeks defied his nonchalant tone of voice._

 **(Tape Four)**

 _"Here you go, my children! Each of us get slices of pie!~" Toriel beamed as she sets five pies upon the table. Frisk, Asriel, and Asgore beamed at the sight of their pies, while Chara casually begins eating his own. He looked over to Toriel and Asriel's slices of pie, and recognized that they had two slices. One that was butterscotch-cinnamon, and the other was noticably a slice of Snail Pie. He cringed a bit, and so did Frisk, but only slightly._

 _"Uck...Mom, Asriel...how can you stand to eat that kind of pie?!"_

 _"How can ya not, Chara? It's not as bad as you might think." Frisk smiled._

 _"You're the one eating spiders, yet you cringe at Snail Pie. If ya think it's not so bad, YOU have a slice!"_

 _Frisk quickly shakes his head. "No no, I see your point. Don't need to go that far."_

 _"Hmph."_

 _Asriel smiles. "Chara, you underestimate the nutrition value that snails have...as long as they're prepared carefully. It's a really good thing that Mom knows how to do just that!"_

 _"Indeed it is, my child." Toriel smiles. "You may find it difficult to believe, some humans tend to eat snails on a regular basis. I believe they call them 'escargot'. And I hear they're quite delicious!"_

 _"You're not gonna go into more snail facts, are you?" Chara rolled his eyes. "Well either way, I'll take my chances just leaving it alone. You can enjoy your snails as much as you want. Our taste buds are just radically different."_

 _Asgore smiled as he eats a piece of his pie. "Mmph. You're missing out, son. But it's fine, you're allowed to say no. I'll have to admit, I wish I could make pies as well as your mother. I missed the deliciousness of both the butterscotch-cinnamon, and the snails. I couldn't ever make them like she can."_

 _Toriel smiled. "Thank you dear. But I had a hard time finding and making the just amount of tea to drink along with said pies. I was just no good at making tea like you are. And you're skilled at so many variations of tea that it's staggering. I missed having good tea around."_

 _Frisk smiled as he munches happily on his slice of pie and sips a bit of tea. "Having a really food share of both is a definite plus to you two being back together again. Perfect Pie+Terrific Tea=Fortunate Frisk!"_

 _Asriel smiled as he eagerly bites into his Snail Pie. Chara rolled his eyes. "Really, Asriel? Can't restain yourself just a little?"_

 _"I can't help it sometimes! The slime just makes it that much better!" Asriel licks the slime off of his muzzle. "Slimey, yet satisfying!"_

 _"...gross."_

 _After more slight complaints from Chara and eager eating of Snail Pie from Toriel and Asriel, the family was finally done with their pies. And then...Toriel held her arms out to her children. Chara was the one most hesitant. "Please don't. The shame is big enough from the other time you did it for me. The three of us don't need that sort of attention so much. Right, brothers?"_

 _He blinked owlishly as Asriel held his arms out to Toriel and allowed her to pick him up. She hugged him closer to her and patted his back a couple times, until he released a small burp. She sets him down as he moved aside for Frisk. She did the same for him, giving him a hug and patting his back gently until he burped, then placed him down. She smiled and waited eagerly for Chara to also come to her. First he looked at Asriel and Frisk with slight embarassment._

 _"We're not as against it as you are." Frisk said simply. Asriel agreed with a shrug._

 _"Ugggh...you two are impossible." Though regardless, he allowed his mother to pick him up and hug him, gently patting his back, until he released a slightly loud burp, then is set back on the ground. He crossed his arms and pouted grumpily. "We're not babies..."_

 _"Perhaps not...but you're MY babies~" Toriel smiled as she kisses each of their foreheads. "Alright. It's getting late. Bedtime."_

 _"Awww, Mom! C'mon, it's not that late!" Asriel gently protested._

 _"Yeah! Can't we get a couple more hours?" Chara said a bit more confidently._

 _"No can do. If you stay up too long you'll seriously tire yourselves out. Besides, you must be feeling sleepy after filling yourselves with pie."_

 _"Frisk tired..." Frisk slurred._

 _Chara sighed. "Mooom..."_

 _"Answer is no. Time for bed. Now."_

 _Asgore smiled as he stood up from his seat. "Now now, Tori. Let's be reasonable. Of course the kids can stay up a bit longer." Toriel looked at him as if he were crazy, before he approached her calmly and wrapped his arms around her waist. She slowly catches on, and wraps her arms around his neck with a sly smile, which he returned. "This way, we can show them just how much we wove each other very much~"_

 _"Indeed we can, my Adorable Gorey Worey~"_

 _"And we shall, my Darling Tori Wori~"_

 _Asriel covered his eyes with his floppy ears. "Chara...they're doing it again."_

 _"They're just trying to chase us off, Asriel. Be brave and stand your ground!"_

 _Asgore and Toriel were now nuzzling noses again while cooing at one another. Asriel kept his eyes covered while Chara grew more and more uncomfortable, the embarassment rising rapidly within them both. But Frisk seemed to think the whole thing was adorable._

 _Toriel smiled and lightly booped Asgore's nose. "You're my Sweet Fuzzy Wuzzy King!~"_

 _"And you're my Sweet and Cuddly Cutie Queen! Can you spare a couple kissies for your darling FluffyBuns?~"_

 _"Why of course, my lovely FluffyBuns~" With this, they leaned and gave each other a deep and loving kiss, complete with more cooing and loud smacking sounds, followed my their rather childish giggling._

 _"I wove you, my Fwuffy Wuffy Wife~"_

 _"And I wove you, my Cuddly Hubby Wubby~"_

 _Frisk clasped his hands as the Royal Couple kissed once again. "Awww...Mom and Dad are so cute!"_

 _It was too much for the elder brothers, however._

 _"OH MY GOLLY, MAKE IT STOP!" Asriel shouted, blushing heavily and shaking his head rapidly._

 _"IT'S TOO MUCH! NOPEING THE HECK OUTTA HERE! G'NIGHT!" Chara shouted as he grabbed Asriel and Frisk by the back of their sweaters and ran out of the kitchen, desparately trying to escape._

 _Once they noticed they were gone, Asgore and Toriel gave one more smack of their lips before pulling away from each other and giving one another a high-five. "Objective Complete, Tori."_

 _"That tactic never fails. It's our favorite." Toriel giggled._

 **(Tape Five: Sound Only)**

 _"...Hey. Chara. Are you still awake?"_

 _"Yes, Asriel. I'm still awake."_

 _"Frisk?"_

 _"I am, Asriel."_

 _"Okay. I was just wondering if you two are...sleeping well?"_

 _"Ugh, Azzy. You wake us up to ask us if we're sleeping alright or not...now does that sound counterproductive or what?"_

 _"S-Sorry. I was just curious, and a bit worried, is all."_

 _"Worried? Oh...I guess I'm not the only one who still worries about Chara after that incident, huh?"_

 _"No. I guess not."_

 _"You two are being a couple of babies. I'm FINE. I've been fine for a while now, and the nightmares haven't came back. I've been sleeping perfectly well for myself, but you two insist on sleeping with me to make sure I don't feel lonely."_

 _"Eh...ehehe...I guess we CAN be a bit clingy to you, sometimes...but can you blame us? You're our brother, Chara. Of course we want you to feel safe and comfortable with us no matter what. We keep each other safe at night. You let us hug you and kiss you goodnight, and you don't even try pushing hs away as much anymore."_

 _"Yes, Chara. It's just our job to worry a lot about you."_

 _"Why does it have to be a job?"_

 _"We're self-employed!"_

 _"Self-Employed concerned brothers!"_

 _"...Right. Sure. Why not?"_

 _Prolonged silence._

 _"...Chara?"_

 _"Still awake, Azzy."_

 _"We...well...you know we really love you very very much, right?"_

 _"I'm well aware of this by now."_

 _"So...you won't be embarassed to say that we'll be together forever this time, right?"_

 _"..."_

 _"...Chara? Are you not going to answer Asriel?"_

 _"..."_

 _"...Chara?"_

 _"..."_

 _"...Right. I already know the answer to that, don't I?"_

 _"Of course you do, you Fuzzy Brained Moron. Our Lockets say **"Brothers Forever"** for a very obvious reason."_

 _"R-Right. Sorry."_

 _"...But if you really need me to say it to feel reassured...then yes, Asriel. You two have been and are going to continue to annoy the HELL outta me...but we'll definitely be together forever. All three of us. We're more deeply connected to one another than ever before."_

 _"Yes. As long as we're together...our pasts don't matter to me. We **refused** to let our pasts define us any longer. Now, with everyone's help, with everyone's **DETERMINATION** , we'll forge our own future, where all of our loved ones are happy." _

_"Well said, Asriel. Well said."_

 _"Heh. I'm gonna be hearing this crap for a while now, aren't I?"_

 _"Won't change the fact that it's true."_

 _"Right. No use arguing about it, I suppose. Well...enough chatting. I wanna sleep."_

 _"Right. Goodnight Chara. Goodnight Asriel."_

 _"Goodnight Frisk. Goodnight Chara."_

 _"G'Night Frisk. G'Night Azzy."_

 _(Sounds of Asriel and Frisk snuggling up to Chara)_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _(Simultaneously)_

 _"I love you."_

 **(End Recordings)**

* * *

 **Me: There was so much family fluff in this piece that it's ridiculous!**

 **Asriel and Frisk: *Hugs Chara* Fluffy Family all the way!**

 **Chara: But me and Frisk don't even have anything fluffy on us!**

 **Toriel: *Picks up all three boys* That's never never stopped you from being cute and cuddly.**

 **Asgore: The fluffy is in our hearts and souls, Chara. It need not be an actual physical appearance. *Hugs entire family***

 **Chara: *Rolls eyes, but smiles and returns hug* You all are fluffy dorks.**

 **Frisk: But we're all YOUR fluffy dorks~**

 **Asriel: We'll see you again, great readers! Bye-Bye!**


	20. Defended Titles and Rekindled Flames

**Chara: Wow...this drabble is the longest yet. So I guess we can consider it a chapter?**

 **Asriel: ...I guess so? I don't think it's that s** **erious.**

 **Frisk: Anyway, this chapter was a long time coming...kind of.**

 **Asgore: We knew this day would come.**

 **Toriel: And we're fully prepared for it.**

 **Asriel: Well...if they're able to do it...then I say go for it, Mom and Dad!**

 **Sans: warnin, readers. near the end of this chap, there's mention of naughty action...it's not shown, but it's...well...mentioned. course it can be skipped. but...yeah. ben's shakin' in his boots here out of nervousness. he was right to add the 'T' rating after all.**

 **Me: Please don't be too much...please don't be too much...**

 **Chara: Tch. Wuss.**

 **Chapter/Drabble Start!**

* * *

"Graaaaaah...is this _really_ necessary, Mom and Dad?" Chara groaned childishly as Toriel was occupied with smoothing his and his brothers Delta Rune Robes. His Delta Rune robes matched the entire family now. Asriel, Frisk, Chara, and Asgore. All of them were wearing the Delta Rune robes, though Asgore was wearing his armor just to look like he was his royal self, a clear signal that they were preparing for something quite festive. Asgore was looking a bit nervous about their preparations at first, which was one of the main reasons why Chara was so suspicious. Asriel and Frisk were smiling softly, trying not to look suspicious at all. Which to him, made them even _more_ suspicious.

"I'm afraid so, my child. This is a very major event that requires the utmost seriousness! We mustn't make ourselves look foolish! We HAVE to look presentable!" Toriel explained while smoothing out the rest of his robes and kissing his cheek. "Or more like me and Asgore have to look presentable. You three just have to look adorable. Asriel and Frisk immediately went to hug Chara, sqiushing their cheeks against his and lightly kissing the pink circles on top of them. "Perfect! Just like that!"

"Ugh...what are we even doing...?"

Asgore narrowed his eyes and placed his fist into his other palm. "We're doing something very important, my sons! A very important title of ours has been directly challenged the other day, and it's up to me and Tori to reclaim that title and restore our former glory! We cannot afford to show weakness of ANY kind! Any and all weakness will leave us unable to do continue! We shall stay **DETERMINED!** "

Frisk and Asriel had a very good idea of what's about to go down, while Chara was still completely confused as it seems that the usually calm-minded Toriel and Asgore were fired up about something. All four of them were keeping him out of the loop, and he hated being out of the loop while wanting to know something thats within the loop. He basically hated not knowing things he thought he should know. With an irritated groan, he threw his hands up.

"Okay, seriously! What are we doing and why the heck is it so important to you two?!"

Asriel tilted his head. "Chara...you mean you don't remember? Frisk and I know what they're willing to defend, since they're still together. Think."

Chara thoght hard, folding his arms and tapping his foot on the ground in order to try and think of all possinle scenarios that could lead his parents into such an attitude that didn't involve combat. Eventually he stopped, as his eyes became wide with realization, then became deadpan. He facepalmed with a quiet sigh. "You've _gotta_ be kidding me."

 **(MTT Resort)**

"Of course they're not." Chara sighed, facepalming as he looked up towards the banner that hung from the ceiling, just above the doors.

 **Nose Nuzzling Contest!**

The Nose Nuzzling Champs have been challenged. And by the comically intense looks on Asgore and Toriel's faces, that challenge was accepted.

A lot of monsters have been gathering up within the Resort, most of them were jolly and cheerful for tonight's event. Most of them were dressed nicely, and the Resort was decorated nicely, courtesy of Mettaton's bright and flashy designing. Something else that was definitely noticable was that a few of the monters were in pairs. Most noticable were the 01 and 02 pair, Undyne and Alphys, Snowdrake's Mother and Father, and Dogamy and Dogressa.

There was a bit of a nervous air when it came to Snowdrake's Mother and Father, but they didn't care. He still very much loved his wife, and was never afraid to be affectionate with her like they used to be for one another.

01 and 02 were spending much more time together now that the Royal Guard was disbanded by Undyne, who was also the one to fully support the two of them. As such, they've grown much more comfortable around one another. The guys were still totally acting like their usual selves ,bjt in a relationship. Obviously Undyne and Alphys shipped the two of them so hard, the latter trying not to nosebleed at a rather sneaky callback to her otaku lifestyle. Speaking of the two, Undyne unfortunately couldn't do much for Alphys, as she didn't have a nose. But to Alphys, it's the thought that counts.

Dogamy and Dogressa. They were the biggest and most threatening challenge here. Being dogs, of course they were unquestionably loving towards one another. It seemed to grow stronger after the guard was disbanded. Once again, they had much more time to spend with one another because of it. Even when they were fighting together, they took a lot of time to muzzle each others noses with great affection. Not to mention that in a True Pacifist timeline, it was _they_ who claimed the title **'Nose Nuzzling Champions.'** Because Toriel and Asgore weren't together, they were unable to defend said title.

But now they could.

"And remind me...why did we have to come along for this?" Chara ssid while scratching his head.

"Family support, Chara. We're here to support~" Frisk smiled.

"Well...I guess that kinda makes sense. But still, did we have to wear our robes for this?"

"We want to look really well for it, Chara. Of course we're not too much for outward appearances, but it does help a bit to at least look the part." Asriel nodded.

"Pfft! Outward appearances. You two are ones to talk, you two are absolutely adorable to everyone's eyes." Chara scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Whaaa...? But Chara, you're adorable too!"

"I'm going to continue to refuse that fate. You can't keep me bound to it forever. I'm gonna find a way to break free of that description, and then you'll see. You'll all see just how adorable I can really be. Which is NOT!" Asriel and Frisk simply shrugged off their sibling's insistent denial. Then they saw the tables that were spread out with multiple snacks, and all of their eyes sparkled. Well, sparkles appeared around Frisk's always closed eyes...close enough.

"SNACKS!"

 _WHOOSH!_

Asgore and Toriel were in utter awe at how quickly the trio sprinted towards the snack tables. Currently seeing no harm in letting them wonder, they went about their own business. Undyne and Alphys soon saw them heading their way, and they waved to greet them.

"Asgore, Toriel! I had a feeling that the two of you wouldn't back away from an opportunity like this!' Undyne grinned, having one arm tightly wrapped around Alphys's waist, carrying her. The latter was currently blushing because of this. "So, you two are gonna give it your all when it comes to defending your title?"

"We do intend to try our best. We don't know what could happen." Toriel nodded. "Although one thing is clear, we wn't be giving up that title so easily. Not without a fair contest."

"We were nominated as Nose Nuzzling Champions a long time ago, and we're going to do it again!" Asgore chanted with a clenched paw. "We shall defend it, down to our last nuzzle!" He stated strongly as he clasped Toriel's paws with his, smiling softly. "Isn't that right, dear?~"

"Why of course, Gorey~" Toriel smiled. "Undyne, Alphys, will you be participating as well?"

"Heck yeah we are!" Undyne declared forcefully. "We can prove that we're just at good at nuzzling as all of the others! Ain't that right, Alph?!"

"Y-Yeah! W-We can totally do it!" Alphys nodded a bit nervously, smiling. "T-Though I really see ourselves getting noticed too much...b-but we'll have a lot of fun anyway!"

"That's the spirit, Alph!" Undyne lifted the lizard up to her level and quickly kissed her on the lips, before returning to carrying her with one arm. "I know each of the competition pretty well, guys. I can give you a bit of insight on what we're dealing with." Undyne placed her other arm around Asgore's shoulder. "Alrighty. To sum up, competition is gonna be much more intense than you think it might. 01 and 02 have only been together for a couple months, so they're not that bad. They're heading there though, so I wouldn't underestimate them. Snowdrake's Mother and Father. The former may be deformed, but that doesn't change anything about how much they love one another. Her nuzzles get a bit slimey, but they're nonetheless very cute to him. Now...Dogi. I don't think I need to tell you about them, do I?"

"Dogi..." Asgore and Toriel repeated simultaneously.

They well aware of exactly why they were the biggest challenge. They managed to make it to second place last time, and they could see that the canine lovers were more **DETERMINED** than ever to take first place. However, the Royal Couple were not intimidated. They've accepted the challenge, and now they shall face it. They are also **DETERMINED** to win.

Toriel clenched her fists. "Defeat is not an option, Gorey! We must achieve victory!"

"Right!"

"Wa ha ha...what do we have here?" The four turned to see Gerson strolling up towards them, a wicked grin on his face. "I shoulda known you two Nose Nuzzlin' sweethearts couldn't resist showing up here. Wouldn't be much of a challenge if the champs weren't here to defend their title." He takes Toriel's paw and kisses the top of it, making her smile and giggle. He then turns to look at Undyne and Alphys. "Oho! Undyne, you're joining in too?"

"Nothin' was gonna stop me! We're doin' this thing, Gerson!"

"Well then, don't let me stop you. Do what you shall, dear. I'll be waiting." Gerson nodded softly as he turned and moved away from the group.

Asgore and Toriel turned towards each other and graciously nodded.

Enough time was given for said contestants to get into comfortable spaces around the rooms. 01 and 02 were close to one corner of the room. Snowdrake's Mother and Father were in another corner of the room. Undyne and Alphys were in yet another corner of the room. Dogi were in the last corner of the room. And finally, Asgore and Toriel were in the dead center of the room. All of them were prepared for what was to come.

Judges: Mettaton, The New Bright-Flashy Judge. Gerson, The Classic Old-School Judge. And finally, the Neutral Judge who was probably the most fair judge of the trio, giving everyone an equal chance to show their Nose Nuzzling Greatness.

"...SANS?!" Undyne screeched in surprise.

"sup, nose nuzzlers? sans is here." He kicked up his slippered feet on the table and chugged ketchup from a spare bottle. "for events like this, the grub is free. i ain't passin' that up. plus they asked me to be a neutral judge for this entire thing. besides, i've already tucked pap in for the night and i had time to kill. so i said...why not?"

"It's time to nuzzle those noses, darlings!"

"Wah ha ha! Old Judges, New Judges, Old Contestants, New Contestants...wonder how this will turn out?"

Toriel and Dogressa both looked towards one another for a couple moments. Both of them suddenly glared at each in an intensely competitive manner while holding onto their husbands. Said husbands also looked at one another in a slightly intimidated manner. Not of the competition at hand...but of their wives.

"You're not going to win this time, Dreemurr. We're sure to win this time. I can simply smell it!" Dogressa barked at Toriel, baring her fangs.

"You'll take the title from us from our cold snivelling noses!" Toriel glared with fire in her eyes, and a bit of heat began emitting off of her body.

Asgore and Dogamy both watched the fiery flames of competitiveness capture their lovers eyes, then the looked at one another with a large sweatdrop and a nervous chuckle. Their wives were _terrifying_. Among the most terrifying monsters in the Underground, when properly worked up. Chara should know. In a specific run, Dogamy was...'put down' first. Dogressa was not pleased. Unlike if it were vice-versa, Dogressa gets _**pissed.**_ Dogressa would not be a happy canine if someone hurts her lover. And now that Toriel and Asgore were back together, the former gained this mindset as well. The two couples had something in common, and yet another thing as well. Their wives could become iron maidens if they truly desired, while the husbands were a bit submissive to them and admittedly like the relationship that way on some terms.

...They should really hang out more.

Mettaton eagerly snapped his metal fingers, and multiple spotlights shaped like hearts shined on all five couples. They would be taking turns.

First up were 01 and 02. They weren't nervous at all, the dudes were perfectly calm amongst the many monsters watching them. They turned towards one another and clanked their helmets together. They...never really took off their helmets much, but Undyne never pushed them on the issue. Numerous amounts of helmets clanking against one another echoed throught the room. It was just a little bit awkward, but they didn't really care.

They were given a bit of a thumbs down from Mettaton due to it being a bit annoying and lacking glamour, Gerson did a thumbs up for their genuine effort. Sans simply waved his hand in a so-so manner, indicating it could be either way for him.

Next was Snowdrake's Mother and Father. Even though her face was slightly melted due to being an Amalgamate, he didn't care about that at all. She was beautiful to him. Despite the slight issue of her body always feeling cold, which the family was used to anyway due to living in Snowdin, she managed to keep her heart and soul warm and true. That was enough for him. He smiled widely and began nuzzling her beak with his own. She weakly, but happily returned it, slowly cooing along with him as they nuzzled each others beaks.

Mettaton wiped a tear out of his eye and did an approving thumbs up. Gerson smiled at the wamrth of the couple despite the coldness that surrounds them, and managed a thumbs up. Sans nodded in approval and winked once. It was a definite positive.

Next up was Undyne and Alphys. The former picked up the smol lizard by both sides and pulled her closer to her, letting their faces meet just centimeters, and making Alphys blush. Undyne didn't have a nose, but she was far too **DETERIMINED** to admit defeat for something like that. So Alphys decided to improvise. "U-Undyne...h-hold still for a moment, o-okay?" Undyne looked confused for a moment, but followed her advice. Alphys nodded nervously as she allowed a crackle of her lightning magic to zip off of her nose and lightly touch the spot where Undyne's would be. Then she began nuzzling, giving off a similar feeling to nose nuzzling. Undyne grinned widely at Alphys's efforts, and did her best to nuzzle back, the crackles growing stronger and brighter ,but never harming either of them.

Soon a heart of electricity formed over them, colors being yellow, and blue-green. Undyne pulled away from her, dissipating the lightning, and then kissed her, making them both blush brightly.

"Fuhuhu! Nice thinking, Alphys! Substitution!"

Mettaton graciously applauded the two of them, highly delighted by Alphys' creativity to use lightning magic to make up for Undyne lacking a nose. Gerson was highly impressed as always by Undyne's will not to lose, even in a circumstances that her even competing was supposedly not possible for her. Sans nodded, managing a lazy but still very approving thumbs up.

Here comes the toughest competition. Dogamy and Dogressa. They placed second in the first contest and immediately claimed first when Asgore and Toriel were incapable of defending it. Now things were different. Time to see how much.

"Ready, Dogamy?!"

"Very much so, Dogressa!"

With these cues in mind, they began their very own nuzzling spree. Like the previous couple, they would be allowed to use their magic to enchance their display to a safe degree. Their eyes closed happily and they allowed their magic to surge off of them in small waves. Soon ,those waves began to glow a bright pink, then red, and this continued on in a balanced yet slow pattern. It took a while to see, but the surge of pink and red grew brighter and stronger, the light emitting throughout the entire room. And small magical hearts emitted off of the both of them and popped like fireworks when they got to a certain distance.

Mettaton clapped loudly at their display. The Dogi showed an amazing amount of glamorous pink and red to represent their love. Gerson found the display definitely beautiful, and admitted that it was also pretty cute. Sans nodded, thinking that it was a perfect example of Puooy Love.

"puppy love. heh."

This was it. The last ones to go up were Asgore and Toriel themselves. The former was a bit caught off-guard by the admittedly terrific display that the Dogi have shown. They truly were an adorable pair. He wondered if he and Toriel could match up to that in such a mannet that will blow their audience away. That was when Toriel pulled his face towards hers, which was smiling brightly.

"Tori...do you think we can...?"

"Just relax, Asgore. Our Nose Nuzzling will be restored to it's former glory. And it should be done in one of the most memorable moments in Nose Nuzzling history. Don't overthink it. Just allow your Boss Soul and Magic to sync with mine." She lightly kissed his cheek. "We'll be fine."

The King returned her smile in earnest. "Alright, Tori. Let's do it.

They clasped paws with one another, smiling lovingly at one another. The crowd of monsters watch them with increased instant, waiting for whatever they have planned. After their pause ended, they closed the gap as their noses touched. Right when they did, flames appeared and danced around the both of them. Their nuzzling continued, and the flames grew more intense as a result. Their enhanced Boss Monster Souls appeared with their chests, gently and soothingly pulsing in perfect sync. The flames around them began forming a more definite shape, the shape of a flaming heart. The crowd flinched a little as smaller crackles of flame danced off and lightly touched them, but they were completely unharmed.

The sign of near-perfect flame control. Close enough to be considered such, anyway.

Asgore and Toriel eased closer to one another, their nose nuzzling growing more affectionate and their flames growing warmer and more nurturing by the moment. Simultaneously, the flames around them changed from regular flames...to multi-colored flames.

Alphys's eyes widened in shock. Sans actually lifted his feet off of the table and gazed at the spectatacle himself in better detail. His eyes both glowed cyan, and he felt the immense power the flames held within them. Both Alphys and Sans were most noticeably surprised. "no way..."

The rainbow flames danced around the Royal Couple and began filling the room with multiple colors all at once. And yet still, while a couple embers touched a couple monsters in the room, they didn't suffer not one burn. They just slide off or just disappear off of them. The beauty of the flames reflected off of everyone's eyes and filled them with bright lights, rainbow colors, and positive feelings. Happiness and Hope being the most noticeable of the emotions flowing through them.

Right above them, a couple flames gathered above the flaming rainbow heart, and they gracefully and elegantly formed the Delta Rune Symbol, which were the brightest rainbow flames of all. Asgore and Toriel's enhanced Boss Monster Souls continued to pulse in perfect sync as the flames continued to dance around them while they kept up their precious nose nuzzling.

After a couple moments, the display was over, and the flames dissipated from sight, leaving the two of them to bask in the afterglow. Asgore waved his paw across his torso and did a quiet bow, his cape lightty draped over his shoulder. Toriel did the same thing somewhat, lifting up the edge of her dress just slightly, and performed a graceful bow herself.

The whole room was full of applause the moment after.

Mettaton was simply leaking streams of tears from his optics and clapping much more profoundly than all of the other times combined. "Oh my God, Darlings! That was Spectacular! Terrific! Amazing! GLAMOROUS!"

Gerson nodded in great approval, chuckling softly. "Well wouldja look at that. The Nose Nuzzlin' Dreemurrs have finally tapped into their inner fire. Their truest fire."

Sans turned towards him. "uh...ya know what happened? mind giving a bit of an elaboration, g?"

"The Dreemurr Family have always been innate masters of fire manipulation. Though very few have managed to reach this level of fire mastery. Rainbow Fire...it's the rarest, purest, and possibly the most powerful type of flames in existence. Only true masters thay connected with their inner flames could reach such a level of flame manipulation. Either that, or you just gotta be a dragon. Wah ha ha!"

Sans blinked his eye sockets as he turned to Asgore and Toriel. _asriel managed to reach the level of rainbow fire due to having the partial essence of six other human souls while keeping his boss monster soul and geno frisk's soul in the center. his parents reached that level all by themselves, with their enhanced monster souls and their own personality, sorta. which means eventually, he would have done it on his own. welp, long as they have it. why not?_

Undyne walked up to Asgore and slapped his back. "FUHUHU! That was amazing, guys! That fire was all colorful and stuff! Beautiful, sparkling...and it filled us all with very warm feelings!"

"T-The rarest flames there is...rainbow flames...I never would have guessed that you would awaken it just like this." Alphys smiled, equally impressed.

01 and 02 also felt pretty impressed by the flames. Snowdrake's Mother and Father were very warmed by the rainbow flames, and felt that their souls became warmer than ever. And finally, Dogamy and Dogressa approached the Royal Couple. Their tails gently wagged as their souls have also been warmed by the warmth of the rainbow flames.

Dogressa rubbed her neck awkwardly. "I...may have gotten a little bit too intense before the whole contest...sorry about that."

"Oh no, the fault is all mine. I got a little bit too defensive of our title during that entire time." Toriel gigled awkwardly, waving her paw at the prospect. "Can you believe our husbands allowed us to take on such an attitude during what's supposed to be a friendly conversation?"

The both of them giggled as their husbands simply watched with a nervous sweatdrop going down both their heads. Dogamy turned towards Asgore while scratching his ears. The former chuckled weakly. "Our wives...they're a handful, aren't they?"

"When they truly wish to be...I agree wholeheartedly." Asgore said while stroking his beard in a sage-like manner. But then he blushed. "But you have to admit...their beauty is divine."

Dogamy nodded quickly. "Yeah, yeah they are! Well...I definitely did have fun during this contest. And I'm sure everyone else did too~" He pointed forward. "Look at that, something that belongs to you."

Asgore turned to see Mettaton stretching his arm to hand Asgore the trophy prize they worked for. Toriel gasped at the design of the trophy at hand. It was rainbow shined, and had this embedded in gold which somehow served to enhance the rainbow gleam.

 **Nose Nuzzling Champions: Asgore and Toriel!**

"Oh my goodness...this is absolutely beautiful, Mettaton!" Toriel said as she and Asgore held the trophy together. "Isn't it a bit much?"

"Not possible, darling! You've made this Nose Nuzzling Competition absolutely _SPARKLE!_ You deserve nothing less than the best of the trophies! That performance was simply dazzling!"

"Yep. They'ge still got it. Wah ha ha-*cough!*" Gerson cackled heartily, then coughed a couple times. Mettaton reached out and patted his back in response.

"good job, tori." Sans nodded. "we're gonna be takin' a picture for the crowned winners. ya might wanna get your kids in the shot too."

"Why of course! But...where are our children?"

"I think they stuffed themselves with snacks while we were all focused on the contest." Undyne answered while pointing at the table in question.

Chara's mouth was smeared with chocolate. Cinnamon Bunny crumbs littered Asriel's muzzle. And Frisk's mouth was sparkling with leftover Starfait.

"Hey, Mom and Dad...we saw the entire thing. You all were pretty awesome during that event...so proud...and full of chocolate..." Chara slurred while licking the leftover chocolate on his lips.

Asriel licked the Cinnamon Bunny crumbs off of his muzzle, and lightly patted his belly with his paws. "I saw all of the colors from afar, it was all all very pretty, Mom and Dad. *Burp!* Hehehe...excuse me..."

"The sight of the rainbow flames dancing around the room and warming everyone's souls...filled me with **DETERMINATION**..." Frisk mumbled as he wiped a bit of Starfait from his cheeks. "The Starfaits also filled me with **DETERMINATION**."

"Your **DETERMINATION** sure has a lot of sources, brother." Chara rolled his eyes. "Then again, so does mine and Azzy's."

"Alright alright, that's enough of that. Come for a picture, boys." Asgore called the trio over. They hurried over to the still reigning Nose Nuzzling Champions. The other pairs also gathered around them, as the couple feels that everyone whi participated deserves special mention as well.

Mettaton smiles as he closes one optic. "Alright, Dreemurr Darlings! Chant...Nose Nuzzlers!"

"NOSE NUZZLERS!"

 ***FLASH!***

 **(New Home)**

Everyone soon separated after that. Most monsters stayed around for a couple after-event activities. Others were going straight home for some sleep, or to do something else with their night. The other contestants were especially interested in going home. Undyne and Alphys had some night-time anime to catch up on. Dogamy and Dogressa would be getting home soon to make sure that Endogeny didn't make a mess of their house again. Endogeny was a definite cutie, but is also a really big handful.

Toriel, on the other hand, has other plans in mind...

"Gorey...I believe we can celebrate our victory... _another way_." She said a bit lowly, gaining his attention and causing Sans to raise an eyesocket. Until he noticed the look in her eyes, and the eye-sockets darkened in realization.

 _oooooohhh boy..._

"hey, uh...kiddos. how about you three crash at my place while your folks celebrate on their own?" Sans offered, turning towards Toriel with a knowing wink. "it might be until...i dunno...the next morning or so." Toriel whispered a silent 'thank-you' to Sans, as he grabs the slightly confused children and warped away with them.

Now her worry about her children seeing or hearing something...out of their age range was no more, due to Sans' intervention. With this in mind, she turned back towards Asgore and latched onto one of his arms. He jumped a bit and looked towards her.

"Oh, Tori! The kids will be staying over at the skeleton brothers place for tonight? Whatever for?" Asgore asked.

"We'll be doing something that requires...absolute privacy." She said while her eyes became half-lidded, slowly pulling him upstairs, and to their room. She gently helped him remove his armor and organizes them accordingly. "Comfort is a major importance here, so lets get this armor off of you, hm?"

"Comfortable...?" Asgore blinked owlishly. He was about to ask something else, but Toriel quickly cuts him off with a kiss to the muzzle. She placed paws her paws around the back of his head to pull him closer into their kiss. Asgore could sense her dominance emerging full force, resistance was not an option she was giving him. Eventually she pulled back, her fur slightly matted and leaving Asgore a blushing mess. "T-Tori...?!"

"Asgore...don't you think we should probably celebrate our victory at defending our title? We've even taken a big step at unlocking our true magic potential, so that's also something to be joyful about, is it not?" Toriel said, lightly pawing his chest. "Let's do something... _special_."

Asgore blinked in confusion. "What do you mean, Tori. What's gotten into-oh..." His eyes widened as he realizes that the same look of hunger gleamed in Toriel's eyes. Though it was much stronger this time. That same hunger turned close to primal. Passionate kissing won't be enough to satisfy her this time. He blushed heavily as the realization fully sinks in. "T-Toriel...I-I don't think you...a-are you...?"

"Don't pretend that you haven't been thinking about it, Gorey. We've both had it on our minds for a long time now." Toriel said with a sultry tone while caressing his cheek. "I don't deny being the one saying that we should be patient...this is quite a time for that patience to be rewarded, is it not?"

"B-But we...I-I guess...s-should we...I mean it's been such a long time...d-do you really...?" Asgore's face continued to glow dark crimson when it was clear that Toriel was serious. _Golly...she is intent on this...and I don't want to face the ramifications of saying no..._ "U-Um...okay, T-Tori. I guess we can...if you want."

Toriel giggled and nuzzled his nose. "You're simply too adorable when you're shy. Not to worry, I'm a bit nervous as well." With this, she closed the door to their bedroom and turned back to her husband. "Privacy. Now...it's just you and me, _FluffyBuns~_ " Seeing how adorably submissive he was to her made her heart race and her smile widen, as she flirtatiously made towards Asgore, as the flames that helped her light the room slowly went out.

The last thing heard before everything went dark was Asgore's whimpering at Toriel's predatory gaze: "...Please be gentle."

 **(The Next Morning)**

Asriel, Frisk, and Chara spent the night out at the skelebros place, leaving their parents alone. Chara was very much aware of what was transpiring between the two adults when they were alone in their house. Though he and Sans found it best to not mention any of it to Asriel and Frisk. At least _some_ of their innocence has to remain intact, for crying out loud.

They were currently hanging around in Grillby's where it was warm, and they could eat breakfast. Sans was sitting alongside the children, once again chugging ketchup. Undyne and Alphys were chatting casually with Dogamy and Dogressa about last night's events.

Soon enough, Asgore and Toriel pushed through the doors, smiling widely. Asriel and Frisk gasped. "Morning Mom! Morning Dad!" They cheered merrily as they hopped off of their stools and ran into the awaiting arms of their fluffy parents, who gleefully hugged them back. Chara chuckled as he hopped off of his own stool and joined them.

"Good morning, my children!"

"Morning, kids!"

With this, they separated as the three children went out to play in the snow. The couple then approached the counter and sits on stools next to one another. Toriel laid her head on Asgore's chest, he smiles and kissed the top of her head lovingly.

"heya, tori. fluffybuns." Sans waved from a stool a couple spaces away.

Toriel gently opened her eyes and smiled at Sans. "Sans...thanks again for moving the children when you did. I didn't want to...well..."

"don't worry about it, tori. consider it a simple helping hand from a friend. so...ya good now?"

"Why, yes I am. In fact, this is the lightest I've ever felt in years!" Toriel exclaimed quietly, sighing.

"I'm going to have to agree with Tori. I...I feel much more...unwinded." Asgore smiled.

The Royal Couple did look more relaxed and much more unwinded ever since they got back together. Though the calmness of their faces was much more significant than yesterday. Dogressa did one small sniff to check, and her eyes widened. Her canine nose picked up on something than no one other than the other canine monsters would notice. She quickly put the pieces together. "My goodness! You celebrated THAT way?! You two must have _**really**_ missed each other!"

Nearby, Doggo blinked owlishly. "Sheesh. Asgore is super shy about that stuff, so this can only mean one thing...after such a big win as reigning Nose Nuzzling Champs, an excited Toriel just couldn"t hold herself back anymore."

The couples blush could be described as the darkest shade of red that's ever touched their faces, completed with their cheeks feeling intensely warm. Toriel just flat-out slapped her paws over her face to hide herself, while Asgore rubbed his neck and chuckling awkwardly, whistling and looking around the room for nothing in particular.

" _pfffft!_ hahahahahaha!" Sans laughed, falling off of his stool and hitting the floor while rolling around a bit, holding his ribcage. The mature side of him simply wasn't going to win this one. His immature side insisted that he laugh. And laugh he shall.

"Oh...my... _God_." Alphys whispered silently as her glasses started to get foggy, and her own cheeks grew red due to her own imagination being added within the mix. She uselessly covered her cheeks with her paws and shook her head in embarassment, with Undyne wondering what's gotten into her.

Sans sat up a bit, wiping tears from under his eye sockets. "hehehe...oh man. guess tori got incredibly _frisky_ with fluffybuns." Pause. Even more snickering escaped him. "i think i finally figured out why she calls him fluffybuns!" Sans stopped talking due to the sounds of knuckles cracking behind him. His eye-sockets once again went dark. He didn't need to turn around to see who it was. He began sweating. "...one pun too many?"

"Sans..." Toriel snarled as she separated her paws as they began glowing with flames. "Do you want to have a **bad time?** "

Sans stayed quiet for a moment, looking to the side while pondering something. "huh. so that's what it feels like on the receiving end. kinda filled with terror here." He muttered while turning to Toriel with a nervous grin. "c'mon, tori. can't ya just lemme off with a warning?"

"No."

"i thought not." He muttered. "...exit! stage sans!" He sprinted out the door, cyan light following him.

Toriel turned to Asgore and gave him a quick peck on the lips as well as an affectionate nose nuzzle. "I'll be right back, Gorey. SANS! GET BACK HERE!"

The next moment involved the highly irritated Queen Goat Mother chasing down the Snickering Smol Skeleton while shooting numerous fireballs at him, which he just barely dodges with every shot. The citizens of Snowdin were rather bewildered by the scene, but it showed that even Toriel could lose her patience with Sans. Through it all, Asgore remained smiling while calmly sipping tea that Grillby served him.

"That's my Nose Nuzzling Wife~"

* * *

 **Me: Ans thus, the Nose Nuzzling Championship Title is successfully defended. And there's also the matter of Asgore and Toriel's Rekindled Love being stronger than ever, which is shown with their unveiling of the Rainbow Flames, the rarest and purest of fire manupulation. No other monster other than those of Dreemurr Blood can attain that level of fire mastery.**

 **Asriel: In other words, Chara and Frisk can't do it. Dreemurr Blood Only.**

 **Frisk: *Shrugs* I'm cool with that.**

 **Chara: I prefer my black flames, anyway.**

 **Me: *blush* There's also the matter of their Rekindled Love ...yeah. I'm super embarressed as of right now.**

 **Toriel & Asgore: So are we...**

 **Sans: there wasn't any _deeply_ explicit detail on what was going on...you should be good. **

**Me: I hope you're right...**

 **Chara: *Rolls Eyes* _Wuss._**

 **Papyrus: THE GREAT PAPYRUS WASN'T INCLUDED IN THIS! I WAS SLEEPING! THIS IS A DISASTER!**

 **Frisk: Don't worry, we'll get to that soon enough. Until next time, readers!~**


	21. (NOT)Spooky Tales: Motherly Witch

**Me: Hey look, I actually updated this! Isn't that a surprise?**

 **Everyone:...**

 **Me:...uh...guys?**

 **Flowey: You're a disappointment.**

 **Me: *sulks in corner***

 **Asriel: Bad Flowey! Bad! *Sprays with water***

 **Flowey: *hisssssss* Fools! You're stupid water is only making me stronger! Muahahahahaha!**

 **Chara: Well in that case, let's try something else.**

 ***Flowey screams as he's being thrown out the window***

 **Sans: much better, kiddo.**

 **Chara: Be prepared for unimaginable horror and terror beyond your sense of comprehension!**

 **Frisk: Friendly warning...close to nothing about this is very scary. Things are going to be much more comedic than scary.**

 **Chara: ...thanks for ruining my fun, Frisk.**

 **Asriel and Frisk: *Hugs Rosy Cheeked Adorable Tsun Child* You wuv us~ :3**

 **Chara: *Blush* ...Start the chapter, dammit.**

 **Chapter Start!**

* * *

Halloween.

Frisk has told quite a few monsters about this, which quickly spreads word across almost all the Underground. How some humans would dress up as various creatures, going around as other humans would kindly, or not so kindly, give away candy. Not every human celebrates the holiday due to religions or personal preference, but the monsters don't really see any harm participating themselves. And since monsters can't really leave yet, but they're so good-natured, of course that they're much more comfortable with greeting each other and handing out candy to one another. And simply having fun in general.

The main monsters are especially insistent on having fun with this. Because when Sans caught wind of one of the favorable things do do on Christmas, he was _more_ than happy to participate: Pranks. Needless to say, Metaton's watching his back at all times and keeping an eye out for the skeleton, because he KNOWS that he's a primary target. It's because it's so easy for him. Luckily Sans doesn't seem to be making a move to do such a thing...currently.

But for now...

"I'm not doing this."

"Don't be such a downer, Chara! Frisk is in costume, too!"

"But unlike him, I'm supposed to be the cool one."

"The coolness factor matters not here, for we're already super cool."

"See, Frisk agrees!"

"That's because Frisk is on your side!"

"Charaaaaa~"

"...I hate both of you."

"No you don't~"

With much persuasion on Asriel and Frisk's part, Chara finally allowed himself to be seen by the other Dreemurrs in the living room, as well as Sans. Sans could only snicker as he brought his phone up and snapped a picture. Chara, in a little red devil costume with pointy ears and tail. A long time ago, this would be legitimately terrifying. But now, because he's more mellowed out and is currently so smol...all he can look like right now is cute.

Chara glared at the nonchalant Sans. "You think this is funny, don't you?"

"nope. i think it's hilarious."

"Ooooooooooh!~"

Chara's eyes widened. _Mother smother inbound! Abort mission! Abort-_

Toriel picks up Chara by the sides and gets a better look at him. "Oh my, look at my previous wittle baby! He's such a cutie-pie! Yes he is~"

"Gah! Mom! You're missing the point of the costume! I'm supposed to be evil, not cute!"

"My evil adorable wittle baby~" Toriel said playfully while cradling him in her arms and planting smooches on his cheeks. He was not amused. His blush darkened in embarrassment.

" _Moooooooooom!_ " Leave it to Toriel to turn Chara into an embarrassed childish mess in a matter of mere seconds. She's really good at that.

Seeing he's had enough, Toriel sets him down. She then takes a look at Frisk, who was suspiciously dressed up like Flowey. And Flowey, was suspiciously dressed up like a Mini-Frisk from a mishap that accidentally shrunk his clothes. She blinked in confusion.

"We're trash." They both said simultaneously.

Toriel found this ridiculous enough to be worthy of a facepalm. "Children...please."

"Not too sure about Frisk being a flower...though if that's what he wants to be..." Asriel mumbled nervously, giving a small impression that he wasn't perfectly okay with this after all. He didn't let it show on his face, but the discomfort was definitely there.

"alrighty." Sans got up and stretched a bit. "we'd best get a move on. don't wanna keep he others waiting. mettaton throwing parties just for the heck of it...gotta say that isn't a bad idea. plus he has our costumes at the ready, there."

"Though too much partying can indeed be a tiring thing." Toriel wanted gently as she scooped Frisk and Asriel into her arms, while Chara clutched onto the side of her dress. "So are we teleporting or walking?"

"eh. don't feel like usin' much magic today. let's just hoof it to the place." Sans shrugged as they went out the front door and into the open. "nothing against passin' the time though, right?"

"Apparently the humans find great amusement in telling tales about numerous creatures, curses, supernatural beings, and many other things pertaining to this holiday." Asgore mentioned. "Though they tend to get...disturbingly dark at times, a couple managed to make horror rather humorous. Perhaps not scary at all."

"so what, ya wanna just tell a tale of something that supposed to be scary but twist it into something that can cause a laugh?...i'm in." Sans grinned as he shifted his hood over his head. "tori, why don't you take a crack at it?"

"You're asking Mom to tell the story? This should be interesting." Chara said casually.

Toriel looked upwards, thinking of a story to tell. "Well...I might have something. A story about a kind, beautiful witch who lives in a rather large and spacey mansion with her tight-knit family. She decides to adopt two human children who ran away from their less than ordeal orphanage..."

 **{Toriel The Motherly Witch}**

"Don't you think we've gone far enough, Chara?" Frisk said curiously, holding Chara's hand as the latter lead him down the darkness of the streets. Nighttime has fallen, which was about the only time Chara was willing to do this without putting excessive, immediate danger to Frisk.

"We can never be far enough, Frisk. Besides, turning back now would ruin the point of running away, wouldn't it?" Chara said with rolled eyes. "We needed to get away from there. Those neighborhood kids were definitely gonna cause some trouble for us if we didn't leave. If we stayed, I would have beaten them down until their noses break. They have places for kids like me Frisk. And they wouod have taken me away from you. I couldn't allow that."

"But...are you really sure about this?" Frisk asked, a bit concerned.

"Look, we might not have to have a destination in mind, but we couldn't stay there. Just trust me, Frisk." Chara said sternly while looking back towards him. "You know I'd never let anything happen to you, right?"

Frisk nodded softly. "I...I know..."

"Good. Believe me when I say that we'll be fine, so long as we stick toge-oof!" Chara grunted a bit as he bumped into something, due to him not paying attention to where he was going. He turned around to see what it was. Or... _who_ it is.

The person turned around and looked down at the two children. They were surprised to see white fur on her face and a cute pair of fangs. Come to think of it, when they looked down at her feet, they were furry fuzzy too. She wore a long sleeved dark blue trench coat that reached down to her ankles, four black buttons and a couple straps around her waist, and a sligthy sagged pointed hat on her head that lightly covered a portion of her floppy ears. Her physique relates to that of a slight heavyweight, yet somehow that made her look even more adorable. She blinked at them with her light crimson eyes, which should have been fiery and fierce, instead they had a certain amount of warmth to them.

"Oh my. Be more attentive of where you are walking, small ones. You bumped into my backside."

"...Huh. It felt like a soft cushion." Chara tilted his head.

Frisk looked up towards the person herself. He managed a small smile. "...You're very beautiful."

"Frisk, can you just _not_ with the flirting?"

The woman blinked again as she began blushing brightly. "O-Oh my...you're quite a strange child. Calling someone you just met beautiful?" She looked around them from left to right, before staring down at them. "Where are your parents? Or guardians?"

"Have no parents. Guardians aren't very supportive." Chara said bluntly. "We ran away from them, and I seriously doubt that they'll miss us. Good riddance..."

"Oh dear. That simply won't do at all. You two can't be out here alone at this time of night. It isn't safe." She shook her head, before offering a paw to the both of them. "If you don't have a destination in mind, would you like to come with me?"

Frisk looked at the woman in front of him. He nodded quietly and reached out to take her paw. Chara quickly pulled him away. "Frisk, don't just take her hand! We don't know who she is or what she really wants!"

"...She's not going to hurt us, Chara. She wants to help." Frisk turned towards Chara with a reassuring nod. "Besides, we'll have much better luck with someone like her than just being on our own."

"...Tch." Chara relented. Frisk was usually a good judge of character, but was still very nice to others regardless of whether he gets it right or _very rarely_ gets it wrong. The latter case is the reason why Chara looks after him in the first place. With Chara no longer holding him back, Frisk eagerly holds Toriel's paw. A bit eager herself, she holds Frisk by his sides and picks him up fully, cradling him in her arms. Even Chara had to break is immaturity a little so he could gape in awe when Toriel effortlessly picks Frisk up. Either Frisk was lighter than he looked, or she was really strong.

"You're quite an adorable child, and you have such a peaceful expression on your face. It must be a sign of your true nature." Toriel smiled. She kept him cradled in one arm while she turned to Chara. "If you don't wish for me to carry you, you can simply hold my paw. My home isn't at all far from here."

"Hmph. I'm not a baby. I can walk without handholding." Chara buffed. Instead of feeling insulted, Toriel simply giggled. It confused him a hit.

"You like to take on an appearance of strength. Say no more, simply follow me." Toriel nodded as she turned around and tended to cuddling Frisk in her arms. Chara folded his arms and followed her. Didn't make sense to him that this strange woman was being so nice to the both of them. Though she's definitely not human, she looked too furry and fuzzy to be a costume. That actually helps a little, in his mind. "I have a child of my own waiting for me at home. I'm sure he'll be happy to see that he has visitors."

"Do you not get visitors often?" Frisk asked curiously.

"Not really...we prefer to keep ourselves hidden in plain sight. Most humans don't know who were are or what we are. All they need to know, even if they did find out, is that we aren't their enemy. Understandably, that would be difficult to explain." Toriel told the both of them. She suddenly stopped and looked up towards a hill. "We're here."

Chara looked up with her, then frowned a bit. Besides a rather sinister looking gate, there didn't seem to be anything here. "I don't see anything."

Toriel gasped. "Oh! Silly me! Usual the few humans that do know of our existence have our clearance already. The humans get magical clearance from either me, or my husband Asgore."

"How do we get clearance from you?" Frisk tiled his head. Toriel smiled as she held Frisk in front of her and planted a kiss to his forehead. Frisk turned to the hill again to see a large black mansion with a strong magical presence surrounding it. He was taken aback. "Wow. They really do hide in plain sight, don't they?"

Chara squinted his eyes, unable to see anything himself. "I don't see anything, how-" He was caught off-guard as Toriel bends down and kisses him on his forehead as well. He blinked twice, and was shocked to see the mansion for himself, as well as sensing the presence of powerful magic acting as a cloak. No one ever comes around here...and now he knew why. Whoever lives here won't be found unless they themselves allowed it.

"There, now you can see the mansion yourself. Come along now." Toriel said as she offered her paw to Chara again, while holding Frisk in her other arm. Chara hesitated a little bit, but accepted the paw, holding it nervously. She beamed at the gesture, then made her way through the gates, which opened for her without a word. "The mansion itself recognizes me as the authority figure of the whole property, so it does things for me automatically." Toriel explained as she slowly approached the porch and opened the door.

Cue the smol fluffball.

"Mommy's home!" A smaller goat beamed as he runs at Toriel with his arms open. Toriel briefly sets Frisk to the sides as her focus tends to her birth child. She catches him in time and holds him up to her eye level.

"Hello, my child!" Toriel smiled cheerfully as she kissed the smaller goats cheeks and nose, and pulled him into a soft hug. Asriel nuzzles his head in her bosom while returning the hug as best as he could. "Is your father home?"

"Right here, honey!" A much larger goat appeared from what seemed to be the kitchen, wearing a pink apron with yellow flowers, a pink scarf with yellow flowers, and pink mittens with yellow flowers, which were busy holding a hot pot of tea. The apron also had the word 'Howdy!' wriften clearly and very easy to read. Chara was baffled at the amount of pink and flowers that this man was wearing on him. He sets the pot down and begins putting away his kitchen wear, but he kept the scarf on.

Toriel smiled as she sets Asriel down. "There's my FluffyBuns~"

"And there's my Tori~" Asgore smiled widely. The two approached each other eagerly and wrapped each other in a warm hug. They then shared a couple nose nuzzles with constant giggling between the two of them, followed by a multitude of kisses on their muzzles.

"Ew...Mommy! Daddy!" Asriel stuck out his tongue while covering his eyes with his fluffy ears.

"They're so cute~" Frisk noted with a very cheerful smile.

Chara was about as amused as Asriel. "...I think I'm gonna be sick."

Asgore released Toriel from his hug as he then turned towards the human children. "And where did you find these two human children?"

"My brother Chara and I were walking down the street on our own, but he wasn't looking where he was going, so he accidentally bumped against the side of her bum." Frisk said casually.

"...Frisk. That isn't something you should say with a straight face." Chara deadpanned.

"But it's the truth." Frisk said as he turned to Chara with his head tilted, seemingly not understanding what he meant. The rose cheeked child facepalmed.

"Oh! Well that can be a rather strange way to first meet someone. Soft like a cushion." Asgore grinned.

Toriel blushed and sheepishly slapped his chin. "Not in front of the children!"

Asriel turned away from his flustered parents so he could further gauge Frisk and Chara. "So you two were out in the middle of the night, all by yourselves? That doesn't seem very safe."

"Yeah, well I didn't want Frisk staying at that orphanage anymore. No one is adopting either of us, and we aren't treated very well there. So we ran away without anyone noticing." Chara huffed. "And even if they didn't they'd most likely not care. We're not that important to them."

"Well, that's not very friendly treatment at all! Though it was dangerous for the two of you to simply run away like that." Asgore said, concerned.

"We were going to take our chances. We didn't think anyone would actually be on our side or anything. This kind lady just scooped us up from the streets and took us here without hesitation on her part."

"That's because like our caretakers, she's concerned for our safety. And so far she seems like a really nice person, Chara. And so is her family. They're all so fluffy and full of concern for us. I trust them." Frisk said while holding Toriel's paw. "Let's be honest Chara. I don't think we would have lasted very long, not completely on our own. We're pretty lucky that she picked us up when she did."

Chara thought over this for a little bit. This was still sounding very strange for him, and it was strange for him to accept. But it was still much better than going back. He didn't want either of them going back there. If this would provide a better life for Frisk, then he'll have to take it as well. With a brace face-he didn't know that it made him cuter to Toriel-he nodded strongly.

"With Frisk's reasoning, it seems we have made a decision. Can we stay here with you?"

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Toriel couldn't help but squeal at the offer she didn't fullt expect, but was more than happy to take him up on it. She cleared her throat and regained her composure. "Ahem...of course you two may live with us. Like you said, it's better than the life you were previously living, if you're being truthful." She smiled. "Well, we can't be having a bad first impression. Let's fix this place up for our newest members of the family." She clapped her paws twice.

Chara's eyes widened in surprise while Frisk's mouth parted with wonder as Toriel spread her arms out, her dark trench coat and hat were removing taking off in their own while surrounded in a pink glow, leaving her in a lighter blue robe with long sleeves. Then the broom and dust pan in the corner were also surrounded in a pink glow, and began sweeping up the floors on their own. A couple of the books she had in her bookshelf were rearranging themselves in alphabetical order. A pink gold also surrounded the reading glasses placed next to the bookshelf and made their way to her. She casually grabs them and puts them on.

Asriel realized that Chara and Frisk were shocked at the display. "Oh, I guess we didn't really tell you this fairly. Not only is Mom a monster...she's also a witch."

"...A Monster Witch?" Frisk sounded pretty surprised by the concept of such a strange combination.

"...A monster and a witch in one package. Sounds pretty cool." Chara said after the shock diminished to a level he can clearly think.

"Yes well, not a lot of humans would think so, hence why I usually cover up when I go outside and travel through more public places." Toriel sighed. "Hopefully the world will be comfortable enough to allow monsters to walk amongst humans again, without so many looks of caution."

Asgore shook his head sadly. "Alas, thst won't be for a long time, I'm afraid. It's a golly darn shame. We really want Asriel to grow up into a world where monsters are acceted just as much as humans." He said while gently petting the top of Asriel's head.

"For real? Well that's just too bad. I really like you guys already. But humans have been leaving a bad taste in my mouth lately. Frisk is the only one I can fully trust. Everyone else lost that from me." Chara said strongly.

Toriel was surprised at Chara's declaration. It was like he was ashamed of being a human. She didn't know what could have brought him to such a state. She knew humans weren't always nice, but she wondered what could have been bad enough for him to have that sort of mindset. It was perfectly clear he wanted to leave his old life behind, and it was very hard.

Well, that certainly won't do. She'll have to do something about this, make them both comfortable with living with them. She was sure she had a spell for this sort of thing...

 _Aha! I got it! It's simple, but it should make Chara a smidge more comfortable to be one of us._

Toriel clasped her paws. "Well, it would seem that the two of you have been through quite an ordeal. Whatever you encountered in your orphanage, paired with running away, you must be exhausted."

Frisk tilted his head slightly. "I don't feel very sleepy."

"Me neither." Chara folded his arms.

Toriel smiled as she gently waved a paw over both of their heads, and whispered: _'Sleep'_. Frisk and Chara suddenly grew drowsy, until the fell forward, only to be caught by Asriel as quickly as he could. He looked at her in surprise. "Momma, why would you do that?"

"Just thought they would need a nap, Asriel. They've been through a lot. They should rest." She smiled reassuringly at him. "In the meantime, me and your father will be working on something rather important. Take them up to your room for the time being."

Asriel was a bit confused by her intentions, but he nodded as he held Frisk and Chara over his shoulders. For such a young and small child, he was stronger than he looked.

Asgore looked towards Toriel with a look of concern. "Tori. Are you sure that you want to do this? Chara looks like a pretty complicated case. Of course I want to help him...but is this the way?"

"It's worth an attempt, Asgore. Besides, if it doesn't work out the way I'm thinking it will, the effects are reversible." Toriel nodded.

"Hmmm...alright. I trust you." Asgore smiled as he pulled her into a hug. Toriel was reassured by his strong arms being wrapped around her, and she hugged him back. This was a tricky decision she was making, doing something without them even knowing about it. She'll at the very least make it as painless as possible. She'll have to get to work as soon as possible.

She suddenly gasped, and blushed dark red as she pulled away from Asgore, covering her backside. "A-Asgore Dreemurr!"

"Like a soft cushion~" Asgore smirked as he sipped his now cooled tea, and walked out of the kitchen. Toriel glared at him, her paws on her hips. The nerve of that man. One moment he's acting completely cool with most things she does. And the next thing she new, he does something bold that catches her off-guard and renders her a blushing mess. She couldn't predict when he'd do it, just that she knew that he would. Those brief moments of boldness that showed that Asgore wasn't always completely submissive, it made Toriel smirk mischievously with witch-like grace. Like now, as she was rubbing her backside which was unexpectedly pinched.

 _I am most certain that I love that goofy, tea-making, flower-planting, pink-wearing fuzzball of a man._

"Alright. It's time I got to work. Hehehe. Hehehehe. EEEEEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE! *cough* *ahem*." She fell into a complete witches cackle, until she coughed and cleared her throat. "Oh my. I should really do something about that laugh..."

 **(The Next Day)**

"Chara...do you remember falling asleep at all?" Frisk asked as he headed down the stairs.

"We must have been more tired than we thought. We straight up passed out. Wasn't expecting that." Chara shrugged as they reached the kitchen. Toriel had set down lies for all five of them. Asriel was already eating some of his pie. He and Asgore did their best to remain oblivious by what would happen next.

"Hello, children. I have some morning pie especially for you. To welcome you formally into our family."

"Can't be a Dreemurr without eating Mom's Butterscotch Cinnamon Pie. *Nyom*" Asriel mumbled as he bites into more of his slice of pie.

"Butterscotch Cinnamon, eh? Well, it's not chocolate...but it'll do." Chara shrugged as he sits next to Asriel, and Frisk to Toriel They each took a bite out of their slices of pies. Soon enough, they were completely enraptured with the pies, and began devouring them immediately. Toriel, Asriel, and Asgore looked on innocently as they ate their pies. They failed to notice the swirling oink magic flowing around them, as well as the pmbits of pink emitting off said pies.

By the time they finished, what's done was done.

"I don't know what happened. I was just... _really_ invested into this pie. We must have been seriously hungry." Chara noted.

Frisk noticed something different. He slowly raised his hand...paw. He raised a _paw_. Frisk felt his head. He still had his hair, but now he was completely covered in fur, and even had floppy ears and a small tail. He quickly looked across to Chara, his floppy ears accidentally hitting him in his face painlessly. Chara was turned too. They've both been changed into monsters.

Chara's mind caught up with current events, as his eyes widened and he jumped in shock. "W-W-What?! We've been turned into monsters! How did this even happen?!"

"I've added a special magic to my pies. Looked into one of my books on transformation via food. I figured, how else to integrate you into our family than making you a fellow monster?" Toriel smiled. Asgore did as well, and Asriel too. They were both in on this, and agreed to it.

Chara was caught off guard. He didn't panic, he wasn't angry. He was just surprised. He then turned towards Frisk, he was concerned about him, first. "Frisk...are you alright with this?"

Frisk wondered about this. He rubbed his floppy ears, softly wagged his fluffy tail, felt the fur on his face. And despite all of this, his expression was still mostly peaceful. He nodded. "I'm ten times more adorable now. And I'm more fun to cuddle."

"Then it's settled. We're monsters, now. Time to embrace it with pride and dignity!" Chara smirked. It was a crazy new start, but a welcome one. No longer humans, but monsters of a kind family. He was willing to make this start out as strongly as he possibly could.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Toriel picked up Chara by the sides, confusing him a bit. She then placed him over her shoulder and gently patted his back.

"What are you do-" Chara stopped and burped the leftover pink magic in his belly. He blushed deeply as he slowly covered his mouth with his own fluffy ears.

Welp. Dignity was no longer an issue.

"Have to get the leftover pink magic out of your system. Don't need it building up and making you sick." Toriel explained as she then placed Frisk over her shoulder and patted his back. She was contented as he burped pink magic, a bit more silent than Chara's.

Asriel lifted his arms up. "My turn~"

"Hmhm~My child, you didn't transform."

"I know...but it feels nice done by you." Asriel admitted. Toriel smiled as she picked him up, placed him over her shoulder and patted his back. His burp was the loudest of the three. Instead of pink magic, it was stars. A representation of some of his nature. He giggled while covering his mouth. "'Scuse me~"

Asgore stood up as he had the five of them gather around and embrace one anothe in a family hug. "This is so nice. We have two more additions to our family, now monsters. It's a rapid change...but a welcome one."

"Yes indeed." Toriel smiled. Frisk and Chara nodded to one another and hugfed one another, Asriel right in the middle. They were one big monster family now.

Toriel giggled and winked her left eye, which was filled with mischievous flames. A witch she is. But she's a mother, first.

 **{Tale Ended}**

"You turn us into monsters?!" Chara said in surprise.

"Well, I was certainly not going to follow the storybook footsteps of witches attempting to feast on children! I don't like those books at all." Toriel smiled. "So I made myself a good witch. A motherly witch, if you will."

Asriel tilted his head. "Hmmm...I wonder what would happen if you were turned into monsters for real?" He then shrugged as he hugged Frisk and Chara close. "I suppose it doesn't matter. I'd love you both, human or monster!"

"As will we." Asgore smiled as he rustled all three of their heads.

Sans stroked his chin a bit, picking out a detail in the more humorous parts of the story. "i believe you allowed something to slip into your story without noticing."

"Hm? What would that be, Sans?"

"...i don't really think i should tell you straight out. you'll be pretty _bummed_ out."

"But I wasn't annoyed, upset, or disappoin...ted..." Toriel eventually caught on as she remembered certain parts of her story related to the latter sentence, and the realization hits her full force. She began blushing as an understanding amused, and embarrassed giggle escaped her. "I d-d-didn't even realize...hahahaha...oh my goodness, that's embarrassing...!"

"hehehehe!"

Asgore pointed forward. "We sure did pass the time. Mettaton's party has already begun." He blinked in confusion. "Wait. I see him in the doorway. What is he-"

"Yooohooo! _Saaaaaannnnssssssyy~_ " Mettaton waved glamorously. "Papyrus is such a darling! He believes you and I need some well-needed bonding time! How about that!" He then smirked. "You'll _have_ to be nice to me now. Lest you upset your dearest brother! And you wouldn't want _that_ to happen. Because he'll be running to _me_ for a comforting embrace. And wouldn't that just be a slap to the skull for you?~" He then posed...rather sensually against the doorway, raising one leg and smirking the entire time.

Sans' eye sockets darkened. _paps. why would you place this AWFUL curse upon me...?_

Chara smirked mischievously, and decided to do further the damage, knowing he couldn't retaliate with Toriel right next to them:

"You feel like you're going to have a bad time."

* * *

 **Asriel: One down! At least two to go!**

 **Frisk: See? Not scary at all. It's mostly funny business.**

 **Chara: Laaaammmeeee...**

 **Asriel: There might be a bit of frightfulness at some point...but it could be unlikely.**

 **Chara: So basically all of these spooky tales are not gonna be...not so spooky.**

 **Frisk: As long as we're having fun, it's all that matters.**

 **Asriel: Yeah~**

 **Toriel: Tales of the Underground has left it's hiatus. So until the next chapter, my children.**

 **Sans: i'm gonna need some ketchup for this...**


	22. (NOT)Spooky Tales: Skeleton Change

**Sans: even more stories that are kinda Halloween but are seriously not that scary.**

 **Toriel: Once again, it's pretty comedic, more than anything else.**

 **Asriel: Yeah, we just like having fun with the funnies, even though this or is much shorter.**

 **Undyne: Considering who's telling this one, it couldn't be scary from the start. But still, points for trying.**

 **Papyrus: PAPYRUS POINTS! GET FREE PAPYRUS POINTS HERE!**

 **Mettaton: _I'll_ take some, Papy~**

 **Sans: *eyes glow dangerously, Megalovania begins playing...***

 **Drabble Start!**

* * *

The Halloween Party has initiated without much of a hitch. Most of the monsters have already begun having an amazing time, being dressed in costumes that were either decently intimidating hilariously ironic. Or just hilarious in general. Exhibit A: Sans the Skeleton...has decided to dress perfectly.

...as a skeleton.

"SANS! WHY IS YOUR COSTUME THAT OF A SKELETON WHEN YOURE ALREADY A SKELETON?!"

"irony, bro. nothin' is scarier than a skeleton dressed like a skeleton. heh~"

"...THAT'S NOT FUNNY, SANS."

"spooky scary skelebros~"

" _SAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNSSSSSSS!_ "

This party is already successful. Somehow Sans was very quick to annoy Papyrus, and everyone else simply laughed at his misfortune. They also see that Sans did not want to be anywhere near Mettaton. Like, at all. His little vocal stunt from earlier had Sans genuinely freaked out, and was determined to keep himself and Papyrus away from him for as long as possible. Nobody said getting along had to mean directly being next to the person, right?

Luckily Mettaton didn't really catch on. Or else Sans would have done something unnecessarily rash. Or Chara would have done something unnecessarily rash. Either of them would have done something that would cause Mettaton serious harm.

Flowey was set on a table in the restaurant area, and was sternly told by Toriel to behave lest there be serious consequences. He grunted in response, but doesn't defy her. So he was lefr brooding and watching the other monsters, and two humans, behave like total morons. Or at least's how he basically saw it.

"Wonder if Mettaton will try to do anything extravagant while we're waiting for the main events to start?" Frisk asked.

Asriel shrugged. "Everything Mettaton does tries to be extravagant."

Chara rolled his eyes. "He's not _that_ extravagant. Know why? He triew way too hard ro be glamorous."

Frisk disagrees entirely. "Mettaton can pull of glamour quite effortlessly! There's no need to try hard to be fabulous!" Chara stared at him blankly, before he walked up and gently slapped both his cheeks with both hands. "...Chara. What are you doing?"

"I'm not letting you get infected by Mettaton's stupid groove. I must cleanse you from his stupidity. Cleaaaaannnnsssseeee..."

"You're being ridiculous, child. Mettaton is showing quite amazing hospitality." Toriel said, gently petting Chara's hair. He wasn't convinced, but didn't say anything more.

"IT IS GOING TO TAKE A WHILE BEFORE METTATON'S MAIN EVENT BEGINS, OR SOMETHING ALONG THOSE LINES. WHAT SHALL WE DO?" Papyrus asked.

"We've gotta tell a story, guys!" Undyne said, her fists pumped. Speaking of fists, they were covered in crimson gloves, while she wore a yellow jumpsuit with a white cape. Asriel gasped in terror when he thought her hair was gone. "Fuhuhuhu! Calm down the panicked bleating, Asriel! It's a bald cap!"

"...please tell me you're not trying to be who i think you're trying to be." Sans asked quietly.

"Hey! _Somebody's_ gotta show support for the guy who tanks through anything and destroys his enemies with one punch! People like to give him crap for being too overpowered!

"Like, _hello!_ That's what it's all about!" Alphys huffed. "Going through the life of a hero who at the moment, cannot experience a good fight because he's so strong that he destroys enemies so casually! People need to learn to give anime like that a chance."

"...you're dressed like his partner. aren't you alphys?"

"...What's your point?"

"NYEH! I'LL TELL THE STORY! IT'S BOUND TO BE ONE OF THE BEST STORIES EVER TOLD!" Papyrus declared.

"A Halloween story from Papyrus? Oh my, this I _HAVE_ to hear!" Mettaton said enthusiastically, making his way towards Papyrus. He was swiftly cut off by a wall of bones, surprising him.

"that's close enough, bub. ya wouldn't wanna lose your legs, would ya?it'll be a pain for alphys to have to reattach those." Sans grinned, but Mettaton was well aware of the threat behind those somewhat casual words.

"EXCELLENT!" Papyrus didn't seem to recognize it though, which only made Chara facepalm in disbelief. "NOW HERE'S A STORY REVOLVING MOSTLY AROUND THE GREAT PAPYRUS! AND OF COURSE, PAPYRUS AND HIS AMAZING FRIENDS!"

"...think a certain spider has taken up the 'amazing friends' part, pap."

"And it is preferable that we don't try to take other titles!" Undyne said.

"...OH. WELL, ALRIGHT. HOW ABOUT A STORY REVOLVING AROUND PAPYRUS AND HIS PRESTIGIOUS FRIENDS!"

"...Yeah, we'll take that. Why not?"

"BRILLIANT. IT ALL INSTIGATES WITH A BIT OF A TRAINING SESSION WITH SANS. I HAVE BEEN TRYING TO CONVINCE HIM NOT TO GO EASY ON ME, AND HE EVENTUALLY COMPLIES. I AM GLAD FOR THIS. BUT IT DOESN'T END AS WE ALL EXPECTED...SOMETHING RATHER PECULIAR HAPPENS TO ME BECAUSE OF HIM."

"wait wut?" Sans said, eye sockets hollowed in surprise.

"LET US BEGIN!"

 **{Papyrus's Transformation}**

 **[Music: Bonetrousle]**

"not too sure about this, bro."

"NONESENSE, SANS. YOU UNDERESTIMATE ME TOO MUCH. I'M MORE THAN CAPABLE OF TAKING WHATEVER YOU CAN THROW AT ME!" Papyrus declared, raising levitating bones in his hands. "NOW...HAVE AT THEE!"

"One hundred gold, Papyrus knocks Sans out." Undyne said casually. She and Chara were sitting on a log in Snowdin Forest, watching as the skelebros prepared to spar.

"You're crazy. Let's do it." Chara said, folding his arms and nodding in agreement.

Sans sighed. "alright. if that's what ya want." Sans's pinprick eyes were replaced by two cyan ones. He raised his hand as a plethora of bones manifested in mid-air, and he pushed them forward. Papyrus was quick to do the same, as they both watched their attacks collide against one another and disintegrate from the impact.

"EN GUARD! NYEH!" Papyrus called out confidently as more bones manifested around him, and a bone lance forms in his right hand. He had coated it with magic so that it would not do significant harm to Sans should he land a blow with it. Which was unlikely, Sans was a dodging master. Nonetheless, he shoots all the floating bones towards Sans while quickly rushing towards him with his lance.

Sans waros out of the way of the impending bones, and he dodges effortlessly as Papyrus attempts to swipe at him with the lance. Papyrus was well aware that he was fast, but Sans was much faster. So he tried to throw him off by throwing smaller bones at him, hoping to upset his balance. But so far Sans was still moving with practice grace, not taking a single hit.

Sans jumped back as a Gaster Blaster manifested on his side, making sure it would stun instead of dealing actual damage. Papyrus nimbly leaps out of the way of the blast, lightly passing by Chars and Undyne. Neither of them flinched. One was nibbling on a chocolate donut while the other sips Golden Flower Tea. Papyrus once again shoots multiple bones towards Sans, then lunges at him while still in midair. Sans nimbly jumps back to avoid it, grinning the entire time.

"NYEH...BROTHER. YOU MAY BE FAST. BUT YOU ARE STILL NO MATCH FOR ME!" Papyrus declared confidently, pointing at Sans, his scarf flowing in the wind. "NOW...FACE THE POWER OF THE GREAT-"

 _Chomp._

 **[Music Abruptly Stops]**

Papyrus blinked as he looked down at his arm. One of Sans' Gaster Blasters bit down on his arm, the eyes looking somewhat innocent while doing so. The surprise Papyrus felt soon turned into pain.

"NYEEEEEEEEHHHH! OOOWWWWIIIIEEEE!"

" _crap!_ " Sans' eyesockets darkened as he rushed over and pulled the blaster back, shaking his head in disapproval. "bad girl! bad girl! you don't bite the little brother!" The blaster whined pathetically as it lowered it's head in shame. Sans sighed as he worringly turns to Papyrus. "pap, are you alright?"

"THAT HURT MUCH MORE THAN EXPECTED. BUT...I AM SOMEWHAT ALRIGHT."

"Sans, your blaster just bit your brother's arm out of nowhere! Why would that happen?!" Undyne called out as she and Chara got up and rushed to the both of them.

"i...dunno. i guess the blaster got a bit emotional and tried to show it...but not in the way that it probably should have." Sans rubbed his neck as he turned to Papyrus nervously. "are you feelin' okay, pap?"

"STRANGE, BUT RELATIVELY ALRIGHT. IT DOESN'T LOOK LIKE I WAS BITTEN TOO HARD." Papyrus analyzed, rubbing the sore spots on his arm..? "MAYBE IT'S BEST THAT WE TAKE A BREAK FROM TRAINING FOR TODAY. WOULDNT WANT THIS INCIDENT HAPPENING AGAIN, DO WE?"

"Yeah, let's not turn this into a bite fest. We wouldn't want that to happen, seriously." Chara said. "You'd best get home, Papyrus. Manage thag would with healing magic, and all of that."

"GOOD IDEA, CHARA! I SHALL GET TO THAT!" Papyrus declared. "SANS. WE ARE GOING HOME NOW SO I CAN PROPERLY TAKE CARE OF THIS ARM!"

"right, that's probably a good idea." Sans nodded carefully as the skeleton brothers made their way home, unaware that the bite in Papyrus's arm began to glow orange, and so did his eyes...

 **(The Next Day)**

Sans was somehow able to ease his way out of bet, albeit very reluctantly. He didn't seem to be able to make it with his jacket, with him casually tossing it aside so it would land on his doorknob. Eh, eventually he'll come back and pick it up. Someday. Maybe.

...Probably not.

Regardless, he wanted to check on Papyrus. He was still feeling guilty since he was supposed to be in more control of his Gaster Blasters. But ever since they became much more sentient due to having his monster soul enhanced, though not to the extent of rebelling, he found it harder to keep them on a leash.

 _guess i need more trainin'. undyne was right._

Sans shook it off. The best he could do was check to see if his brother was alright, and if he was ready to start the day. Papyrus is ALWAYS up early, so he might not have to worry about that. Though he didn't really come wake up Sans, so it's quite a decent reason for him to be worried right now.

He pushed the door open aand slowly walked inside. "...paps? are you alright in there? pa-" He immediately dropped the ketchup he had in his hand as he stared in complete shock. Papyrus was still asleep. But he was...drastically different. In no time, he pulled out his phone and dialed quickly. "alph. geno alph. it doesn't matter which. i'm gonna need ya to come over here..."

Later...

"Oh dear. This is quite a predicament." Alphys noted with awe. She and Undyne both came over right away when they got the call from Sans, and they were awestruck by what happened.

Papyrus has noticably changed quite drastically. His head was the head of a Gaster Blaster, he grew a bony tail, wings, and his battle body has been torn up quite a bit. Sans could see the orange glowing tongue lolling out of his jaws as he slept peacefully, not knowing what was going on.

Undyne stared in shock for a couple moments, before she turned and pointed towards Sans accusingly. "You CAN use magic to have a tongue! How come we've never seen it?!"

"because people can take that information and turn it into something...less than innocent." Sans slowly turns away, slight embarrassment on his face. It's why he takes extra care to make sure Papyrus doesn't see something he shouldn't on the Undernet...

"Well based on what happened y-yesterday, it would seem that the bite from that Gaster Blaster has caused your brother to go through a metamorphosis that greatly resembles said blasters. A rather strange phenomenon, I'll admit. Maybe it's because your magic wavelength is more or less the same. It most likely won't be able to work on anyone else. Or more likely, it won't be able to work on any monster that isn't a skeleton."

"That's weirdly specific." Undyne folded her arms.

"Though the important thing to remember is that the transformation is not detrimental to his health. So he won't be getting sick or anything." Sans sighed with relief when Alphys told him this. "However, we don't know what exactly this will lead to, so well have to exercise caution when helping him realize what happened."

"NYEEEEH...?" Papyrus opened his eye sockets and yawned, stretching outwards. "SANS...? DID...DID I OVERSLEEP...?"

"uuuuuhhhhh...nope! you've woken up pretty early, bro. way too early. ya should probably go back to sleep."

"BUT I FEEL FINE...A DIFFERENT KIND OF FINE, BUT FINE. I WONDER WHAT THIS COULD MEAN...NYEH?" Papyrus blinked as he clicked his now canine teeth a couple times. Then he saw himself in the mirror. "...SANS. I THINK ONE OF YOUR GASTER DRAGONS ARE LYING ON MY BED."

"...actually bro...uh...that's...that's you."

"...OH."

Undyne unfolded her arms and her eye slightly widens in disbelief. "Huh. He took it better than I thoug-"

" _NYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-"_

 **(Dreemurr Residence)**

Asriel blinked as he suddenly looked up towards the ceiling. He then turned to his side to Chara. "Chara...do you hear that?"

"Unfortunately." He mumbled, pulling his pillow over his head to block out the noise. Frisk guessed that Papyrus was being hysterical about Sans again.

In the other room, Asgore peeked one eye open in surprise. "Hm...what's going on...?"

"Sans and Papyrus shenanigans, most likely...I'm sure it'll die down soon..." Toriel yawned, snuggling Asgore's chest without opening her eyes. "Let's try and go back to sleep, Gorey..."

 **(Alphys's Lab)**

Geno Alphys blinked as she took off one of her headphones to see what that noise was. She rolled her eyes when she discovered that it was only Papyrus. "Oh Papyrus. Never change." She put on the headphones again and focused on the TV while sipping morning noodles. "You got this, Mew Mew!"

 **(MTT Resort)**

Mettaton blinked as he looked up from his desk, looking around in disbelief. The sound was echoing powerfully and relentless. His hearing receptors were slightly irritated by the volume.

"What the devil is that noise...?"

 **(Temmie Village)**

All of the Temmies were suddenly up in attention as they here the shriek from across the Underground. But instead of annoyance, they responded with this:

" _HOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-"_

 **(Sans and Papyrus's House)**

" _-EEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHH!_ "

Undyne fortunately covered Alphys' ears before Papyrus began shrieking, though the same can't be said for Sans. He was rattled(heh) from how sudden the scream was and how unprepared he was. When the ringing finally stops, he was promptly picked up by the changed and panicked Papyrus.

"BROTHER! WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO ME!? IVE TURNED INTO A BONE DRAGON IN MY SLEEP!"

"i can guess that this is all my fault. sorry about that, must have given you quite a shock..." Sans sighed. "look, pap. alphys is sure that this isn't really harmful to you, and j trust her enough to believe it's true. you don't look all that bad, really."

"ARE...ARE YOU SURE?"

"absolutely. besides, you're still you. still pap, still my bro. doesn't matter if you look a bit different today." Sans grinned.

Papyrus sniffled a bit, nuzzling Sans' cheekbone A bit of canine seeped into this with said transformation, so he also licked the skeletons cheekbone as well. "I...I THANK YOU FOR HAVING SUCH FAITH AND TRUST IN ME, BROTHER. I SHALL NOT DISAPPOINT EITHER OF THESE THINGS. HOWEVER...HOW WILL I GO ABOUT MY DAY? THIS ISN'T EXACTLY SOMETHING I JUST COME OUT AND SHOW PEOPLE."

Sans rubbed his chin as he tried to think of a way to pass the time. Obviously this transformation wouldn't last forever, but it wasn't going to end soon, either. If there were some way to make decent use of it...it clicked.

"bro...i think i've got just the thing that'll put that form to use. and it doesn't involve much labor either, which is fine by me." Sans suggested. Undyne and Alphys were a bit confused by what Sans could be up to, as he gently pulls Papyrus's head closer and told him what was on his mind. When he was finished, he pulled back and waited for his response.

"...I...DO NOT ONOW ABOUT THIS, BROTHER. THIS IS SUCH AN IMMATURE AND RATHER LOW IDEA TO BE A PART OF."

"hey. look on the bright side. it's not aimed at you."

"THAT IS A GOOD POINT TO MAKE. I AM FINE WITH THIS." Papyrus nodded with less hesitance than before. Sans grinned widely.

This was an unexpected turn if events, and he really was still a bit worried. But he couldn't pass up an opportunity like this so easily...

 **(Back to MTT Resort, hours later)**

Mettaton was feeling rather unsafe all of a sudden. He had no idea why, but he just couldn't shake the feeling that something was looking over his shoulder rather relentlessly. Though there shouldn't be anything like that, he was quite sure. Though, he couldn't be absolutely sure. Soon, there was a knock on his door. This was followed by a short and simple:

"knock knock."

He got up from his desk and approached the doors rather carefully. He sighed, hands on his metal hips. "Alright, I'll play along. Who's there?"

"SPOOK."

Papyrus? He was joining in on Sans' shenanigans? That was new. Nonetheless, he continued to comply. "...Spook who...?"

The doors burst open, with a sound-breaking roar echoing throughout the resort, right in front of Mettaton. His systems immediately shut down as he fell backwards from the shock. But soon enough, Happstablook emerged from the body without a hitch, looking very visibly terrified and was soon flying for safety.

"hehe...hehehehe!" Sans chuckled as he patted Papyrus's shoulder while holding his own sides. "get _spooked_ on, metalhead! ha! excellent performance, bro. now he'll know who's the better actor."

"YEAH...I DIDN'T WANT TO DO IT, SANS. IT WAS RUDE AND IMMATURE...BUT I WOULD BE LYING IF I SAID I DIDN'T ENJOY IT!" Papyrus beamed with a rare mischievous look in his eyes. "SO, WHAT SHALL WE DO NEXT?"

"...wanna raid his spaghetti stash?"

"WOULDN'T THAT BE EVEN MORE RUDE?"

"eh. i'll put it on my tab."

"YOU PUT _EVERYTHING_ ON YOUR TAB!"

" _spagheeeeeetttiiiiii~_ c'mon, bro. you know you want it. don't regretti gettin' the spaghetti~"

"...I'LL LET THAT ONE SLIDE, SINCE IT'S ABOUT SPAGHETTI." And with this, the draconic Papyrus leapt forward to ruthlessly raid the spaghetti reserves Mettaton had.

It was a good day to be Papyrus. Mostly...

 **(End Tale)**

Undyne placed a fist to her mouth to cover her laughs. Chara didn't bother restraining, he just bursts out in full laughter. Papyrus was looking rather triumphant with their reactions, thinking he told quite a story.

Sans rubbed his neck sheepishly. _well...nobody said that the halloween stories have to be SCARY...so i guess we can give him points for that._

"What a wonderful tale you've told, Papyrus!" Toriel smiled in approval. Frisk and Asriel both had their thumbs up, and Asgore nods in agreement.

"NYEH! ANOTHER GREAT VICTORY FOR THE GREAT PAPYRUS!" Papyrus grinned triumphantly. "A PROPER STORY, ISNT IT SANS?"

"yeah, totally enthralled in the story, pap."

"HAH! I KNEW IT!"

"All's well and good, I suppose. It's getting close to our main event! To show my graciousness, I allowed everyone to choose what they would like to do for said main events. And they've all chosen..." Mettaton's eyes widened in disbelief. "P-P-Prank Frenzy?! Sans, did you have anything to do with this?!"

"nope. i dunno what ya mean. hands are totally clean." Sans said, raising his hands innocently. As soon as he said that, a glowing cyan punch bowl suddenly dumped itself on the robots head. Luckily he was pretty strongly resistant to most liquids, but still...

"Hehehehehehehehe! You just got dunked on, Mettaton!" Toriel chanted with a cheerful giggle and a bit of an adorable snort that made Asgore laugh heartily.

Sans grinned. "see that? ya see that right there? _that's_ a major reason that just reinforces the fact that she's my best friend."

Mettaton, with punch dripping down his face, leaned down to Sans' level with an angry glare. "You want pranks? Fine, we'll have pranks. But you must realize. This. Means. _War_."

Sans shrugged nonchalantly, as both of his eye sockets glowed cyan, eagerly awaiting the challenge.

" _bring it._ "

* * *

 **Toriel: Oh my. It seems we started something.**

 **Asgore: Something quite mischievous.**

 **Chara: *Grins* I'm gonna like this.**

 **Alphys: Oh dear...things are going to get really messy...**

 **Mettaton: But in the meantime...perhaps I'll go to Papyrus and receive more Papyrus Poi-!**

 **Sans: *drop kicks Mettaton* (Angry skelebro nosies)**

 **Papyrus: HMMM...I'M GETTING THE FEEKING THAT SANS DOESNT LIKE METTARON VERY MUCH...BUT THAT'S RIDICULOUS! THEY'RE GREAT FRIENDS!**

 **Asriel: ...Sure. Let's go with that.**


	23. (NOT)Spooky Tales: Killer Robot

**Chara: Mettaton gets humiliated a lot in this chapter...this prospect pleases me greatly.**

 **Frisk: That doesn't seem to be a very great thing to support.**

 **Asriel: Though...it can be a LITTLE bit funny. None of these stories were that scary at all. Oh...wait...was that the point?**

 **Chara: Of course.**

 **Asriel: Oh.**

 **Chara: Warning. A bit of the cuteness in this drabble has been raised up a bit, emphasized on the Goat Bro.**

 **Asriel: C-Chara...!**

 **Frisk: Another warning, the use of the word 'tum-tum' is almost frequent. Asriel is currently the cutest one here. This drabble emphasizes why he's the only cinnamon roll who's more precious than Papyrus.**

 **Asriel: *blush* Friiiiiissssssk! I'm not that cute and precious!**

 **Toriel: My precious baby Asriel is so cute!**

 **Alphys: Such a cutie-patootie!~**

 **Undyne: An adorable little ball of fluff! Fuhuhuhu!~**

 **Frisk: *Boops Goat-Bro's Snoot***

 **Asriel: Nuuuuuuu! Dx**

 **Literally-Not-Scary-In-Any-Way-Drabble Start!**

* * *

MTT Resort has gone into prank lockdown. The current instigator of said pranks was Sans, and everyone one knew that he would be rather relentless on Mettaton with then, and pretty decent leveled for everyone else. As far as everyone knew, Toriel wasn't going to be on his list in the slightest. Everyone else, however, was fair game.

It was intense throughout the entire building. Everyone was incredibly eager to make a move to draw the others out, yet at the same time they were far too hesitant to actually go through with it, since there is a high chance that MANY things could go wrong from one monster's slip up. No one wanted to be that monster who ruins the fun of everyone else.

In short, no one wants to be Jerry. Hence why he wasn't invited.

Mettaton was quite irritated by Sans' persistent joking and subtle yet outright refusal to let him anywhere near his brother. He called Sans immensely immature for this level of insubordination. Sans said he was a very responsible adult when he needed to be...but never once had he graced his description to be mature. He knew he was being petty, but this is one of the few times he could care less.

While the core group were preparing for the impending chaos, they had time for one last moment of peace before it could end abruptly. And what better way to do that...

"Alrighty guys, one more story before the impending storm hits us?" Undyne said quietly while keeping her head down, gazing at the others for approval.

"We might as well. Not like we got anything better to pass the impending pranking tension with." Alphys nodded.

"It would be pretty nice to hear one more story. I saw we go for it." Asriel smiled.

Everyone else slowly agreed, while hiding away. Obvious Sans was the only one not present, so he wasn't making a vote. It was clearly enough for Undyne to continue, however. "Fuhuhu! Excellent! Now...this story has quite the impending tension to it, much like our current situation. And it includes everyone's favorite metalhead..."

 **(Mettaton's House Of Glamour)**

"I don't think it would be easy to bend your back that far. It sounds like it can really hurt." Frisk said, walking alongside Muffet, Asriel, and Chara.

"Unless you're really flexible like Muffet, then yeah, that kind of thing can seriously hurt." Chara said.

"Having a couple extra limbs can really help with flexibility, I suppose. Especially when I need to have extra things done at once." Muffet agreed.

Asriel rubbed his neck a bit awkwardly. "I don't think this is a subject I'm too comfortable with. Bodies bending in ways that really shouldn't be a way to bend the body...that really bothers me. Or I guess, I'll need a stronger stomach for hearing things like that."

"Oh _please,_ your stomach is plenty strong, Azzy. It's always begging for a lotta food, and you're actually able to take it." Chara rolled his eyes casually. "While all of us Dreemurrs have immense appetites, yours and Dads trumps all monsters."

"I can't help that my tummy always feels like it needs more!" Asriel pouted. On cue, Asriel's tummy did indeed growl in protest at it's lack of food, causing him to lift his sweater and rub it gently. "Please don't growl at me. I'll find something to eat, I promise!"

Chara and Frisk looked at one another sneakily. "Azzie...I know what will make your tummy feel better~"

"Wha-" Chara suddenly tackled Asriel into the ground, but not enough to hurt him. He then lifted his shirt as Muffet held his arms over his head. "C-Chara?!"

"Now, Frisk!"

"Tum-Tum Tickles!" Frisk cheered as he placed his hands on Asriel's belly and began tickling relentlessly.

Asriel was completely helpless.

"Ppfffttt hahahahaha! N-No!" Asriel burst into giggles, kicking his legs out, unable to escape the grasp of both Chara and Muffet. "N-N-Not the tummy tickling! A-Anything but that! I c-can't take it! Hahahahahaha!"

"It's your fault for having such a fuzzy belly!" Frisk beamed, smoothly rubbing and tickling his brothers belly relentlessly, taking enjoyment out of his laughter and struggles to escape. Muffet was totally glad that she took part in this. "Plus who knows, maybe it'll calm your belly down before we can feed it!"

"Hehehe! P-Please! C-C-Chara! F-Frisk! N-No more! Plz!" Asriel panted, his giggles becoming slightly louder. Frisk slowed down, reducing the tickling to simple belly rubs.

Chara smirked. "First things first. Who's the most precious cinnamon roll of monster kind?"

"I-I don't know!"

"Yes you do. Frisk, help him remember." Frisk picked up on the tickling again, much to Asriel's disadvantage. The fluffy Dreemurr laughed even louder, and knew squirming was useless at this point.

"I-I AM! I'M THE PRECIOUS CINNAMON ROLL! P-PLEASE STOP!" Frisk and Chara smiled contently, then the former eased up on the tickling again. It was reduced to gentle belly rubs, as the growls from it grew a bit quieter. "Now tummy, you have to stop being such a hassle to Asriel."

"We'll give ya food, so stop your griping, will ya?" Chara said with an amused smirk.

"You're both being weird..." Asriel blushed brightly.

"We've never agreed to describing ourselves as normal. Neither did you."

"W-Well... I suppose that's true... " Asriel rubbed his neck nervously. "Should we head ro MTT Resort for something to eat? Mom and Dad are busy on another visit setting up political relations with the humans. Good thing too, none of us are too good with that."

"True. Yeah, we should probably head there. Wonder if Mettaton will let us in?" Muffet tilted her head.

"We'll get in no matter what. My little bro is hungry. He's gonna eat." Chara said matter-of-factly. "Now everyone hold onto me."

"Okay~" Muffet beamed, latching onto Chara's arm and hugging it. The latter blushed from the casual close contact. Now it was his turn to be embat, but not nearly to the same extent as Asriel's.

"Uh...that's a bit much..."

"I don't see how. You said hold onto you. That's what I'm doing, Chara-Dearie~"

"W-Well...I did say that...I'm just gonna warp us now and not waste anymore time."

"You look like you're enjoying the close contact, _Chara Dearie~_ " Frisk said with a playful giggle. Chara glared at him in embarrassed anger.

 _Frisk...don't think I don't know what you're doing. You shipping sinner..._

 **(MTT Resort)**

"Why is it so dark inside?" Muffet wondered. "Is he even here...?"

"Who cares. We don't exactly need his permission to eat, do we?" Chara shrugged, moving through the entrance. He narrowed his eyes a bit. "Sheesh, it really is dark in here. Asriel, do you think you can...?"

"Oh! Right." Asriel nodded as he held up his paw, a small bright fire emitting from it, as he looked around the room. The groups eyes filled with surprise as they saw multiple blue spears embedded in the walls and floors. "W-What happened here! It looked like Master Undyne got into a fight!"

"Seems she finally grew tired of Mettaton's attitude and decided to mess him up a bit." Chara shrugged. "Or something like that. Who knows?"

"Now let's not be so quick to jump to that conclusion. Maybe that had a... _slight_ disagreement that got a bit out of hand. That doesn't mean it escalated into a full-on fight." Muffet said with a bit of uncertainty. "Still... It must have been quite a serious disagreement for it to result in the room ending up like this..."

"Ngah..."

"Undyne?!" Asriel gasped when he heard the graon, which sounded very pained. The four of them immediately ran towards the source, Asriel's fire lighting up the way for them. They saw her collapsed, and covered in bruises that clearly weren't by accident. "Master Undyne! What happened to you?!"

"...That...bastard...that was a cheap shot..." Undyne groaned, pushing herself off of the ground and managing to sit on her knees, holding her arm.

"Hold on, Undyne." Asriel and Frisk held their paws/hands out as they bathed Undyne in a bright glow that surrounded her entire body, and watched carefully as her wounds slowly disappeared from existence. Once all of them were gone and she no longer felt pain, she stretched her arms. A bit and groaned again.

"Ngah...that's _much_ better." _Glomp!_ "Eh?"

"Undyne...you were seriously hurt...what happened...?" Asriel mumbled in her breasts as he hugged her tightly, nuzzling her with relief. Undyne blinked her eye for a bit. Then she returned the hug and gently petted the top of his head.

"Relax, Fluffybuns Jr. I'm alright." Undyne reassured. "Though I won't be saying the same for Alphys's stupid _robot_ has tuned out the 'cooking' and just went straight to 'Killer'. He landed a cheap shot on me and left me for freaking dead...next time I see that robot, I'm gonna-!"

 _Grrrr..._

"...Tum-Tum runnin' on empty, Azzie?"

"W-Why are you calling it a tum-tum?!" Asriel blushed brightly.

"Because it's a cute little tum-tum~" Undyne teased, lifting up his shirt and giving it a brief tickle. Asriel giggled and pulled back a bit.

"S-Stop! My tum-tum can't take so much tickling!... Wait a minute now _I'm_ doing it!?"

"See? I told ya. Now we just gotta find a way to feed the tum-tum." Chara chuckled.

"Stop calling my tummy a tum-tum! That's babyish!"

"Because you're my baby brother. Duh." Chara rolled his eyes and rustled the top of Asriel's head.

"Charaaaaa..."

Undyne narrowed her eye as a spear manifested in her hands. "Protect that tum-tum! That stupid robot is coming this way!"

"You heard Undyne, protect the fuzzy tum-tum!" Muffet giggled. Asriel just covered his face, blushing in embarrassment.

 _Why...do they feel the need to do this...?_

"Llllllaaaaadiiiieeeees and gentlemen! Humans, spiders, goat, and mermaid!" A haunting laugh echoed throughout the walls, making Undyne grit her teeth. Soon enough, from one of the hallways, Mettaton came down...except he had four more arms, two of which are holding a _chainsaw._ "Well be changing our program in exchange for a more horrific theme! This new show will be called 'Alone with a Killer Robot!' And our first victims have arrived just in time!"

"In your dreams, metalhead!" Undyne snarled in defiance.

"Waaaaah! Chara-Dearie, hold meeeee!~" Muffet mock screeched in fear, all six of her arms latching onto Chara. Chara blushed brightly. She was doing this on purpose. She wasn't scared at all...

Mettaton revved up his chainsaw and raised it above his head, and another pair of arms holding a flamethrower. "I have the perfect substitute in order to start up our cooking show! _Fried Sushi._ "

"Like hell you are! NGAAAAAAAAAH!" Undyne quickly turned to the young ones. "Remember to protect the fuzzy tum-tum, and get it fed."

" _Master Undyyyyunnnneee!_ "

"Now where was I...oh yeah! NGAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Mettaton grinned as he shot his flamethrower towards Undyne, she easily rolls out of the way of the blast. She stops rolling and throws her spear towards Mettaton, but he knocks it away with his chainsaw. Snarling with infuriation, she charged again, once again dodging a flamethrower blast and knocking away the chainsaw swipe. Mettaton stumbled a bit, but remained standing.

"Not bad at all, Undyne. But you're still going to end up fried and slashed up!"

"Alphys made a mistake giving you a robot body! You've gone crazy with it!"

"Don't be jealous because I'm glamorous, hon~"

Undyne's eye twitched at the last word. "Here's an idea...you can take your stupid 'glamor' and shove it up your-!" Undyne dodged under another flamethrower blast before she could finish.

Chara folded his arms as he turned towards Muffet, Frisk, and Asriel. "So...let's get Asriel something to eat."

"Chara, aren't you worried about Undyne?" Frisk asked curiously.

"Dude. It's Undyne. Against. Mettaton. Are you seriously worried about her?" Chara asked casually.

Muffet rubbed her chin, pondering the question for a while. Then she nodded. "I know where the pantry is. We can pick some things out from there and eat while those two fight it out."

Frisk sweatdropped slightly. Their complete lack of concern for Undyne might be seen as complete confidence in her...but it kind of unnerved him at the same time. Though not enougb for it to be considered a completelt bad thing. Nonetheless, he chose not to worry too much about it, and follow them to the pantry.

The mermaid roared as she twirled her spear and slashed upward, slicing off the arms that were carrying the flamethrower, rendering them uselss as they fell a few feet away from them. Mettston gasped.

"Hey! My flamethrower! I cook with that!"

"Your cooking sucks worse than mine! Which is _really_ saying something!" Undyne shouted comically, eye becoming blank with rage. Mettaton angrily slashed with his chainsaw, and Undyne defended with her spear once again.

"Well you're the teacher of Papyrus when it comes to cooking, and thanks to you, he stinks at it too!"

"I'm trying to get better! While you're just stuck in the spotlight!"

"I'm still making a better effort at cooking than someone who just heats up some stupid instant ramen!"

"*Gasp!* TAKE THAT BACK! ALPHYS LOVES HER VARIETY OF INSTANT RAMEN!" Undyne roared as she jabbed forward with her spear. Mettaton catches it with the other two hands he has on, and throws it away as it dissipates away.

"Hahahaha-!" Undyne thrusted a right jab to the face, making him stumble back again and grab it. "Graah! My beautiful face! How can you punch something so absolutely beautiful?!"

Undyne's expression became deadpan. "...Like this." Undyne punched him once again, making him cry out once again.

"Gah! You did it again! Why you stupid fi-"

Punch.

"Ow! Stop that! Stop that rig-"

Punch.

"Ough! BLAST IT!" Mettaton held his face, pulling his hands away slowly. "This is insanity...what did Papyrus say to do in a time like this...?

 _NYEH! METTATON! TAKE AN EXAMPLE FROM FRISK! IF YOU EVER FIND YOURSELF BEING PUNCHED REPEATEDLY IN THE FACE BY UNDYNE, ALWAYS REMEMBER TO-_

PUNCH!

"AAAAGH! SHE CUT ME OFF FROM PAPYRUS!" He cried out in aggravation.

Undyne tilted her head. "Wow. You suck at dodging."

"Oooohhh... _that's_ what Papyrus-"

 _PUNCH!_

"AWCK! FRISK! SUPPORT ME HERE!"

Frisk smiled. "Well, I still think you're pretty glamorous even though Undyne doesn't agree."

"I meant DEFEND me you stupid naive child!" Frisk wasn't offended at all, he just curiously tilted his head. Mettaton calmed down. "Ha...but thank you. That... That really cheers me u-"

PUNCH!

"GAH! I think you dented my face that time!"

"Good! Maybe you'll take a couple degrees in humbleness, like me." Undyne folded her arms. "You're in the middle of a losing battle, Mettaton. Suggest you surrender quickly and without embarrassing yourself further."

"Hmmm...let me think about tha-NEVER!" Mettaton raised his chainsaw and slashed again. Undyne manifests a blue shield and blocks it without any effort, then used her other hand to manifest a sword, and slice off his remaining metal arms. Mettaton paused awkwardly. "...Hah! Who needs arms! I can still kick you tender with my glamorous le-"

PUNCH!

"DAGH! I CAN'T DEFEND MY FACE ANYMORE! THAT'S JUST NOT FAIR!" Undyne rolled her eye. She then decided to manifest a sword and slice off his metal legs, leaving him falling on the ground and completelt helpless. "...I can still headbutt you!"

"Oh give it a rest. You shot at horror backfired. You're such an embarrassment." Undyne rolled her eye as she turned towards the children. "Hey, you punks alright?!"

"We're fine. We found a stash of Legendary Heroes!" Muffet exclaimed as she munched on a muffin, Chara munched on chocolate, and Frisk also munched on a Legendary Hero. Asriel's mouth was covered with crumbs, and he was surrounded by wrappers that used to cover said Legendary Heroes. "However Junior Fluffybuns here ate most of them without breaking a sweat." Muffet rolled her eyes.

Asriel's belly, which was distended enough for his belly to be shown a bit, despite his sweater trying to cover it. He burped loudly, then lazily laid his head back. "Excuse me..."

"Well, tum-tum isn't unhappy anymore. Let's make it happier." Chara nodded as he and Frisk began rubbing Asriel's food-filled belly. Asriel couldn't help but murr, and sigh from the belly rubs after eating so much.

"Fuhuhu. That's freaking adorable." Undyne grinned as she took a picture of it with her phone. "Gonna send this to Asgore and Alphys, they're gonna love this!"

"Ugh...are you really going to leave me like this? Hello?!" Mettaton shouted, but he was completely ignored. He sighed while lying limbless on the floor. "I hope Alphys will help repair my body after this shenanigan..."

 **(End Tale)**

"Hahaha! That was splendid, Undyne!" Asgore chuckled. "It appeals to Chara's favorite things! Chocolate! Mettaton's humiliation! And Muffet!"

"...Thanks Dad. No really, that was truly necessary." At the last part, Chara's blush intensifies. Greatly.

"I liked the parts with my baby's precious little tum-tum!~" Toriel said as she hugged Asriel close to her. He blushed in embarasment.

"Momma...plz..."

Undyne grinned. "Fuhuhu, see? The embarrassment has been repaid, not to mention it rhymes! The cuteness and fluffiness of Asriel's tum, versus the soft cushion feeling of Toriel's-"

"Okay, thank you Undyne. No more needs to be said." Toriel said abruptly, blushing deeply as Asgore sent her a mischievous smile, the subject making the both of them blush.

"Ssshhh! It's begun." Frisk said, pointing towards Sans and Mettaton, who were approaching one another with seriously determined faces.

"sup, mtt. ready to get pranked beyond imagining?"

"Hmph! You cannot possibly defeat me with one prank! Give me your best shot, you moronic skeleton!"

"so be it. paps! do the thing!"

"I AM DOING THE THING, BROTHER!"

"What...?"

Mettaton never saw it coming. Papyrus was using his own telekinesis, holding a bucket of cyan paint above his head, and dropped it on top of his head. A majority of his pink and black was replaced by cyan colors. Mettaton gasped as the paint job on his body was ruined.

"WAAAAGH?! NOOO! YOU'VE RUINED MY GLAMOROUS LOOK! PAPYRUS, YOU TURNED AGAINST ME!"

Papyrus huffed. "AS MUCH AS I ADODE YOU, METTATON, I ADORE MY BROTHER EVEN MORE. EVEN IF HE IS AN IMMATURE MAN-CHILD. SO YES, I SOMETIMES PARTICIPATE IN HIS EVENTS O IMMATURITY, BECAUSE I LOVE HIM THAT MUCH."

Sans counted it. A major victory over the robot of glamour. The latter hears Papyrus and looked positively shocked by his claim. He didn't even react as Sans used his telekinesis to grab a microphone, and grin smugly at Mettaton.

"Happy Halloween, fellow monsters! lets have a good time! and mettaton? on behalf of me and my bro, i've got three words for ya: _GET! DUNKED! ON!_ " He then lowered his head and lets the mic drop, the sound echoign throughout the room. All of the monsters cheered for him as Mettaton continues to be frozen in disbelief.

Toriel giggled as Asgore wrapped an arm around her and kissed her cheek. Alphys rolled her eyes even as Undyne picked her up and did the same. Frisk and Asriel clapped alongside them, ready to enjoy their party to the fullest. While Chara was just clapping casually, with an ever-present smirk on his face.

"Couldn't have said it better myself."

* * *

 **Asriel: These stories weren't scary at all. And that was the point. Total comedic stuff here.**

 **Frisk: And we sure had some fun doing it!**

 **Chara: I had fun seeing Mettaton getting so humiliated. That was great.**

 **Toriel: Such mischievousness, such silly stories...how lovely!**

 **Asgore: Some human customs are quite amazing to experience~**

 **All Dreemurrs: On behalf of the Undertale Crew, thank you for spending time with us! Happy Halloween!**


	24. Dreemurr and Femur!

**Flowey: You see this? Do you see this? THIS is what happens when you allow their minds to wander!**

 **Toriel: What? I thought it might be fun. It certainly feels very fun.**

 **Sans: yep. i can see myself gettin' a kick outta this and havin' a great time. let's just sit bsck and enjoy ourselves.**

 **Asgore: I think we can all get some enjoyment out of this.**

 **Papyrus: I AGREE WITH THIS STATEMENT!**

 **Frisk: Let's have fun with this, regardless of how ridiculous or how silly it gets!**

 **Asriel: So long as we're doing something ridiculous and silly _together_ while fun, that's what truly matters! **

**Chara: Yep.**

 **Flowey:...this reeks of annoyance, I can tell.**

 **Drabble Start!**

* * *

"They're actually going through with this..." Flowey muttered in an aggravated manner. "I just...cannot...I literally _cannot_ believe that you're actually going through with this crap!"

"Don't be such a spoilsport, Flowey. This is an idea that we can get behind. Plus, it gets Mom a new hobby." Frisk smiled.

"I can hardly call this a hobby that completely overtakes her love for making pies."

"Hey! Don't diss Mom's pies! They're delicious!" Chara shouted at the flower, who merely sticks his tongue at him. "Anyway, this is actually a really cool idea. I plan to genuinely have fun with this."

Asriel smiled, as he allowed his sclera to turn black and black markings to appear on his cheeks. "Do I look the part, so far?"

Chara and Frisk both did thumbs up. "Looking good, Asriel."

Flowey rolled his eyes again. "Alright. I guess I'm gonna have to believe that you're really going through with this. What I want to know is _why_."

Frisk smiled as he lightly petted his petals. "It was Mom and Sans' idea."

"Why would they come up with such a ridiculous idea like that?"

 **(A couple weeks before)**

"I...I beg your pardon?" Toriel blinked owlishly as she was sitting next to Sans at Grillby's. Sans was just handed a bottle of ketchup as he popped it open while grinning at Toriel.

"yeah. you once sent a text to frisk in one of the previous resets, and you asked him if you and i ever formed a band, we would be called 'dreemurr and femur'. then you sent a 'lol'...then you added to not call you dreemurr."

"Oh. I'm guessing this is a timeline where I still hated Asgore...?" Sans nodded. Toriel rubbed her neck. "I figured so...that sounds like something I would say before you and Undyne straightened me out and made me come to my senses."

"yup."

Toriel tilted her head. "So, Sans...is this particular subject going anywhere...?"

Sans only grinned wider. "tori...let's do it. let's form a band."

"...eeeeeehh?!"

"i mean it. it's actually not a bad idea, once i really think about it. and papyrus will surely appreciate that i'm doing something other than lazing around all day and getting drunk here." Sans chugged some of his ketchup before setting it back down with a slam. "and this could be good for you too. take a shot at something outta your comfort zone. and it's not like we _have_ to stay a band. if ya don't feel like it's for you, we can stop at anytime. i won't judge you for it."

Toriel looked a bit hesitant. Not thinking that the idea was bad...but was she really fit for it? "I am not sure, Sans...do I even have what it takes?"

"you kiddin? you and me. we're already the supreme punmasters, there's nothing that says that we can't also be really awesome bandmates. besides, you've definitely got the attitude for it. it's just that you're very hesitant to bring it out. though i think ya can pull it off, with a little help from yours truly."

"Really...?" Sans nodded confidently. Toriel then smiles. "Well...I could use a different hobby aside from making pies and practicing my teaching skills...I suppose I shall accept this offer. I'll do it, Sans! We shall form a band!"

"heh. cool." Sans nodded. "and remember, this doesn't have to be a thing if it turns out that it ain't for you."

"I'll at least make the attempt before deciding that action." Toriel nodded. Then she snickered. "Excuse me, Sans..."

"eh?"

"Since we shall be forming this band...what instrument will you play? your trom _bone_?" Sans almost spilled his ketchup from a chuckle. "Or shall it be a saxo _bone_?" Sans was losing control of himself. "Ooh, I know! If Papyrus wishes to join up, he can be really good at the xylo _bone_!"

"please, stop, tori. ya killin' me here!" Sans laughed, holding his ribcage. "though i guess we'll have to set something up of paps wants to join in. maybe even your kiddies want to join in."

"What a pleasant idea!"

"yeah it is! we'll be able to nail any type of music we set our minds too!"

"Indeed we can!" Toriel exclaimed. But then she deflated and stared dejectedly at the floor. "Well...almost any kind. We'll be unable to do church music. Or at least...you and Papyrus won't be able to."

Sans rubbed his neck. "oh...really?"

"Indeed." Toriel slowly rose her head towards them, and had a rare, silly grin on her face. "Because you don't have _organs_!"

Grillby was pretty sure that he was possibly the only mature monster in the bar at this moment, because Sans fell off of his stool laughing, spilling some ketchup on his jacket, while Toriel became a giggling mess as she continuously banged her fist on the counter, unknowingly making a burning spot. Both of them were adults yet they were acting like complete children. To be fair, Sans never claimed to be very mature.

It was...actually pretty relieving, in a way. Considering what these two have been forced to deal with...he thought a good laugh session would be one of the things they sorely needed.

 **(Present)**

"I swear, those two can be such immature children when a crisis isn't staring them in the face." Flowey scoffed.

"Hey, they've been through a lot. They deserve this time of goofing off!" Asriel pouted. "Besides, I'm pretty glad that we're doing this too. They put me in charge of special effects!"

"Why would they out YOU in charge of special effects?" Asriel made his point by clasping his paws together, waiting five seconds, then opening them freely, revealing fireballs that sparked like fireworks. He disperses them as Chara and Frisk clapped for their brother. Flowey huffed. "Big deal. Anyone can do that."

"Can _you_ do that?" Chara questioned.

"...Shut up."

"Didn't think so, weed." Chara snickered. "You oughta make sure your own arguement is sound before you go trying to tear down our fun. Hmph~"

"Tch..."

"Anyway, what's Mom doing now?"

"Well, Sans did say that she could use a couple of steps out of her comfort zone...so she picked the type of music that I'd never thought she of all people would pick." Frisk tilted his head. "So now Mettaton is currently downstairs making her over so she can look the part. It's easier for Asriel to do it, because he can pretty much change his face into his more menacing version anytime he likes. It's a bit surprising she agreed to this, to say the least."

"I wonder what she's gonna look like when she comes out...?" Asriel wondered. "I hope she doesn't mind too much that she panics...nah, Mom is stronger than that."

"Of course. Besides, if she decides she's not cut out for this, then that will simply be the end of it. Nothing to seriously fuss over." Chara hears the sound of Mettaton leaving the house, and he gets up quickly. "Let's get a look at her before she attempts to change her mind."

"Yeah~" Frisk nodded as the both of them bolted out of the room.

"Oh Golly..." Asriel shook his head, patting Flowey on the head twice before going after the eager identical brothers. Honestly, he too was curious about what Toriel would be donning. It certainly had to be something she isn't used to if she wanted no one but Mettaton to dress her up for it. And they were aware how Mettaton could get.

Soon they reached downstairs in the living room, where Toriel suppressed a gasp st their sudden entrance. "Hey Mom! We-oh..."

"My children! I just...er..." Toriel didn't know what to say, she could only stutter and blush in hesitation.

"Mom...I gotta say, I was not expecting this." Chara shook his head. "And neither will a certain someone...oh _Daaaaaaaad!_ " He mischievously called out, cupping his mouth to emphasize his voice up the stairs.

Toriel blanched. "N-No! Chara please don't! I'm not ready for him to see me like-"

"Chara! What's the matter?! Is everything-" Asgore ran down the stairs until he caught up with the rest of them. Though once he got a decent look at Toriel, he stopped completely with his eyes wide, and his blush very much noticeable. Something about seeing Toriel in a short-sleeved black dress, with black makeup that included black lipstick and a temporary tatoo with the name 'Gorey' written on her bicep, really got him red in the face. He could also see 'Goat Mom' written across her chest, which he was sure that either Frisk or Chara was responsible for. "Golly, Tori..."

"I know, I look ridiculous..."

"What? Nonsense! You look amazing!" Toriel recoiled in surprise. "It may not exactly be your style, but the color black can really suit you if you allow it to!"

"R-Really...?"

"Absolutely."

Toriel rubbed her arm shyly, blushing slightly as she gazed at Asgore. "Well, I suppose that's one relief great enough to clear my mind...though now I have to actually worry about getting out there and being a part of this. I'm not usually one to partake in these kinds of things, so Im a bit nervous about doing something wrong..."

"No one is gonna give you a bad time for doing something different, Mom. Welcome the change. Embrace it~" Chara nodded. "Alrighty then, we've got you dressed, and the others are probably waiting for us. Let's get going right away!"

"W-Wait! Maybe I could use just a couple more minutes to get ready? I mean, I could make a couple snacks, give you some apple juice, take a better look in the mirror..."

Chara sighed as he turned towards Asgore. "She's stalling. You know what to do."

"Right."

"What does that meeEEAAAAN?!" She couldn't finish her complete thought as Asgore suddenly lifts her up by the sides and carried her over his shoulder, greatly surprising her and managing to arise a deep blush on her face. "A-Asgore?! What are you doing?!" She was ill prepared for such a maneuver. And judging by the look on both Asgore and Chara's faces, they were somewhat counting on this.

"Now let's get there soon while the goings good and we still have reservations." Chara declared taking charge and opening the door for everyone. He moved out first, with Asriel following, and everyone else doing the same a moment after.

Asgore smiles gently. "I hope this isn't making you too uncomfortable, Tori."

"...no. It's fine. I suppose I needed something to get me moving before I changed my mind." Toriel sighed as she folded her arms. "I don't wish to let Sans down, not in that kind of matter. I want to at least try and have fun with this, even if it's not personally my thing."

"Indeed." Asgore looks to the shoulder he was carrying her with just, his smile slowly growing wider. "Well, while we're moving, I suppose I can take the time to appreciate this side of your beauty~"

"H-Hey! You can't do that! I demand to be carried in a more modest manner!" Toriel blushed even darker as she placed her paws on his back and kicking her feet around while trying to look back towards him, embarassment returning with a vengeance.

"Sorry, Tori. I'm just admiring you as I always am while keeping you as comfortable as possible.~" Asgore chuckled. "Besides, with the slight stage fright in your nerves, you might try to escape if I carried you the bridal way. Can't have that, can we?~"

"You're not funny, Asgore!" Toriel shouted at him, trying to fight both her blush and her amused smile simultaneously. She was _trying_ to sound angry, but the laughter that was going along with her denial and blush was proving that to be a moot point. She conceded after it was clear he wouldn't be changing positions, and just lied limp with her arms folded again, a childish pout on her face, complete with puffed cheeks. This was even funnier, that type of look was very rarely seen on her.

Asriel skidded behind to he could look her in the eyes, smiling softly. "Hope you don't take this too hard, Mom."

"No, my child. Of course not." Toriel shook her head with an exhausted smile. "I guess it was a good thing that Asgore picked me up when he did. That saved me the trouble of my stage fright becoming strong enough that I might disappoint Sans. And I surely don't want to do that to him." She looked to the side over her shoulder, towards the back of Asgore's head. "At the very least, he could have given us a warning before deciding something like that. Then again, he's someone who tends to make the silliest decisions."

"Silly? Me?! My word, I'm almost offended!"

With the occasional silly husband and wife banter going on between the parents, the Dreemurrs eventually make it to MTT Resort. With a sigh of acknowledgment, Chara and Asriel ran up to meet the ones patiently waiting for them in the back. Sans and Papyrus seemed to speaking about something.

"yeah. i consider this yet another way for me to really stick it to mettaton. he could use a few more lessons in toning down his ego."

"SOMETIMES I REALLY DO NOT UNDERSTAND THIS RIVALRY BETWEEN YOU AND METTATON. DID HE DO SOMETHING TO UPSET YOU? OR VICE VERSA?"

"he started it..." Sans said quietly, choosing not to mention that Mettaton was the one who introduced the word 'sexy' to Papyrus before he could fully understand what it meant. Before the conversation could continue, he could see the Dreemurrs slowly approaching, to his great relief. "there they are. glad the kiddos could make it. and the big guy himself. and tori..." Sans chuckled at how she was being carried. "wow tori, this must be the side of you that you reserve only for asgore."

"...Asgore, would you kindly put me down now?" Toriel said, her blush deepening even further. Asgore chuckled as he gently sets her down on her feet, allowing her to light brush herself off. "I would have conceded in going eventually, you know."

"I know, honey. The children just didn't want to take the chance of you suddenly back out. This was just an assurance." Asgore smiled, lightly wrapping his arms around her and kissing the side of her cheek. "What matters is that we're here. And you're here to try something new and have some fun! You're a fun Dreemurr just like the rest of us, Tori!"

"Except Flowey. He's a big party pooper who likes to be jerkish when we get too 'annyoing'." Chara rolled his eyes. "Anyway, me and Azzy will get into position. Mom, Frisk Sans, Papyrus...have a blast. Kay see ya!" Chara and Asriel both nodded as they moved up to the backstage.

Toriel was still feeling a bit nervous. Asgore slowly approached her and began rubbing her shoulders to ease her worries. "Relax, Tori. You're gonna be fine. Sans, Papyrus, and Frisk have your back. You'll be fine, I'm quite sure of this." Asgore plants another kiss on her cheek before slowly letting her go. "I'll be in the crowd. You'll be golly daen amazing, honey!" He waves goofily as he turns and walks into the audience.

Toriel looks on a bit, lightly placing her paw on her muzzle. Sans gently tugged on her black dress with a tilted head. "heya. don't tell me you're gettin' performance anxiety on me now, tori."

"I'm just...so nervous, Sans. I know I keep muttering about this...it's just something I haven't done before." She looked at him a bit nervously. "What if...I do terribly? What if our performance isn't quite great?"

Sans chuckled, shaking his head while shrugging. "are ya seriously worried about looking silly? tori. i have a _removeable mohawk_ on my head. pretty sure skeleton's aren't supposed to have hair. ya don't have to worry about looking like a fool. i'll take all the silly for ya. silly sans, they'll call me." He chuckled. "real talk, tho. even if we might suck at this, like our puns, at least we'll suck at it together. very few things are more fun than looking like total goofballs, _together_. you and your family do so all of the time."

Toriel lightly palmed her cheek, head tilted. "...Well...that is true..."

"ya got nothin' to worry about. me, paps, and frisk got ya covered. right boys?"

"I SHALL SHOW EVERYONE THE TRUE POWER OF THE TRIANGLE!" Papyrus rose said triangle up, smiling proudly.

"We're by your side, Mom!" Frisk said, raising his hands in which he prepared his drumsticks. His smile was cheery and ready to support his mother.

Toriel took a deep breath. "...Okay. I can do this."

"well good. because we're gonna have to improvise through this."

"We will?!"

"yup. we're comin' up with stuff on the fly. hope you're ready, because we're up next." Sans gestured to the side as he and Papyrus stepped through the curtains to the cheering crowd.

Toriel sighed. Well...she came this far. Might as well follow it all the way through. She turned towards Frisk and kneeled down to his level. "Frisk. I believe what Sans is implying we do is to simply 'wing it'. I don't know how it will go, so I'm preparing for the worst. Do you mind if I humbly ask you for a kiss of good luck?" Frisk smiled as he leaned up and kissed Toriel's furry cheek. She smiles back and gently petted his head. "You have my gratitude. I feel much better." With this, she fully steeled a major it of her nerves as she picked Frisk up and set out past the curtains and into the crowd. The crowd of monsters waiting on her and the others.

"HELLO EVERYONE! THE NAME OF OUR COLLECTIVE GATHERING IS DREEMURR AND FEMUR! MIND YOU, I DID NOT CHOOSE THIS NAME! I WOULDNT DARE, BECAUSE THE NAME ITSELF IS A PUN! I CANNOT CHANGE IT NOW, THE DAMAGE IS DONE!"

Sans sighed slowly while rubbing the back of his neck. "only you, paps...only you..." He then gave a side glance to Mettaton, who was looking confident as ever. Sans narrowed his eye sockets, before also turning to Toriel. "ya got this, tori. we'll follow your lead."

"O-Okay..." She nodded silently as she sighed once again to get a majority of her anxiety out of her system.

 _Oh dear...I hope I'll be able to do this...I can't imagine how I'll be able to pull this off without stuttering the entire time..._

 **(Literally two minutes later...)**

 _"Fists of fury, my burning fire fries!"_

 _"blue femur fury, my cyan bones fly!"_

 _"When baking a pie, my snails comply!"_

 _"when talkin' to paps, my puns arise!"_

 _"Tucking in my children with sweet little kisses!"_

 _"tuckin' in my bro who harshly dismisses!"_

 _"Igniting the darkness with pyrokinesis!"_

 _"removing the obstacles with telekinesis!"_

No one knows how it happened. But at the moment, no one truly cared about the how. They just _really_ enjoyed the results. Undyne seemed very proud of Papyrus. And it was especially evident with Asgore in regards to Toriel. One moment she was sheepishly tapping the microphone while shyly pushing her black dress down. The next, she completely gave herself into the influence, grabbing the mix furious and just began singing whatever was on her mind, and so was Sans. Papyrus tapped his triangle with great efficiency, while Frisk played the drums with the same amount of efficiency. Asriel and Chara were in the background, using many different crackles of fire to serve as fireworks to enhance the effects.

 _"My name is Toriel! I bake Fantastic Pie!"_

 _"the name's sans! and my puns never lie!"_

 _"The two of us are-!_

 _"-the Ultimate Punmasters!"_

 _"Don't underestimate us! You'll get burned!"_

 _"don't underestimate us! you'll get dunked!"_

 _"Cinnamon Champion!"_

 _"pun prodigy!"_

Freestyle is the best style, they aren't restricted in any way, leaving the creativity up to them. The two seemed to be really into this. Sans' eyes were glowing cyan even as he closed his eye sockets and played his electric guitar to his soul's content. Meanwhile Toriel...well...Asgore seemed I credibly mystified by this side of his wife. How she abandoned most hesitations and just outright enjoyed herself. He also seemed a bit hypnotized by her amazing yet currently wild voice, as well as how much she swayed her hips...

 _"the name's sans! i make rather cruddy puns! most involve me being aaaaaaa(headbanging intensifies)ske-le-ton! ske-le-ton! ske-le-ton! ske-le-ton! ske-le-toooooooonnnnn!"_

 _"MY NAME IS TORIEL! I BAKE BUTTERSCOTCH PIE! WIIIIIIITH!(headbanging intensifies) CIN-NA-MON! CIN-NA-MON! CIN-NA-MON! CIN-NA-MON! CIN-NA-MOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNN!"_

"I WUV U TORI!" Asgore basically hollered over the entire crowd, waving his arms in the air as hearts filled his eyes.

 _"ske-le-ton!"_

 _"Cin-na-mon!"_

 _"let us remind ya!"_

 _"In case you've forgotten!"_

 _"don't mess with dreemurr and femur! you'll get dunked!"_

 _"Don't mess with Dreemurr and Femur! You'll get burned!"_

 _"ske-le-ton!"_

 _"Cin-na-mon!"_

 _"Cin-na-mon!/ske-le-ton!"_

 _"WE'RE THE ULTIMATE PUNMASTERS! YOU ALL GOTTA DEAL WITH IT!"_

 ** _*BOOM!*_**

Asriel provided the final firework-like explosion as Toriel and Sans finished off their part. The whole crowd was cheering, and Mettaton looked absolutely stunned by the whole thing. Papyrus and Frisk provided their final inputs with a single triangle/drum tap, and called it a job well done. Sans and Toriel soon walked up to Mettaton, who couldn't help but nod in approval.

"hmph. your group is cool and all. but don't underestimate us. we might surprise ya." Sans winked, removing his mohawk and turning towards Toriel. "well, you looked like you sure had fun."

"Fun? _Fun?!_ My goodness, Sans! I felt amazing! You were right, this WAS a fun idea!" Toriel beamed, trying to calm down her excited breathing. "Forgive me, I just never felt this energized before! It's like I became a new Toriel all over again!"

"nah. ya didn't become a new toriel. like asriel did to our souls with the angel's blessing..." He balanced a bone on his finger, grinning. "we got an upgrade."

"Well either way, it feels rather fulfilling!"

"heh. told ya steppin' out of your comfort zone just slightly, might be worth it."

"Well Sans, I definitely received a positive experience from this. I thank you." Toriel smiled as she kneels down and pulls Sans into a warm hug. Sans simply closed his eye sockets and gently patted her back.

 _ta think we only reserved our acts between a closed door...we've come a long way, haven't we tori?_

"Mommy! That was awesome!" Asriel said as he ran towards her with his arms out. Toriel eagerly accepts the hug while rubbing his back. Chara slowly followed them, clapping slowly with a small smirk.

"Mom steps out of her shell for a bit, and with fantasric results. I'm proud."

"EXCELLENT PERFORMANCE, BROTHER!" Papyrus said sith a triumphant pose. "WHILE I STILL DONT APPROVE OF THE NAME VERY MUCH, I AGREE THIS WAS A SUCCESS!"

"i knew you'd come around, paps."

"Indeed! I'm very proud of you, Frisk dear! Mommy was very impressed with you as well!" Toriel said with energetic claps.

Asgore suddenly pushed his way through the curtains, smiling widely at all of them. "I must say, that was an amazing performance, all of you! You're quote the stars of the Underground yourselves! Bahahahaha!"

Toriel shifted her gaze towards Asgore. "Asgore!" Without any warning, Toriel walked up to the larger monster, cupped his cheeks, and smashed her lips against his. It took everyone backstsge by surprise, especially the receiver. Chara and Asriel felt inclined to turn away and leave on their own, Frisk silently approves, and Sans manages a quiet nod while shooing Papyrus and Frisk out. After a few moments, Toriel pulls away from a very flustered Asgore, taking a moment to breathe. A bit of her lipstick smeared in his lips. But he didn't seem to mind at all. She blushed a bit as she nervously looked down to the ground. "E-Erm...my apologies. I got a little bit too excited...so I..."

"My dear. There's no need to apologize. I'm quite happy you've possibly found a new hobby to indulge yourself in once in a while. And with such a trustworthy and amazing friend." Asgore said as he manages a glance towards Sans, who nds with a casual yet warm grin.

"Oh. I see." Toriel briefly looks to the side. Then back to Asgore with a bright smile. "I could...still use a bit of time to calm myself down."

"I believe I can help with that~" Asgore smiles. It looks rather ridiculous due to the lipstick smeared on his lips. It made Toriel giggle and Sans chuckle. Nevertheless, she closed the distance again and pressed her lips against his own, sliding her paws around his neck as his own pair of paws made their way around her waist. Though for a couple moments, Toriel pulled one of her paws back and held it behind her with her palm upwards, waving for Sans. He understood immediately, slapping his hand on her palm in a successful high five. She soon places her paw back around Asgore's neck.

 _backstage make-out...well played, tori._ Sans chuckled mischievously as he exited the backstage and left the two of them alone.

Asgore pulls away, still not embarrassed by the lipstick now on his face. "Say...do you think there will be a spot for me in the team Dreemurr and Femur?"

"Of course, Asgore. I saw you in the crowd, waving at us, hollering my name, being a complete goofball as usual...you're like one of my biggest fans." Toriel said with an amused eyeroll.

Asgore smiles goofily at her. "Your biggest fan...I will admit, I certainly don't have a problem with that. I basically just have to keep doing what I'm doing, but I bit louder~" Toriel simply shook her head at her husband's silliness, but nonetheless leaned back in to continue their smooch with a much happier air around them both.

For what it's worth, Dreemurr and Femur can be considered a great success, as well as a potential new hobby.

* * *

 **Asriel: Success!**

 **Frisk: Accomplishment!**

 **Chara: Amazement!**

 **Flowey: Boooo!**

 **Sans: ah boo yourself, ya sunflower. we were awesome out there. no one ever said that they had to be long, so get off our backs.**

 **Toriel: I'm quite content with what we've given and received.**

 **Asgore: *face covered with kiss marks* I can vouch for that...I sure can...golly...**

 **Flowey: I still think this was pretty cruddy.**

 **Sans: geez. welp, tori. i guess flowey won't be able to easily understand...**

 ***Both of them slide on shades***

 **Toriel: Just how amazing we really are!**

 **Sans: we're dreemurr and femur. the ultimate punmasters.**

 **Toriel: Anyone who wants to hate on it, can either get burned or get dunked. Deal with it!~**

 **Asgore: May the next drabble approach us soon!**


	25. Friendly Evaluation

**Undyne: ULTIMATE UNDYNE!**

 **Asriel: AMAZING ASRIEL!**

 **Papyrus: PRESTIGIOUS PAPYRUS!**

 **Undyne: FUHUHU!**

 **Asriel: BAHAHA!**

 **Papyrus: NYEHEHE!**

 **Sans: sansational sans. hehe.**

 **Undyne:...**

 **Asriel:...**

 **Papyrus:...**

 **Sans: ...what?**

 **Drabble NGAAAAH!**

* * *

 **(Ruins)**

"Hungry..." A scratched up and exhausted Asriel moaned a bit, lying in chair as he reached out to a stack of nearly placed Cinnamon Buns. Not wasting any time, he bites into it hungrily, smiling from the sweet cinnamon goodness as he could feel his energy being restored by the magic great, and his wounds slowly disappeared. "Cinnamon..."

"Alright then, Asriel. That's enough for you today." Undyne said, grinning as she lightly wiped a bit of dirt off of her face. When Asriel's energy restored by the Cinnamon Bunny, he went to work on healing a majority of her own wounds. After yet another round of some rather intense sparring that resulted in a majority of rocks being smashed to pieces, they managed to wear themselves out quite quickly. Luckily they had plenty of magic food and Asriel's healing to restore their energy.

"Another successful day of training, Master Undyne!" Asriel chanted as he finished healing, stepping back with a cheerful hop. "I can sense my magic growing more and more versatile as I get more creative!"

"That's a good thing, punk! You're really tapping into your potential. The progress you made so far is outstanding, and it just continues to skyrocket." Undyne lightly placed her hands on her hips, grinning widely. "Course you're training with _me_ , so something like this is to be expected! Fuhuhu!"

 _*Glomp*_

"Eh?" Undyne looked down as she felt Asriel hug her tightly. With this realization, she playfully rolled her eye. _Typical Fluffy Dreemurr. An intense session of magic training, and the next thing he's most interested in is hugging me._ Undyne simply sits on a nearby chair with Asriel on her lap, and allowed him to get in his fair share of cuddles. Smiling a bit, she raised one fist and gently tapped his head. " _Bonk~_ "

"Hey! No fair! I'm too busy hugging you to defend from that!"

"Shouldn't have let your guard down, punk. Fuhu."

"Hmph~" Asriel pouted at her, his cheeks puffed. He quickly got over it though, smiling at her and returning to his hugging. Undyne conceded to Asriel's wishes, raising a hand to gently pet one of his floppy ears, lightly smiling at how soft and fluffy his fur was. He seemed to appreciate the attention, softly sighing from the petting. He adjusted himself on Undyne's lap, gets a more secure hug around her back, and gently nuzzles against her bosom. Amused, Undyne then moves on from petting his ears to petting the top of his head, being careful of his still growing horns. Now much more comfortable with their embrace, Asriel smiles contently as he closes his eyes and simply relaxed.

They both liked moments like these. While it was pretty great how they get super excited over their training and it's excellent results, it was also satisfying to just relax like this, not having any worries or having any stress. Undyne got used to quiet moments like this during her own training with Asgore and as she got used to living with Alphys. She gained a rather nice appreciation for peace and quiet, there was nothing wrong with kicking back and relaxing. That doesn't mean she would overdo it like Sans, though.

After some time passes, Asriel lifting his head a bit so his eyes could meet her one eye, still comfortably resting against her chest. "Master Undyne?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm wondering, and I might feel silly for not knowing...do you still train with Papyrus?"

Undyne took the time to think over this. She then scratched her head. "We still do from time to time. However, most of his training is now with Sans, since their magic is more or less the same. Now if only Sans could actually put more effort into learning with him...they'd be making much more progress."

Asriel laughed uneasily. "Well...we all know how Sans is. Laziness is one of his most defining traits. But let's be fair, he's at least getting better at being active."

"Barely." Undyne scoffed at the notion. "I can give him credit for doing more stuff. But itreally isn't that much, once we properly think about it."

"He was active enough to form a band with Mom."

"...True. I legitimately didn't see that coming from someone like him." Undyne conceded to that point. Sans forming a band was not what she expected him to do in his spare time, since they had a whole lot of it before going to the Surface. It was actually a bit funny that they chose something like that to pass the time with. After more moments of contemplation, she chuckled. "Now that I think more deeply about it, I suppose such a thing was inevitable, huh? After all, he's always tooting that trombone of his."

"Trom _bone_ ~"

"You're just as bad he is, as well as your mother." Undyne deadpanned. "Their love for bad puns seriously rubbed off on you. And not in a good way."

"Come on, don't be like that. Puns aren't so bad when you really get used to them."

"Bad puns are bad puns, kid. There are no ands, ifs, or buts. They've already infected you, it's far too late for you to be cleansed of them."

"You're starting to sound like Papyrus."

"Yep. Our dislike of Sans' puns is another thing that managed to bond us together. Though now this new development is something I'm gonna have to adapt to. My student likes horrible puns, that's a sharp contrast to how Papyrus feels about puns." Undyne sighed a bit, pushing a bit of hair away from her eye. "Geez. Puns, hugs, and a massive appetite. You're a much bigger handful than Papyrus...and he's...well... _Papyrus_. Guess being those three things comes with the Dreemurr name."

"Undyyynnneee! Please don't be like that!" Asriel whined into her chest, tightening his hug and nuzzling her even more.

"You're not helping your case, Asriel." Undyne deadpans once again. "Though...I do suppose it's high time for me to check up on Papyrus's progress myself. It's been a while. I wanna see what he can do now." She grinned enthusiastically. "Yeah! I'm gonna get Papyrus to spar with me to demonstrate how far we've come! It's gonna be great! Fuhuhuhu!"

Asriel lifted his head a bit to meet her eye, his own eyes shining and pleading. "Can we cuddle for a little bit longer...?"

Undyne's determination faltered immediately at the look from the small and fluffy child. She sighed in mental exhaustion, then rolled her eye. "Five minutes." She took another look at his soft and fluffy face, and she felt herself blush. "...Ugggh...okay, _ten_."

"Yaaaayyy~" Asriel beamed happily as he returns to hugging her, while she returns to petting the top of his head. She couldn't say no to him when it came to cuddles. It was the exact same situation when it came to herself and Alphys.

They're too cute to _not_ be cuddled.

 **(Waterfall)**

"UNDYNE? YOU WOULD LIKE TO DO WHAT?"

"I think you know exactly what I wanna do, Papyrus." Undyne said rather simply. "Since I can't always trust your deadbeat brother to gauge your progress and give me some accurate results. So I'm gonna do that myself."

"NYEH? THIS IS AN EVALUATION OF MY FIGHTING SKILLS?"

Undyne pondered this for a moment. Then she grins, her eye flashing with enthusiasm. "Yeah...yeah that's it! An evaluation! That's exactly what this is!"

Asriel and Sans were sitting on the sidelines, the former wearing his scarf and munching on a warm piece of Butterscotch Cinnamon Pie, keeping it warm with small radiations of fire magic. Sans was simply standing against a tree and watching things unfold. Both of them seem interested in what the two of them would do. Though the interest was only mild on Sans' side. At least it's how it appears.

Papyrus thinks over this for a moment, then he readily nods, tightening his orange scarf around his neck. "ALRIGHT, UNDYNE! I SHALL PASS THIS EVALUATION OF YOURS WITH FLYING COLORS!"

Undyne slowly takes her messy crimson hair and ties it back into a ponytail so that it doesn't get in the way of her eye. Once she properly ties it back, then brings her hands down and pounded one cost info her palm. "Alright Papyrus! Show me what you've got!"

"I SHALL PROCEED TO DO SO!"

"En Guarde!/EN GUARDE!"

 **[Music: Spear of Justice]**

Undyne attacked immediately, a spear manifesting in her hand as she tosses it at Papyrus. The skeleton was quick to manifest a bone and aim it towards the spear speeding towards him, as they both canceled each other out in a splash of bone splinters and blue magic particles. Papyrus turned his attention back towards Undyne.

He was caught off-guard by Undyne charging towards him quickly and swiftly strikes his skull with a headbutt. He yelped from the pain, as well as not expecting her to do such a thing. Then again, the surprise might be from the fact that he did expect her to do such a thing and he just didn't see it coming. Because she was Undyne.

Papyrus plants his feet in order to stop himself from careening backwards. He looks up and manages to dodge to the side as a spear barely misses his skull. He was prepared this time as Undyne pulls her fist back, aiming to punch him. Seeing it coming, Papyrus pulls his own fist back and aims to counter said punch. Both of their fists clash against one another.

Sans had to put a telekinetic barrier around himself and Asriel in order to defend from the burst of magic between those two. An orange magic aura clashed against a blue magic aura, while Papyrus and Undyne's fists meet right in the middle of the magic whirlpool. Papyrus was gritting his teeth together while pushing back against her. Undyne, on the other hand, was grinning madly and was enjoying herself. She didn't budge an inch against him. Little did they were both planning use attacks from underground. They both seemed to see each others intentions, pulling their fists back and jumping back. Multiple bones jutted out from Undyne's spot, and spears jutted out from Undyne's spot.

"NYEHEHE! SUCH A SNEAKY TACTIC FROM SOMEONE LIKE YOU, UNDYNE!"

"You did the same thing, bonehead!"

A plethora of spears manifested above Undyne's head, and she had them hone in on Papyrus and charge towards him. Papyrus immediately punches the ground as a bone wall shoots upward in front of him, blocking all of the spears. The skeleton then jumps upward over the wall as multiple bones manifested around him and shoots towards Undyne. She raises her palm as a blue shield manifests from it and deflected all of the bones, watching them turn to splinters.

Her eye darts upward as she sees him coming back down for another punch. She jumped back to dodge, his fist coming down on the ground and resulting in yet another set of bones jutting out from the ground. Taking her chance, she manifested another spear in her hand and tossed it towards him while she also charged at him. Papyrus swiftly tilted to the right to Dodge, leaving him seemingly open for Undyne's second spear jabbing towards him. A second bone wall instantly cuts her off from her target, forcing her to jump back a couple feet once again.

Her only response was to once again grin widely. _Excellent!_

"Master Undyne looks like she's having fun." Asriel noted, biting into his pie as he observed Undyne charging Papyrus again was the spear in her hand turns into a staff. Papyrus manifested a bone staff of his own, and the two weapons clash against one another.

"course she is. this is her thing." Sans commented, casually keeoing track of the two, swinging their respective staffs at one another. Every swing of the staff one threw, the other manages ti counter in a timely manner. Splinters occasionally fall off Papyrus's staff, but it doesn't break under the pressure of Undyne's somewhat relentless attack. "looks like she's less hesitant to engage in a further drawn-out spar with papyrus. she knows he can take what she can dish out, even if she is stronger overall."

"Papyrus's endurance can be outstanding when he wants it to be." Asriel nods in agreement.

Soon, after a hard enough swing of their staffs from both of them, Papyrus's bone staff shattered apart, while Undyne's staff dissipated into blue sparkles. Both of them pasued in their positions for a few moments, both Papyrus's orange scarf and Undyne's crimson hair fowing majestically. After a few moments of tense waiting, both of their faces snapped towards one another.

"NYEEEEEEEH!"

"NGAAAAAAAH!"

With enhanced strength, Papyrus and Undyne strike at one another once more. Papyrus catches Undyne's right fst while she catches his left fist. The powerful momentum behind their strikes behind stopped so suddenly caused another whirlwind of both their magic's to swirl around them intensely. Once again, Sans puts up a telekinetic barrier around himself and Asriel as the burst if magic flows by them both.

Once the flows stop, Undyne and Papyrus were left staring at one another with intense gazes, grabbing each others outstretched fists. A few more moments of tension pass quietly. Then Undyne closes her eye and smiles.

"Well-Done."

 **[Music Stop]**

They slowly pulled back from one another. Papyrus looked delighted, yet confused. "REALLY, UNDYNE? I HONESTLY THOUGHT THIS WOULD BE LONGER."

"So did I. But I was getting excited and started pushing harder. I was ready to go all-out...then I remembered that you don't go all-out on your friends, Papyrus. If anyone at all. I know you like that." She stepped back from him as she undid her hair from it's ponytail status, and let's it down in a somewhat casual manner. "I just wanted to gauge where your current skill level is. That was good enough for me." Her grin shines brighter. "And you passed the evaluation with flying colors."

"..R-REALLY? WOWIE! I PASSED EVALUATION!" The lanky skeleton hopped with glee, incredibly proud of himself. "THIS IS A RATHER JOYOUS DAY FOR THE GREAT PAPYRUS! I MUST GO MAKE CELEBRATORY SPAGHETTI! SANS! TO ME!"

"comin'." Sans leaned away from the tree, casually waving to Asriel and Undyne as he follows his enthusiastic brother back home.

Asriel walks up to Undyne and looks up towards her. "You didn't want to go all-out against Papyrus because he wouldn't do the same to you? That's why you held yourself back?"

"I didn't want to start that kind of fight with Papyrus. I just wanted an evaluation with him. And like I said, he passed with flying colors. He's truly grown stronger than ever. That's all I needed to know from him." Undyne turned to Asriel and lightly rustled his fur. "Just because I'm focused on you, doesn't mean I forgot about him. You're just much more affectionate and adorable than he is, and it's distracting."

"I don't know what you mean." Asriel tilted his head.

"Course ya don't, ya goof." Undyne rolled her eye as she bent down and kissed the top of his head, making him giggle with glee. She pulled back up and nodded strongly. "Though I have to admit...I'm still itching for a bit more of an intense spar with someone. It's too bad there isn't many down here that can take it." Undyne closed her eye and tilted her head, thinking over this personal predicament of hers. After a moment, her eye reopens, and she smirked. "Bingo."

"What is it?"

"I've figured out someone who I can practice against with a bit more force."

"Really? Who?"

"... _Toriel_."

Asriel jumped a bit, being careful not to waste his precious pie slice. "Mom?! Is this abou-"

"Oh relax, kid. This isn't revenge for our encounter in Waterfall. This time it's just for sport." Undyne placed her hands on her hips. "Besides. Every time I sparred with your dad, I learned something new each time. I wonder what I can learn when I engage her again."

Asriel sighed. It didn't look like Undyne was backing down from this. "...Well...I was going to go to her for more pie, anyway..."

"EXCELLENT! FUHUHUHU!" Undyne cackled excitedly, pounding her fist into her palm. _Here I come, Toriel! Time for a rematch!_ She thought enthusiastically.

Asriel could only sigh, but he regained an excited expression of his own. He couldn't help it. Undyne's tendency to get enthusiastic rubbed off on him much more than it did Papyrus. Maybe it had something to do with her being close to Asgore, and they somewhat repeat that relationship.

...Though the thing he was excited about wasn't about his Master seeking to challenge his Mother. No. It was something that required his attention MUCH more than that. It was on top of his priority list since his train for the day was done. It needed to be treated with the _UTMOST_ seriousness.

 _I could really go for some more pie!_

* * *

 **Undyne: ULTIMATE UNDYNE!**

 **Asriel: AMAZING ASRIEL!**

 **Papyrus: PRESTIGIOUS PAPYRUS!**

 **Undyne: Punch that review button in the face as hard as you can!**

 **Asriel: Or you can give it a hug? :3**

 **Papyrus: OR FEED IT SPAGHETTI?**

 **Sans: was that random enough for ya? ;D**


	26. Battle Maidens

**Undyne: ULTIMATE UNDYNE!**

 **Asriel: AMAZING ASRIEL!**

 **Toriel: TERRIFIC TORIEL! *giggles* Oh my, this is fun!**

 **Flowey: You're all losers and I hate you all!**

 **Toriel: Oh hush, you emotional cactus.**

 **Flowey: DON'T COMPARE ME TO AN EMOTIONAL CACTUS!**

 **Drabble Dreemurr!**

 **...**

 **...Wait wha-**

* * *

"My goodness, Flowey. I was unaware that you had such skill!" Toriel recalled with surprise as she cheerfully munches on something called 'escargot'. It's known as quite the delicacy among the humans, and it's made with snails. And luckily for her, Nappstablook has always provided her with snails. She keeps him in business. "I knew that snails could be cooked in other ways than simply pies, but I never actually had a chance to make the attempt! It was even cooked with magic! This is terrific!"

Flowey huffed as he folded his vines and turned away from her, his flower pot sitting next to two trays of cooked snails. He was wearing a small apron with the words 'Kiss The Flower' written in glitter. He absolutely hated it...but he didn't want to make Frisk sad by denying it. So he sucked it up and wrapped it around himself before he began cooking. "You greatly underestimate me, Toriel. I have more skills than any of you can ever _Dreem_." He smirked victoriously. Then he frowned and realized his mistake when Toriel was smiling at him. "...Don't say a word."

"You punned~"

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did!"

"I did NOT! That was a fluke! Nothing but a fluke! It doesn't count!"

"It counts to me~"

"IRRELEVANT!"

Toriel could only giggle at him as she walks over to him and gently petted his petals. "This a sweet thing you've done for me, Flowey. I really enjoyed it, and I'll be quite sure to save the rest for later. Thank you very much~" Toriel smiles as she gently picks up his flower pot, kissing the top of his petals and hugging him lovingly. He could only scoff and roll his eyes.

"Pfft, whatever. I only did this because I was bored. And don't expect me to cook often. You Dreemurrs and your stomachs are unbelievable no mater how many times one resets. It's insane how much you can eat, magic food or not. And that's coming from me!" Flowey shook his head. Toriel continued to smile brightly at him. Flowey blinked a couple times before he began blushing brightly. "I-I didn't do this for you! Do you here me?! I. DID NOT. DO THIS. FOR YOU."

"I know."

Toriel playfully rolls her eyes, kissing the top of his petals before she sets him back down on the counter. She nods kindly to him, turns around and moves onto the living room. Flowey can be as much of an emotional cactus as he pleases, the Dreemurrs have grown to understand his tells more and more. He's the most tsundere of all the plants. But Frisk and Asriel seemed to appreciate him after a majority of negativity between them has diminished, and she guessed that was fine with her. Besides, Flowey's really been _growing_ on the family. She smiles triumphantly at her own mental pun.

 _Good one, Toriel. Good for you._

There was a couple loud knocks on her door. She blinked ad she curiously tilted her head and went on to answer it. She could sense Undyne and Asriel through the door, which eased her mind a bit as she was more than ready to open it.

Indeed, the two of them were behind the door. Undyne grinned widely as she holds a smiling Asriel up by the sides, presenting him to Toriel. "This super adorable ball of fluff is done with his daily training, and he's ready to be hugged by his Mommy like the little angel that he is."

"Hi Momma!~"

"Azzy!~"

Toriel gleefully takes the ball of fluff from Undyne, and got straight to cuddling. She kissed his cheeks, forehead, and nose multiple times. Asriel began giggling, as the kisses were quite ticklish. She goes to sit on the couch and sets Asriel on her lap, wrapping her arms around his back and kisses the top of his head. He lifted his head up and they affectionately nuzzled noses with one another. Undyne smiles warmly at this as she moves inside as well, gently closing the door behind her.

Asriel pulled back from nuzzling Toriel, his nose wrinkling a bit in curiosity. "Mommy, have you been eating Snail Pie again? I smell snails."

"Oh! No, my child. It wasn't Snail Pie this time. It's escargot. At least that's what the humans call it. Flowey made them for me since he believes he didn't have anything better to do." Toriel beamed while clapping her paws. "And I found them rather delicious!"

Asriel turned towards Flowey in surprise. Then he adopted an expression that said 'I'm so proud of you!'. Flowey gagged. "I told you I didn't do it for that crazy woman! She just assumes things! She knows nothing!"

Toriel laughed lightly at this. She laughed, until she lightly burps. Her eyes widened as she stops and quickly fans the front of her muzzle with a bright blush on her cheeks and an embarrassed giggle. "M-My goodness! Pardon me!"

Undyne chuckled at this. "That sounds like someone who really likes their escargot. How many did you even have?"

Toriel blushed even brighter, looking away from the other three as she shyly twiddles her fingers. "Um...a bit over...twenty? I'm also saving the rest for later. They're...all for me...oh goodness gracious this is embarrassing..." Toriel said while she began cupping her cheeks in shy embarrassment, while Undyne stood slack-jawed at the number, and that she was planning to eat even _more_. The woman not only likes her butterscotch and cinnamon, but she also has her taste for snails. It helps that they were made with magic. This further confirms Undyne's thoughts about the Dreemurrs and their eating habits.

"Wow, you were really hungry, Momma!" Asriel giggled as he lightly fanned his own nose before going back to hugging his mother. His head falls on her chest with a light ' _wump_ ', and he smiles brightly at her. "Undyne and I have trained hard today, as usual. Then she went to evaluate Papyrus, and says he's doing really well and grown so much!"

"Is that so? That's splendid!~" Toriel smiles, briefly kissing the top of his head as he nuzzles into her soft bosom, and she continues to hug him back lovingly. Her enhanced Boss Monster Soul reaches out to his own Rainbow Soul, and they both pulsed positive in reaction to one another. Their respective love for another is made very clear through their souls as well as their physical interactions, and how they speak.

It was made especially clear to Undyne. She didn't doubt for an instant that Asriel loved both of his parents equally. It's just that she read a couple books that say the sons have a tendency to be more affectionate and open to their mothers. And it looks like it doesn't just appeal to humans, but monsters as well. Toriel recognized that she hasn't held her son in such a long time. And when he was revived via timeline intervention, neither of them could help themselves. They now spend almost every moment they have with one another cuddling, kissing each others cheeks and foreheads, telling bad jokes, or eating pie. The closeness of their relationship warm's Undyne's heart and soul.

Asriel lightly lifted his head and smiles at Toriel again. "Can I have some more Butterscotch-Cinnamon Pie, Momma? I ate the slice I brought with me."

"Of course, sweetheart. There is still some left in the fridge. Help yourself~" Toriel nods, placing another kiss on his forehead before setting him down and pushing him along. She then turns towards Undyne with her paws on her lap. "Was there anything else you would like to discuss with me, Undyne?"

Undyne nodded quietly. "Yeah. I know what I wanna do."

Toriel quietly sensed the intent emitting off of Undyne. Her eyes lowered halfway in understanding. "I see. You would like to do battle with me. Is that correct?"

"Yeah. Last time we thought, I was trying to take Frisk's soul. But now...I wanna fight you for a different reason entirely. I think you'll know what it is once we get to it." Undyne said simply.

"Woah! You two are gonna fight again!? Count me in!" Flowey said enthusiastically, swaying side to side. He was mentally begging for something exciting to happen every once and a while, and was disappointed when it turned out to be absolutely nothing. Now this...this was something he can enjoy.

"Ah geez. I better stand by and make sure they don't overdo it..." Asriel sighed, taking out two slices of pie and softly heating it with his fire magic. Best be around so he could heal whatever damage might be left.

Besides. They might just learn something more about one another. Just maybe.

 **(Waterfall)**

Undyne found it easier to train and spar either in the Ruins, Snowdin Forest or Waterfall. Not many monsters gather in those places since they go to more populated places like Snowdin Town, Hotlands, and the Capital of New Home. This way no other monsters would get caught in the crossfire.

Asriel sets Flowey down next to him before sitting on the ground himself, crossing his legs and setting his plate of pies on his lap. He raises his palm and raises a protective green shield around him, before tending towards his pie.

Undyne stood across from Toriel, her arms folded while they stared each other down. "Last time we fought here, not gonna lie...you pretty much dominated me. That's not gonna happen a second time."

"I imagine not. You've gained some resilience to heat, which greatly surprised some of us." Toriel responded, gently pulling up her sleeves so that her paws and arms were free. Undyne sighed as she once again tied back her hair so it doesn't get in the way. She slowly removes her eye patch from her left eye and places it in her pocket. Toriel raised her eyebrows curiously as she sensed Undyne's magic grow, it's color changing from blue o white and black. "Hm? You're not being restrictive about your magic this time."

"My control over it has grown. I've learned to manifest my armor in the areas I choose, instead of wasting energy forming it around my entire body when it isn't necessary. Soon I'll be able to do it, eye covered or not." Undyne raised her hand, as a white spear with a black outline formed in her hand, and she gripped it tightly. She then swings it horizontally as her stare towards Toriel intensifies. "En Guarde!"

"Come." Toriel responds calmly, a ring of flames surrounding her and lightly lifting the bottom of her robes.

"I wonder how this will go..." Asriel said, taking a bite out of his pie, swelling his cheeks as well as being covering them with pie crust. " _Nyom~Nyom~Nyom~_ "

 _Awwww! My wittle baby is enjoying his pie! I just wanna pinch those fluffy cheeks of his!~_ Toriel mentally squeals as she cups her own cheeks, her flames dying down a bit as she nearly forgets that she was about to engage in a duel.

 _Dammit Asriel! Your cuteness is impossibly distracting!_ Undyne mentally snarled, resisting the powerful urge to just drop everything and cuddle the heck out of her youngest student.

Flowey bobs his head side to side. "Round Two! Fight!"

 **[Music: Stronger Monsters]**

The two women soon snapped out of their cuteness-induced distractions, and focused towards one another. With a twirl of her spear, Undyne charged towards Toriel, leaping forward and slashing at her, a black line trail following said slash. Toriel raised her paw as a wall of orange flames rose between them. Undyne pushed forward. the spear nearly piercing through the flame wall. Noticing at the appropriate time, she swiftly moved back, a trail of fire following her feet before she stops herself in one spot. She quietly acknowledges that the mermaid definitely wasn't bluffing about her improvement.

Sparkles of magic continues to emanate from Undyne's left eye as she raised her hand as multiple spears manifested around her and shot them towards her target. Toriel coated her paws in fire, and deflected the first spear that came at her with a strike of her palm. Then she deflected another, then the rest of them as they ended up flying in different directions, such as in the ground, in the walls, or straight upward. The ones that shot towards Asriel failed to penetrate his shield, which made both women sigh with relief. The onslaught of spears stopped for the moment, and the flames in Toriel's paw died down. Not one of them managed to cut her paws.

"Heh! Pretty good!" Undyne called out. "Don't think this is is all, though! I've got plenty more to show!"

"Do enlighten me."

With a firm nod, Undyne charges towards Toriel again, the spear in her hand slowly shifting and manifesting into a white sword with a black outline, and she swiped at her in a downwards diagonal. Her paws spread outward as yet another wall of fire blocked the strike, though this time she could feel herself being pushed back by Undyne's forceful attack. She was slowly stepping forward with her sword pushing against Toriel's fire, the latter's feet coated with fire that scorched the ground she was being skidded across. In due time, Undyne briefly placed all of her strength into pushing Toriel back, surprising the Queen as she was knocked back a couple feet, landing on her rear.

Asriel was briefly surprised by this, but not by an incredibly large margin. "Master managed to knock Mom down this time! Much faster than how long it took her to do with Dad."

"That's because Toriel's magic is what she's best equipped to fight with, not physical force. Undyne is the superior one in that area." Flowey commented.

"Ooh...that hurt quite a bit..." Toriel slowly gets up, gently rubbing her backside with a bit of a wince. "I must admit, Undyne, I didn't expect that to happen so suddenly."

"Fuhuhu! Told ya I improved!" Undyne grinned. "Be ready, because here I come again!"

She once again runs towards Toriel. A plethora of spears came into existence around her as they all shot towards their target. Toriel brings up another wall of flames to block them all, though she was surprised to see that they pierced right through the flame wall. Startled, she swiftly dodges most of the spears, though one of them manages to knick her cheek, as well as her shoulder, before Undyne pushes through the flames left behind, grinning largely.

Toriel's eyes widened as she formed a barrier of fire around herself. Undyne formed a large white mace with a black outline in her hands, and swung hard at Toriel's sphere-like barrier. Toriel crossed her arms quickly and coated them in fire. The barrier breaks once the mace makes contact, and then hits Toriel's crossed arms. The force behind it once again sent her flying back, only this time her back hits the wall behind her, slightly cracking it from the impact. She gasped as she fell forward, holding herself up by her arms to keep herself from collapsing fully on the ground.

Flowey tilts his head to the side with interest. "Well well...Undyne is overwhelming Toriel through pure brute force."

"This is definitely different from last time. Master Undyne has gotten so much stronger than their last battle. Mom is actually having a bad time against her..." Asriel noted. He wasn't favoring one over the other, but it was still a bit difficult.

Toriel shakily stands to her feet, bending over a bit as she placed her paws on her knees and takes a few exhausted breaths. After taking a few moments to collect herself, the others were surprised to hear her laughing a little bit. _I can sense it. I can sense your soul reaching out to me, Undyne. I'm rather surprised that you would desire for us to bond together in such a way. Though once I think about a female such as yourself, the surprise dulls away a bit. Of course someone like you likes to bond in such a way. And to think this is how you and Asriel keep growing closer and closer in this method..._ Toriel smiles softly. She's by gained a better understanding of why Asgore chose to have Undyne teach Asriel how to better control his magic. It was more than just training, their souls keep reacting to one another in a very positive manner, and their bond continues to grow. And she supposed that Undyne wanted to share some of that bonding with her. Strange method, she admits. But it works rather well for Asriel and Undyne. Their closeness can't be denied by anyone.

Toriel wouldn't want to demean Undyne by not putting her heart and soul into this as well.

"Alright...I understand now. Very well, Undyne. I'll fully comply with your wishes." Toriel said softly as she slowly stands up straight.

Undyne grinned. "That's something I wanna hear. Let's see what you're hiding from me!"

Toriel softly closed her eyes. "Asriel, sweetie. I advise you to pay close attention to this demonstration. For my pyrokinetic mastery has vastly improved because of you."

"Hm...?" Asriel tilted his head in curiosity.

"Oh? Has she been holding out?" Flowey said with interest.

Toriel softly nodded, holding out her paw as rainbow flames danced above it. "Rainbow Fire. A very versatile flame that is limited only to those of Dreemurr descent. Some say that Dragons have manipulated this flame long ago. Frisk and Chara cannot access them. With Rainbow Flames, many other types, variations, and methods of fire manipulation are at the users disposal." The flames in her paw slowly turn blue. "For example..." She tossed the blue fireball at Undyne. She dodges to the side as the flames made contact with the wall behind her...only for her eyes to widen with shock.

 _ICE?!_ The fireball impacted the wall, which resulted in ice forming and cracking on the ground, instead of a splash of flames.

"Ice-Fire. Flames that absorb the heat of whatever they touch, and use that energy to burn them. Or put in simpler terms, the flames are so cold that they burn." Toriel explained softly. The blue flames disappeared and returned to normal color. "Pyrokinesis also doesn't have to be limited to long range attacks. Like so..." Toriel slowly leans forward, and flames shoot from her feet and boosted her towards Undyne. Fire coated her right fist as she through a punch towards Undyne. She raised an arm to block the blow, covering the arm in her Undying gauntlet, but not putting on the entire armor. Her other paw pressed against her midsection as a blast of fire pudhed Undyne back a couple feet, lightly burning her skin as she gritted her teeth together. "Flames can also be utilized in close combat, should one be skilled enough to do so."

"Heh..that's not bad at all...really incredible..." Undyne grinned, pushing through her Burns as she sweats a bit from the heat.

"And of course, flames can do much more than simply burn things. Even more versatile uses can come into play of one can get creative enough. So I suppose you can say that you and Asriel have inspired me to get more creative with my fire. Like so." She raised her law again, as a flaming ball manifests, then slowly turns onto a flaming spear. She pulled her arm back and tossed it towards Undyne. Undyne countered as she manifested her own spear and tossed it towards the coming projectile. Both of them canceled each other out in a splash of fire and blue sparkles. Asriel and Flowey sit by in awe, the former still munching on the pie in his lap.

"Geez..maybe I shouldn't mess with Toriel as much if she can do all of _this_ now..." Flowey muttered, shivering slightly.

Undyne manifested multiple spears above her head and shoots them all towards Toriel. Her eyes widened when she accidentally sent one towards her face, and was about to shout at her to dodge...only for she and the others to be shocked silly when they all passed through her without resistance. Instead of blood or dust...there was fire in her holes. A spear had even passed through the left side of her face, also emitting fire. Undyne couldn't help but stare in utter disbelief.

"H-How...?"

"You look rather surprised. As you should know, I'm more of a healer than a fighter. And as such, I can also use my flames to heal. And not just others..." The holes in her body slowly shrunk until they closed in a circle of flames. The left side of her face slowly reformed with fire, and she reopened her left eye once she finished. "...but also myself."

 _She can use fire to regenerate!?_ Flowey mentally exclaimed, his eyes bulging out of his flower head in shock and awe.

"Wow...Mom's **_AWESOME!_** " Asriel beamed.

 _No freaking kidding..._ Undyne heard Asriel, and completely agreed with him.

Toriel smiled. "And of course, since dragons were also very skilled manipulators of flames...I've dug deep enough into creativity to learn how to do _this._ " First, she closed her eyes and she sighed very deeply, then she slowly reared her head back. Undyne was initially shocked as she could see Toriel's cheeks begin to gradually swell up, and her fins drooped in realization.

 _Aw HELL._

Toriel leans forward as a stream of fire shoots out of her maw, and slowly generated into a fireball. Undyne could only brace herself for impact.

 **[Music Stop]**

 _ **Boom!**_

A small colorful explosion resulted in the fireball making contact, and Asriel had to reinforce his shield to keep it from shattering due to the outburst of magic. Flowey had to shield his eyes did to the multitude of bright colored flame streaks. Once the smoke clears, Toriel sighed as she stood up straight and patted down her dress. "Well. That concludes my demonstration. _*Hic!*_ " She hiccuped a bit of Rainbow Flames and lightly covered her mouth. "Oops, pardon me again! I guess there was still a little bit left in me."

"Ugh...that hurt...that hurt quite a lot..." Undyne groaned as she fell to one knee, covered in soot. She reached into her pocket and placed her eye patch back over her eye. "Alright...I admit it...that was pretty amazing."

"Let me fix you up, dear." Toriel said, waving her finger. Undyne was slowly coated in a aura of green flames. Her wounds disappeared in a matter of moments. "There. All cleaned up."

"Thanks." Undyne wrapped an arm around Toriel, grinning widely. "Well lemme tell you this, you are awesome, Toriel! Sure I got clobbered again, but this time I actually enjoyed myself! It was quite an epic demonstration of your skills! You're incredibly versatile!"

"Of course. Versatility is somewhat of a necessary trait for me." Toriel lifted her paw and lightly tapped her head. "I may not be as powerful as Asgore, but you must remember...I'm the brains of the operation~"

"No kidding. I love the guy, but he can be...yeah." Undyne tilted her head. "How did you even fall for him?"

Toriel smiled. "He was the sweetest monster I have ever met, who always wanted to treat me nicely."

"And how did he win you back after you left...? I know it happened, I just don't know how."

Toriel lowered her eyes. "We forgave each other, Undyne. We have both made decisions that neither of us are proud of, yet I was the one who left him with the burdens of the kingdoms on his shoulders. That was horrible and selfish of me...and yet he forgave me easily. I don't want to undermine that forgiveness by making those same mistakes again. We need to forge the monsters future...together." She smiled softly. "Besides...Frisk and Asriel wouldn't be very happy if we stayed apart. They need both of us happy in order to feel happy themselves."

"Putting everyone else's happiness before their own. You're Dreemurrs alright." Undyne said as she opened her eye. "I know I might have been harsh on you before...but you'be definitely pulled yourself together. I guess I can finally forgive you for dissing Asgore. He wouldn't want me to stay mad at you." Undyne grinned widely. "I dunno if I said it before or not, but I'll say it anyway. You and I...we're cool now."

Toriel nodded. "Thank you, Undyne. That truly means a lot to me."

"Fuhuhu! C'mere you!" Undyne wrapped her arms around Toriel in a tight hug and lightly lifted her off her feet.

"Oh dear! Hmhm~" Toriel laughed lightly as she patted Undyne's head.

"Haha! Good battle! Not enough burning or piercing, but I guess I can learn to live with it." Flowey grinned, bouncing his head around. "And seriously, fire regeneration?! Attacks simply pass through you?! You'd seriously be invincible with that!"

Toriel shook her head. "No. If one relies too much on that ability to get them out of every situation, and they come across one where it doesn't work...the consequences will be fatal."

"Huh. She has a point there." Undyne nodded her head as she sets Toriel down. "If you believe you're invincible, you'll be in for one he'll of a surprise when you fight someone who can shut that down."

"Precisely. Exercise all of your skills, not just one." Toriel turned to Asriel with a nod. "Did you get all of that, Asriel?"

"I sure did! And I ate all of my pie!" Asriel lifted his plate above his head. "All finished!" He beamed brightly, before setting it down in front of his feet. "Did it work? Are you two better friends now?"

"Yes. We are better friends now, my child." Toriel smiled.

"Even closer than ever before, punk." Undyne added with a bright grin.

"Yaaay~"Asriel cheered. Then her burped while wiping the rest of the pie crumbs from his cheeks. "'Scuse me..."

Toriel and Undyne blankly looked at Asriel, then towards one another. A moment of contemplation passed through their eyes, before they finally nodded in agreement. Asriel gasped as he found himself hugged from both sides by Toriel and Undyne alike.

"My child is so adorable!"

"So freaking adorable!"

"His cuteness warms our hearts and souls!"

"Cuteness that can leave us all fainting with squeals!"

"So nice and warm!"

"So fluffy and cuddly!"

"Mom...? Master Undyne...?" Asriel could only blink owlishly as he was gently being smooshed between both of their bosoms, the both of them repeatedly and lovingly kissing the top of his head.

Flowey scoffed at them as he folded his leaves and turned around. The action was fine and the cuteness was back, and it was lame to him. However, he at least understood one of the big things that allowed Undyne and Toriel to bond closer together. For now, and further instances.

Their love for Asriel.

* * *

 **Toriel: How sweet! Me and Undyne bonded!**

 **Undyne: In one of my favorite ways! Fuhuhuhu!**

 **Asriel: I'm so glad that they're better friends now. :3**

 **Toriel: Now...I would like some more of that escargot. I heard they can be prepared in different ways~**

 **Flowey: Napptsablook's really gonna be in business now...**

 **Undyne: Fuhuhuhu! Even she eats a lot! Now readers, the next drabble...is one Ben wanted to do for a LOOONG time! It will be one of his favorite drabbles to write, and he hopes it will make some of you happy. It has my two favorite things-besides Alphys, my absolute favorite...*blush*-: An epic Fight(for sport)and Friendship! So be prepared for it when it comes! Ultimate Undyne OUT!**

 **Asriel: Bye readers! I'll see you soon! *Flashes Peace sign, sparkles surround him increasing his cuteness. Cuteness has reached critical ma-BOOM!***

 **Flowey:...I don't even have words...why...just...just why...?**


	27. Asgore and Sans

**Asgore: Here's something for you!**

 **Sans: been waitin' for this one for quite a bit. author was a bit ansty, ya see.**

 **Asgore: Yes, quite a bit. You can guess what it's about based on the title. I just say, it's a real woozy.**

 **Sans: doozy? _really?_**

 **Asgore: Well I don't have many other ways to describe it. Forgive me if I'm a bit tongue tied!**

 **Sans: heh. not really much of an excuse.**

 **Asgore: I don't see you coming up with anything better!**

 **Sans:...okay. that's fair. i'll give ya that.**

 **Asgore: Hmph!~**

 **drabble...heh.**

* * *

 _i could really go for some hot dogs right now..._

Sans thought this as he was still lying with his back against the wall of the room where the Barrier used to be, his eye sockets closed. He reckoned that Asgore would be arriving here at any moment. He had to send Frisk and Chara to give Asgore the message. He preferred waiting here for the big and cuddly monster instead of going there himself, the effort was reduced in that regard. His phone was charging at home, so he couldn't text Toriel about it.

He slowly lifted his head as he sensed the Dreemurrs warp into the room via Dreemurr Trio. Asriel spoke first. "Sans...what did you need Dad for...? I had to pry myself out of Undyne and Alphys's arms when the others came to get me..." He said with an adorable yawn, cutely rubbing his cheeks with squinted eyes in order to try and keep himself awake.

 _the cutest ones are always the ones who don't try to be._ Sans thought when he looked over to the fuzzy prince. With that thought out of mind, he turned towards the King himself. "...heya."

Asgore nodded towards him. "Sans. Is there something you would like to discuss with me?"

"yeah. i've got something to talk about with ya." Sans rubbed the back of his neck. "well...it may not be much of a discussion...it's more like a request. somethin' that i don't usually ask often because it just isn't in my line of style." Sans sighed as he stopped rubbing his neck for a bit. "i don't usually ask this sorta thing, so i don't really know how to do so. but...uh...are you interested in a bit of a...i dunno...one-on-one?"

Asgore stood confused at the skeleton's request. As the King, that sort of question would require a dignified, comprehensible response. "...Eh?"

"Say what?!" Frisk and Chara said in unison and surprise. Toriel and Asriel blinked in confusion.

"Wait a second...you actually wanna throw down with the big guy?" Flowey said with a shocked expression. The same expression soon turned into one of mischief and delight. "Well, I have _got_ to see this! This is gonna be fun, I can tell!"

"Hold on, Flowey. We still need to know why he wants to do such a thing. It's not really like him to ask for this." Frisk lightly reprimanded him. The flower buffed and folded his leaves. He supposed that was fair enough reason to stall...but it'd better not last very long, or he'd get a bit cranky.

Sans head Frisk speak about his reasons. He sighed as he scratched the top of his skull. "yeah...ya see...well...ya know how i am. i'm not all for effort. i'd much rather just sit back and hope everything works out for the best all on it's own. because everything i've done was rendered a moot point with every reset. so i didn't even bother. however, now that this timeline won't be suffering anymore permanent damage...i gotta clean up my act. at least a little. i would have been a much more formidable force to be reckoned with if i just polished up my skills now and then. i won't be makin' that mistake again. i gotta get train harder. get better. become faster. be stronger."

"I swear I sense a reference somewhere in there..." Flowey muttered.

"my point is, the only way my magic is gonna get any better is if i give it a workout. and i picked you out. need to know exactly where i stand. and who better than with the man i'm tryin' to become friendlier with? who just so happens to be one of the toughest monsters around?"

Frisk and Flowey both instinctively shivered. Asgore and Sans were two very dangerous forces that were not to be trifled with under any circumstances, should neither of them bother to pull their punches. And now due to the Angel's Blessing, the danger they have the potential to pose was even greater. And now Sans was asking Asgore to turn this power against him? In order to better himself as a fighter?

...Asgore had a very strong and reliable feeling that this had something to do with Papyrus.

"Very well, Sans. I accept this request." Asgore sits up as he moved forward to join Sans in the area.

"Ooooooh! This is gonna be a fun time! For _me!_ " Flowey grinned, rubbing his leaves together with slightly sadistic glee. He bobbed his head back and forth. "Fight fight fight! Battle for my amusement, you puny mortals! _Muahahahahaha!_ "

"Flowey. Stay." Asriel lightly bopped Flowey on his top petals.

Flowey pouted in annoyance. "Hmph, fine. I'm staying because I feel like it. Not because you told me to."

"Sure you are." Chara scoffed. Frisk already raised his hand as a green barrier surrounded them, preparing for the ensuring outbursts of magic energy.

Asgore stood across from Sans, and give versa. The look they were giving one another was slightly intense. But at the same time, it also had a tone of mutual friendliness, and respect. Asgore smiled softly. Sans smiled back, his hands in his pockets. Though he would soon need to take them out for what was about to come.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this, Sans?"

"i can't exactly get better if i don't do anythin'." Sans shrugged. "and as much as i like doin' nothin'...i'm gonna have to get over it, at least to an adequate amount, for everyone's sake."

Asgore nodded. "Ah yes. That's true."

Sans took his hands out of his pockets. "alright...ready?"

Before Asgore could answer, he heard a Gaster Blaster fire from behind him. He didn't flinched as he sidestepped and dodged the blast effectively, hitting the wall behind Sans. He nearly blasted himself. Flowey never would have let him live that down.

"Nice try, Sans."

Sans shrugged. "worth a shot."

Asgore held his paw outward as his trident manifested within it. Sans raised his hand as a trio of Gaster Blasters manifest above his head.

"Asgore. King of Monsters. So much raw power, so much stamina, such an intimidating stature. Sans, Judge. Where he lacks in raw power and stamina, he makes up for with speed and pragmatism. _Who will win?!_ " Flowey bounced up and down. "I can't wait to find out! Maybe they'll best the crap out of each other! That'll be fun!"

"You take sparring far too sadistically, Flowey." Frisk sighed.

"Try having Undyne as your mentor..." Asriel laughed nervously.

 **[Music: Asgorelovania]**

Asgore did a practice swing with his trident, taking a low breath before narrowing his eyes towards Sans. The latter's eye sockets turned cyan as he pushed his hand forward, the Gaster Blasters following his movement. All three of them opened their maws and charged with magic energy. Asgore was prepared to do counter, gripping tightly on his trident, which began to coat itself with fire. All three of them fired simultaneously, the beams aimed towards him. The large king rolled to the side to avoid all three blasts, feeling them lightly create a couple craters in the ground.

Sans pushed his other hand outward. Suddenly Asgore was knocked off his feet by an invisible force, thrown back a few feet before crashing on his back and rolling a bit. Then he stopped himself by planting his trident in the ground. He used it to pull himself up from the ground, recovering from the telekinetic blast. He smiles a bit as he reared his head back for a hearty laugh.

"Bahahaha! I have to say, Sans. Your telekinesis is something to behold! You blasted me off of my feet quite easily with it!"

"that may be, but it didn't do any more than that." Sans observed.

Asgore shrugged casually before his paws became coated with fire, pulling one of them back, then pushing forward as a blast of fire headed Sans' way. He simply teleported out of the way before it could hit him. Sans reappeared a few feet above him with a Gaster Blaster firing on his back. He grunted while taking the full force of the blast, being forced back onto his knees. It was continuous and slightly stressful, but he didn't allow it to keep him down for very long. The blast was strong, but it wasn't nearly enough to keep him down for long. Soon he was able to push through the blast and fully stand on his feet. Sans was slightly taken aback when he saw Asgore endure the blast as he lifted his paw coated in fire. The flame coated paw was enough to split the blast in half in two different directions diagonally. Sans eventually stopped streaming the blast, sweating a bit as Asgore opened his eyes towards him.

 _...welp. he 'no sold' it. shoulda expected that._

Sans was taken aback as a couple fireballs manifested above his head and rained down on him. He was able to swiftly warp out of the way of three of them, but two others grazed his jacket as well as his ribs. He landed on his feet as he took a couple moments to recover from the flames that grazed his ribs. His eyes widened further once he sensed Asgore appear right behind him. A wall of bones suddenly manifested behind him to try and defend against the upcoming blow. Asgore's fist reared back and punched through the bone wall without any effort, blasting Sans back with the amount of force put behind it. He used his telekinesis to stop himself from flying off any further, though he wasn't given a lot of time to react to the fireball following after, so he was hit by it straight-on. He crashed into the ground with a bit of a cough, emitting smoke from his body as he tried to push himself from the ground.

Flowey enjoyed seeing Sans get knocked down and slightly burned a bit too much, a gleeful and amused grin on his face, gently bobbing his head back and forth. "Silly Sansy! You should know that close combat isn't your thing! You don't have the endurance, skill, _or_ stamina for it!"

Sans could only mentally groan at Flowey's taunting. He was well aware that the plant was enjoying seeing him get knocked down like this. But he was right about one thing. He really shouldn't be trying to take on Asgore up-close and personal. He wouldn't last very long in an encounter like that, especially since his stamina was the lowest among his comrades. He should really stick to long-range if he wanted to last longer. He stood back on his feet and allowed his eyes to glow cyan again. If he were to stand a chance, he really did need to try a bit harder.

 _alrighty...let's see if i can manage this again._

Sans raised his right hand as bones began manifesting together and turning into something large and menacing. It didn't surprise Frisk or Asriel to see the bones coming together to form the figure they're very familiar with. Chara, however, as surprised that Sans had enough magic to be capable of such a thing, despite his reserves not being as large as he would want them to be. Though he had to admit that the creature looked outright menacing, much more than the usual Gaster Blaster. If he had been able to use them before...Chara found himself shivering and clinging onto Toriel. She blinked a bit in surprise, but she hugging him as he looked away from it.

"Oh...does the creature intimidate you, sweetheart?"

"No..." Chara tried to deny, but his shivers didn't help his case.

"Aww...it's okay, my child." Toriel cooed softly to him, kissing his forehead. "I wouldn't dream of allowing him to turn those creatures on you. That would be a **_very_ ** poor decision on his part."

Asgore stood undeterred has the Gaster Blaster Dragon fully manifested and roared in his face. Far from deterred, he actually grinned in excitement. "Bahaha! You're bringing out the heavy artillery?"

"the heavy artillery is the only way i'm even gonna scratch ya at my current level." Sans shrugged. The bone dragon roars again as it spun around and struck at Asgore with it's tail. He grunted a bit as he catches the tail with his paws, though he was still lifted off of his feet from the momentum, and was sent flying against the wall with a more pained grunt. Though he was admittedly still smiling a bit.

Toriel sighed. "Oh dear. Asgore is beginning to enjoy himself."

Asgore pulled himself out of the crater he was placed in the wall, chuckling off the pain in his midsection. Sans was being serious about this. It would be quite insulting if he wasn't serious as well. More flames gathered around Asgore before they soon turned shifted into a rainbow color. Realizing what this meant, Sans' bone dragoon moved onto him. The dragon's jaws shot out towards him, intending to bite him. He caught his jaws with his paws and kept them open, gritting his teeth the entire time, not flinching from the cyan tongue within. With great strength, he turned over and flipped the dragon on it's side, making it crash into the ground. It shook it's head and stood back up, pulling it's paw back and swiping at him strongly. He stopped the paw, only sliding sideways a couple inches after planting his feet in the ground. It spreads it's wings as sharp bones began raining down on them, aiming towards Asgore. His body instantly coated with Rainbow Flames and burned the bones to ashes before they could touch him.

He gained a tighter grip on the dragon's paw, and swung around in an arc, throwing it across the room with an enforced heave. The large creature crashed against the wall, lightly roaring from the pain as it tried to stand back up again. Sans waved his hand again, mentally asking it to use a special attack. It rears it's head back as cyan energy began gathering in the back of it's throat. Asgore grinned, two could play at that game. Planting his feet again, Asgore rested his head back as his cheeks swelled up and bloated slightly. The bone dragon places it's paws in front and unleashed a powerful cyan blast of magic towards it's target. Asgore leaned forward and opens his mouth as a large ball of rainbow flames shot forth from his own maw, watching it collide with the cyan blast. He and Sans had to shield their eyes from the brightness of the blasts clashing together, nearly blinding blinding them.

Toriel spread her arms around wrapped them around her children, as sell as Flowey. Frisk was keeping the barrier up as much as he could when he saw it crack slightly from the pressure pushing hard against it. Flowey didn't take his eyes off of the battle, becoming fully engrossed of the magic powers clashing so powerfully. Chara and Asriel looked rather surprised by the amount of growth Sans managed to put into forming his bone dragon.

"That thing is strong, no joke about that. But once again, his stamina is really being pushed here." Flowey observed, seeing Sans sweating and panging slightly. "Keeping it active for so long is really exhausting his energy, so it's highly unlikely that he can keep this up for an extended period of time. Whereas in the case of Asgore, he may be hurt, but his stamina is still quite higher than his."

"Yeah...I can kinda see that. He's looking pretty tired. I think he's trying to limit himself to one. Any more and he'll pass out even faster." Chara noticed. "He really does wanna work on his stamina, doesn't he?"

"Indeed he does. Though that isn't to say he's not doing well." Toriel said as the pressure around him lessening.

Sans panted a bit as he could feel his magic dwindling fast. He watches as the bone dragon leapt up and slammed it's tail down on Asgore, who blocked with his Trident in a horizontal manner, stopping it in it's tracks while a few cracks formed in the ground due to the force and momentum. It's maw opened again and fired a cyan blast towards Asgore, who again defended with a Rainbow Fire blast. This time, at such short range, the explosion mannmaged to damage them both. Asgore took plenty of damage but remained standing on his feet. Though the bone dragon was blasted back against the wall and collapsed near Sans' side. It moaned a bit in pain as it tried to stand back up.

Sans observed Asgore from a distance, seeing the numerous scratches across his body and the damage he's done to him. But Asgore didn't even look tired. He definitely felt the damage, but it wasn't enough to slow him down. He lowered his head and smiled uneasily. _geez...he can still fight...dreemurrs are **tough**. and i don't have enough magic reserves to keep this going for much longer. he's certainly gonna thrash me if i happen to run out of magic. _ Even though he knew where this would lead, he closed his eyes calmly. _heh. still got a long way to go..._

Sans gently patted the bone dragon's snout. "ya did good, girl. time to leave." With a soft whine, the bone dragon gently licked Sans' cheek with her cyan tongue, before dissipating away in a flash of light.

 **[Music End]**

Asgore blinked as he recalled his Trident, moving towards Sans before he could collapse onto the ground, and helped him up. "Are you alright, Sans?"

"yeah...i give...i give..." Sans huffed while leaning onto Asgore's fuzzy arm. "listen...can ya do me a favor...and drop me off at grillby's...?"

Frisk shrugged. "There's nothing wrong with all of us going together."

"Ha! That fight could have gotten even more intense, if the Smiley Trashbag just had a bit more stamina. In well. It was impressive nonetheless." Flowey said with a strong nod. "Now, let's all get something to eat. Do you hear me? Feed me! FEED THE FLOWER!"

"Flowey..." Asriel reprimanded, bopping his head again.

Flowey rubbed his petals before grumpily folding his leaves. "Alright...let's go eat... _please_."

"That's better~"

 **(Grillby's)**

Asgore and Sans were sitting next to each other anyone of the tables. Toriel and Frisk have healed a majority of both of their injuries with healing magic, and now they were just relaxing in the bar while Toriel and the children were hanging around a few booths away from them. Asgore had plenty of Golden Flower Tea at the ready for him, and Sans had ketchup in his hand. Both of them were sitting in silence. Or at least, as silent as their table could get. Asgore was sitting mostly on the floor since very few chairs in the bar could support his size.

After a while, Asgore chose to break their shared silence. "Sans...there's another reason you called me out specifically, isn't there?"

"...i guess there is." Sans said while rubbing his neck a bit. "asgore...we're more alike than we think. and yet...we haven't really interacted much, did we?"

"...No. I suppose not. And we're more alike than we believe, you say? How do you figure?"

"well...let's just say that our most constant flaw, is waiting until it's too late. we sat around doin' nothing while people around us suffered. we coulda done somethin' about it sooner...but we didn't. waiting around doing nothin' would only make things another comparison between us, we stopped doin' that." Sans sighed as he scratched his skull lightly. "it became much more important to take action instead of waiting around and hoping for the best."

Asgore nodded softly as he gazed at his cup of tea. "Indeed...as a King, I really should have done better in terms of leading my people. Though my reluctance has caused much more harm than good. I obviously cannot afford to continue to allow such a thing to get in the way of a better future for humans and monsters. I want to do much better than what I've done in the past. I wish to frow better as a King, a Husband, and a Father. I can't let such mistakes repeat again. If I am to help create a better future, I must learn from the mistakes of the past."

Sans nodded. "and there's our most important connection: tori."

Asgore felt the same realization as Sans. He groaned as he set down his tea and covered his face in his paws. "Tori...my God, Tori..."

"yeah."

The two of them stood in awkward silence for a minute after the thoughts of Toriel passed through their heads. Asgore recalled what Toriel had said to him earlier this morning, and it came full circle here. Asgore and Sans were two of the most important men in her life, and for very good reason.

"...she missed you, ya know." Sans continued, staring at the tabletop with a sigh. "occasionally, when we finish trading awful puns and just talk...she would talk about you. talk about how you're idiotic, pathetic, disgusting, cowardly, careless..."

"Yeah. Those are things that I can see her saying." Asgore said with an exhausted sigh.

"...but despite all of those things she said...she _did_ miss you. she tried to force those words out with venom and hatred...but i could also hear the pain and longing. she hated shutting herself out from the only family she had left. you were all she had, and she forced herself to believe tuat she hated you. it was only after undyne forced her to realize her hypocrisy, and realizing that you never meant any harm and at least you was doing somehing about the situation. she ran away, while you did your best to salvage the situation, even if you made mistakes. _she_ was the real coward." Sans looked over to Toriel, who was gleefully cuddling Frisk and Asriel, while Chara and Flowey rolled their eyes. "once she realized this, realized how unfair she was to you...she cried her eyes out. she thought she was the scum of monsterkind because she felt that taking the moral high ground was worth turning her back on her people. turning her back on you."

Asgore was stunned by this, as he slowly gazed at Toriel, who was mostly oblivious to their conversation. "...She...she did...? She was crying...?"

"i had to reassure her that despite how much she wronged you, you didn't hold it against her at all. you loved her enough to forgive her without a second thought. hating her back never even crossed your mind. this made her feel even worse for her behavior...but it also made her determined to reconcile with you. not just for frisk's take, but for yours and hers. eventually you two were able to admit each other's faults and get back together. having asriel and chara back, after a bit of a clash with the latter, was a pretty big bonus. now the family is complete again."

Asgore slowly rubbed his forhead as he processed what was said to him. As much as Toriel disliked his decisions, she realized that her own decisions were not much better. Asgore did what he did for the sake of monsterkind. Toriel only did what she did for her own selfish desires. She did nothing to contribute to the situation, and this realization helped her get over her intense dislike of Asgore. He had much better reasons to hate her than the other way around, and yer he never even thought about it. It was just arms, heart, and soul open to her snd ready to forgive. This realization broke her heart...and it also helped her win it back over.

"I never knew...Tori..." Asgore sighed. "She must have been so conflicted about this...it hurt her so much...I can't let her go through that again. _We_ can't let her go through that again."

"she went through a lot of emotional and mental pain when she was called out about this." Sans sighed. He then reached out and placed a hand on Asgore's shoulder. "all that pain she endured...it ended up paying off for her family in the end. so...don't mess it up again, alright? don't wanna have to screw up time again just to get you two back together."

Asgore chuckled softly. "Do not worry, my friend. I've learned from my mistakes. I'll do my best to make sure they do not happen again."

Sans nodded. "good. tori wouldn't want to lose her precious fluffybuns again because one of you messed up."

"Yes, I know. Her fluffybuns won't be leaving her again." Sans suddenly smirked. Asgore raised an eyebrow in suspicion. "Sans...what are you thinking about...?"

"i'm just sayin', asgore. i can think of two reasons why she would call you fluffybuns. it is a cute nickname, it really is. and...well i guess you can say... _she reclaimed her property._ "

Asgore blinked a couple times. Then his cheeks burned red in realization as he covered his face. "Golly darn it, Sans! Was that really necessary?!"

Sans just shrugged. "hey. don't blame me. it ain't my fault that you're whipped."

"Ugh..."

"What's going on over there?" Toriel called out, watching the two of them bicker in a friendly manner. Both of them flinched as they sat up straight, wrapping an arm around one another.

"Nothing, my dear. Just a little bit of a friendly banter. As well as a friendly chat."

"yeah, tori. just two monsters hangin' around, crackin' a couple jokes, sippin' on tea and ketchup. the good stuff."

Toriel gazed at the two of them for a couple moments, scanning for any dishonesty or hostility between the two. When she found none, she smiled softly. "Well...that's good. It's nice to see you two getting along and being more friendly towards one another. It really warms my heart and soul." She placed her paws on both of their shoulders as she turned her head towards Asgore for a quick kiss on his lips, then towards Sans as she kissed the top of his skull. She then releases them and moves back towards her children.

Asgore smiled after her, holding his head up with his paw. "She really is something else, isn't she?" He then pulled Sans into a fluffy hug, closing his eyes. "Sans...I don't know if I said this already...but I just want to thank you. Thank you for being there for Tori, when she really needed someone. It doesn't matter what mistakes you made...you're a true friend."

Sans blinked in astonishment at Asgore's gratefulness. He then nodded and lightly patted his back with a grin. "meh. 'tis no problem, old man. you're not too bad yourself."

"Hmph. I'm only old in numerical age. I'm still at my physical prime."

"yeah, i know. ya cheat."

"Bahahahahaha!"

"heh." Sans was released from Asgore's strong hold and back into his chair. He then took his ketchup bottle, while Asgore returned to his cup of tea. Both of them smiled at one another. "cheers?"

"Cheers." They raised their respective drink/condiment and took a but if a sip from them. They then continued to recount interesting events in each others lives, as well as recount a couple terrible jokes,from the old age and the new. Toriel watches from a distance as she hold Frisk in her arms, and a content smile spreads across her face as she closed her eyes peacefully.

 _Those are my two precious men..._

* * *

 **Asgore: As you can see, my fellow readers...**

 **Sans: our author is giving it a shot when it comes to fluffybuns and i gettin' along.**

 **Asgore: We have more in common than we believe.**

 **Sans: and our most valued connection, tori...**

 **Asgore: Allowed us to understand each other more, and become better friends. We are not going to say that we always get along. In fact...**

 **Sans: we sometimes annoy the crap out of each other.**

 **Asgore: But we do have a common goal.**

 **Sans: protectin' tori and her happiness.**

 **Asgore: And that is something that we will always agree on.**

 **Toriel: *Soul warms with joy***

 **Asgore: Until the next chapter.**

 **Sans: or drabble. trust me, we ain't picky about it.**

 **Asgore: Not at all. Farewell!**


	28. Fun Time For Christmas!

**Asriel: Here's something for you!**

 **Frisk: It's Christmas Day. Ben was gonna finish this drabble before he opened his presents. That he swore.**

 **Chara: Determination at it's finest.**

 **Asriel: If parts of this seems random to you...that's mostly intentional. :3**

 **Drabble Christmas!**

* * *

Asgore was sitting in the kitchen, pouring himself a cup of Golden Flower Tea. He was cheerfully humming to himself while gently tapping his foot on the ground. He finished pouring his tea and placed the teapot on the table. He took the teacup and did a quick test sip. He tilted his head a bit while stroking his beard, it was a tad bit too cold. He allowed a bit of heat to emanate from his paw to the bottom of the cup, until the liquid itself began to emit soft steam. He then takes another careful sip, and smiles from the results.

"Ah. Much better. Could have sworn that I heated this last night..."

"You didn't heat it last night because you were _distracted_." Flowey grumbled with a roll of his eyes. When Asgore gazed at him with a strange look of confusion, he sighed in aggravation and pointed at his chest. "Your shirt. It's gone, dude."

Asgore blinked and looked down at his bare, fluffy chest. White fur and golden hair and all. Especially the muscle, the muscle was very much noticeable. "...Oh. I guess I forgot to put one on. How peculiar."

"I sometimes wonder how you were somehow competent enough to run the Kingdom by yourself as long as you did...oh yeah. A _lot_ of dumb luck. Emphasis on _dumb_." Flowey rolled his eyes again while folding his leaves. He heard a couple steps from the stairs, and he sighed. "And here comes the cause of said distractions. I'm gonna get outta here before it starts." With this, Flowey turned his pot around and began hopping out of the kitchen. Asgore noticed that his flower pot was covered with a bit more glitter than usual. "Don't comment on the glitter. Frisk said I might look fabulous with it."

Asgore tilted his head curiously. "Does the glitter make you feel more fabulous?"

"As much as I hate to admit it...yeah. Feels like I'm the most fabulous flower of all the flowers. And no one can take that title away from me. Flowey, OUT!" Flowey whipped his vines to imitate snapping fingers, and continued hopping away. Though he stopped again and looked towards Asgore with a glare. "Don't tell him about that fabulous stuff. He'll never let me forget it." He then hops away, leaving for real this time.

Toriel passed into the kitchen as she was watching Flowey pass by, leaving behind a trail of glitter. It made her giggle a bit. "It would seem that Flowey is embracing what Frisk's glitter is turning him into." She turned towards Asgore, noticing how he was currently blushing at her. She was blushing right back at him with a somewhat shy smile. He was blushing at her because she was wearing a violet nightdress without sleeves, with straps over her shoulders, and the bottom hung just a couple inches above her knees. Just a bit of her furry sizable chest as visible. And she was blushing at him due to his lack of a shirt, leaving his muscled chest visible. Though to be fair, she was the one who got it off of him. She was...quite eager the other day. She smiled as she takes a seat next to him. "Quite a lovely morning, isn't it?"

"I suppose it is." Asgore nodded as he grabbed another teacup and poured some more tea for her.

"Thank you." Toriel nodded as she takes the teacup and heats the tea within with her fire magic. She then takes a calm sip from it and smiles from how warm she was able to make it. She gently sets the teacup down on the table and gazed towards Asgore. "Um...I apologize about your shirt. It's still lying on top of our bed if you're wondering where it is."

"That's quite alright, dear. I'll go retrieve it in a bit. It's not that I'm not warm without it, you know. Our fur is quite warm and cuddly, you know." Asgore winked a bit. "Dreemurrs are warm and cuddly. Well, except for Frisk and Chara. They're just cuddly."

"Cute and cuddly is more like it." They both turned to see Frisk and Chara gathered around the entrance for the kitchen. Asriel was currently not present since he spent the night with Undyne and Alphys, while Frisk and Chara were with the skelebros. It's just that the mirror duo came back home sooner than expected. Chara lazily waved his hand. "Yo."

"Ah, our children are back early?" Toriel asked, a bit pleasantly surprised. Chara moved up to Asgore and was eagerly picked up by the fluffy king. The rosy-cheek child was soon subjected to his rather relentless cuddles. Chara groaned, but he did not deny the desired cuddles. Frisk moved towards Toriel and eagerly climbed onto her lap. Toriel smiles as she wrapped her arms around Frisk and pulled him into a pleasant hug. "Did you enjoy your stay over at Sans and Papyrus's?

"We did, Mom. Papyrus provided us with all of his hospitality. Sans...well...he's Sans. I think that's pretty self-explanatory." Frisk shrugged, returning the hug with the utmost delight.

"Pranks, puns, and pleasant punches. As in I punch him when he targets me for pranks and puns." Chara muttered, casually wagging his feet a bit as Asgore wrapped his arms around his waist with a cheerful smile. He will probably deny how cute he was due to how comfortable he looked in Asgore's big furry arms. He lifted his head up toward's Asgore. "Do you think we can go out to Snowdin on our own? I plan on taking Muffet with me on the way. It'll be a fun time for all of us."

"Of course, my children. Do get her to out on something warm. Snowdin isn't exactly her element." Toriel informed them. With brief kisses to their foreheads, she sent each of them in their way. The children now gone, she turned towards Asgore with her eyes glowing softly. "Now...shall we continue with our morning affections?"

"U-Um...Tori...I-uh..."

" _Shush_." Toriel silences him with narrowed eyes, stopping his sentence in it's tracks. "May I remind you that it was _you_ who suggested that we make up for all the time we've spent apart? I'm not letting you hesitate and try to stall this one off, Fluffybuns. You're going to continue keeping true to your word this time." Toriel said, sliding one of her paws around his neck and another on his shoulder. She chuckled at the sight of his blushing face, and the actual steam emitting from his ears. "It's just morning time affection, dear. Nothing too intense. So _r_ _elax..._ "

"When you're saying it in that tone and with that look, it kinda sounds just subtly inte-mmph..."

This time Toriel silenced him with a smooth smooch to his lips, fully placing her arms around her neck to further secure her hold on him. Asgore decided to just give in, gently wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her closer and pushing their lips further together in their kiss. If Toriel insists, he might as well just accept it and relax like she requests. So orders his Queen. Besides, she was being awfully persuasive, and he didn't really have the will to argue. Though maybe that was just a bit of drowziness from waking up not too long ago, and the wonderful scent of his beautiful wife throwing some of his thoughts off-kilter. Not to mention she was gently straddling him and speaking to him in such a manner that was awfully persuasive and very alluring. She kept clinging to his neck, not resisting when his paws lowered to her hips and pulled her a bit closer to him. Their chests pressed against one another and the souls within them lovingly pulsed in perfect unison.

He will never get tired of thinking about how glad he was that they were together again.

 **(Snowdin)**

Asriel rubbed his neck sheepishly alongside Frisk as the two of them quietly observed what was going on before them. Asriel turned towards Frisk with a light shrug. "If anything...we at least have to give them points for their determination."

"Of course. This is quite the thing Chara is doing for Muffet." Frisk nodded in agreement, lightly holding his Gold Locket before continuing to watch the scene before him.

"Oooh...it's a bit colder here than I imagined...but at the same time...it's not as bad as I thought it was." Muffet said through slight shivers as Chara led her by her top right had. She was covered with a poofy purple jacket with pink spiders designs covering the whole thing. On all six of her hands were black mittens, a warm hat on her head, and pink boots(NOT Mettaton's) covering her feet.

"See? Told ya Asriel's Angel's Blessing did more for you than you think it did." Chara smiled as he continues to lead Muffet past the border of Waterfall's entrance, and into Snowdin. Usually, Muffet and her spiders would not fare very well in the cold. But now they actually stood a chance, Muffet especially. Granted, she still needed to cover herself up. And with help from Chara and Mettaton, that's exactly what she did.

"You're right, Chara. It's not as bad as I thought it would be." Muffet said, slowly adjusting to the cold with the help of her winter-type clothes as well as well as the warm flames emitting from Asriel's paw. "Just takes...a bit of adjusting and proper clothing, I guess. Still...it's no wonder that Asriel is barely flinching from this cold. Not only does he have fire magic, but he also has that warm, toasty, fluffy, fuzzy fur." She tilted her head. "Do you think I can-"

"I'd rather you not." Asriel sweatdropped, instinctively placing his ears over his muzzle. "I'd rather have all of my cur on my body."

"Don't you dare take away Azzy's fluffiness! I won't let you!" Frisk defied as he latches onto Asriel's arm, nuzzling his fuzzy cheek. "It's one of his cutest qualities! It's why he's so comfortable to sleep against! The only ones who's much just as comfortable to sleep against are Mommy and Daddy!"

"Undyne and Chara aren't too bad either. They all make us feel safe." Asriel agreed with a nod.

"Aww...you make your brothers feel safe?" Muffet said with a bright smile towards Chara. Chara huffed as he looked away with a blush. "Come now, don't be embarrassed. That's how big brothers are supposed to be. It's a nice feeling."

"Yeah. But they both have places they'd rather sleep against. It's understandable, and they might not known what I'm talking about." Chara says while moving forward through Snowdin. Then he had everyone stop, and pointed forward. "Hold it...it's Monster Kid."

Muffet blinked as she looked forward. She saw Monster Kid moving forward through Snowdin Town, walking past a couple houses. "Hmm...oh yes! That is Monster Kid! Wonder what he's doing? Going back home, I suppose?"

"That's most likely. Going back home to his parents and sister." Frisk said. Though he folded his arms and looked towards the ground. "Hold on...have we _ever_ seen MK's family? I don't think we have. He keeps saying that he regularly keeps his parents and sister waiting on him. But nine of us have ever met any of them."

"...That's kind of true. I kinda want to see how this goes now." Chara said curiously as he began following the armless child. Asriel and Frisk were about to advise against it, though Muffet quickly shushes them both as she also began following the armless child to his home.

They followed from a distance as they watched him waddle through the snow, walking past numerous houses. The more houses they passed, the more confused they got. He seemed to live a pretty decent distance away from the center of Snowdin. It turns out that his house is fafhest away from a majority of the other houses. Soon enough, they were able to reach it. Frisk and Asriel looked on with confusion. It looks more like a den than an actual house.

He always did say that he would find ways.

They watched as he crawled into his den, which was impressive due to his lack of arms. They made their way over to one of the visible windows, or at least the opening spaces of the den, and looked through them, feeling lucky that they haven't noticed them. They could see Monster Kid.

...standing in front of three jars of monster dust.

"...H-Hey Mom..Dad...Big Sis..."

"Oh no..." Muffet placed her top hands over her mouth.

"No way..." Chara muttered in surprise.

"I tripped a lot less today than I did yesterday, so that's gotta be a major win for me, right? My friends certainly think so!" MK tried to sound cheerful, but Asriel sensed that it was forced. MK stopped laughing a bit as he lowered his head and sighed. "Anyway...I think you'll be happy that I didn't get into much trouble this time. I didn't do anything that seriously caught anyone's attention. Though I did spend extra time with Undyne, Papyrus, and Frisk! They're amazing friends to have around! It's always a great thing to be hanging around such awesome guys, and ma'am! I did remember to say 'Yes Ma'am' and 'No Ma'am' when talking to her. Though she sometimes seemed slightly confused about that...but I really did appreciate it when she helped me up when I fell over, and I also appreciated it when Frisk healed my scartches when I did fall over." He soon stopped sending for a bit as he slowly leaned backwardsnuntil he was sitting on the ground, sighing. "Well...I oughta get my nap in. Gonna wanna be energized for my next play date with the others, don't I? Hehe...well...good night guys. I love you." With this, MK slowly closed his eyes as he lied on the floor, his tail curling slightly.

The four of them soon turned away from the opening, leaning down under it. All of them looked at each other with solemn expressions. "Monster Kid...his parents...his sister...they..." Muffet said quietly.

"They must have fallen down a long time ago, and turned to dust." Frisk muttered, looking down at the snow. This must have been too far back from the time he entered the Underground. Otherwise he could have changed this as well. Though it would explain why MK constantly mentioned his family, and _no one_ ever laid their eyes on them. This was sad.

Asriel shook his head. Monster Kid was a much sadder child than any of them could have predicted. It they hadn't seen this for themselves, they never would have guessed that he was so lonely. He shook his head and sighed. There had to be something they could do about this. "Monster Kid...is there anything we can do for him...? I never knew that he was so alone at home..."

Frisk cupped his chin, his neutral expression taking shape to show that he's thinking. Moments of contemplation passed, and he looked upward a bit. "I've got something in mind. It's gonna be amazing! And the best part? We're _all_ gonna have fun with this!"

"Oh really? Do tell." Chara asked.

"...Christmas."

"Christmas. Monsters have been aware of this holiday for quite a long time...but now we've got to take things to the next level, and make this celebration Underground-Wide."

"You're asking for super large Christmas party, to make sure NO ONE feels left out?" Asriel asked.

"Exactly. Now we need to be serious about this, as it comes up in a couple days. That leaves us plenty of time to prepare. As long as Monster Kid knows that he's most certainly invited, it'll be worth the effort. So let's do this!" Frisk said with Determination! "Here's what we do. I'll phone all of our loved ones so they can help set things up. Chara and Muffet, work with Grillby, Mom, and Flowey to handle culinary matters. Asriel, you're with me. Now I'm gonna have to ask you something very important."

"What is it, Frisk?" Asriel asked.

Frisk looked towards him with utmost seriousness. "We have to be serious about this. So I'm gonna need you...to hold back your cuteness until it's time."

Asriel didn't look like he understood. "...Hold back...my cuteness...?"

"You heard him. For a couple days at least, you have to stop being cute. At least for a little while." Chara said.

"I...wha...?"

Frisk gently cupped his cheeks, gently squishing then together. "You have to resist the urge to be cute, Asriel. Can you do that?"

"Frisk...I...I don't understand what you mean..." Asriel blinked slightly, his cheeks being adorably squished together.

"...it's no use. It's not something he can control." Frisk surrendered, letting go of Asriel and placing a hand on his chin. "This is no problem, though. We can do the one thing that we're best at."

Muffet smiles as she clasped all of her hands. "What would that be, Frisk?"

"Improvisation!"

 **(MTT Resort: Three Days Later...)**

"Hm? Sans? You're knock going to be the second Santa?" Asgore asked, wearing the classic Santa Costume, somehow looking all the jollier with it. Sans was simply wearing an elf costume, complete with the bells and hat...he still wore his pink slippers.

His alias? The Lazy Elf.

"yeah. it's best that there only be one santa around. ya got the beard, the jolly, and the belly to pull off santa much better than i can. efficieny is key, i suppose." Sans shrugged. "being an elf ain't so bad. there's always that one lazy elf who still manages to be the most charming of all the elves."

"What about Papyrus?"

"...alright. i'm the second most charming elf."

"Hohoho! That seems about right coming from you!"

"heh. you even adjusted your laugh to fit the occasion. that's pretty cool."

" _Cooling Down_ for the occasion?"

"...that was so horrifically bad...you're definitely learnin'." Sans chuckled. "so...when is tori gonna be ready?"

"Right about now."

Toriel slowly enters the fray. Her Dreemurr Robes have been replaced. She dressed very similiarly to Asgore's Santa costume. Her gown was mostly red, with a bit of white puffy frills on the end of her gown, as well as on the ends of her sleeves. The Delta Rune symbol was still prevalent, branded over the chest of the gown, which was also accompanied with a pair of bells. Somehow, the moment Toriel opened her eyes, she was able to make the whole outfit sparkle magnificently.

"Well, what do you two think? Am I good Mrs. Claus material?" Toriel smiled, lightlt bowing while picking up her dress a bit and swaying a couple times before dropping it.

...Asgore and Sans found themselves blushing profusely. Especially the former.

"Golly...she's absolutely beautiful...Mrs. Claus..."

"welp...she's the fluffiest mrs. claus i've ever seen..."

"Well those are rather creative compliments. Thank you~" Toriel giggled, a small blush forming on her cheeks due to the way they looked at her. "Though this is nothing compared to the little ones. Come out, my children!" Toriel clapped twice to call them out. Soon enough, Asriel, Frisk, and -reluctantly-Chara stepped out as well.

...All of them were dressed like reindeer.

"I am a Determined Reindeer!" Frisk cried out, pumping his fists upwards.

"This red nose actually feels a bit nice and warm. And this costume fits my tail." Asriel smiled, lightly wagging his tail.

"...I look like a dork." Chara deadpanned.

"Come on, Chara! You look great!"

"Nope."

"Nonesense. You look adorable!" Toriel beamed, pawing her cheeks. "Oooh look at you three! My sweet three reindeer are looking so cute and determined!" She clasped her paws and tilted her head. Chara sighed at the look on her face. This encounter would only end one way, and he really couldn't do anything about it. No part of him denied the inevitable. It was just embarrassing. Toriel kneeled in front of all three of them and kissed all three of their cheeks, pulling them all into a big hug. Frisk was the only one who didn't let go. She was more than happy to comply with this, picking him up and holding him in her arms. "A lot of monsters are already celebrating all over the Underground, those most of them are gathered here at the resort. And all of them look like they're having fun."

"Good. That's our intention." Asriel nodded with a beaming smile. "Now, let's get to attending to everyone and joining on their fun. Mom, did you prepare the pies?"

"There's plenty of pies prepared for everyone. Especially you and me."

"Jolly good show, Mama."

Toriel sweetly kisses Asriel's forehead before softly shooing Asriel and Chara away, before turning towards Sans and Asgore. "Hm. It would seem that Mettaton is planning on being quite mischievous. I see a mistletoe between the three of us."

"Eh?/eh?" Asgore and Sans looked above to see the rather notorious mistletoe hanging above them all, which was almost predictably shaped like Mettaton's face. That was rather ridiculous, even for him.

"Well, human tradition dictates that those under the mistletoe have to kiss. My child? Would you care to start us off?" Toriel smiled. Frisk nodded as he hugged Toriel and lightly kissed her fuzzy cheek. She responded by kissing his cheek again. Then she made her way towards Asgore and Sans, briefly placing Frisk in Asgore's arms. She bent down to Sans' level, holding him by his shoulders.

"heh...hey tori. ya know how that one song goes among the humans? somethin' about bells?"

"Hm? Oh yes! I believe it goes: 'Jingle Bell, Jingle Bell, Jingle Bell-'"

"-rock." Sans suddenly had his pet rock in his hands, his grin clearly showing no regrets whatsoever.

"PFFFFFFFT HAHAHAHAHAHA! My goodness! I literally walked _straight_ into that! It's so bad! I-It's...Tehehehahahaha!" Toriel giggled uncontrollably, taking a moment to hold her sides, wiping away her tears. "Oh my...that...I wasn't ready for it...goodness gracious..." Toriel coughed a bit before regaining her composure, smiling brightly. "You've caught me off-guard with that one."

Sans shrugged, closing his eye sockets. "yeah, well...the best surprises tend to be when we least expect em'-"

"Mmmmwah~" Toriel bends down and calmly placed a sweet kiss upon Sans' skull while closing her eyes, his eye sockets widening considerably as a deep blue blush covered his cheekbones. She opened her eyes and smiled at his reaction, gently patting the top of his skull. "Surpises like that, I assume?"

"...yeah...that's kind surprising..."

" truly have been and continue to be an amazing friend, Sans." Toriel nodded. Then she turned her gaze towards Asgore, her eyes slyly closing halfway. "As for you..."

"U-Um...what about me...?"

"You've been quite a bad Santa for a good long while. And to be fair, I was not a very good Mrs. Claus, either..but we were able to repent. Both of us are continuing to grow out of it and make amends to one another, as well as everyone else. Us Clauses aren't perfect, either. But that doesn't mean we can't keep on redeeming ourselves." Toriel said as she cupped his cheeks, lightly caressing his golden beard and sideburns. "And I shall tell you, dear Santa. You're becoming most successful during our periods of redemption. Proud of you, I am."

Asgore rubbed his neck. "W-Well...I'm glad I was able to prove worthy of your forgiveness..."

"And let's not even go into how you were able to forgive me without a second thought. You're just too sweet."

"G-Golly...I wouldn't really consider myself-mmph..."

Toriel silenced him with a gracious kiss to his lips, sliding her paws around his neck and sliding her eyes closed. Asgore blushed profusely, literal steam coming out of his ears. Though he was able to get over a majority of his shock fairly quickly, as his own eyes closed as he slowly placed his arms around hee waist, pulling her closer and deepening their kiss. Sans couldn't help but chuckle in amusement as he saw Toriel lightly lifting her right leg, and a bit of her gown along with it, until it reached it's limit, now just hanging in place.

Frisk gasped in surprise, pulling on Sans sleeve and pointing at them. "Sans! Sans! I see Mommy is kissing Santa Claus!"

"very funny, reindeer." Sans chuckled, lightly patting Frisk's head. "welp, those two clauses are busy. time to move onto other matters. such as the deal with monster kid?"

"Yeah, you're right. I have to get to that right away." Frisk nodded. He looked up to the mistletoe above his parents again, then looked back at Sans. "Say...you don't think Mettaton has another reason for putting up these mistletoe besides causing a bit of mischief?"

"eh? i dunno any other reason he wou-" It dawned upon Sans quickly, and his eye sockets darkened as a result. He instantly vanished in a cyan flash of light. Frisk looked confused for a moment, before shrugging and continuing on with his business. Toriel and Asgore were the same way as they continued their mistletoe make out, blissfully unaware that Sans was going to confront a certain someone. Frisk wasn't going to interrupt them. No way.

As Sans suspected, Papyrus was looking at Mettaton in a fit of confusion, both of then standing under a different mistletoe in the area. Mettaton was already moving towards Papyrus with the stated intentions. But before he could, Sans warped in-between them and outright _drop-kicked_ Mettaton in the face, sending him flying into the wall, taking both he and Papyrus by surprise.

 **"that zone is forever closed, _bub_." ** Sans snarled, his eyes glowing cyan.

"SANS...WHY DID YOU DROPKICK METTATON?" Papyrus asked, surprised and confused by Sans' actions.

The glowing stopped instantly, and Sans grinned sheepishly. "for reasons, pap. for reasons."

In yet another part of the resort, Undyne and Alphys, along with Geno Alphys(disguised as yet another elf) were charged with making sure Monster Kid gets to the party. Undyne was searching the area with a narrowed eye, wearing an ugly Christmas swetsr with a flowing Chrtismas Tree on the front. Alphys wore a sweater as well, with a picture of milk and cookie on the front, and reindeer in the back. They would wear ugly sweaters together, apparently.

"He should be here in a couple minutes." Undyne muttered to herself. She sighed as she lowered her head, clenching her fists. "Why...why didn't he tell anyone? All those times he was talking about his family...was he just in a deep sense of self-denial? Or was he just that good a lier about it? If I had known about something like this, I would have..."

"It would appear that Sans knew about this. He made him promise not to tell anyone about about it. And you know how Sans feels about promises." Alphys said as she dips chocolate cookies in chocolate milk, eagerly munching on them. She had quite a lot of cookies on her plate... "He probably made him promise that so no one would worry so much about him. His life is already hard enough without arms. And he keeps refusing my offers to make him cybernetic arms."

"Never thought that someone like Monster Kid would be so lonely at home. Nor would he have a sense of pride in that kind of manner..."

"There's a limit to ow much one wants to be pitied. He seems pretty confident that he can make it without arms. Guess Mettaton inspired him." Flowey muttered, rolling his eyes. His stem and flower pot was decorated with Christmas bows. He couldn't refuse Frisk. He...he just couldn't. "He better appreciate what those three are willing to do for him. I'll be quite a grumpy flower if he doesn't appreciate it."

"You're always a grumpy flower."

"Not the point! Just keep eating your cookies. I'll watch and laugh at you as you worry about getting fatter!"

"W-What?!"

"Don't listen to the flower, Alph. He's just spouting crap because he's desperate for attention." Undyne rolled her eye as she wrapped an arm around Alphys and kissed her snout. "You're absolutely adorable as you are. Fuhuhuhu!" Alphys smiled and blushed at Undyne's reassurance, her tail shyly wrapping around her own ankles.

 _As I expected. Though I have a sneaking suspicion of what Undyne's favorite part of Alphys is, aside from her eyes and tail. She's been paying more attention to her hips lately._ Flowey closed his eyes. _Not to mention...the rather blasphemous and totally untrue statement they made about me..._

"I AM NOT DESPERATE FOR ATTENTION!" Flowey shouted defiantly, bobbing his head back and forth. "I can get along just FINE without you two breathing down my neck!"

"...Alright then. Alphys, let's move somewhere else. Flowey can let us know when Monster Kid comes." Undyne shrugged as she moved onward, Alphys following shortly afterwards.

Flowey gasped as they began walking away. "No, wait! I didn't mean it! Don't leave!" Undynewand Alphys looked back towards them with sly smiles. He blushed lightly and looked away in complete and utter denial, refusing to be made a fool of any further.

"Didn't think so, ya weed." Undyne grinned as she patted the top of his head. She then turned towards Alphys...and was rather stunned to see all of the cookies on Alphys' plate gone, and the milk being empty. "You put away those cookies rather quickly!"

"...to be completely honest...I was aiming to get even more cookies after this..." Alphys blushed, shyly clasping her paws while swishing her tail. "I can't help myself. They're just so delicious...Muffet is really good at making great and tasty treats. And they don't have to be made of spiders..."

"It's alright. You eat what you want. Ain't gonna change that you're awesome." Undyne said simply, as if it's second-nature. She grinned widely again as she bent down and wrapped her arms around Alphys's waist as she kisses her lips eagerly. Alphys blushes darkly as the warrior pulls away. "Heh. I can taste a bit of chocolate off of ya."

"U-Undyne...! W-W-We aren't even under a mistletoe!"

"Fuhuhu! That's funny. You actually think I need an excuse to kiss you."

"...O-Oh...right..." Alphys smiled nervously. She then wrapped her arms around Undyne and kissed her back, feeling secure in her hold while hanging onto her. Undyne continues to kiss her, keeping her up with her clasped hands just under her rear...Flowey couldn't help but feel that this was done on purpose and Alphys simply didn't mind.

Flowey raised an eyebrow as he could see Temmie sitting right next to him. He raised an eyebrow in confusion. "The heck are you looking at?" His eyes widened in terror as she slowly raised a mistletoe over them.

 _...Mettaton I freaking hate you._

Asriel and Chara soon approached the resort. And to most monster's relief and joy, Monster Kid was alongside them both, and he looked rather shocked at the boisterous and energetic party going on within the Resort. The place was becoming more and more packed each passing moment. Monster Kid could only gaze in all as it looked like everyone was having a great time.

"Yooooo! What...what is this?!"

"Christmas party! One of the biggest ones around!" Asriel declared with a bright smile. "We absolutely had to take you here ourselves, MK. This is an awesome party that you just had to be a part of! We're sure that you're going to have a lot of fun with us here!"

"Don't mind us looking like reindeer. We had no choice but to wear these, and these cruddy antlers." Chara rolled his eyes, huffing.

"Awww, but Chara-Dearie. You make such cute, lovely and grumpy reindeer." Muffet cooed teasingly as she hung casually from the ceiling by a web, sipping some hot chocolate. She handed a cup to Chara before continuing to sip her own cup. "Don't be such a grumpy reindeer. Grillby went through the trouble of providing all of our heated treats as well as our hot chocolate and eggnog. Ooh! Almost forgot. Mwah!~" Muffet swung forward a bit and smooches Chara's cheek.

Chara blushed brightly. "G-Gah! What the heck?!"

"Mistletoe, dearie. There's plenty of them around. Mettaton likes to troll others like that."

"So do you!"

"I don't know what you mean~" She replied while sticking out her tongue, before swinginf away to go back and tending to her spiders.

"Ugh. I swear that spider just cannot help but find numerous ways to just keep on messing with me... "

MK shook his head with a bit of a amused head bob. "You don't really do much to stop her, dude. It's like you like it when she effortlessly plays you like that."

Chara blushed heavily, in full denial of this claim. It was utterly ridiculous. Why would he enjoy something like that? It's just inconceivable. Whatever. He didn't need to deal with this right now. Instead, he rolled his eyes and pushed MK aside. "Just go on and have some fun, already."

"He's right, MK." Asriel said, lightly patting his head. "I...get the feeling that you can be a very lonely person sometimes. But you don't have to feel that way all the time. We've got plenty of monsters willing to spend time with you and to have fun with you. I mean, I'm your friend. And Chara is your friend as well. And Frisk. And...well...just look at everyone."

MK took a look around as requested. Everyone looked like they were having an awesome time. Toriel was cheering for Asgore and Papyrus was cheering for Sans, as they were part of a rather intense duel of drinking the most eggnog. Undyne and Alphys were still happily making out under a mistletoe. Grillby managed to set a warm fire in the center of the room while managing culinary with Muffet. Surprisingly, none of the flames burned. Frisk was energetically shaking around bells to cheerfully listen to their jingling. Flowey was trying(and failing) to get away from a Temmie trying to smooch him under another mistletoe. Bratty and Catty were chatting away while admiring Mettaton. They did NOT hesitate to jump him and constantly kiss him under a mistletoe above him.

"Yoooo...everyone is having such a good time!" Even though they weren't officially out of the Underground yet, but they still managed to make themselves happy.

"That's...right..." MK lightly jumped as Napstablook slowly passes by him, a small but happy smile on his face as a Santa Hat graced his ghostly head. Chara can't lie...he looked amazing. "You're not going to spend the holidays alone...ever again...come join us...have some fun...and have some fun..."

Asriel smiled and held MK by the horn. "Come on! There's plenty of pie to behold! Pie, cookies, cupcakes, take your pick!"

"You'd better do it as he says. Or else my family will eat it all up without hesitation. And we're not the only ones who's eating most of it, everyone else will want some of it, too."

"Whaaaaat?! No! Don't eat all of the food! Save some for me!" MK shouted as he charged ahead through the crowd of monsters. Asriel gasped as he was being lead ahead by the charging child. Chara watched with a shake of his head as he followed them through the crowd of monsters.

 _They're absolute party monsters. They're crazy about parties, and they're absolutely ridiculous while doing so. Surrounded by all of this party, chaos, stupidity, puns, pies, cookies, milk, mistletoes, and just outright ridiculousness and silliness to the highest order._

Chara said as he watched all of the monsters full of energy and cheer. Though he didn't hesitate to join his family as he held Asriel by the paw, and was joined by Frisk happily glomping him from behind. He chuckled as he rustled both of their heads. Flowey hopped onto his head as he was covered with lip marks, begging him to his him from Temmie. Chara shook his head while closing his eyes.

 _...But I'm also surrounded by all of their love, which is what really matters. Yeah...I feel right at home._

* * *

 **Papyrus: NYEH! SLIGHTLY RANDOM CHRISRMAS DRABBLE, ISN'T IT?**

 **Sans: some of it was the point.**

 **Alphys: Randomness can be fun too.**

 **Undyne: Got that right! Fuhuhuhu!**

 **Flowey: It's utterly idiotic. And yet we still somehow have fun.**

 **Asgore: Hoooohohohoho! I rather enjoy being Santa!**

 **Toriel: Indeed. Mrs. Claus agrees~**

 **Chara: The fluffiest Clauses of all the clauses. It doesn't make much sense, but to heck with it.**

 **Frisk: That's right! The time we spend together is what's most important to all of us. There isn't a time when we won't enjoy it.**

 **Asriel: Merry Christmas, guys! Hope you're all having a Jolly Golly Good time! See you soon!**

 ***Reindeer Asriel, Reindeer Frisk, and Reindeer Chara use magic to effortlessly pull the sleigh. Santa Asgore and Santa Toriel proceed to pass out presents. Elves Sans and Papyrus happily assist. Mettaton poses seductively on the Hood...before Sans throws him out. Undyne and Alphys happily accompany the others with adventurous fervor, while Napstsblook checks to see if Happstablook is alright.***

 **Flowey: *Looks at eggnog in his leaves* ...You...you know that time...when all logic that you depended on for so long... _literally_ just flies out the window? *Sigh...sips Eggnog* Know what? Screw it. I'm volunteering for this crazy sleigh ride. Why not?**

 ***...blush. Shy smile***

 **I'm not gonna repeat this, so you better listen good. Please...stay safe, sound, and snuggly warm. Don't be _complete_ idiots, okay? Happy Holidays. **


	29. Toriel The Tickler!

**You may have heard about my recent decision to take down 'The New Frontier' so I can make it even better with a reboot. I know the ones who read this might be upset about it. To soothe your spirits, have some Toriel Fluff.**

 **That's right. There's literally nothing to this drabble except Toriel being adorable with her kids. So...yeah.**

 **That's okay though. Fluff is good. Fluff is life. Goat-Mom is adorable, I will accept no arguments.**

 **Toriel: Hm~**

 **Drabble...**

 **...GOAT-MOM FLUFF!**

* * *

"Teehee~"

Toriel giggled as she was sneaking doown the hallway, tiptoeing with as much silence as she could muster. She couldn't hide the growing mischievous excitement on her muzzle. She was going to be very mischevous today. A very mischievous mother indeed. Asgore was out on business for the moment, and Flowey was put outside, so that only left her children in the house with her. Indeed, they were left alone with her. They were in for it now.

She was now _approaching_ her first victim. Asriel Dreemurr. He would't be seeing this coming. There's no way he could see it coming even if he tried. And even if he did see it coming, it wouuld be far too late for him to do anything about it. She turned a corner and saw him in the living room, nonchalantly reading one of her snail books. Looks like he's taking an increased interest in snails, that would be something they could bond with another. But that's not the subject at the moment. What she was up to now would be much more amusing.

Asriel blinked as he lifted his head a bit. "Who's there?"

"Do you not know, child? You thought would never see me again, but you were wrong. I have returned, and I'm more powerful than ever." Toriel said in a low voice, resisting the urge to giggle aloud. "It's been a while, child. I've missed you so much, and I'm rather glad that we'll be spending much more time together."

"Huh...?"

 _Such a naive, cute child._ "It's rather unfortunate that you do not remember me, child. But that is alright. I am more than happy to help you remember." Toriel slowly rose her paws up above him..

Asriel turned around just in time to see her, and he gasped. "M-Momma?!"

"Close, and not so close. For it is I!" Toriel adopted a widespread smile as she wiggled her fingers in anticipation. " _Toriel The Tickle Monster!_ "

Asriel wasn't given a lot of time too react as Toriel swiftly and gently pinned him down. She immediately began her tickle assault, tickling him by the sides. Asriel was caught completely off-guard by th assault, bursting into a storm of laughter as he was helpless against her, wiggling around in a vain attempt to escape. She would not allow it. She had him now. "Bahahahaha! M-Momma! N-Nooo...!" Toriel was delighted by the sound of laughter coming from Asriel. It was music to her soft and fluffy ears.

"Have you forgotten the mantle that your mother has achieved in the past? How foolish! You thought you were rid of me, but you were wrong! I am back, and better than ever!" Toriel said cheerfully, her paws reaching under his shirt to now tickle his fluffy belly. 'Well allow me to remind you right here and now, my precious fluffy child!"

"Bahahahaha! B-B-Bahahahaha!" Asriel's laughs continued to echo in the room, Toriel not letting up on her tickling for a second. It wasn't until after at least a minute that she finally stopped, and Asriel was left a giggling mess on the floor, holding his stomach while trying to catch his breath. "I...I didn't expect the tickler to return...I thought I was safe..."

"You've thought wrong, dear one. I'm still here, and more powerful than ever. But luckily I'm also much more cuddly than before. _Much_ more cuddly." Toriel smiled as she picked him up and pulled him into a fluffy hug, which was returned by Asriel with no hesitation. She breifly released him and rubbed her paws eagerly. "Now for the other two. Frisk and Chara...they're next. Can't exactly leave them out of the joys of laughter, now can we?" Asriel eagrly nods in agreement. Toriel now having a partner in crime, proceeded to another area of the house where her human children might be.

The fluffy duo carefully sneaked around the house, sensing where Frisk and Chara could be. Asriel was helping lead the way, while Toriel followed closely behind, grinning mischievously. Asriel was being quite an effective minion, leading her straight to her prey, the prey that is her adorable childrehn. Where oh where could they be?

Ah, there was one of them now. Asriel could see Frisk ahead of them with a nonchalant skip in his step. Toriel gently rubbed her paws together once again, and she became completely silent. Frisk blinked as he sensed someone appoaching him from behind. It was far too late for him though, as Toriel pounced him and began tickling him with glee. Frisk didn't resist, though he was thrust in a plethora of laughter and giggles. Toriel's delicate fingers danced along his sides and under his arms, not giving him much time to react. Asriel was standing by, giggling the entire time.

"I've got you now, my child! Toriel The Tickle Monster always knows where to find you! There is no use hiding from me!" Toriel beamed with multiple giggles of her own. Frisk couldn't help but give into her assault, and fill the room with his laughter.

"M-Mom! I-I wasn't ready for y-you!"

"Toriel The Tickle Monster strikes without warning, child! This is your reminder!"

"Ha-hahahahaha!"

Asriel laughed heartily as Frisk was assaulted by Toriel tickles. He must have known that there was no escape. Once he was caught, resistance was futile. Not that they wanted to resist, anyway. Except possibly Chara. The thought made each of them smile mischievously and seek Chara out, once again being as quiet as they all possibly could.

Chara was numbly eating a bar of chocolate, lightly twirling his red Locket in his hand. Toriel, Asriel, and Frisk began sneaking up on him, mischevous smiles on their faces. Except...it seems that third time wasn't the charm. He lifted his head with a sigh. 'You really think I wouldn't see you coming, mother?"

Toriel gasped. "What?! How did you know?! I masked my presence!"

"That may be, but I'm not the one who's gotten a taste for escargo."

"...It would appear that I must brush my teeth more often..." Toriel muttered quietly. Nonetheless, she smiled mischievously. 'Though I do show some appreciation of you being so accepting of thr situation, Chara my child. I'm glad you're able to give in so easily to my tickling whim."

Chara turned around. "Now wait a minute! I never said I wo-" He was swiftly cut off as Toriel pounced upon him, pinning him down and tickling his stomach. Chara grunted, though he restrained himself from laughing so easily.

"You cannot resist my tickling whim, Chara! It is not possible for you to accomplish! Give yoursef in and let me hear your laughter!" Toriel demanded with a mock evil laugh.

Chara tried his best to resist her. Truly he did. But her tickling power was too immense, too powerful for him to endure. It didn't help that the looks on Asriel and Frisk's faces were telling him tio cut his losses and give in. Soon he couldn't hold on anymore, and began to laugh. 'A-Asriel! F-Frisk! Y-Y-You _traitors!_ Hahahaha! It's too much!"

"Bwahahaha! Toriel the Tickle Monster wins three for three! She is victorious in her tickling hunt!"

"Hmph~" Chara folded his arms and turned away from them.

Toriel didn't allow such a thing. She pulled all three of them into a large and fluffy hug. "Bwahahaha! I've claimed all three of you as my tickle targets, and I've managed to catch all three of you! Now I shall make my claims over you official...with motherly smooches!"

Chara blinked. 'Hey, I didn't agree to that either!"

"Mmmmmwah!~" Toriel gleefully kisses Asriel's cheek, making him giggle happily. "Mmmmmwah!~" She then shifted and kissed the top of Frisk's head, also making him giggle. She then turned towards Chara with a warm smile.

Chara pointed at her. "You stay away! I reject your Mom Smooches! I reject them, you hear me?!"

" _Mmmmmmmmmwah!~"_ Chara's resistance meant nothing, as Toriel leaned in to cheerfully kiss his cheek, purposely making it the longest of the three. He blushed brightly as he turned away and hung his head low. He couldn't help but just accept the kisses and keep going on with his day.

Toriel The Tickle Monster always gets her targets...and her hugs and kisses.

* * *

 **Toriel: Hugs and kisses for all~**

 **Asriel: Momma!~**

 **Frisk: Mommy!~**

 **Chara: *Ahem* Mother.**

 **Asriel and Frisk:...**

 **Chara: I don't have to sink to your level!**

 **Frisk:...Chara.**

 **Asriel: Are you being an emotional cactus?~**

 **Chara: I'M NOT A PLANT! IF ANYTHING, I'M A GRUMPY BAR OF CHOCOLATE!**

 **Toriel: Ah, my children are so sweet~**


	30. Asgore The Adorkable!

**Alright! It's been exactly two months since I've updated this!**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **..Here! Have some dorky Asgore/Toriel fluff!**

 **Chapter Dork!**

* * *

"Dum-De-Dum...Dum-Da-Dee~" Asgore hummed cheerfully as he was watering the flowers outside of the Dreemurr Residence. Flowey was one of those flowers being watered, andn he tried his best to not look like he enjoyed the refreshing feeling. He really kept trying not to give away the appearance of enjoyment, which will give off the indication of him growing soft and cuddly. He didn't want to be acknowledged as either of those things. Asgore can see right through him, though. He just chooses not to voice it right now in order to not disrupt Flowey's enjoyment. "Da-Da-Dee...Da-De-Dum~"

"Can you NOT? Just...just _NOT_." Flowey grumbled as the water soothingly splashes on top of his head. "I really would like it if you not do that. I'm trying to enjoy my daily soak. I can't exactly tell you to stop since you're the one giving it to me, but I can request of you to not be so annoying about it."

"Sorry Flowey. It helps me focus a bit and really help me enjoy it." Asgore said while scratching his cheek a bit.

"Yooooo! Asgore!" Asgore blinked, raising his head slightly. Undyne was seen waving towards him while carrying Alphys via piggyback. "Got somethin' to suggest to ya! I think you'll really have some fun with it!" Undyne declared as she and Alphys began snickering slightly. "Well...you _might_ get a bit of a kick out of it. Fufufu..." Alphys briefly turned towards Flowey and snickered as well. Flowey raised an eye at this, his interest piqued slightly. Wonder what they could be up to...? "Alrighty Asgore. We have a little idea for you to try. And it requires that you get a little bit silly...yet at the same time, I think Toriel will appreciate your devotion."

"Silly...?"

"Don't get us wrong. Despite your usual nature, you're pretty manly. Just ask Alphys."

"W-What?! Why would I know anything about this!?"

"Mettaton ratted you out. When his little quiz would ask who you had a crush on, the correct answer would be either me or Asgore. While you were more geared towards me, it didn't mean that you weren't attracted to Asgore, right?" Alphys blushed, but did not say anything in denial. Undyne crossed her arms and tilted her head. "Now that I mention it...you also had a bit of attraction towards Toriel, too!"

"W-What?! I-I...h-how did you...?!"

"Geno Alphys is basically you, but significantly less insecure and shy. She has the same interests, same hobbies, same crushes...and you also had a crush on Toriel." Undyne snickered while turning towards her with a grin. "Ya tellin' me you don't think she's pretty? _I_ think she's pretty! You can be straight with me, Alph. I can take it!"

"O-Of course I think she's pretty! That doesn't necessarily mean I had a crush on her!" Alphys looked down while her blush intensifies. "At least...it wasn't as strong as my crush on you...but it was definitely there..."

 _Geno Alphys outright has much dirtier thoughts about those two than her counterpart...though telling them that will get my petals plucked off._ Flowey sweatdropped.

Once the slight teasing was out of the way, Undyne turned back towards Asgore. "Anyway, what I have in mind is simply a bit of fun for you and Toriel to have. Well, at the very least you'll give her a good giggle or two."

"How so?"

"Try taking over her chores for the day...but in a certain fashion." Undyne slowly pulled him over, lifting his floppy ear and whispering into it. Alphys was quietly giggling in anticipation, while Flowey also listened to the idea and inwardly sighed.

"He's not moronic enough to embarrass himself like that, is he...?"

 **(Later)**

"I'm home!" Toriel said cheerfully as she entered the Dreemurr Residence unhindered. She was about to call out again since no one answered, but she was swiftly picked up before she had the chance. "Ooh! Huh...?"

"You've done enough walking for today, Tori. Please, allow me~" Asgore said in the most gentlemanly manner possible, carrying Toriel bridal style until he reached the kitchen, setting her down gently on one of the chairs. "Please, do relax while I make you some tea."

"Um...okay." Toriel nodded as she clasped her paws over her lap. She watched how Asgore was preparing tea as usual, and was waiting for the water to heat up. And after the appropriate amount of time has passed, he gently handed her a cup of tea, and she calmly sips from it as he briefly disappears from view. She then sets it down and sighed to herself. _What is that man up to this time...?_ Though after a few minutes of waiting, she sighed again as a slight twitch graced her eyebrow. Though she finally heard him returning to the kitchen, and she opened her eyes to greet him with slight annoyance. "For goodness' sake, Asgore. You can at least tell me how long you'll be-"

Toriel's eyes widened. Then she smiled widely. Then she shot her paws over her muzzle as she tried to keep herself from laughing.

Asgore was still in his casual garbs, though he also had his cape tied onto him, and he was...posing rather dramatically. By dramatically, it's one of the goofiest Toriel has ever seen. His legs were spread as he kneeled slightly, and his paws hung over his head as they tilted downward towards his head. His golden mane glistened gently, and he looked absolutely ridiculous. And what makes it even more ridiculous was that he looked so determined to take it seriously, while she herself couldn't possibly do so.

It was absolutely perfect.

"...Pffffft! PHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! W-What?! W-W-Why?! T-Tehehehehe!" Toriel couldn't help herself. She released her restrained laughter in a frenzy of giggles, lightly kicking her feet in the process.

His serious determined face fell, replaced by his goofy smile. "Well golly! It worked! You didn't expect that at all, and it made you laugh! Undyne was right about that!~"ddUndyne put him up to this. That made some sense. Though she wouldn't be surprised if he had come up with this idea completely on his own. "What kind of boring husband would I be if I couldn't make my wife laugh? I wouldn't want to be that husband! No siree!" Asgore huffed a bit as he folded his arms. "As such, I am making an attempt at shifting my image! I am fluffy, I love watering the flowers, I REALLY love making tea, and I especially love my family and fellow monsters. It's my duty and promise to protect them from any harm that might befall them. With this in mind, I am not known as King Fluffybuns. You must refer o me as..."

Asgore Dreemurr, King of all Monsters and the second most powerful monster in the Underground-second to only his son Asriel via Rainbow Soul-and protector of monsterkind and soon humanity as well...he shifted his weight and gathered his Determination. And there it was...

The Dreemurr Dab.

 **"** **Captain** **Fluffybuns** _ **!**_ **"**

That was much more than Toriel could possibly take.

"TAHAHAHAHAHA! I can't! I just...I mean...HAHAHAHAHA!~" Toriel's giggles increased both in volume and in rate, and she was on the verge of snorting. Nope, she _is_ snorting a little bit. She was also holding her sides and even crying a little bit from how hard she was laughing. "A-Asgore...goodness gracious! You n-need to stop and let me breathe! My belly hurts a little from all of this laughing and giggling!"

"Then that simply means my current objective is a total success! BAHAHAHAHAHAH!~" Asgore bellowed gleefully, raising his head towards the ceiling and looking awfully ptoud of himself. Toriel was still trying to lower her laughter so she can find the energy for proper breathing.

After she managed to calm down, she continued to sip her tea and get out a few more giggles. "My goodness, Fluffybunbs...did Undyne and Alphys really put that idea in your mind? Because I wouldn't be surprised if you had come up with that little act yourself."

"I assure you, my dear. Every single line from my little performance was from my heart and soul! They just gave me a bit of a basis to work with, is all." Asgore admitted as he sips a bit of tea for himself. "The exploits and adventures of Captain Fluffybuns have been long and treacherous, but he's right back on the path of light. And he's going to try his best to stay on that path no matter wht happens. He needs to be a good representative for monsterkind, at least until Asriel makes the choice of wheather or not to take my place."

"I'm sure Captain Fluffybuns will be doing his very best to make sure that Monsterkind stays on the right path. Truly." Toriel smiles softly towards Asgore. He beamed at her praise.

"It's always refreshing to see that you believe in me again. And such faith...is to be rewarded~"

Toriel was rendered helpless as Asgore reached out and began tickling her sides. The result was obvious by now. "HAHAHAHA! W-WHY! Is this a reward or a punishment!?" She laughed as Asgore relentlessly tickled her sides, making her wiggle and squirm without trying to actively force him away. Asgore was wearing a bright grin the entire time, finding the sounds of her beautiful laughter to be one of the best things he's ever heard. Not the mention the adorable face she makes while laughing with her eyes closed. "G-Gah! Seriously Asgore! I need you to stop right this-mmmh..." Asgore eventually ceased his tickle assault, and replaced it with capturing her lips in a kiss. Too tired to reprimand him for it, she slowly gave in, raising her paws and sliding them around his neck so she could hold on and deepen the kiss. Asgore's paws slid around her back and pulled her closer, and she was lightly tickled by his golden mane. After a full minute, they separated. A bright blush filled Toriel's face, while Asgore just kept grinning goofily an flailing his cape. She rolled her eyes and pulled him in for a hug. "Asgore."

"Yes, my dear Tori?"

"You are a total dork."

"Bahahaha! That may be true, but _this_ dork succeeded in winning back your heart."

Toriel smiled softly as she closed her eyes, sinking deeper into his strong and loving embrace, both of them savoring each others warmth.

 _And I'm certainly glad that you did._

* * *

 **Asgore can be totally dorky. There's no way around it.**

 **I mean...'Dreemurr Dab'? Heh! I sure hope that doesn't catch on and persist!**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...*Asriel's eyes sparkled from afar, marvelling at how super cool his father was.***

 ***Flowey was right on his shoulder, questioning whether or not this stupidity is worth their love...it's a strong debate.***


	31. Casual Truth or Dare

**Here's a certain thing to consider. What kind of thing it might be? Guess we'll discover it together.**

 **Hazzah!**

 **Drabble Dare!**

* * *

"This is dumb." Chara deadpanned as he was sitting in a circle with Muffet, Asgore, Toriel, Asriel, Frisk, Chara, Undyne, Alphys, Sans, and Papyrus. "What even is the point of this?"

"Chill, Pink-Cheeks. This simply for fun. Fun times all around." Undyne rolled her eye as Alphys relaxed in her lap. "Nothing like a bit of truth or dare to pass the time. As well as discover something new about one another. Nothin' wrong with being a bit truthful to ourselves, as well as providing a bit of dare simply because if'll be hilarious, or epic. Whichever works."

"i have a feeling we're gonna have a bad time..."

"That's the spirit Sans!" Muffet beamed, thrusting her arms out gleefully. Chara sweatdropped. She seemed _too_ excited about this sort of thing, and it worried him somewhat. Hopefully it wouldn't lead into something rather chaotic. Chara really feared what she might ask of him if she ever tried something like that.

"NYEH! LET US BEGIN OUR TRUTH OR DARE SHENANIGANS! I SHALL GO FIRST AND START WITH SOMETHING EASY!" Papyrus beamed. Everyone nodded in agreement, allowing the lanky skeleton to begin first. "HERE WE GO! CHARA! TRUTH OR DARE!"

Chara sighed in relief. If Papyrus was starting things off, then there was no need for him to worry too much. "Kay. Dare."

"THE GREAT PAPYRUS DARES YOU TO...BOOP YOUR OWN CHEEKS!"

"...Alright." Chara shrugged. It was a strange request, but it was still much better than Muffet might have in store for him. With a sigh, Chara gntly raised his hands and booped his own cheeks. "There. The cheeks have been booped." Chara's eyes widened as he was suddenly smooshed against something soft and warm. He looked up in surprise. "Mom...?"

"Chara the Cutie~" Toriel sang softly, nuzzling her head on top of his while hugging hiim to her chest. "Hmm...onto the next. Who's turn is it now?"

Asriel looked around a bit, turning towards Asgore. "Dad. Truth or dare?"

Asgore stroked his beard slightly before nodding in approval. "I shall pick the truth! Truth tends to be power!"

"Do you secretly carry your trident around somewhere, or does it manifest on it's own?"

"Oh! That's actually a very easy feat for me to reach! It's like Undyne using her weapon manipulation that allows her to summon spears and other weapons. I can manifest my trident from anywhere I choose. Which is why it is such a surprise when it suddenly appears from under my cape. A bit of a sneak attack, if you will."

"Yeah. He tells me that it's effective to be swift and precise. And I'm the one who helps apply that kind of training to your regime. So be sure to remember that for our next session, punk!" Undyne beamed as she clenched her fists. "Alright, let's hurry this up! Who's next! C'mon, let's go!"

"Ooooh!~ I've got one!" Muffet raised all six of her hands, and Chara felt a very uneasy feeling in his soul. Asriel felt the same familiar feeling as he wondered what Muffet was intending to do. Muffet grinned as she turned her head towards Frisk. "Frisk. Everyone in the Underground knows that you tend to be a rather shameless flirt. So tell me, would you be a major flirt to Chara and Asriel if they weren't your adoptive brothers? This is your truth! Ahuhuhu~"

 _Muffet. What the hell..._ Chara shook his head. Really. Of course he knew that Frisk could be a major flirt, but turning that tendency towards Chara and Asriel? That just seems to be a bit too much. Though he was in for a surprise when Frisk suddenly turned towards him with a tilted head. Chara blinked. "Frisk...what's the matter?"

"I absolutely adore the pinkness of your cheeks~" Frisk began, leaning forward and gently cupping them. "Not a lot of people can pull off having pink cheeks constantly. But you, Chara? You find a way to make it work, and be worthy of the title 'Chara The Cutie'." Frisk lightly rubbed Chara's cheeks while swaying slightly. "Hard to find many guys with this amount of cute to their name~"

Chara blushed for two reasons. He didn't know why. He was afraid because he didn't know if Frisk was actually being serious or not. If he was kidding, he's _really_ good at acting the part down to the letter. But if he was serious...well...that would be...a thing. That would certainly be a thing. He didn't know what kind of thing it would be, but a thing it would definitely be.

"And as for Asriel...?" Frisk turned towards Asriel, hugging his arm and nuzzling against his cheek. "The fluffy ears, the cute little horns, the slight adorable shyness, his love for peace and cinnamon, and his precious little snoot...that's a cuteness package with all the right fluff and magic!" Frisk grabbed onto one of Asriel's ears and nuzzled it happily. "The fluffy ears are so fluffy and floppy...there comes many nights where we prefer to snuggle up to Azzy for warmth~"

"F-Frisk...?" Asriel blinked in astonishment from Frisk's close-quarter cuddles.

Frisk let go of him and cupped his own cheeks. "They're both just so cute! It'd be impossible for me to pick between them, Muffet!"

"Regardless, it would be adorable! Ahuhu~"

 _Those two had too much fun with that truth..._ Chara deadpanned.

"oi. tori." Sans spoke up with a bit of a head tilt. "if they were to...uh...ya know...how would you feel about that?"

Toriel blinked a bit as she pondered _very_ briefly about it, and she blushed. "Well...if they were to...um...what you are quietly insinuating...it would not change the fact that they are still my children. I would fully support them, as a mother should."

"heh. great. that's my truth out of the way then." Sans grinned as he laid back slightly with a chuckle.

Undyne blinked in astonishment. "...W-WHAT THE HELL?! Sans! It wasn't your turn!"

"ya know how i feel about turns." Sans shrugged. Chara and Frisk knew this very well.

Undyne narrowed her eye as she just huffed and ignored him. "Alrighty then...whatever. Toriel? Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"All those times that Sans came to that door to tell knock-knock jokes with you...did it reach out to you in a special way?"

Toriel blinked a bit, while Sans was still sitting laid-back. She then smiled as she placed her paws together. "Well...of course. I've been so lonely, exiling myself in the Ruins and refusing to come out. Then I hear Sans through the door, practicing knock-knock jokes...and being surprised that somebody actually answered. Turns out he would like someone to talk to privately as well. We couldn't see each other's faces, so we don't have any reason to be afriad of judging one another too harshly."

"yeah. syhe sounded nice enough. there was no reason for me to think that tori was a bad person. misguided and letting her grudge rule her judgement? perhaps. but it didn't make her a bad person." Sans shrugged. "i helped her realize that she screwed up, and that it was not too late to fix it. so she went and fixed it with everyone's help. marriage restored, family restored. nam. mission accomplished. there's my bit of truth as well."

"It's always a treat to restore old bonds and manage new ones." Asgore smiled.

Alphys raised her nervously shaking clawed paw and nodded. "Alright then. Asgore. Truth or Dare?"

'Truth."

"By some slight change in pace, if you and Toriel hadn't gotten back together, and for some reason Sans didn't choose to stay single...would you be okay with Toriel going out with him...?"

A cyan blue spread across Sans' cheekbones as his eye sockets lost their light, while Toriel cupped her muzzle and blushed as well. Asriel, Frisk, and Chara turned towards Asgore, who seemed very caught off-guard by the question. Sans has made it clear that he was not interested in romantic relationships due to the amount of effort it might take, which might have been an effect of the constant resets or legitmately wants to stay single regardless. The vast age difference, Sans disinterest in romance, and Agore's pursuit would all be obstacles. Not to mention being a _skeleton_ and all of that noise. Though what was to happen if those things weren't regarded? He began sagely stroking his beard and closed his eyes to think deeply about it. Toriel and Sans gazed at him with curious/worried glances. Asgore slowly opened his eyes and nodded.

"In all honesty...I would have no negative vibes towards it." Asgore nodded. "Sans and I have been 'hanging out' more often, and we've grown to know each other better. I'm beginning to get a grasp of what kind of person he is, because he already knew a lot about me. I could tell that despite the darkness he carries within due to his depression, I know he's ultimately a good person. So if by any chance that Tori would have chosen to forgive me but not get back together with me, but instead make our divorce offiicial so she could be with Sans...well...my exact words would be this." Asgore took a deep breath, and breathed out deeply. "That person you have there...her name is Toriel. She is a precious treasure, and there aren't many like her in the world. We may not have gotten back together, but she still chose to be friends with me. That's enough for me. Since she has chosen to be with you, I implore you to take very good care of her. Treasure her with all of your heart and soul, because she derserves nothing less than the best of treatments, especially with everything she's been through."

Undyne and Alphys were somewhat blown away by how calm and collected Asgore would be in regards to such a scenario. He would have been completely fine with it! That was so sweet of him! "Really? You wouldn't worry about Sans breaking her heart if that happened?"

"Sans is someone I can trust. He would never do something that would break her heart. He's a very good man despite his laziness. He's my friend." Asgore smiled.

Sans rubbed his neck and let out a deep sigh of his own. "sheesh...it sounds like you would have quite a lot of face in me if things turned out like that. dunno how i feel about that...but...it feels great to be trusted."

"Glad to hear it. And besides...if you were in that kind of scenario and you _had_ broken her heart somehow..." Asgore's golden hair overshadowed his eyes as his tone became dangerous. **"No force from Heaven or Hell would stop me from making you regret it. If you would have hurt my dear Tori in such a way...my wrath would be _LEGENDARY._** " Asgore soon smiled again, and the intent was gone. "But that would have been unlikely to happen, so I would have nothing to worry about! Bahahaha!"

Sans' eye sockets darkened, this time from pure terror. Many tend to forget this side of Asgore. Giving the King any viable reason for him to stop smiling and trying to be civil with someone was a good sign that someone was going to be in for some royal pain. Whether he would have gotten back together with Toriel or not, he would be protective of her regardless. That's something they share. Though Asgore has quietly made it clear that had Sans done something to hurt Toriel and it wasn't justified to a fair and reasonable degree...Sans would rather not think about it.

The Dreemurrs were _not_ to be messed with. Hopefully when they get to the Surface, the humans would recognize this vibe at first glance. He would feel awfully bad for them if it didn't reach out to them.

"Once again, I'm reminded of how much these two care about me~" Toriel beamed, planting a kiss to Asgore's cheek and Sans' skull. "You two are wonderful."

"...think i've had enough truth or dare for today..." Sans said as he slowly got up and left the room. After a short while, everyone agreed. It was time for snacks. It was a good thing that Mettaton wasn't here. Things could have been much worse...

* * *

 **Ah yes. Truth or dare. A place for building and enhaning friendships. Request embarrassing truths or humiliating dares. Things were very tame this time around. Though maybe his won't be the last time...and Sans might be scared of Asgore...just a bit...ah well!**

 **They're still friends. Thugh if they weren't, and something like that happened...I wouldn't want to be Sans. Bad time would be a severe understatement.**

 **...Anyway, see ya!**


	32. Chat Room

**...Yeah. I got bored and decided to do something random.** **See what you guys think of that. Another drabble here, and it's totally something worth your time. Maybe. I dunno.**

 **Asgore: Hmm...**

 **Signing In!**

* * *

Asgore found himself disturbed from his slumber due to the sound of constant tapping next to him. He yawned and rubbed his eyes as he turned his head to see what it was. Toriel was laying doen in her nightgown with her phone glowing in front of her face. Curious, Asgore leaned a bit closer to her to see what's going on.

She blinked as she noticed Asgore staring at her and her phone. "Oh. Hello there, Gorey. Did I wake you up from your nap? I apologize."

"No, I'm alright. What are you up to, Tori?"

"I'm in an online chat room with Sans. We're talking about childish things and sharing possible pun techniques. And the occasional sneak peek to possible hangout times." Toriel blinked a bit as she noticed Asgore slump downward slightly. "What's the matter, Fluffybuns?"

"You and Sans are always so chummy when you're online...I want to be a part of that too..."

"Sweetie, Alphys handcrafted a phone for you. Did you not make your Undernet account when she did? Did she not tell you how to do so?"

"...I forgot to ask her..."

"Good grief. Even our children have accounts, Asgore..." Toriel shook her head with an amused sigh. She then held out her paw while managing a gentle smile. "Here. Allow me."

With a sigh, Asgore handed her his phone as she sets her own phone aside for the moment. She gained a rather focused look in her eyes as she went to work, with him peering over her shoulder with curiosity once again taking hold. Though he tended to pull back a little with an embarrassed blush as he looked too far down. Toriel then handed back his phone with a cheerful grin beaming with accomplishment.

Asgore's eyes widened as he looked over his profile. "G-Golly...everything that was needed is right here. In sufficient detail..."

"Why of course. I know everything about you, Gorey. After our bond has been reforged, I feel like I know you a lot better than I ever did before. And I have a good feeling that it's mutual." Toriel smiled softly as she patted his paw gently. He smiled at the gesture as they both began nuzzling noses. She then pulled back and focused on her own phone. "Come, give it a try.~"

"Okay!" Asgore nodded as he focused on his own phone.

 _GoatMom15: I'm back! And look who I brought with me!~_

 _FluffyBuns16: Howdy!_

 _ALPHYS: Oh my god. Is that Asgore? Did he finally manage to make his account work?_

 _StrongFish91: It's about time he did! I've even spoken with your sons in these chats and he says you still couldn't wrap your head around how it works!_

 _FluffyBuns16: I apologize. ;~;_

 _GoatMom15: Don't worry, I helped him through it. And I'll continue helping him throughout this experience...it'll be pretty difficult, though. He's still not entirely...adjusted to it yet._

 _PunMasterSupreme: ah. i'm not worried. you're a pretty good teacher._

 _FluffyBuns15: Howdy, Sans!_

 _PunMasterSupreme: yo. glad to see you around here. i've been keepin' tori company online. but i was also waitin' for you to create your account and join us. got a lotta good content to show ya that i couldn't do face-to-face. or maybe i was too tired to do so face-to-face. whatever the case may be, good to have ya._

 _CoolSkeleton85: HOLD ON. IS THAT KING ASGORE ONLINE! WOWIE, IT REALLY IS! HELLO, KING ASGORE!_

 _Fluffybuns15: Hello Papyrus!_

 _GoatMom16: Hmhm~ Things are working out quite nicely. Asgore might have hope for online communication yet!_

 _FluffyBuns16: That's cold, Tori... ;~;_

 _ALPHYS: It's still something to hope for, though. We thought you'd never get the hang of it!_

 _PunMasterSupreme: better late than never. and i know a thing or two about that._

 _StrongFish91: No doubt about that. You yourself could do significantly better, Sans!_

 _PunMasterSupreme: don't worry...i intend to._

 _CinnamonRoll17: Howdy, everybody!_

 _CoolSkeleton95: OH, HELLO PRINCE ASRIEL!_

 _ChocolateOverlord: Hey. Guess we're kinda intruding, huh?_

 _Pacifist101: Dad's finally online! It's about time!_

 _PunMasterSupreme: sup._

 _GoatMom15: What?! Boys, what are you all doing up?! You're supposed to be in bed!_

 _ChocolateOverlord: Technically we ARE in bed. You never said we had to actually go to sleep._

 _GoatMom15: ...Are you getting smart with me? -_-#_

 _ChocolateOverlord: O_O N-No! Of course not!_

 _Pacfist101: Sure you weren't. =￣ω￣=_

 _CinnamonRoll17: Ehe...Chara kinda persuaded us to stay up a bit longer..._

 _ALPHYS: You're profile name is so kawaii! *^▁^*_

 _CinnamonRoll17: Thanks~ ≧﹏≦_

 _ChocolateOverlord: I think he was trying to be funny. It didn't work._

 _Pacifist101: Like ChocolateOverlord is any better. ￣﹏￣_

 _GoatMom15: That's enough of that, you three. Get to bed right now, and actually sleep in it._

 _StrongFish91:That's right, punk! You'll need your rest for our next magic workout tomorrow! I won't tolerate any slacking on your part, so you'd better be wide awake!_

 _CinnamonRoll17: O-Okay, Master..._

 _StrongFish91: CONVICTION, ASRIEL!_

 _CinnamonRoll17: MA'AM, YES MA'AM!_

 _StrongFish91: FUHUHU! Excellent! Do well tomorrow and I'll personally treat you to whatever you like!_

 _CinnamonRoll17: It's your treat?! Oh thank you Master! o(^^o) (o^^)o o(^^o) (o^^)o Signing off now!_

 _StrongFish91: Even online he finds a way to be cute..._

 _ALPHYS: I'm beginning to think it's a special skill! LOL!_

 _Pacifist101: I'll turn in for real, too. G'night. (~O~)zZ_

 _ChocolateOverlord: Alright, fine. Going to sleep now._

 _FluffyBuns16: Golly. It sure gets rowdy around this chat room of yours, does it?_

 _CoolSkeleton95: YOU SHOULD BE ONLINE WHEN METTATON DOES._

 _PunMasterSupreme: yeah. he tends to do crazy things even here._

 _FluffyBuns16: I see...how peculiar..._

 _NAPSTABLOOK22: Hello..._

 _GoatMom15: Oh my goodness, Blooky! I've forgotten to thank you for allowing me to purchase more of your snails! They really come in handy._

 _NAPSTABLOOK22: Glad...I could help..._

 _ALPHYS: You're doing alright, Napstablook? Guess the business is still really successful, huh?_

 _NAPSTABLOOK22: Yeah...it's really getting off the ground...also...thank you all...for accepting my friend requests...I was still a bit nervous..._

 _PunMasterSupreme: heh. of course we accepted it. and we made sure to do it faster than you could take it back._

 _StrongFish91: Yeah! We're already friends IRL, so why wouldn't we be friends online too?_

 _GoatMom15: Indeed. I'm your number one customer. Why wouldn't I be friends with you online as well?_

 _NAPSTABLOOK22: Thank you guys...really..._

 _FluffyBuns16: Bahahahaha! We're bonding so closely already! This is quite an interesting experience!_

 _GoatMom15: Agreed. But I'm afraid me and Fluffybuns are going to have to turn in for the day. But km sure we can chat more tomorrow._

 _PunMasterSupreme: ah well. it's been a fun session._

 _StrongFish91: Later Punks!_

 _ALPHYS: Bye, you too~_

 _Coolskeleton95: I'LL CERTAINLY BE FREE TO TALK AGAIN! NYEHEHEHEH!_

 _NAPSTABLOOK22: Oh...okay...bye guys..._

Asgore blinked as Toriel exited the chat and signed out, and had him do the same. She sighed as she set her phone to the side and smiled. "Well, that takes care of introducing you to the concept, as well as getting a better understanding of it. Do you think you can continue to improve?"

"I believe so. I can definitely try. Thanks for giving me a helping paw, Tori!"

"You're welcome. I'm more than happy to help. Now then..." Toriel smiled slyly as she shifted her weight over to Asgore, and began lying on top of him. He blinked owlishly before a bright blush covered his cheeks.

"T-Tori...? What are you...?"

"Oh come now, Fluffybuns. Surely it isn't that difficult to figure out by now?~"

"Of course I know what you're thinking. But...right _now_...?"

"Why not? Do you not want to...?" Toriel pouted cutely, leaning towards him and nuzzling his nose before placing a slight kiss upon it. "It's alright for you to be shy. As I said many times, you're somewhat cuter this way. Hmhm~"

"H-Hah...?" Asgore stuttered as his face got even redder. Toriel acting in this manner has never ceased to render him speechless. To prevent embarrassing himself further, he just surrendered to her, slowly wrapping his arms around her back and pulling her closer to him. He shivered slightly as she saw the calm yet passionate look in her eyes.

"That's right, FluffyBuns...relax... ~" At this, she slowly pulled the covers over themselves...

 _StrongFish91: Wonder why they signed out so suddenly?_

 _PunMasterSupreme: tori must be in the mood. guess they initiated 'private time'._

 _ALPHYS: O-Oh my..._

 _Coolskeleton95: ALPHYS? WHAT ARE YOU THINKING ABOUT RIGHT NOW?_

 _ALPHYS: N-Nothing! Nothing at all, I swear! Ehehehe! (*^﹏^*)_

* * *

 **What did I tell ya? Random and silly.**

 **To some degrees, at least. Guess Toriel was feeling a bit unfair by not dealing with this sooner. Asgore and technology don't always see eye-to-eye. Alphys kinda helped him through that because he mostly hung out at his castle.**

 **...But that's just my assumption. Trust me, he'll get better.**

 **Asgore: I'm not THAT incompetent at modern technology!**

 **Toriel: Sweetie...that's not the review button. That's the PM box.**

 **Asgore: Oh...golly gosh darn it...**


	33. Redemption Is A Path

**...Wow. Okay.**

 **When I went into this, I had thought that it was going to be short and sweet. Just cute bonding moments between Undyne and Asriel, as usual.**

 **...But then it turned into... _this_...**

 **Undyne:...Woah...**

 **Asriel:...Readers...you'll have to read for yourself to see what our author means...**

 **Chapter...Big Sister Mentor...**

* * *

" _FUUUUUUUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHU!_ "

" _URRRRRRRAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_ "

Yet another day of Asriel and Undyne training. How intense was it this time?

 ** _Very_** _ **.**_

Asriel was getting older and stronger. Needless to say, they've reached the stage that going _too_ easy on him was only going to slow him down instead of help him improve. So Undyne has dropped a lot of her restraint so that she could test Asriel as she really tries to hurt him this time. She sets the level of training for this stage in very simple and straight-to-the-point terms:

 _Playtime's Over._

" _HAH!_ " Asriel's flaming fist shot quickly towards Undyne. She covered her hand in a blue gauntlet and smashed her fist into the flaming ne, causing a large ring of fire to soread out around them as they were in the center. The very ground they were standing on was scorched from the intensity of the heat from his flames. But thanks to Undyne's enhanced soul giving her a greater resistance to heat, all she felt was a bit of sweat going down the side of her face.

"Fuhu. Not too shabby, my young padowan." Undyne quipped with a smirk. Asriel's eyes widened as he didn't notice her other fist rearing back. It was too late, as her punch came fast, slamming into his cheek and sending him flying a few feet across the ground, until he landed facedown, making a slight trail. Undyne chuckled as she tapped her bicep with a grin. "But you'll have to do _better_!"

" _Ooooouch_..." Asriel groaned as he slowly stood back on his feet, a bit dizzy from the blow. He actually considered this to be a major improvement. If this had been a few years earlier, she surely would have KO'd him in no time at all. There was another lesson that Undyne had to drill into his mind that Asgore drilled into hers...don't ever get too cocky. Just because Asriel was no doubt one of the most powerful beings in the world, that didn't make him unbeatable. As a matter of fact, in their spars, she has way more wins than he does. Maybe as the God of Hyperdeath he was basically invincible...but he never wanted that kind of power ever again. If he hadn't regained his compassion...there was no telling what he would have done. He shook his head to brush those thoughts aside.

 _Okay Asriel, you knew she was going to amp things up sooner or later. You can't back down now._ Asriel thought as he shrugged off the pain for the moment, wiping blood from his mouth while watching his Master beckoning him from afar. _She has me completely outclassed when it comes to pure physical strength, so I can't count on exactly matching her in that regard. Anything I throw at her with my normal fire, she'll shrug it off and hit me even harder. And she also has me beat when it comes to using weapons, so that won't work too well for me either, not at my level of skill I have with it now._

"YOUR OPPONENT ISN'T ALWAYS GONNA WAIT ON YA, FLUFFYBUNS!"

Asriel looked up and fearfully bleated as Undyne came down, boot first. He very quickly jumped back to avoid the strike, and watched with eyes of fear-and admiration-as Undyne cracked the groiund so hard the debris shot _upwards_ instead of spreading out like it usually does for a heavy blow like that.

 _HOLY CINNAMON BUNS! SHE'S SO COOL! Now if only she wasn't trying to beat me up..._ Asriel thought for a bit, before bleating again as he rolled to the side when Undyne leaped forward and came down with a powerful axe kick smashing into the ground and greatly denting it.

"C'mon, Azzy! I know you can do better than that!" Undyne declared as she stood up, cracking her knuckles. "Ya better figure out something fast. I'm comin' for ya~"

 _Golly gosh darn it, what do I do? I need to do something to even this out! Regular fire won't work as well anymo-that's it! Mom's lesson!_ Asriel thought, an imaginary lightbulb lighting in his head. Undyne could see his look of inspiration, and grinned.

"You've been inspired, huh? Ya got something up your sleeve."

"Yes, Master!" Asriel nodded readily as he closed his eyes and thought of the image he wanted in his mind. _Magic can be mastered in a majority of ways. What can maximize it's potential is the user's imagination with their respective magic ability. Fire has many uses, and a lot of room for creativity. So I need to utilize it...yes!_ He had the image in his mind. "Are you ready, Master? Bercause I've just thought of a Special Attack!"

"That so? Well bring it on then!"

Asriel took a deep breath and focused heat into his fingertips. He then held out his paws as green dots appeared on them and them gently floated away from him. First there were ten, now there were about fifty of them. Undyne blinked in confusion as they made their way around her, floating harmlessly. He then gently whispered: " **FireFly...** "

"FireFly? Uh..not to burst your bubble, Azzy, but that doesn't sound like a special attack that might strike dear into your enemies. And they don't look very threatening." Undyne said as she nonchalantly gazed at the small balls of green light. After a few seconds of inspection, and noticing the confident smile on Asriel's face, her eye widened as she realized her mistake. _Hold the phone..._ _I've seen this move before...OH._ Now knowing what happened, Undyne couldn't help but let a proud and impressed smirk slip on her lips. _That cheeky little-!_

" **...Fiery Doll.** "

Asriel snapped his fingers.

 _ **BOOM!**_

Every single green ball of light exploded simultaneously, resulting in an even bigger explosion that did heavy damage to the area. The explosion could be heard almost thoroughout the Underground, but the monsters brushed it off, knowing how intense the training sessions between Master and Student can get. Toriel was slightly worried, though Asgore reassured her that it'll be fine, they'll usually get like this when really fired up.

Undyne was shown to have endured the blast. She had her arms in an 'X' position as a blue shieild formed around her right before the explosion happened. She was still slightly burned, however. But despite this, she was very impressed with Asriel's ingenuity. Though she noticed that he disappeared in the smokescreen, and was now wondering where he might be. _Where did he go...clever brat, obscuring my sight. This makes things difficult with one eye, and he knows I won't tap into my Undying power by removing my eyepatch. Now it's just a wonder where he'll strike from..._

She swung her hand to the side, attempting to swipe the smoke away...only to come face to face with Asriel's flaming fist. Her eye widened. No time to dodge.

"Here, Master! This makes us even!" Asriel shouted as he swung his fist hard in her cheek, causing her to grunt slightly. He then jumped back a couple feet and prepared for a possible counterattack.

Undyne stood stil for a moment, having only taken one step backward when she took the flaming punch, and her cheek was slightly burned and steaing. Undyne slowly realized that there was blood on her chin. Without turning to look at Asriel yet, Undyne casually licks it away, before regaining her stance and taking a deep breath. She then folded her arms. "Huh. That kinda hurt. it hurt a lot, actually." After processing that, she grinned widely as she walked up to Asriel and rustled his fur. "Great job, Azzy! You really nailed me with that one! Not only that, you used the smokescreen from that large explosion to blind me temporarily, knowing that I still have only one eye to work with. Clever little punk."

"You always tell me to do my best, Master." Asriel smiled. "So, will that be all for today?"

"Yup. That'll be all. You've showed me your stuff today, Azzy." Undyne nodded. She then took a few looks at him, then herself. "We're pretty filthy..."

Asriel blinked as he gazed at himself as well as Undyne. Then he cringed. "Ewww..." This could only lead up to one thing...

Bathtime.

 **(Asgore's Home)**

"Hehehe!" Asriel beamed brightly as he plays with the bubbles made from the bath that's been started up. he may have gotten a bit older, but there's something about bathing like this that really makes him enjoy it.

"Yeah, the kid landed one right in the kisser." Undyne chuckled as she spoke to Asgore on the phone, leaning against the wall outside the bathroom. "I'm telling ya, Asgore. His fighting potential far surpasses mine when I was his age."

" _Indeed. I am once again glad that I chose you to be his teacher. You can groom that potential and allow it to be a force that protects others._ " Asgore said, and she could hear him stroking his golden mane. " _Me and Tori are still a bit busy managing things when it comes to future home placement on the Surface, so we might be home late tonight. Do you think you can continue watching Asriel for us? Frisk and Chara are with us as well, so you don't need to worry about them._ "

"Don't worry about it, FluffyBuns. I got it covered." Undyne assured him as she smiled fondly. 'Alright, I'll catch you later."

" _Very well. Goodbye._ "

 _Click..._

Undyne pocketed her phone as she closed her eye, smirking as she took off her jacket, and then other pieces of clothing...

Asriel was still blowing bubbles from his paws, giggling at how big they can get until they pop. The childlike wonder in his eyes was precious and adorable. "I can see my reflection in the bubbles...they're like tiny me's!"

"Ya havin' fun in there?" Asriel turned to see Undyne moving towards him...lacking any clothing. 'Parts' were effectively blocked by the steam, as well as her luscious crimson hair coverinng her impressive... _assets_ that were second only to Toriel's when it came to female monsters. There were battle scars all over her body, including her back, stomach, arms, legs, and so on. And all of these were very well-toned and muscular to an extent, a showing of her hardened training way before the Underground's events started. She wasn't ashamed of her scars though. Undyne was a fighter, so it was bound to happen.

Asriel...simply blinked innocently and tilted his head. "You're going to bathe with me again?"

"Yup. We both got ourselves dirty, remember?" Undyne grinned as she climbed in the bath with him and held up his ears. "Somebody's gotta help ya get these floppy ears of yours cleaned, right?!"

"Hehe, I guess so."

Undyne and Asriel have gotten close, very close. Close enough for them to be bathing with one another after training when his parents weren't home and they were filthy and sweaty. The first few times she started doing so-due to being impatient about waiting her turn-Asriel was understandably embarassed, given that he's a boy. Though after a few more times, he's grown more or less used to it. It wouldn't really do anyone any good to tell her to stop, as nothing negative came out of this.

In fact, their bathing together is one of the times they can speak to one another with much more serenity than simply speaking immediately before/after training. This was relaxation time, and they enjoyed it.

'Master Undyne...?"

"Hm?"

Asriel slowly lowered his head as Undyne proceeded to gently wash his fuzzy back. "Did you...ever hate me for what I did when me and Flowey were one in the same? When you learned that, and had everything about it explained to you...did you hate me for doing the things I did?"

At first, Undyne didn't answer, but she also didn't stop with cleaning him. She sighed deeply, clothing her eyes as she rinsed him for the moment with a towel. "...No. Of course not. While it definitely shocked the hell outta me...I wasn't mad at you."

"You...you weren't...?"

"Asriel. Your brother used you as a pawn so he could take out humanity with your combined power. You refused. And for that, you died. Then you involuntarily came back as a flower with powers over time and having no soul to feel anything. I had to think about that. A Prince like you has died so early in is life, and didn't expect to be reincarnated without a soul, and you slowly wet mad from it until you turned into that psychopathic flower that Sans is used to dealing with. Not only that, in certain 'routes', you know what getting erased from existence feels like You've been to _oblivion_. And you _**barely**_ managed to crawl your way out of it, with some outside help..." Asriel could hear her clench her fists. "No matter how anyone looks at it...you did NOT deserve what you've been through. I don't care how tough one is, not even myself. _**ANYONE**_ would eventually go insane from having to be trapped like that with no viable way out of it. You deserve _so_ much better, Asriel."

"I do...?"

"Of course you do. Asgore told me that you were the Heart of Monsterkind. You were it's future. When you died...all it's hope went along with you and Chara. And I can tell he's still beating himself up about it too. But unlike him, you'll come forward and talk about it."

"Y-Yeah...I guess..."

Undyne sighed as she thoroughly cleaned both of his ears before moving back a bit. "Asriel. Look at me." Asriel did what he was asked, turning towards Undyne, who gained a much softer expression than before. "I can't say that you didn't do _anything_ wrong. And like you said, there's no excuse for it. But...that doesn't make what you've been through right. A majority of this crap that went down only went down because you died. I can tell you really want to make amends, even if the trauma still haunts you. And you know what...that makes you strong."

Asriel's eyes widened as he gazed at Undyne, who was slowly beginning to smile. "Really...?"

"Absolutely. At one time, you didn't consider yourself worth saving, or being possible to save. The best Frisk could get for you was closure...and that sure as hell wasn't good enough. You needed to _live_ again. Frisk refused to progress without you, so he did everything in his power, as well as the power of his friends, to make that happen. You absorbed the soul of Geno Frisk to keep your body, and absorbed traits of the other six souls before they passed onto the afterlife in peace, and thus making you much more powerful. But even despite that, your magic isn't totally your true strength. You know what is?"

"What is it...?"

Undyne gently lifted her hand out of the water, and pressed it against his chest. "Your heart."

"My...my heart...?"

"Yup. Cheesy and cliche? Maybe. Do I give a damn? Nope!" Undyne grinned. "At one time, you thought you would have been perfectly fine with being left behind...but you changed. Instead of being left behind, you chose to come back and do your best to rectify your mistakes with everyones help, and make our lives better. You abandoned the cowards way out and continued to live with your guilt, because eventually you'll be able to overcome it, and become stronger than ever before! If you feel that there is something you can still do, then you do your best to accomplish it. If you seek to redeem yourself for your past deeds, then you have to continue to live." Undyne placed a hand on his head. "Asriel. Redemption is _not_ a destination. It's a _path_. It never _truly_ ends for those trying to atone. You're strong not because of your power, but because you wish to do better and travel this path of redemption instead of staying put and letting things end there. You wish to do better than anything you've done before. You're a good kid, Asriel. A good kid who made mistakes. It's not the first time that someone majorly screws up. Everyone does so from time to time."

"...My mistake is not stopping Chara from going through with his plan, and letting all of this suffering happen as a result..." Asriel frowned, closing his eyes. He ropened them quickly as Undyne poked her two right index fingers into his forehead.

"And you've learned from that mistake, right? So with that knowledge, you can make sure that something like that never happens again. Isn't that a good thing you can take out of it?"

"...I guess..." Asriel mumbled.

"...You have a choice." Undyne continued. "Either you can continue to be little crybaby Asriel who can't change or protect anything...or you can wipe your tears and stand up, so you can become stronger and continue to make everyone's lives better. Don't you want everyone to be happy? Don't you want to protect Frisk and Chara? Toriel and Asgore? Me? And everyone you can? If so, ya gotta be Determined to work hard for it. Never stop trying to aim for a world where _everyone_ can be happy. That's the kind of Prince of Monsters that I'd be honored to hang with, and the kind of Prince that Monsterkind deserves. Don't you agree?~" Undyne flashed her beautiful smile towards Asriel, her wet crimson hair flinging a bit.

Asriel's eyes were wide with surprise as he fully absorbed Undyne's words. It was right there and then that he fully understood why his father chose her to be the one to mentor him. Not only because of her strength in magic and power overall, but her strength in character. She knows she's done some unpleasant things as well, but she also understood that sulking over them forever was not going to make things better. Maybe in another timeline she did completely give up everything, but not here. Instead, she chooses to blaze a path forward, and continues to improve herself so that she can help everyone else and help them better themselves. And why she was so confident about it? Because she knows she's not alone. She has everyone with her, that's why she can charge forward with little to no fear.

 _Redemption isn't a destination...but a path..._

 _And...I'm not alone anymore...that's right...I'm back. I'm me. I'm...alive. I can...strive to be better. Better than I've ever been before...I can be strong. I still help everyone give Monsterkind a better future..._

Asriel looked up to Undyne's good eye, as his own eyes reflected an entirely new level of understanding of her and how much she's growing and will continue to grow. And by extension, the growth that he still has to do. "Master Undyne...thank you."

"It's no problem, kid! I'm always gonna be by your side, and so is everyone else. So I don't _ever_ wanna hear you say that you're going at something alone. We won't let you have that feeling again. Because just like Monsterkind deserves a better Prince, _you_ deserve a better life than what you've been dished out. You can become better than you've ever been before. And as your teacher, it's my duty...no. This isn't even out of some sort of duty. I _WANT_ to see you succeed, and I'll be more than happy to help you do it out of my own free will, and so will everyone else. I know what my heart wants, and my heart wants to see Asriel Dreemurr become something truly awesome! So knowing this, I wanna see you smile for me as an official promise to that goal!" Undyne requested with a larger smile of her own. Asriel, after a few moments of preparation, wiped his nose of soap and bubbles, then managed a small smile towards her as he felt moisture run down his cheeks...it wasn't water. He knows what she just said about being a crybaby, but he couldn' help himself. Her words, her gestures, as well as her genunine and absolute faith in him has succeeded in bringing the Fluffy Prince to tears.

Without hesitation or warning, Asriel rushed through the water and hugged Undyne, burying his face in her well-endowed chest and allowing himself to weep. "Master...thank you... _thank you...for believing in me...!_ "

Undyne sighed. The waterworks came, and it wasn't from the bath. Her smile became soft, as she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him gently, letting him cry. "It's okay, Asriel. I don't want you getting the idea that it isn't okay to cry at all. Sometimes even tough warriors like me can cry...yeah...the strong can cry too..." Undyne said as she wiped a tear from her own eye. This boy, this small precious fluffy ball of life...has been through such an unforgiving hell that it made her sick. His family has been through the same, and she watched helplessly as she saw how utterly _devastating_ it is for having everyone's hopes being placed on one King's shoulders, a king who has lost **_EVERYTHING_**. Of course the King has cried a lot. Asgore had no one to watch him cry, because that would make him look weak in their eyes, and the despair would make them lose faith. He had to put on a smiling facade so he would reassure everyone...while he suffered in silence.

Undyne will do everything in her power to not let the same thing happen to Asriel. As important as it is for him to be strong, she will never give him the idea that crying was wrong. After all, his tears are another sign of proof that he's truly alive again. On her honor as Undyne the Undying, she will never allow Asriel Dreemurr to feel alone or powerless ever again. Not on her watch.

"...Undyne..."

"...Yeah?"

"...I love you."

Undyne smiled softly, hugging him a bit tighter as she kissed the top of his head lovingly.

"I love you too..."

* * *

 **...Guys...**

 **...I made MYSELF cry writing the latter half of this chapter. I didn't even _MEAN_ to write it, it just came out of my mind. I'm not joking.**

 **Combining the now non-canon part in chapter 30 of The New Frontier about Asriel seeing Undyne as his big sister, and the recent chapter in Our New Era in Asriel's speech... _dang_. **

**No matter how you slice it, Undyne has become a VERY big influence on Asriel's new life in this series. A lot of his motives, his actions, his will to protect, and his beliefs have been placed and/or strengthened by Undyne more than anyone else in this series. The only ones to match her are Toriel and Asgore themselves, because they're his parents, they're royalty, and they share his reluctance to fight without a cause.**

 **Even _Frisk and Chara_ have been outclassed by her in influencing Asriel by the time Our New Era begins! Just...let that sink in...okay? They're both _very_ important to him as well. And she just...hah...**

 **Undyne must read a lot of shounen as the hero/main protagonists make epic speeches. Because she...wow...**

 **Um, if you all will excuse me...I gotta go cry some more...**


	34. A New Opportunity For Tem!

**This is another totally random thing of mine. Short, sweet, and to the point. That, and it takes care of a certain something involving a certain character. It'll make things much, MUCH easier for her and the tribe.**

 **...Guessin you already know who that is, right? Title makes it obvious...yeah...**

 **Temmie: HOi!~**

 **ChAPteR HeRE!~**

* * *

Temmie doesn't really remember how long she's been in business, at least not fully. All she knows is that she has blown through a _lot_ of gold just from the shenanigans of one single customer. That customer was very much human, and a human she'd rather be friends with, should she get the chance. Because of him, she was able to get quite a lot Temmie Flakes from him...even though it cost her a majority of her funds, leaving her close to broke.

She sometimes considers that to be a major weakness of hers, but she can't help herself! Something about Temmie Flakes...they just _capture_ her mind! As well as the many Temmies of her tribe!

...and Bob. Can't forget Bob.

This tribe would lose a lot of enthusiasm without Bob.

Anyway, thngs have been much more uplifting ever since the Barrier has been destroyed. Sure, monsters couldn't exactly _leave_ the Underground yet due to deeper, serious issues, but it's only for a few more years. So she wasn't _totally_ upset about that. Far from it. Every day that passes, she finds herself growing more and more excited for that promised time, when everyone would be able to go to the Surface and enjoy an entirely new chapter of their lives. There's an entirely wide horizons of Hopes and Dreams waiting for her and her tribe. Colleg was able to broaden those horizons even farther.

 _POP!  
_

"Uwa?!" Temmie jumped a bit as she heard something pop out from the ground behind her. "U...? Da floWeR...?"

"Yeah, it's me. Flowey The Flower! Yadda yadda yadda." Flowey rolled his eyes as he looked at her with a somewhat bored face. "Look, I don't wanna waste more time here than I need to, so I'm just gonna cut to the chase. Asriel and Frisk are gonna be here soon with a special visitor, and I _really_ don't want them on my case because I forgot to tell you. So you'd better listen to me when I say that this is something you really need to look forward to. Just know that I'm just _relaying_ this message, okay? I honestly don't care either way." Flowey frowned as he bent backwards and groaned. "Unfortunately for me, I have to sit here and wait for that visitor to come as well as those two idiots. They'l know if I'm faking the transfer or not."

"hUH...?" Temmie had to admit that she was slightly vconfused. A visitor? Why does he feel the need to phrase it like that? Of course any and all are welcome to visit Temmie Village, there was no regulations saying that certain visitors can't come. Though it seemed that this specific visitor needed to be brought here by Asriel and Frisk themselves, and even Flowey felt the need to tell her that she had to pay attention and make sure that she sees the visitor. "tEm haV vISitor...?"

"Yes. Tem have visitor. Now shut up and sit there quietly. I want some peace and q-" Flowey stopped as he remembered that he was in Temmie Village. Most of them were bouncing around, vibrating intensely, stretching their arms, trying to hatch a hard-bioled egg, creeping from within a wall...he sighed s he shook his head in disappointment. "I brought this on myself...I'm not even worthy of excuses...how did I let myself get talked into this...?"

"Hm..." Temmie hummed softly, before she decided to simply sit in place and wait for the visitors to come.

Soon enough, Asriel and Frisk came, but there was no sign of the third visitor. Asriel smiled as he waved to all the Temmies in the area with a gleeful smile. "Hello, Temmie Village!"

"HOOOOOOIIIIII!~" All the Temmies cheered in arrival of the Prince, and it caused Flowey a major headache in the process, bring vines around his head to try and block it out. He was mostl unsuccessful, which greatly irritated him. As soon as they calmed down, Asriel folded his arms. "Okay, Temmies! I'm going to need you all to line up for me for a little bit. There's something I need to do. It's very important!" All the Temmies wasted no tme gleefully gathering around the Prince, as he immediately began giving them all hugs. As soon as he did, their souls glowed brightly for a few moments before he then released them. They didn't really understand why he was doing this, but...free hugs! Hugs are nice. Dreemurrs were excellent huggers.

Once he was sure he had hugged all of the Temmies, he smiled and turned towards Frisk with a nod. Frisk nodded as well as he turned towards the entrance and smiled. "Okay! You can move in now!"

"I gotta say, shouldn't really be counted as a village, should it? The space is far too small..." Temmie reacted with surprise once she saw Alvina step through, looking around with curiosity. "Geez. I never imagined that this was what living under a mountain would be like. There's a lot more room under here for living than I expected. Still, it doesn't seem fair for you all..." She then laid her eyes on Temmie, and she could feel her heart flutter. "Awwww! They're all so cute! Is that one the leader or something? Can I hug her?"

"Sure! Knock yourself out!" Frisk smiled in approval.

Temmie's eyes widened as Alvina clapped with glee and kneeled before Temmie, reaching out to hug her. She shook her head rapidly. _N-No! MaYor cAn't touch tEM! HooMans allErgic to TeM! AnD tEM aLLergIC to hoomans! ShE cAn't touCh Tem! She'll-!_ Alvina gently held Temmie by the sides and picked her up gently. Temmie's eyes widened further once she noticed something rather significant. She...wasn't breaking out in hives. Or hoiVEs. or however the Temmies word that. Nonetheless, she was completely fine. And so was the human holding her. They were completely healthy. Her only response was a stifled and confused: "Huh...? Wh...what happened...?"

"Wow. Frisk was right. You _do_ speak clearly when you're speaking seriously." Alvina chuckled as she then hugged the Temmie close to her, petting the top of her head. "There. This isn't so bad, is it? No, I don't think so.~"

"How...?"

Flowey reached up to Temmie and nodded. "Asriel's Angel's Blessing. Enhanced the overall power and durability of your body, as well as making it much better overall. To put it simply...he just fixed the Temmies allergy problem. Now humans won't be allergic to you, or vice versa."

Temmie's eyes widened in surprise, while Alvina laughed. "I don't fully understand what all of that means, but what I DID here was that humans and Temmies can't get hives...or hoiVes from one another anymore. That means we can interact with each other a lot more safely, and things of the like. That's something to look forward to, right?"

"...I...I guess..." Temmie said slowly as she glanced at Asriel, who was smiling brightly at her while she herself was still shocked. _He...cured us...just like that? Our revived Prince sure is amazing!_ Since this particular condition was for Temmies only, Asriel was able to remove that feature from them so they can't accidentally harm someone just through interaction. This way, they can interact with humans better than ever. It explains why Frisk was so ready and prepared for Alvina to hug Temmie.

"Annnyway, now that that roadblock between humans and monsters has been taken care of...I've got something to ask ya." Alvina smiled brightly as she had Temmie set in front of her. "You've got an opprotunity in your paws. I heard that you've gotten quite an impressive education from college-"

"Actually, it's called 'colleg'." Frisk corrected politely.

"...Okay, sure." Alvina shrugged, not questioning it. "Anyway, I'm gonna request something from you. How would you like to be one of the monsters that comes up early...and be my secretary?"

Temmie's eyes blinked in confusion. "Secre...tary...?"

"Yeah! I'm in need of a new one, and they allowed me to take my pick from the monsters, with some reluctance." Alvina sheepishly rubbed her neck and laughed. "I'm totally didn't have my previous secretary fired because he was being such a disrespectful jerk...and I definitely didn't fire him after punching him in the face after he tried to pick the moves on me. And I surely didn't feel a bit awkward when I punched them hard enough to shatter his jaw..." Alvina wisely decided to stop that train of thought before it went somewhere bad. "Look, the point is, the position is open. Whaddya say, would you like to take it?"

"But why me...?"

"Gotta put that colleg education to work somehow, right? Besides, think of this as a great opportunity for monsters and humans of Ebott to get along. That's an opportunity I'm willing to take. How about you?" Alvina smiled kindly.

Temmie was somewhat caught off guard about the opportunity being presented to her. it seemed incredibly fortuitous for her to be offered a job by the human mayor, especially a position in which she would be so close to her. That's a position she'd most definitely be required to do her best at. Temmie found her self shaking with joy.

"Tem wOulD l0vE toO!~" She beamed happily as her arms stretched around Alvina and hugged her tightly with a cheerful nuzzle.

"Hehe! That's great!" Alvina hugged her back while laughing. Asriel and Frisk meanwhile nodded towards one another and shared a high-five of success.

Alvina soon sets Temmie down as the latter turns straight towards Flowey. "tem...haVe pOtenTIAl...for neW jOB...floWEr hElped mE."

"Yeah, I did. Against my will. Your welcome." Flowey rolled his eyes nonchalantly. This was a complete waste of his time...until Temmie took the time to kiss the top of his petals. He backed up quickly and blushed. "W-What the?! Why would you do that?!"

"Tem thanks pretty flower." Temmie smiles, fully coherent again. She then scurries off alongside Alvina so the two of them could discuss their future partnership. Flowey continues to look after the duo quietly. He then looked away and huffed in annoyance.

 _Tch. Temmies are dumb..._

* * *

 **Not eveyry partnership begins with something epic. Sometimes even the most tame of conversations can lead to something amazing. And a little bit of Asriel magic can't hurt, either, right? Nah, I don't really think so. I thin it's rather alright, actually.**

 **Temmie: BOi! ReAders!~ TeM loVes yoU!~**


	35. Magic Creativity Training

**Toriel: Another drabble/chapter for the others to enjoy. Oh how we'll be spending our day today? Hopefully with more bonding!**

 **Chara: We're definitely doing bonding here.**

 **Asgore: Though it will prove to be quite instrumental lter down the road.**

 **Frisk: After we're done, we can all eat some pie!**

 **Asriel: I'm up for pie!**

 **Flowey: I'm up for a nap...**

 **Drabble...are these even Drabbles anymore? Seriously. Are they?**

* * *

Toriel had Frisk recount his and Asriel's battle against Chara. Specifically, she had him recount exactly what he did for Asriel, which was buffing Asriel's magic and providing shields around himself so he could continue to provide support. Specifically, his Green Soul Mode involves healing and shielding. And since Frisk's nature is more towards nonviolence, his talent mostly lies in Green Soul Mode. So Toriel thought she could take this chance to bond with Frisk as well, and teach him quite a few things about healing magic, and powerful defense. It made sense in a way. Chara was mostly geared towards offensive magic with his black flames. Frisk was geared towards defensive magic which went along with his white flames. Asriel was a balance of both, which helps his access of Rainbow Fire, allowing him to use every variation of fire possible. This is shared with Toriel and Asgore.

She and Asgore respectively had quite a bit to work with when it comes to these two. Asriel would provide gentle support, as he is already under training under Undyne. Though that didn't mean that his parent's didn't have any role in his training. Nonetheless, they all realized that they had a lot of work to do.

Toriel had Frisk wake up a bit earlier than usual. To balance this, she made sure that she made him a filling breakfast before they got started. She also made a sizable breakfast for Asgore too...and Asriel...and Chara. Quite a bit of breakfast for each of the hungry boys. And she even made quite a bit for herself. She has a hard time freely admitting that she likes to spoil her beloved boys with her cooking filled with love. Just a bit, when her mood is chipper enough. With Toriel cooking, they rarely leave home hungry. She had a bit of a helping hand from Flowey as well, but only because he has nothing better to do. Yeah. That was the reason.

"So this time we're focusing on Frisk, huh?" Chara said as he casually munched on some breakfast chocolate balls set in a bowl. "That's going to be a bit interesting. How are we going to go about that? First we have me managing my black flames, now we have Frisk with his white flames. Asriel is able to use both of those things due to his Rainbow Fire providing him access. Seems to be quite a strange dynamic, doesn't it?"

"Not _too_ strange, though. I do happen to notice how drastic your approaches are to certain situations." Asgore remarked, referencing how slow Frisk is to using violence and how quick Chara was to do the same. Not to mention that Frisk has quite a hopeful, optimistic view on the nature of humans. Chara...well...we'll just say that the only two humans who seem to be exempt of his negativity towards humanity are Frisk and Alvina. The latter was only recently, and he appreciated how easily she was willing to give monsters a chance without ignoring that they indeed did some bad things. Chara respects her for this reason. "And it fits that Asriel is set right in the middle because of his Rainbow Fire. He keeps his views open, and his experiences helped him through the crisis. And it appears that Undyne will be helping him improve that adapting trait of his."

"Mhm. Master Undyne has been a lot harsher on me regarding my training. But I'm improving even faster because of it." Asriel said with a small smile. he winced a bit as he rubbed the back of his head. "Though when she said that she was going to start hitting a lot harder...she was NOT bluffing."

"Undyne never bluffs about training. You had the unfortunate experience of learning that the hard way, son." Asgore sighed while rubbing he back of his own neck. "But regardless, I'm happy that the two of you are making progress."

Chara shrugged as he wipes the chocolate from his mouth. "As for me, I was able to do quite a lot with my black flames. I never knew that fire can be so incredibly flexible with the right motivation, and a blank canvas in your mind. Then again, magic works best with creativity." He folded his arms and tilted his head. "My only problem is that for me, using magic burns out my stamina faster...so I'm not able to use it consistently like everyone else. It's a bit aggravating to work with, but I'm willing to suck it up for now."

Asgore sighed. "Ah, I'm aware of that shortcoming, son. But do not let it deter you. Soon you'll be able to efficiently use your magic the way you see fit. It just takes a bit of practice."

"Got it."

Toriel smiled as she turned her attention towards Frisk. "All we have to do now is work towards improving your own abilities, sweetie. We wouldn't want your brothers to leave you behind, now would we?" She asked as she gently nibbles into her own plate of butterscotch cinnamon pie.

Flowey huffed as he stretched his stem around the table, glaring right at Frisk. "Ya hear that, twerp? You can't let these two show you up! You have to show your f just as well as they can, and you'd better be pretty damn good at what you're gonna do! Got it?!"

"Um...okay." Frisk nodded a bit uneasily. He didn't think he'd be able to match up with the raw power that his older brothers wield. But encouragement from Toriel was giving off the indicator that he might not have to match up to them just to progress. He wondered what she might have in store for him. Though he did know one thing. Regardless of if he disliked battle, he had to try and keep on par with his precious brothers. Being useless to them was the last thing he wanted. He shook his head and reaffirmed himself. He would keep up with them, no matter what!

Frisk was filled with Determination!

Asriel licked his lips as he pushed his plate forward, leaning back and patting his filled belly. He saw that the others were finished witrh breakfast as well, and promptly smiled. "I guess we're all finished then?"

"Yup." Chara shrugged.

"Indeed." Asgore nodded, brushing crumbs out of his golden mane.

"All done." Toriel smiled as she put up the dishes for both herself and Frisk. "Alright boys. Now that we've, how you say...'filled our tanks', how about we go ahead and get started on some quality family training?" All the guys nodded in approval and agreement, ready to begin at anytime.

Then they all let out a collective belch.

Not expecting that to happen simultaneously, the males of the group-minus Flowey-laughed heartily at the unexpected yet highly amusing event, while Toriel covered her mouth and blushed while excusing herself. Flowey rolled his eyes at all of them. _Typical Dreemurr antics. And I'm stuck with them forever. Greeeaaat..._

His mental tone while thinking that lacked it's usual venom.

 **(Waterfall...)**

They've been separated into three groups of two, as they would be participating in practice magic sparring.

Asgore and Toriel.

Asriel and Flowey.

Frisk and Chara.

Asgore and Toriel nodded softly towards one another. Before they could begin, Chara cupped his hands over his mouth with a taunting smirk. "Dad! Do us both aa favor and try not to let her one-shot you!" Asgore suddenly began whimpering in shame, causing Toriel to sweatdrop and Frisk to gently slap Chara in the back of the head. It still hurt a bit though. "Ow! What?!"

"Can you please not give Dad a hard time over that? Dad didn't even know that Mom would be appearing out of nowehre to interrupt the battle. And the first time it happened, even I didn't know that it would happen. And we all know that there's no way that Dad would seriously hurt Mom for any reason whatsoever."

"Though we have to consider that this is quite fitting. She can boast to be peaceful as much as she wants. She can become freaking _bloodthirsty_ if motivated enough." Flowey huffed.

Asriel rubbed his neck. "That's taking it a bit far, isn't it? Sure Mom was a lot more willing to just take the first human soul, cross the Barrier, and kill six more humans in order to break it...also she glared hard at that Froggit to leave Frisk alone...then she seriously burned Undyne for the same reason...and in a normal Pacifist Timeline she blows Dad away., also for the same reason..." Asriel paused as he lowered is head and placed a paw on his chin in deep thought. "Golly...no offense Mom, but I think Flowey might have a point..."

"Yeah. Moral of the story: Don't hurt Frisk. That turns her nurturing fire into raging flames from hell." Chara summed up. He had a feeling this applies to the entire trio, but since he and Asriel have been dead for a long time, it might be better to use Frisk as an example.

Toriel listened to all their words with her paws cupped over her mouth and a bright red blush on her cheeks. "Goodness...can my temper truly get _that_ bad...?" When they put it that way, Toriel really was _**much** _ more bloodthirsty than her husband with the proper anger and motivation. She honestly didn't know how she felt about that, aside from embarrassment at having someone spell it out to her. Maybe she herself can benefit from learning just a bit more self-control.

Asgore smiled sheepishly. "Guess we're both a bit awkward when it comes to our flaws..."

"I...suppose. Hmhm..." Toriel giggled awkwardly as well. Then she cleared her throat and prepared herself. "Asgore...?"

"I am ready." Asgore nodded.

Toriel brings her paws upward as two balls of flame gathered within them. They both flashed multiple colors of the rainbow before they settled on one color. Blue flames, which were much hotter than regular flames, thus it wasn't her ice-fire. Asgore could still very clearly see the danger of them, and prepared himself to combat the assault. Toriel soon brings her paws together, thus bring the two fireballs together and turning it into a much larger fireball. With a bit of a grunt, she throws it towards him with both of her paws, watching as it hurtles towards him at high speed. With his eyes narrowed, Asgore pulled his paw back and then thrusts it forward the moment the flames make contact. The fireball soon stops in it's tracks without even making him budge. Asgore allows it to sit there for a couple moments, before he closed his paw. With this, the ball of fire bursts into harmless pieces, falling across the ground.

Asgore makes his move as soon as Toriel's dissipated completely. He swipes his hand across as multiple fireballs formed simultaneously. He mentally sent them all flying towards Toriel. She brings her paw up as a barrier of fire protects her, absorbing the flames with little to no effort on her part. Asgore took a moment to mentally compliment her before he manifested his trident in his paws. He pulls it back for a bit, then began slashing five times. Every slash resulted in a wave of flames generating after the swings, heading towards Toriel. Knowing that her shield might have a harder time holding out against those flame attacks, Toriel raise her paw again as her flame shield expands and grew ever stronger. The flame waves passed by the shield in a 'Y' formation, ending up searing the ground behind her. She remained steadfast as the flames harmlessly pass her by, until they stopped completely, and she dropped her shield.

Frisk, Flowey, Asriel, and Chara watched them with varying amounts of interest. Frisk formed a green shield around the four of them, which was steonger thsn they expected as not even the heat from the attacks managed to pass through the shield. Flowey bobbed his head back and forth. "The King and Queen are going at it! Flames of the Royals clashing against one another in a burst of blazing glory!" He pouted a bit as he bended backwards towards Asriel. "However, since their mastery over pyrokinesis is damn near equal, regular flame attacks aren't gonna cut it! If they don't want this entire spar to be an extended stalemate, they'll have to switch things up a bit!~"

"...You really enjoy doing that, don't you?" Chara deadpanned.

"...This just in, Chara is a rosy-cheeked idiot with a childish obsession for chocolate!"

"Why you little-!"

Toriel smiled softly. "Flowey is right, Asgore. Our mastery of regular fire magic is on par, so using it against one anoher might prolong things. So I'm going to change things up a little just like he said." Toriel's closed her crimson eyes for a bit. Then she reopened them, and they were replaced with an icy blue. She raised her paw as blue ice-fire appeared above her paw. It soon solidifies, turning into actual ice floating above her paw. The children gaped in awe while Asgore looked on, impressed. "As I explained at a previous time, Ice-Fire is fire so cold that it burns. Incidentally, Ice-Fire is still a combination of Fire and Ice. Time for another demonstration.~"Smiling, Toriel raised her paw again. Blue flames rose up from the ground while turning to ice within seconds, and headed for a straight path towards Asgore. He stood his ground and tightened his grip on his trident, before he swung sideways prongs first, slicing the pillars in half. Toriel then proceeded to gather ice flames in her paws and spreads them outwards, multiple cold flames shooting towards him. Asgore responded with multiple balls of fire of his own colliding with her ice balls, and they canceled each other out. Asgore's eyes widened as the collision caused steam to cloud his vision. Which left him open as a fist shaped entirely of ice fire struck him in the stomach, pushing him back slightly.

"Oof...that was a bit painful...and really cold..."

"Comes with the territory, my dear." Toriel replied easily as another ball of ice-fire forms in her paw and slowly intensifies, smiling. "Will you be capable of continuing?"

"Of course...I've come up with a thing or two as well..." Asgore stood up and holds one paw outward. A green ball of fire slowly builds up above his paw, gaining Toriel's interest as it sparks a bit. He grinned as he pulled it back and tossed it towards her. She narrowed her eyes as she throws her ball of ice-fire. They both collided, though Toriel was surprised as the green flames won the struggle and continued shooting towards her. She briefly jumped to the side, blasted back by the resulting explosion impacting where she was just standing. Asgore grinned a bit.

"Oooh! Green Flames! They're much more intense than Blue Flames!~" Flowey bobbed his head back and forth with glee in his voice. "Always having the flames that burn hotter! Fitting for the King of Monsters! _Burn Baby Burn_!"

"You're having a lot of fun with this..." Asriel chuckled awkwardly.

Asgore gathered more green flames in his paws and spreads them outward. Toriel does the same with her ice-fire. They then pushed their respective flames towards one another as green flames and ice flames clashed against one another in a bright flash of light. The ground was seared with ash and shoot, and the outburst caused many flame wisps to scurry about and damage just some bits of Waterfall. Asgore and Toriel both stood strong amongst the flames, not flinching among them. Asriel could see how powerful his parents looked, seeing how the respective flames they commanded bowed to their will without question, dying down on their mental command. Frisk and Chara were just as impressed, while Flowey rolled his eyes. The excitement was gone bgecause he could tell they wouldn't be sparring anymore, just by their calm eye contact.

Asgore and Toriel walked towards one another and clasped paws and nuzzled noses. "That was quite an experience, wasn't it dear? Ice-Fire is a lot more intimidating than it looks."

"Of course. And Green Fire...goodness gracious, of course you'd find access to flames hotter than mine." Toriel pouted. Though she smiled and kissed his muzzle happily. "Though of course, you're going to place that Green Fire to protect your people."

"Indeed." Asgore nodded as he and Toriel stepped away and gazed towards Asriel and Flowey. "You two are up next. Flowey, do try not to go too far."

"Me? Go too far? He already has that crazy fish as a mentor, I can't possibly do anything harsher to him without incurring any of your wraths." Flowey rolled his eyes as he disappeared into the ground then reappeared a few feet away, bobbing his head again. "C'mon, twerp! Let's get this over with!"

"Okie Dokie...: Asriel nodded as he tightened his scarf around his neck and made sure his Rainbow Locket was safe.

Chara folded his arms and tilted his head. "Wait a second...Asriel has flames and lightning. Both of those things should be super effective against Flowey. I don't see this lasting very long..."

Flowey chuckled slowly for a couple moments, then he leaned back and cackled fully. Asriel tilted his head slightly in wonder. Flowey then lowered his head and chuckled once again. "Fool...I may be at a disadvantage, but that doesn't mean you can afford to underestimate me..." A swirl of leaves slwoly swarmed around him, as well as many vines. In a matter of moments, Flowey was sitting on top of a figure's head. A very familiar figure. It was a copy of Asriel, but fully a body of leaves and vines. Flowey grinned as the plant body clenched it's fists. "Alright! Let's do this!"

Asriel rubbed his neck slightly, still unsure. "Leafy the Leaf Ninja is back? Are you sure that's how you wish to fight?"

"I'll let that slide since you're softer than a mountain of pillows." Flowey deadpanned. He then grinned as he spreads the body's arms outward. "I have to thank you, Asriel. You and Undyne's talk about being creative about magic have actually managed to get to me. At first I didn't know how thehell I could get creative with vines, plants and flowers aside from trapping things and shooting friendliness pellets. But now, _now_...I've come up with something great!" Flowey grinned. "Here, I'll give you a taste by showing you my strongest attack at the moment!" Leafy's body moved on Flowey's command, raising it's paw up to head level. To **_everyone's_** surprise, a green ball of energy formed above it's palm and began growing in size.

"Oh my goodness!" Toriel gasped.

"That magic...my word..." Asgore said in utter awe.

"I can feel the natural energy of that orb..." Frisk said softly.

"What the hell have you been up to, Flowey...?" Chara narrowed his eyes.

"Getting creative! Hehehehe!~ My plant manipulation means I have a pretty decent connection with nature of that aspect, one of those aspects allow me to gather power from it and turn it into energy. Here, have some!" 'Leafy' smiled wickedly as he pulled back his leafy paw and tossed the ball of nature energy towards Asriel. He gasped as he rolled to the side, dodging it barely and sensing the energy disperse in a medium sized burst. Asriel watched the damage that resulted from the blast, it was quite powerful.

"Woah..."

"Impressed? I sure am!" 'Leafy' beamed as he tilted his head to the side. He then holds a paw out as a long leave extended from his body, and began glowing green with magic energy. He gained a much more sinister grin as he began running towards Asriel. "I should warn you! I tried this move out before! Leaves covered in this aura are powerful enough to cut through solid rock without losing momentum!"

" _Oh Golly!_ " Asriel bleated as 'Leafy' rushed towards him and swiped with his glowing leaf blade. Asriel ducked as the attacked barely missed him, slicing off three strands of his fur, and slicing straight through a solid rock behind him without slowing down for a second. _Golly geez! He wasn't blushing! That leaf blade is razor sharp beyond a regular sword!_ Asriel wasn't given too much time to think about it as 'Leafy' sliced at him again. Asriel narrowed his eyes as he manifested his Chaos Saber and clashed blades with him. Sparks resulted from the blades grinding against one another. Asriel and the others were shocked by how powerful the blade seemed to be, which was much more than they anticipated. "That's incredible..."

"Isn't it? Once you let your creative side take the wheel, any element can be capable of a plethora of diffrerent things. That's something you also taught me. Here, have another example!"he kept holding the blade with one paw while the other releases it and held his paw out towards them. Multiple razor sharp leaves shot out from 'Leafy's paw and swirled around Asriel multiple times, slicing his body multiple times, making him flinch greatly from the numerous mini-slashes. With a slight grunt he generated heat around his body, burning the mini leaves to cinders. He was slightly relieved by the slight break, but it was immediately interrupted by him narrowly dodging a vine whipping at his head. He jumped back while slashing the vine apart to keep it from reaching him. he panted slightly as 'Leafy grinned madly, balancing the leaf sword on his shoulder. "Heheheahaha! MAN, this is fun!"

"I never thought that plants could be so versatile with nature powers..." Asgore wondered while sagely stroking his beard. "This brings a lot of things into perspective...a new world has been opened up to me..."

"Can we really count on that as a concept of a new world...?" Chara deadpanned.

'Leafy' grinned as he raised his paw, the same green ball of energy manifesting slowly. "Better watch out, I've got another one coming your way!"

"Golly...I'll have to counter it..." Asriel raised his own paw. A fireball gathered in his paw. Unconsciously, he also channeled lightning into the fireball. Asriel still didn't notice, though everyone else sure does, and were in enough awe to try and see what's next. 'Leafy' grinned as he finished charging, and throws the ball with both of his leaf paws. Asriel narrowed his eyes and throws the lightning-charged fireball towards 'Leafy'. They collided in a bright flash of colorful light, blinding the others for a couple precious moments. Though there was a spliy second of the flame-lightning won out, and it impacted 'Leafy'. It's momentum slowed, but it was still enough to do major damage.

The smoke clears slowly, and 'Leafy' has been blown away. Flowey huffed as he was covered in soot and electric charges. He smirked as he hung his head slightly. "Huff...still haven't perfected it. Guess I still have a long way to go..." He raised his head and he huffed again. "Good grief. Flame-Lightning? _Seriously?_ That's gonna be a pain in the ass for your enemies to fight..."

"Hey, you did pretty well too. Harnessing the power of nature via vegetation and harnessing the energy like that...that's quite a bit of imagination." Flowey rolled his eyes at the praise, sinking into the ground, then popping back into his usual spot.

Frisk and Chara son stepped forward...though Frisk waas hesitant. He really didn't know if he could do something like this. Frisk wasn't a fighter, everyone knew this. Fighting was not something he was exactly skilled at, nor would he completely want to. But...he had to at least try. There's no way he could afford to slow Asriel and Chara down. No one could afford for him to hold anyone back, even if that's not what they think of him.

"Frisk." Chara called out to him, snapping him out of his thoughts. "Given our natures, it makes sense that your fire would be white and mine would be black. So it wouldn't be too hard to imagine that you would choose defense over offense if you got in a confrontation. That's nothing to be ashamed of." He folded his arms. "In fact, when used efficiently, the best offense is an ass-kicking _defense_!"

"That sounds like something Master would say..." Asriel laughed slightly.

"Not exactly how I would word it...but I suppose it works." Toriel smiled with a mild sweatdrop. "Frisk sweetie, just remember what we practiced! You can do this"

"Chara, please don't go too far with your offense." Asgore gently asked Chara.

Frisk took a moment to gather his thoughts and take a breath. He then faced Chara with a small nod. "Okay...I'm ready."

Chara nodded back as he raised his hand, a concentration of black flames gathering in a ball. "First one. I'll make it easy for you." Chara pulled his hand back and tossed the black fire towards Frisk. Frisk steadied himself, taking a deep breath once more. he then brought his hand up as it coated itself in white flames. The black fireball connected with the hand, and it dispersed into harmless embers past Frisk. Chara nodded as he brought both of his hands up, manifesting black balls of fire in both of them, and threw them both towards Frisk once again. Frisk coats his other hand with white flames and allowed the black flames to connect with his palms. They onced again dispersed harmlessly, not doing any significant damage whatsoever. Frisk steadied himself once again so he could form a small impressed smile.

Flowey bobbed his head a bit. "How peculiar. White flames are the polar opposite of black flames, obviously. So even if Frisk does nothing but defend with them, he can still negate those black flames with that knowledge alone."

"So this is the fire Frisk's nature mostly connects to." Asriel noted with a nod.

Chara adjusted himself, making sure his own Locket hasn't fallen. Frisk did the same, before they focused on one another again. "Alright, you're doing well so far. However, this time I'm going to push harder."

And he didn't betray those words. He pushed his black flames with extra force, increasing their intensity. Frisk brought both his hands together as a large wave of white flames rises in front of him, countering the black flames for several seconds, before they canceled each other out completely. Chara smirked as more black flames rose around him, shifting into black flaming spears that swiftly shot towards Frisk. With a swing of his hand, yet another waves of white fire protected Frisk from the flames. A few holes were created where the spears penetrated, but he was otherwise completely unhurt. Frisk lowered his hand as he waited for Chara to continue his assault.

Chara gathered more black fire within his hand. It enlarges slightly as he continued concentrating on building power. Asgore and Toriel watched on with a bit of worry in their eyes. Asriel was less worried, taking in the sight in order to learn something. Chara wasn't exaggerating on being a mostly offensive fighter. Though judging by the sweat beginning to drip down his face, he was also being truthful about using magic. His stamina takes a serious nosedive if used for too long without rest. As for Frisk, he was succeding in defending himself from most of the attacks heading his way without losing much stamina at all. The contrast in ability between them was strong here. If they were sparring in close combat, Frisk would not be doing so well. Finally, Chara throws the largest fireball out of his attacks, watching it hurtle towards Frisk. It took a bit of effort, but Frisk raised his hand as he decided to try something a bit flashy. White flames gathered once again, then shifting to take shape into something that the fluffier Dreemurrs could definitely be impressed by.

A large flaming symbol that was shaped like the Delta Rune burned proudly in front of Frisk, and the black fireball collides with it. The flaming Delta Rune holds out, and the black fireball dissipates into nothing after a moment of struggling. Frisk soon made his own flames dissappear and lowered his hands. Chara could only breathe heavily while nodding in admiration. Frisk smiled at the silent praise and decided to do one more thing before they could all declare to be finished.

Frisk's soul turned green and he clapped his hands together. The others were suddenly covered in glowing green light, and could feel their wounds and fatigue slowly beginning to vanish. Flowey bobbed his head and nodded. "It's true that Frisk's offensive ability is seriously lacking...but he's skilled enough at defense for it to be just as efficient. With the protective and healing nature of green soul mode, he's going to be quite an invaluable healer." Frisk finished as soon as Flowey did, and his soul turns back to it's usual red. "And we're done here. Time to go back to peace and quiet. Later losers." With the interest now gone with the session, Flowey sinks back into the ground, leaving the others behind.

"And there he goes..." Chara shook his head as the other Dreemurrs gathered together. "Still, that weed has gotten a bit impressive. Never would have imagined that plant powers meant he could tap into the powers of nature connected to that aspect. He really did take Asriel and Undyne's lesson of importance on imagination seriously." Chara turned to Asriel and tilted his head. "Speaking of creative...Flame-Lightning. Undyne's definitely going to want to find out about that."

"Yeah...I can see that lecture/excitement from her right now..." Asriel wasn't totally joking with that. He literally heard a small yet menacing ' _Fuhuhuhuhu..._ " echo in his head, and it made him shiver. It doesn't help that using those two elements simultaneously in a combination like that is really taxing on his stamina. Yep. She'll defintely get on his case so he can learn to control it better.

"I'm sure you can handle it." Asgore smiled as he pulled his family in for a big hug. "The main aspect to focus on is that we are rapidly improving our ability, as well as our control over them. Control is very important when it comes to our official migration to the Surface."

"Splendid! I can safely agree that we did wonderfully!" Toriel beamed while returning the hug, warming them all up happily.

"Yeah...we're all pretty amazing~" Asriel smiled softly while returning everyone's hugs. They're slowly improving their abilities and overall control. They might even reach a new level of sorts...only time can decide that for them. "Now...how about some after-training pie?~"

"Oh! I could go for some pie!" Frisk said excitedly.

"Nothing like some delicious pie after a nice magic training session with the family!" Asgore smiled.

"...Yeah sure. Pie's good." Chara shrugged.

Toriel shook her head with a laugh. "You boys and your appetites are ridiculous..." Toriel's growling tummy swiftly debunked her gentle criticism, causing her to blush and giggle. "Then again, I'm not much better, am I?" She shook her head again before gently beginning to move the boys along. "First things first, however. This time you have to eat dinner first since it isn't breakfast pie. Ooh! Maybe Flowey can help me make some escargot!"

The guys simply laughed as Toriel began salivating at the thought of eating more of one of her favorite foods, considering the family training day to be quite successful.

* * *

 **Asriel: Creativity can be quite an effective and amazing thing if you put some heart and clever imagination into it. Monsters can be exceptionally good at this when given enough time and effort. And we like to put some emphasis on both of those. Just ask Master Undyne.**

 **Chara: Hmph. Fire can be stretched out in quite a lot of ways. Fusing it with lightning? Why do you have to be more awesome than me?**

 **Frisk: I think that our awesomeness is equally distributed.**

 **Asgore: Regardless, it's always nice to have some quality family time, even if it involves training our creativity. Wouldn't you say, Tori?**

 **Toriel: Escargot...xP**

 **Flowey: Someday I'm gonna beat the crap outta Smiley Trashbag with my new and improved powers! The New Frontier isn't canon anymore in this series which leaves a lot more free room for creativity! MWAHAHAHAHA!~**

 **Sans: what is he talking about...i wasn't even involved in this chapter...wait...what _am_ i doing here? *teleports out* **


	36. Mother's Day

**Toriel: This is quite terribly late...but it appears to be a Mother's Day chapter. Another chapter for me?!**

 **Asriel: Mom is imortant to us, and is deeply cherished. We definitely know we love her.**

 **Chara: It's imprtant to show this to her.**

 **Frisk: We'll let her know this with all our hearts.**

 **Mother's Day Drabble/Chapter: Go!**

* * *

Toriel was sound asleep in her bed, snoozing peacefully while under the warm, soft covers. The day was seemingly off to a pretty slow start.

That wouldn't last very long.

"Quietly...quietly..." She could hear the quiet whisper of her son Asriel approaching the bed. "We need to be as quiet as we can possibly be..."

"We CAN be as quiet as we can possibly be...but you're making it rather difficult." She also heard Chara's deadpan response to Asriel's request.

"Almost there...almost there..." Frisk could be heard whispering as well. Toriel was resisting the urge to roll her eyes at her behavior, and began shifting around. She then heard Frisk gasp. "Oh, she's shifting around! Do you think she hears us?!"

"...No Frisk. She's just having a bad dream. Of _course_ she heard us you dolt!" Flowey deadpanned even more than Chara.

Preferring for her children not to get into a spat so early in the morning, Toriel slowly sits up and rubs her eyes, opening them in slight annoyance. "Now children...and Flowey...you really shouldn't be arguing so early in the-" Her eyes widened as the Dreemurr Trio was suddenly upon her. Chara and Frisk standing on either side of her bed while Asriel was in the very front of the bed. All of them were holding plates stacked with numerous amounts of breakfast related to cinnamon. Butterscotch Cinnamon Pie was especially noticeable. She could only blink owlishly as she weakly finished her thought: "-morning...?"

"HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY!" The three of them cheered with bright smiles. Well mostly bright, Chara just looked proud of himself and happy for Toriel. Asriel and Frisk's faces were pretty much the embodiment of sunshine. Flowey was casual about it at best, though he did look like he was trying. Asriel was the one to leading the charge apparently, as he held his plate out the farthest, then placing it upon her lap. "We did our absolute best to prepare the breakfast all by ourselves! Dad and Flowey helped us out with it!"

"Only because you wouldn't leave me alone..." Flowey muttered.

Frisk as next up, placing his own plate next to her arm. "Warm Pie, warm milk, bagels, so much cinnamon and so much deliciousness! All for you!"

"And that's not all." Chara said with folded arms after setting his own plate down. "We're already quite acquainted with being your cuddle buddies, so you're going to have our full attention for the entire day. We're all yours."

Toriel blinked a bit as she heard her sons speak out to her and place breakfast plates around her. After a moment of letting her mind catching up to everything, she smiled as she gathers them all in a hug and closed her eyes. "My goodness...I have the three of you all to myself for the entire day? What's a mother like myself to do with that kind of power? Oh, I know~" Toriel pulls back and kisses each of them on their heads, before releasing them and turning to the breakfast they prepared for her. "So Flowey and Asgore helped you prepare all of this...oh! There's even a cup of tea!"

"Of course~" Asgore said as he popped in through the door and waved to her. "I made sure to pour you quite an amazing cup of tea, to go along with the amazing breakfast. And as the boys merrily said, you have their full undivided attention for the entire day!"

Toriel beamed a bit while clapping her paws. "A 'Me' day, essentially? I don't know what to say, except thank you!" She then turned her attention towards her breakfast, eagerly clapping once again. "Now then, I'd better get to eating. i wouldn't wish to waste your efforts to make breakfast for me!"

Chara smirked. "Course not. There's no way we would be able to match your baking mastery, but we tried to get as close as we possibly can. Muffet also lended six helping hands...I really appreciated her help with this, since my baking skills on my own is quite mediocre. Great to have a bit of backup, yeah?"

"Yep! You just go on and eat your breakfast, Mom! We'll be waiting so that we can spend the whole day together!" Asriel beamed as he hopped off the bed and followed his siblings out of the door. Asgore humbly bowed to Toriel before leaving as well. She nodded to all of them as she eagerly gazed at her breakfast and prepared to devour all of it. And she proceeded to do just that.

Strange how breakfast prepared with magic has the tendency to portray a sea of emotions that are passionate and genuine. While it was true that their pie wasn't nearly as good as hers when she prepares it, she didn't care about that. She could clearly tell that they prepared with all he love they could muster. For a monster, that in itself made it even sweeter and more delicious than it really was. Toriel was really happy that they went through this trouble for her, and was more than prepared to return the favor with much warmth of her own.

She was finished quicker than she thought she would be, wiping her muzzle and placing the plates and empty cup on top of one another. She moved her covers over and was about to put the dishes away herself. Though Flowey's vines proved to deny her this, having reached through the door and gently snatched the dishes away from her, before disappearing back through the door. It seemed that they didn't want her working herself too hard today, at least so early in the morning. Surely enough, Asgore soon comes in through the door way with a calm smile, and the boys appeared by his side. Each of them were pouting slightly, in an adorable manner that caused her to giggle and roll her eyes.

"Oi. This is your day. Which means you can't be working yourself more than necessary." Chara said.

"Putting up the dishes is considered too much work...?" Toriel snickered a bit after that.

"At the moment, indeed it does." Asgore reasoned casually. "We also take time to make sure your do the least work today as possible."

Toriel snickered once again. "Goodness gracious, can I at _least_ allow myself to get up from my bed on my own?"

"Nope." Asgore replied moved towards Toriel. She gasped as he slid his paws around her and then under her, before lifting her bridal style and carrying her out of her room with their sons following her. Toriel was outright laughing at this point as she wrapped her arms around his neck to hang onto him, wiggling her legs cheerfully. "The mother shoudln't have to walk around so early in the morning. Therefore, I shall be your carrier for this morning, where your smile itself is our brightest moment of this day.~"

"You're being a doofus, Asgore!~"

"Yup.~"

"Tehehehehe!~" Toriel couldn't help herself as she planted a cheerful giggling kiss on Asgore's kiss, causing them both to burst out laughing. Asriel and Frisk joined in on the laughter, while Chara and Flowey rolled their eyes with smirks of their own. As soon as they reached the base level of the house, Asgore sets Toriel comfortably upon her Chairiel. he then casually picked up frisk and placed him on Toriel's lap. She automatically wraps her arms around his waist and kisses the top of his head. He's highly pleased by this, kicking his feet out and smiling brightly. Asriel pouted a bit because he didn't call dibs on sitting on her lap, but shrugged it off and sits next to her cross-legged. Chara just sits down lazily, Flowey wrapped around his arm. "What are we doing now, boys?"

"We figured we'd do one more home activity before taking you out of the house. The boys came up with quite a few interesting ideas when it came to those, and they can't wait to go out with you so you can try them. But for now, we'd like to do something a bit more casual." Asgore said with clapped hands.

"And what might that be...?"

Chara took a sip out of his own teacup, then grinned. "Know how you do that one thing you always do as closely as you possibly can while baking? Well, our love for you is _beyond measure._ "

 _...Oh goodness no._ Toriel cracked a smile. Strike one.

Frisk went up next. He reached out to a nearby fruit bowl, and grabbed two specific things. "Hiya Mom!" He held up a grape. "You're doing a _grape_ job..." Then he held a raisin with a wide smile. " _Raisin_ us~"

" _Snrk..._ " Toriel forcefully closed her mouth to keep herself calm...her puffed cheeks was a clear indicator of this method failing. Strike two.

Asriel smiled as he held a cup of tea in his paws, his ears happily flopping upwards. "You're quite a _tea-riffic_ Mum!~"

Strike three. Game Over.

"PFFFT! HAHAHAHAHAH!" Toriel couldn't hold herself back anymore, the laughter came spilling out from her while she reared her head back at the same time. The mother jokes were remorselessly terrible. And yet here they were, making her crack so easily with only three tries. She could see Flowey and Chara cringe at the latter's pun, but he endured it regardless of whether or not he himself liked it. It seemed that seeing her smile was more than enough to make the action worth it. Toriel had to wipe a few tears from her eyes as a result. "Goodness...I...I can't...those...tehehehe!~"

Asriel tilted his head. "Has anyone ever told you how pretty your giggles and laughs are, Mommy?~"

"Kiss-Up." Flowey rolled his eyes.

"But it's true!"

'Only Mom can make giggling childishly at terrible puns look so unbeliveably cute in her own way." Chara said while Leaning slightly on her leg. "Mom is the most adorable Mom in the world. No arguments can be made. We won't accept them at all."

"Mom's so fwuffy~" Frisk cooed, wiggling his feet as he still had Toriel's arms around his waist, and was feeling the warm fluffy fur of her paws, then raised his head a little so Toriel's chin could touch it. They were both incredibly happy with this. This was a good time for them.

Asgore nodded as he turned around with a gentle brush of his golden mane. "There. The Royal Bad Pun session has been completed without much of a hitch. Tis becoming quite a nice day so far. Quite a nice day indeed." Asgore grinned as he closed his eyes. "i do suggest you get dressed in a few hours, Tori. You'll be relaxing with the boys once again soon, and you'll have the children all to yourself. Truly~"

"That's nice to hear. But will you be alright in your own?"

"It's not too much of a big deal, love. I'm sure Sans and Papyrus will be more than happy to provide me some company while you four are out. My concern is for you to enjoy yourself with our sons and to be smothered by their love and appreciation." Asgore smiled. "Do enjoy yourself with our sons, Tori. Relax with them for a while."

Toriel saw the genuine glint of happiness in Asgore's eyes, as she smiled and nodded. "Very well. I'll get dressed soon. Boys, do wait for me for a bit." The trio nodded as she set Frisk down.

"Oh, by the way! We cleaned the entire bathroom, top to to bottom, last night!" Frisk said with a gleeful skip. "Before you go on to change your clothes, you at least need a relaxing bath, first!"

"A nice bath so you can groom your fuzzy fluffy fur!~ There's plenty of time left before we leave!~" Asriel smiles brightly. Toriel was surprised to say the least, which was outdone by Asgore scooping her up in his arms again, getting a gasp out of her. "Almost forgot, no walking for you right now."

"For heaven's sake..." Toriel rolled her eyes while laughing.

Toriel was graciously carried up to the bathroom by Asgore, until she was set down in front of the door and left there to do what was requested. Asgore could at least allow her to do something like that on her own. He was incredibly doting today, and so were the boys. She says this as she acknowledges that the bathroom was indeed significantly cleaner than she last saw it, meaning they did quite an amazing job on it. They really wanted to impress her. They even started it ahead of time, complete with warm water, conditioning and everything. She smiled with a shake of her head. Perhaps they were trying a bit too hard...but she wasn't about to squander their efforts by not being grateful, because she was. She removes her clothing and climbs into the tub of bubbles, slowly sinking and sighing with relief. The water was quite warm and comforting. She even had to make sure she didn't fall asleep, as she had to go somewhere with the boys later in the day.

She opened her eyes a little as she stared ahead, past the bubbles that rather effectively covered her beautiful, fluffy aside from her arms and head. She gently held a paw in front of herself as a small ball of fire was manifested before her. She could see herself within it, as well as the faces of her family. She wondered how long they've been doing this, and how hard they had worked to make sure that she had a great day today. Asgore and Flowey were doing their best to help, but made a point to make sure they understood that this is a time for the sons to appreciate their mother. So their main focus should be her, and vice versa.

They're letting her know this with almost all of their actions so far.

With a sigh, after peacefully soaking in the bath for so long, she comes out while swiftly drying herself off with the combination of nearby towels and the heat from her flame magic. She then proceeds to wrap herself up in a bath robe with the Delta Rune on the back and exited the bathroom. Then she returns to her room to get dressed for what's next in her day. And as requested of her, she'll make sure to enjoy her day like they request of her. She feels like she was succeeding in doing just that.

Before she could proceed in changing, the Dreemurr Trio entered the room rather quickly. Immediately, Asriel and Frisk grabbed her in a fluffy hug, She gasped at first, but then giggled as she hugged them back happily. "Can I not even change out of my bath robes, children?!"

"A freshly bathed Momma is much more vulnerable to hugs. We need to enjoy the freshness while it lasts!" Asriel beamed as he and Frisk continued hugging her, then lifted themselves to kiss her cheeks. "Besides, you really can't expect today to not be filled with cuddles, smothers, and kisses.~"

"It can be on either side, as long as there's lots of it." Frisk agreed wholeheartedly.

"It isn't our fault that you're so incredibly warm. You're too hug-worthy to not hug." Chara said with a shrug.

...Did that just rhyme?

Toriel smiled with delight, hugging the trio close to her and kissing all of their cheeks with glee. "You boys are being so good to me today...I can really appreciate that. I can see how much you really want to show how much you appreciate me in return. I suppose it fits, in a way." She then returned to hugging them all as they enjoyed the warmth of her fur. They would relax here cuddling their mother until they were ready to leave for future activities. Cuddling her precious babies...

Yeah. Toriel figured that would be a decent way to keep her curiosity at bay.

 **(MTT Resort)**

The residents could see how much happiness was beaming off of Toriel as she holds Asriel's paw in one paw, and Frisk's hand in her other paw. Chara was following behind them with his arms folded. Flowey stayed behind, much to Frisk's disappointment. It didn't deter him too much, however. He was still very much willing to enjoy the day with his mother exactly like he and his brothers were intending to. Toriel was simply dressed in her Delta Rune robes, though she was still happy enough with it as things are. She smiled softly as she softly swung their arms along a giggle.

"We're coming to the Resort again, hm? Are there a few things you have planned for me here?"

Chara nodded a little bit as he folded his arms slightly. "We do have a few things planned...though it falls on us to make sure that it all goes according to plan...so this might not go as well as we might think it should." Asriel and Frisk glared at Chara a bit, which caused him to raise both eyebrows in an apologetic matter. "Then again it can also go well, as we'll try our very bes to make sure that today is a great day!" They stopped glaring at him and returned to beaming towards Toriel, who was looking around the resort quite curiously.

"I wonder what we're doing...I'm quite curious~"

Asriel stroked his chin as he looked up towards the ceiling slightly. "Well first off, I think we'll bother Mettaton's photo booth so we all take pictures with Mom for her to keep!" Asriel beamed at his idea, in which Toriel found herself happily agreeing to. When this was first suggested with Chara, her was skeptical. But then he remembered something a bit vital...this was Mettaton they were taking about. Of course he would have a photo booth somewhere around the Resort for guests to use.

Once Asriel suggested it, Toriel didn't waste any time showing her delight. She scooped the children up and, by Asriel's direction, took them all to the mentioned photo booth. There, she set all of them down.. Asriel in front, Frisk and Chara on the sides. Paying the appropriate amount, Toriel hugged the trio in her arms and smiled gleefully as a four pictures were taken in total. One had them all making a respective silly face, the second involved Frisk and Chara holding up Asriel and Toriel's floppy ears. The third one had the trio pointing upwards towards Toriel as she pulled up her sleeves and flexed, with one of her biceps obviously having the somewhat adorable 'Gorey' tattoo on it. They seemed to be quite powerful looking, seems that Undyne inspired her somewhat, just a last one was simply them looking very relaxed and peaceful. Chara...well he did the best he could in that endeavor.

Stepping out of the booth, Toriel took a good look at the pictures they all took, and smiled while hugging them slightly. "Oh, these are beautiful! I'll make sure to keep them on hand, children!"

"Yeah, sweet vibes!" Asriel cheered with his paws up.

Chara leaned in with narrowed eyes. Not out of anger, but slight embarrassment. _Have my cheeks always been so pink...?_

"Alright then, we have yet another thing prepared for you, and it's very likely to be one of the best parts of the day." Frisk smiled as he began leading Asriel and Chara away. "Just wait here in the main room, Mom. We'll be back soon, count on it."

"...Um...okay. Don't stay away too long, okay? I'm having much fun with you three." Toriel said as the boys move away from her into wherever they were heading. Not seeing anything else to do at the moment, Toriel walked over to one of the tables and took a seat in one of her chairs, trying to get comfortable. After a few moments of waiting, she felt a sudden chill. Not a chill of danger, she just felt a bit cold all of a sudden.

"...To...ri...el...hel...lo...~" Toriel gasped as she turned around to see who was greeting her. To her great surprise, it was Snowdrake's Mom. One of the Amalgamates of Alphys' unintentional creation. Toriel found herself pausing in surprise and wondering why she might be calling out to her. She watched with a somewhat worried face as the Amalgamate slowly shifted onto the chair in front of Toriel. "Ho...w...ar...e...yo...u...do...in...g...to...da...y...?"

Not wanting to be rude, Toriel shook off her surprise and smiled towards her. "I'm doing fine, Mrs. Snowdrake. I've come here for Mother's Day with my children."

"Oh...that's...ni...ce...I'm h...ere...w...ith my son...too..." She was speaking slowly, and has always been speaking this way ever since her unintentional resurrection. Though the slow speaking hasn't changed too much, Toriel could tell that she was definitely doing better at putting words together. Alphys was even under the fearful suspicion that she was dying, though she seemed to be somewhat stabilized now. At least to the point that she didn't look like she was struggling to keep herself together. "He...said...tha...t...he...ne...ed...ed...to step aw...ay...for...a...mom...ent...I...won...der...what...he's...up...to...?"

"Hm? Snowdrake has also left without too much warning? How odd. I do wonder what they're up to..." Toriel mumbled slightly. While thinking about this, her thoughts went straight back to th Amalgamate. She cautiously asked her a question, not seeking to offend her nor make her uncomfortable. "Um...excuse me. Would you mind if I asked something personal? You're more than free to decline if you wish..."

"Of course...what is...it that you...want to know..?"

Toriel took a deep breath and spoke her mind, preparing to bear the consequences hat might result from it. "Mrs. Snowdrake...how does it feel to be reunited with your son again...?"

The Amalgamate paused for a moment, gazing at Toriel not out of anger, but curiosity. After studying her for a few moments, she nodded softly and began speaking as clearly as she could. "To...be...perfectly honest...com...ing ba...ck...as I am...was very...ve...ry..painful...just brea...thing...hur...t...a lo...t..." Toriel could see that she was trying her best to be coherent, as if it was something truly important to her, because it most likely IS very important to her. "...Bu...t...I didn...'t...care...I don't...blame Dr...Alphys...for...what happen...ed...she...could not...have know...n...I...was...jus...t...happy...to be...alive...the pain...is proof...that I am...alive..." Toriel grew more concerned and interested in Mrs. Snowdrake's viewpoinht, as the elder continued. "...I...push...ed...thro...ugh...the pain...because...I was...alive again...it meant...that I could...see my...Sno..wy...again...my belo...ved...Snowy...he wa...s...so...sad...with...out...me...I le...ft...him...fa...r...too...soon...so...I...push...through my pain...for his...sake..."

"His sake...?"

"...Yes...beca...use...no mat...ter...ho...w...much suff...ering...I...might...endure...in...this...state...I'll continue...living. Be...cause...the...pain...that I'm...going...through...will pale...in comparison...to what SNo...wy...will feel...if...his mother dies again...when he ju...st...got me ba...ck...there is no...way I was going...to do that...to him..." The fellow mother looked up to Toriel, smiling weakly. "You...know...what his reaction was...to seeing me...like this...? His...very first...reaction...after seeing his mother...contorted into such...a mess...barely surviving but...not quite dying...he...bursts into...tears of joy...and give me...a big hug...Sno...wy...did not...care...about what...I looked like now...nor did...he...care that...I...may...never get...back to normal...he didn't...care...about that...at all. All...that truly mattered...to him...was that...his mother was...back...he could hug her...kiss her...say that 'I love you'...right to her face...with the brightest smile...and the best of jokes..." It was a bit strange and Toriel wasn't too sure. But she could swear that the mother was now crying and smiling at her own words. "Sno...wy...he's...such...a good boy...he's...going...to be...a great...comedian...one day...a comedian...with...a big...heart..."

Toriel gaped in awe at the woman who proved to be much stronger than her fragile-looking appearance would have her perceived as. As much as the pain would have surely caused her to want to die, she realized that she could not allow that to happen to herself so easily. She still had a family to get back to, and there was nothing anyone could do to keep her from reuniting with them. Living like she was might have been painful for her, but wnothing would be more painful to her than the thought of breaking her son's heart again. She's living not only for herself no matter how painful it gets...but also for the sake of her son. She refused to give up on trying to make her son happy, not caring if her current state making it difficult to do so. She was a truly devoted mother, in Toriel's eyes. She deserved a break far more than she did. Snowdrake must have realized at least some of this. Someone who might have wanted to die before because the pain was too much to bear, but was strong enough to choose to continue living anyway, in hope for something better to come.

...Her mind shifted to Asgore at that moment.

As her mind wondered upon the other mother's words, she was interrupted by Snowdrake himself, walking up to his mother and giving her a hug. "Mom! Sorry I took so long! Dad has all our ordered food ready for us. We made sure to order much of your favorites!" He graabbed her wing and very gently tugged on it. "We don't want it all going to waste! Come on!~"

"Oh...okay...goodbye...Toriel..." She smiled and waved to the monster monarch and moved along with Snowdrake in tow, his father waiting for the both of them.

As Toriel cotemplated the fellow mother's words, she had to blink herself back into focus as the Dreemurr Trio caught up to her with food in their hands/paws. A few for them, but she could tell that most of them were for her. She felt her mouth salivate at the sight of Snail Pie and Escargot. Plenty of it, and all for her. Maybe a bit for Asriel, but most of it was no doubt for her. She blinked and shook her head, regaining her focus. "Um, hello children!"

"Hi Mom, we're back with your food! And it was quite easy since Nappstablook always has snails on hand, and he's a very important part of MTT Resort." Asriel explained as she sets the pie in front of her, while Chara and Frisk set down the escargot on either side of the pie. "We didn't want you making your own food at the moment, so we asked others to do so for you. And they accepted the request with open arms!"

"I can see that..." Toriel beamed as she eyed the food before her with her paws clasped. "Well then..there's no way I can turn this down when they worked quite hard on it for me, is there?~"

"Nope. Guess not." Chara smirked at the gleeful look in her eyes.

"Go on and eat, Mom. We've got just a bit more for you to experience, but for now we just want you to enjoy your snail lunch/dinner. It can be both of those things, ya know!" Frisk smiled as he was the only one to leave this time, leaving Toriel with the other two boys.

She didn't waste any time at all eating the Snail Pie and escargot. Asriel had is own slice as fell as a few pieces of escargot. Chara turned as green as his sweater and turned away from the two while shaking his head. He just can't see why anyone would like the taste of cooked snails so much. It just doesn't sit well with him no matter how much he tried. He preferred chocolate over snails any day, and then some. No offense to them, but he can't see himself acquiring a taste for snails.

When Frisk returned after ten minutes, he could see that all of the Snail Pie and Escargot were gone. All that was left was Asriel wiping his muzzle and Toriel licking her own. She then leans back and happily pats her belly, pleased with herself. She turned her head and catches wind of Frisk, waving to him to come over. He does so without protest, picking him up and setting him on her lap. She began speaking, but what first came out of her mouth was a burp. She blushed and excused herself before smiling and hugging Frisk with a cute nuzzle to his head.

"I quite enjoyed my lunch/dinner, my chidren. What are you going to do for me next?"

Chara nodded as he leaned an arm on the table. "That's quite a special one. We're now going to gve you quite a summary of how much we appreciate you."

"Oh?~"

"We didn't need to write that kind of thing down. We have them memorized within our souls and hearts." Frisk agreed, looking up towards Toriel and smiling towards her, along with Asriel. "I'm going to go first. Are you ready to hear it?"

"If you wish."

Frisk nodded to this, as he cleared his throat and began speaking before her:

"I've gained a lot of positive memories during my time with you, Mom. When I entered the Underground for the very first time and you saved me from Flowey's attack...I was nervous at first. nervous and unsure. But as i grew to know you better, I felt warm and safe. And that wasn't something I had much experience with when I was on the surface. You helped protect me, you gave me a home and something to eat, and a warm bed to sleep in. And after I figured out the truth, I discovered that despite the numerous heartbreaks you've experience, you still chose to do the best you could to take care of me. And despite you initially letting me leave by myself before, you eventually cme back to help me again. You've proven that your love for me is genuine, regardless of the pain in your heart and soul. And for that...I love you."

Toriel smiled brightly throughout Frisk's words, pulling him for a hug into her bosom and lovingly kissing the top of his head. "I love you too, my child..." Squeezing him a little before releasing him, she sets him aside and rubbed his hair. Chara then took Frisk's spot, placing himself upon Toriel's lap as his own crimson eyes stared into her own:

"...The dark side of humanity has numbed me to a lot of things...both the bad, and the good. I really didn't want to give them the satisfaction of continuing to cause me misery. So I escaped them...and fell down here. Battered, bruised, and broken. Then Asriel found me and took me to see you and Dad...and you immediately took me in. Like what Frisk said, giving me a warm bed, nice food, a bath, the great stuff. Though you were also the one who persuaded me into revealing my eyes." Chara sighed. "'My eyes...caused me a lot more trouble than one would think they would. I hated them. I wanted to hide them forever behind my hair. And yet the very first time you saw those eyes for yourself...you liked how my eyes looked. It's not even because your eyes are crimson too, you genuinely thought that my eyes suited me in a positive way. Asgore and Asriel quickly agreed with you, but you were the first. I...wished I appreciated you more than my actions might have dicated. I'm so sorry for how my actions back then pained you so...I love you, mother."

The mother could see that Chara was still holding an immense amount of self-loathing towards himself. She couldn't even sense all of it, but it was enough for her to notice. Regardless of this, she smiles as she hugs Chara to her chest, slightly smothering him and kissing him atop the head. "I love you too, my child~"

"Hmph...great. Now if you don't mind, you're hugging me a bit tight. Please allow me to breathe." Chara muffled into her chest, lightly patting her shoulder. Toriel giggled at his complaint as she sets him aside with another gleeful pat on his head. Finally her birth child, Asriel Dreemurr, sets himself upon her lap and immediately hugged her. Toriel didn't hesitate to hug back, but noticed that his hug was tighter than the other two:

"...Mom...I'm sorry too." Asriel mumbled. "I'm just as responsible for most of your pain as Chara, and it really made me feel guilty once I regained a soul for my own. I don't want something like that to happen again, so I'm going to do my best to make sure that it doesn't." Asriel looked up towards Toriel as his head rested comfortably on her chest. "We already know what you've done for us, and what you'll continue to do for us, because you love us that much. Food, a home, warm bed, warm fire, it's quite a long list of things that you've done for us that I won't be able to keep up with even if I tried. My appreciation and love for you is boundless. And I don't just love you because of what you've done for us...but I'm also very proud of you. Not about the good things you've done regarding being a mother...but your flaws." Toriel blinked owlishly, not knowng what he meant. "When Dad acted out of anger for a cause that would help monsterkind, you left him when he couldn't bring himself to go through with it. Then you tried to keep the other children from going out there, but your own hate for the outside kept you from following them and protecting them, up until Frisk had the highest influence on you. If it wasn't for us interfering with you, you never would have left. And if it wasn't for Undyne forcefully pointing out your on sins for leaving monsterkind to die out, you would have still gone on to hate Dad without recognizing your fault in this. You would have kept going on with hating him, and accepting no responsibility of your own, just to make yourself out as the one with the higher moral compass."

Toriel flinched slightly and turned away ashamed. Asriel was right about those things. She never would have left if Frisk didnt influence her the most, and she never would have returned to Asgore without constant pushing from everyone regarding how much he needed her, and vice versa. As well as how sorry he was for failing to prevent anyy of the tragedies that befell upon the family. Not only did she turn her back on her people, she turned her back on the only family she had left. That was despicable of her. Even Sans, her closest friend aside from Gerson, had to let her know that essentially leaving Asgore to fend for himself was _**not**_ the right thing to do. She lowered her eyes, but Asriel patted her cheek and turned her back to face him. He was smiling.

"...But those things are not why I'm proud of you. It's when you realized that what you did was wrong, and it needed to be remedied to the best of your ability. You exited the RUins with the promise to protect Frisk. You interacted with the people of the Underground, seeing for yourself just how much everyone, especially Dad, needed you in this time of need. You had your flaws and mistakes pointed out to you in a way that left it impossible for you to deny that you're responsible for the state of the Underground. But rather than run from it again, you accepted these things about yourself, and swore to become a better person by choosing to confront these flaws and overcome them to the best of your ability. Your reasons to reunite with Dad turned from doing so for Frisk's sake into doing so for his sake, as well as your own. You recognized your wrongs, and were desperate to apologize to him in person for it. And he was more than happy to accept, knowing that you were back in his life. It was funny that you didn't expect for it to be that easy. Asgore was starved of love due to the burden he carried, and you refused to let him carry it alone any longer. And to make it better, you also acknowledged that all of this won't be enough to make up for all of their suffering. So you devoted yourself to helping the monsters, as well as your children. You chose to face and rise above your mistakes instead of running away from them again. You accepted that you have your flaws after such a long time thinking that you were in the right for it's entirety. You accepted Asgore back into your life because you still love him, and he needed you and vice versa. Then you happily accepted me and Chara back into your arms, despite what we've done. No matter what happens next, you chose to devote your life making up for it, to redeem yourself for abandoning everyone. Ultimately, to become a much better person than you were before. And because of that...our family is whole again, and better than before. Not only does that make me proud...it makes me happy."

Toriel was in tears right now. Asriel's words have struck multipel chords in her heart and soul, even Frisk and Chara were impressed by how deeply he thought about this. Chara huffed. _I'm starting to think he's spending TOO much time with Undyne._ Asriel didn't notice his brother's mental scoff, and smiled brightly with a tilted head.

"Happy Mother's Day, Mom. I love you."

"My child...! I...! I...!" Toriel sniffled as she hugged Asriel tightly, placing multiple kisses on his head, cheeks, and nose, then placing him back into a tight hug. "I love you too! I love you, my beautiful children...!" Frisk and Chara nodded to one another joined in on the hug, letting their mother know just how much she was loved by them, and how appreciative of her willing to change for the better, as she too was on a path of redemption.

...The other six would be just as proud of her as Asriel and his siblings.

 **(Later that Night...)**

"Dum-Dee-Dum~" Asgore was making the bed by himself, preparing to turn in for the night. Flowey was fast asleep in his pot, with a sign that said 'WAKE FLOWER=DEATH'. Asgore paid no heed to it, yawning as he stretched a bit, scratching his beard and back. "Golly...Tori sure has been gone for a while...I'm sure she and the boys are having a great time!"

"...Asgore..."

He looked to the doorway and saw Toriel standing in the doorway, a paw on the doorframe. She was smiling softly to him whiile dressed in her nightgown. She must have changed before coming into the room. She did leave it in the bathroom to dry. Asgore smiled as he turned to her and waved his paw. "Howdy, Tori! How was your da-OOF!"

Toriel caught him in a rather tight hug, nuzzling herself into the fur on his chest. Initially confused, he was about to ask what had happened, but she cut him off: "Asgore...the boys love me. Regardless of me leaving you and the Kingdom behind to rot...Asriel forgave me. he's proud of me, because he knows that I've fully accepted my path of redemption, and I devote myself to becoming a better peson than I was before. A better person to everyone...especially you. I'm sure now. There's nothing I wouldn't do for those boys if it meant protecting them...but I also want them to be their own person someday. Because I know they'll be great."

"Tori...?"

Toriel looked up to Asgore with a soft smile and tears dripping down her cheeks. "Asgore...do you appreciate me coming back to you...?"

Asgore responded without hesitation. "After a long time of being alone with no one to go home to...that day was one of the best in my entire life." Asgore smiled. "You're a terrific person, Toriel Dreemurr. You're only going to get better from here. This is something thhat everyone knows for a fact."

Toriel smiled as she got on her tip-toes and pulled Asgore into a kiss, one he happily returns by wrapping his arms around her back. Soon, she's lifted onto the bed as he turns out the lamp and candles, as they lie in bed and simply cuddle each other, enjoying and taking enjoyment just from being together. There was no doubt about it. Their flame was back, and it's burning brighter than ever before.

"I love you, Tori."

"And I love you, Asgore..."

Peaceful slumber and fluffy dreams soon took them way from consciousness...

* * *

 **Asriel: Biological mothers.**

 **Frisk: Adoptive mothers.**

 **Chara: Mother figures.**

 **Me: It doesn't matter. Your mom is a very important part of your life. Don't take that for granted. Appreciate her. Tell her you love her. Because she's someone who really cares about you. I know this about my own mother for sure. I hope it's the same for you all. Hope your day is going great, and shall continue to be so. Also, you didn't think I'd leave Snowdrake's Mom out of this, did you? She takes the cake out of many mothers in the Underground aside fom Toriel herself. Despite the difficulties her reincarnated form has placed for her, she endures it all for her precious Snowy, who missed her and loves her deeply. Props for Snowdrake's Mom, readers. And props for Toriel, as she's fully acknowledged that she's on her own path of redemption.**

 **Toriel: Happy Mother's Day, children.~**


	37. Father's Day

**From a Mother's Day Chapter to a Father's Day chapter! Both of them slightly late but still placed quite a bit of effort into! A few surprises here and there, a bit of fluff in certain places that definitely tickle the heart, the usual. Asgore really needed this day, does anyone else agree?**

 **Asgore: It's a day for Father's isn't it? Slightly late, but well appreciated nonetheless. Let's enjoy the experience together!~**

 **Father's Day Celebrate!**

* * *

"Wakey Wakey, Fluffybuns~" Toriel cooed gleefully as she gently shook Asgore awake. The grand fluffy slowly blinked his eyes open to see his wife hovering her head over his own. Asgore smiled softly towards her, then yawned loudly, showing off his numerous fangs to the giggling Toriel. "Yes yes, honey. I'm well aware that we both have fangs~"

"That's very humorous of you, Tori." Argore chuckled as he slowly sits up and rubs the back of his neck slightly. He was slightly confused by the look of even greater cheer on Toriel's face. He blinked owlishly. "Uh...is there something that's brought you greater cheer than usual, Tori?"

She blinked slightly and tilted her head in slight suspicion. "Wait...you don't know what day it is...?" Asgore began sweating, desperately praying that he didhn't forget something very significant. Toriel gently facepalmed and ran said paw down her face. "Only you could somehow forget that today is Father's Day."

Asgore blinked in surprise. "F...Father's Day...?"

"Yes, it's Father's Day you fluffy dummy!" Toriel poued while slapping him gently in the shoulder. "Come downstairs, I've already made breakfast for you with the children's help. Cinnamon Sugar Muffins and Golden Flwoer Tea. All for you~" She smiled as she grabbed him by the paw and pulled him from the bed. "Come now. You're going to be gawking all day if I don't get you moving. So come! Up and up!"

"A-Alright! I'm coming!" Asgore stuttered as he was lead down the stiars by an amused Toriel down to the kitchen. And as she advertised, warm cinnamon sugar muffins and a cup of Golden Flower Tea. Asgore smiled widely at the setup. "it all looks amazing, Tori...and you say that the boys helped you make these?"

"Indeed they did! Now go on, eat your muffins quickly while they're warm, and your tea is good. The boys are waiting to spend some time with you, as well as a couple others. Don't ask questions, just go on and eat your muffins and drink your tea!~" Toriel emphasized as he seated him in the chair. She then tapped her lips a few times and smiled, sitting next to him with the chair next to him. "On second thought, you don't have to waste your time. I'll give you a helping paw~" Toriel smiled as she takes one of the muffins and offers it to Asgore.

Asgore blushed. "You're...you're going to feed it to me...?"

"Oh don't be embarrassed. Is it really so strange for a wife to feed her husband in such a manner? _Hm?~_ "

"N-No...I suppose not..."

Conceding to Toriel's offer, Asgore allowed her to gently feed him every muffin, one at a time. Toriel took great pleasure in seeing how embarrassed he was getting over it, giggling at his red blushing face every so often. She didn't really rush him, no. It was the intimate look in her eyes with a bit of fluttering, matched with her relaxed pacing, that made him increasingly nervous. She was taking her time, even though before she had said that he needed to be in a hurry. Asgore sometimes wondered if Toriel really enjoyed seeing him blush...and sometimes he just _knew_ she enjoyed seeing him blush. This case belonged to the latter.

After she was finished feeding him all of the muffins, she proceeded to lift the cup of tea towards him and have him take multiple sips of it until it was all gone. She sets the glass down and took a look at his face. She tapped her chin a couple times and tiled her head. "Hm...you'll have to clean yourself up a bit, as well as clear the crumbs from your beard. But first, I'll take care of your cheeks."

"What does that me- _eeeaaannn?!_ " Asgore meeped as Toriel leans in and licked the crumbs from both of his cheeks, then briefly kisses his lips. The action made his blush even worse than before, now he entire head blushed red with pure embarrassment. She pulled back and licked her lips slightly, smiling sweetly.

"The children will be waiting outside, dear. Do get dressed and ready for them, will you?~" She beamed brightly while gently nuzzling his nose slightly, before pulling her sleeves back, taking the dishes to the sink and begins watching them. Asgore as still very much embarrassed by her actions, despite the genuine love behind them. He was still frozen with how dumbfounded he was, until Toriel giggled outwardly. "Apparently you're not dumbfounded enough to stare at me from behind. Do shake yourself out of it, dear. Spend time with your children first, because right now they want it more. Don't fret though. I promise to spend more time with you later... _tonight_ ~" That didn't help his blushing at all, and neither did her slight tail wag.

Yeah. She definitely enjoyed teasing him, and she's slowly getting more imaginative about it. He hoped that she wasn't taking tips from Muffet...wait...why does Muffet know how to tease like that anyway?!

 _...Chara, I wish you strength..._

The Dreemurr Trio were finally greeted by Asgore stepping out of the house, donning his legendary pink sweater 'Mr. Dad Guy'. Asriel and Chara were overjoyed to see it on him again, while Frisk was slightly suspicious of the blush on Asgore's cheeks. Though he set it aside for the moment as he had other, more primary concerns to tend to at the moment. That moment was very important to the brothers and to Asgore, and would proceed through the rest of the day.

"Happy Father's Day!~"

"It's Daddy's Day!"

"It's your day. Be happy."

Frisk, Aseiel, and Chara said one after another. Asgore loved every single one of them. "Thank you, my children! What shall we do today?"

"Well, we have a couple ideas, but we're gonna go with the more chill things since we know that you're a pretty laid-back guy. And there's one place where we can be pretty laid-back for a few spells." Chara said with folded arms. "We're gonna head to Grillby's. I know it seems to bit lax...but that's what we're looking for, aren't we? A chance for Mr. Dad Guy to kick back and relax. Because we all know that you really, _really_ deserve it after all of the crap that you've been through...though a majority of that was my fault..."

"Relax, my son. We both have things to make up for. But for today, we enjoy our time together." Asgore smiled as he placed his paw on Chara's head. "Now as you said...let us go to Grillby's as you all have declared that we would do~"

With this in mind, the Dreemurr Trio held onto Asgore, and they teleported away from the area.

 **(Grillby's)**

The multi-colored flash outside ended, which briefly confused a few monsters, though they dismissed it once they realized that it was simply the Dreemurr Trio, and with Asgore in tow. As usual, Grillby's was casually packed, with the Canine Unit obviously taking up space there for a little bit. Doggo was smoking dog treats and attempting to play cards with Lesser Dog. It was slightly troubling, since he needed to constantly move the cards around so that he could actually see them. He swears his Riddoch Syndrome was a really aggravating pain that he would love to live without, but unfortunately didn't have that option. His fellow canines were there to support him though, so he wasn't too grumpy about it. Just grumpy enough.

Grillby was seen cleaning glasses from behind his counter, and other monsters were sitting on the stools casually chatting away with one another...monsters such as Muffet. She spun around on her stool for a moment, only to catch a glimpse of Chara. She beamed brightly and waved her middle arm towards him.

"Oh my! It's Chara-Dearie! Hello hello _hello_!~"

"Oh no..." Chara groaned as he gently facepalmed. "Muffet...just...how the heck did you get here? I though your spiders couldn't handle the co-"

"Heated limo."

 _DAMMIT!_ "Oh, right...forgot that was one of the things you said you would buy...I don't know why I keep forgetting that..." He sighed as he and his brothers, with his father lumbering behind him, approached the counter and placed themselves in different seats. Only for Grillby to quietly and gently remind Asgore that those seats weren't strong enough to support his weight. Pouting softly at this realization, he takes a seat in one of the booths, lamenting that he doesn't get to sit closer to his sons. Asriel noticed this, and placed himself in his lap with much glee on his face. Asgore returned the look of glee, and they softly embraced one another. With them properly situated, Chara and Muffet continued their chat. "Well, nevermind how you got here. _Why_ are you here?"

"I was discussing possible future business plans with Grillby here! We're business rivals, but we're rather casual about it. We might want to outdo the other person, but we also want to make sure that they're not doing terribly. Not one of those nasty spats where one business tries to sabotoge the other. Nope! I'm a fair contender!~" She snickers as stars replaced all five of her eyes. "And the better contender will gain much more money...ahuhuhuhu~" Muffet cleared her through and rested her chin in her palm. "Still, despite our friendly rivalry, I do see him as a father figure of sorts. SO I decided to spend a bit of time with him. Have a fun chat, something along those lines."

"Huh...I guess I can see that." Chara blinked. "Me and my brothers are here with my father, trying to relax. Because i think you already know how much he needs it."

"Mhm. I sure do. King Fluffybuns could use a day off dedicated to Daddy's~" Muffet giggled.

Chara sighed, though he did nod in agreement. Then he took an extended look at Muffet...and tried to hide the fact that his already pink cheeks were getting pinker. It was slowly becoming noticeable, but Muffet was definitely growing up a little. Chara couldn't deny that, given the two growing bumps growing under her blouse. That, and her pantaloons, which made her hips _seem_ wider, were discarded. And yet at this point of her age-which was different from how normal spiders age-it would soon become apparent that she wouldn't need her outgrown pantaloons to make her hips seem wide.

Muffet blinked slightly, noticing that Chara was looking away from her. "Chara-Dearie, is something the matter...?"

"...Nothing's wrong, I'm fine." He said quickly, briefly throwing her off. Though Muffet being Muffet, she shrugged it off and continued chatting with Grillby.

Doggo, despite his Riddoch Syndrome, could see that Chara was giving an extended gaze towards Muffet's legs, especially her growing hips. He scoffed and chewed slightly on his dog biscuit. _Looks like h_ _e's unconsciously decided on his favorite physical part of her._

Meanwhile, Asriel and Frisk were spending quite a bit of time with Asgore, being closest to him at the moment by sitting in the same booth as him. Asgore smiled as he had each boy on one lap, since he took up a majority of the booth. Asriel smiled as he gazed upwards towards Asgore. "Say...Dad...no matter what you've went through during your loneliness...a lot of monsters still saw you as some sort of father figure, right? Because you did your best to lead them, and all?"

"Well...I suppose that would be the case...but I don't really wish for a majority of the Underground to be sending Father's Day presents and cards...that would be far too much mail for me to send out..." Asgore smiled sheepishly. "Not that I'm so vain to believe that every single monster in the Underground admires me in that manner! Just that...still, that would be a lot of mail to sort through. i wouldn't want Tori to get aggravated by the overflow of mail and decides to just incinerate all of it. That would be rather troublesome to clean up, all of that ash."

"Urahaha! I guess that would be a bit of a stretch to clean up!" Asriel said nervously. "Though I also guess that it wouldn't be so bad to receive a few letters and something along those lines...would something like that be acceptable, Dad?"

"Hm...yes. I guess I can accept a few Father's Day cards. Did you ever prepare any Father's Day cards, boys?"

"Sure we did! But we can't really give them to you right know. At a later, more appropriate time, maybe." Frisk said as he shifted around to make himself more comfortable.

Asriel nodded softly to Frisk, while gazing to Asgore again. ":Say Dad...if you were to get a card from someone like...how you say...Undyne? Would you feel really happy if you got a card from her? Would that really make you happy?"

"Hm...?" Asgore tapped his chin a few times, thinking it over. "Father's Day gift from Undyne...I suppose that would be really nice of her. Of course I would appreciate a nice gesture such as that."

"Ah. i see. That's good to know." Asriel smiled softly and nodded. Grillby soon came around with their food, placing it down on the table before them. "Oh, thanks Grillby!"

He nodded softly to him, as well as Asgore. He then turned around and walked to the back, where his 'Fire Exit' was placed. As soon as he went through it, he heard his pone ring. He takes it out and see who was calling him.

The image was of a green flame girl in a somewhat school-like uniform. She was posing quite cheerfully in the image, and she was standing right next to Grillby. The contact name said "Fuku". After a moment of thought, he proceeded to answer the phone.

" _Hello? You there, Daddy? Hah! Just kidding, I already know you're there, even though you're a pretty quiet guy!_ " Grillby heard her laugh on the other line, and could also hear her leaning back against a wall. " _Yeah, I know this is a rather cruddy way to say Happy Father's Day, over the phone instead of in your arms...I just didn't feel like waiting anymore just to say it! You're always working so hard, Dad, even in a place that's completely surrounded by snow. Of course you're tough enough to handle the cold...and it makes me wish that I was tough as you..."_ Fuku went quiet for a moment, as Grillby could pretty much hear her frown slightly. Though he could then hear the girl begin to smile again. " _But it's fine, though. Maybe I'm not that tough to handle the cold now, but one day I WILL be. I promise you that. But for now, I'm not gonna let you forsake your business for your sake. There's no need to worry. I'm still doing fine as always in Hotlands. We'll meet up later today so we can spend more time together. Hope you're doing alright too."_ Grillby simply nodded softly, and somehow Fuku understood that despite not seeing him. " _Alright, see you soon Daddy! Bye!~_ "

Grillby nodded as h put his phone away, then rubbed his flaming neck. It was true. Grillby's flames were more than strong enough to withstand the cold of Snowdin. His daughter, however...she wasn't so durable. At some point, he had to help her surpass that limitation, to become a flame that's not so easily put out by the cold. And besides...he hasn't been spending enough time with her. This would be one of the opportunities he simply couldn't pass up. She was pained buy their distance, but not enough to force him to give u his business. Perhaps she was stronger than she believed...she simply isn't strong _enough_. Not yet, anyway.

"...Fuku..."

 **(Later, in MTT Resort)**

If there was anything Undyne considered herself to be _really_ good at besides hitting people as hard as she possible can, it was her way with words. She should know, because that trait was slowly rubbing off on her student, Asriel. Mix his way of words with his ever-growing wisdom and strength, he was going to be a pretty effective user of Warrior Therapy. And just being an effective speaker in general. At least in some aspects, anyway. Though...if there was one thing she can admit that she definitely _wasn't_ good at, was designing things. Creativity in regards to art was just out of her league, and everyone knows how she hates to admit defeat.

So she ahd a certain few people help her out with this problem.

"WHy didn't you say so earlier, darling? Of course I would help you!~" Mettaton says, being the one that Undyne's come to for help. "I already have my bots working on it! And you need not worry, I made sure that they were to get your every word on it. You provide words of passion, and I'll provide the art to make it sparkle!~"

"Don't overdo it with the glitter. You know what, don't add glitter at all. I can't really trust you to not add too much of it." Undyne rolled her eye with her arms folded. Disregarding that...I really want this card to look great, you know? Asgore deserves a good-looking card for a great Father's Day. I'm sure that Asriel and his brothers are doing a great enough job of that already. But still, i really want to make it sound _and_ look meaningful." She sighed while gently facepalming. "Is it lazy for me to have someone else write and design the card for me, even if they're using the words I've given them? It just feels...I dunno...a bit lazy for me to ask someone to do something for me that should be relatively simple."

"Now now, I know how you like to take down any challenge that comes your way, darling. But there is absolutely nothing wrong with asking for a little bit of help once in a while. Don't worry about it~" Mettaton hummed as he waved to her slightly, before going back to see his mini-bots progress on her card. Undyne sighed as she ran a hand through her hair. He did have a bit of a point. Nothing wrong with having a helping hand, even if it was for a special day such as this one. Though she still wondered if she had tried making her card on her own, would it have the same sentiment. She soon shook it off and decided to drop the issue. She's already made her choice, so she was going to stick with it for now.

Alphys gently took hold of Undyne hands and had her gaze into her eyes. "It's gonna be okay, Undyne. We both know Asgore very well. And there's one thing we can be sure about. Any gesture you make for him out of the kindness of your heart and soul will no doubt be accepted with open arms and a very bright smile. That's the kind of man he is, in some circles. That is while he's not being a big fluffy dummy..." _As well as being obliviously hot..._ She shook her head and smiled again. "A-Anyway...Asgore and I are on very good terms, that much is true. But you're much closer to him than I am because of the things he's done for you, and how much time you've spent with him., This is going to be one of those days that he fully remembers that and become glad that he's met you, and vice versa."

Undyne blinked and tilted her head. "Wow...ya sure about that, Alph? You're really sure about that?""

"Of course I am, dear. You know how much Asgore loves you." Alphys said softly, tenderly rubbing her paws around Undyne's hands. "You're usually more confident than this, but I guess I can understand why. Still, take a deep breath, Undyne. You'll be alright. I promise you that."

Undyne smirked as she hugged Alphys close, kissing her on her forehead, then she kissed her lips. "Heh. Thanks Alph. I needed a bit of a pep talk." She chuckle, smacking the back of her head. "I need a pep talk to give a Father's Day card to Asgore. That's incredibly soft and awkward of me..." She patted Alphys' shoulder, and the scientist soon leaves on her way. Undyne smirked a bit, which caused Alphys to blink and turn towards her in confusion. She shook her head. "I'm cool, Alphys. Nothing else is wrong."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

"Okay." Alphys nodded softly as she turned and left again.

Undyne sighed as she again ran a hand through her hair. "Alright. Ya got this, Undyne. But you have to let the boys celebrate and chill with him first."

About an hour later, Asgore and the Dreemurr Trio entered MTT resort without being impeded. And surprisingly for Chara and Muffet, Grillby closed shop early and chose to come with him. Because he had a higher priority to attend to at the moment. That priority was hugging his arm, and glowing a grand green flame. That cheerful green flame was Fuku. She was one of the only people he would close down shop for without a moment's hesitation, though he was also polite enough to tell his customers why he was closing up shop early, and they were petty good reasons, honestly. The only other person would be Sans.

Muffet snickered as she cupped her cheek while watching the flame duo. _The two fire elementals are so happy together, aren't they? I always new that there was a nurturing side to that suit wearing flame elemental that resides behind his silence. Everyone is used to silence. It's when he actually speaks that can really make people pay attention._ She blinked slowly. _And one of my spiders heard him say 'Fuku'._ It was obvious to her and everyone that they cared about one another. And whether or not if they're actually related-some people couldn't withhold their curiosity-the only thing they didn't doubt was that they truly had the relationship of father and daughter. They were just very quiet about it, is all.

"Let's get our own table, Daddy. We've got this time to ourselves, which is rather rare. And I intend to enjoy it for all that it's worth!" Fuku chirped happily, with Grillby nodding peacefully. Asriel saw them moving by, a bit surprised, but nonetheless happy for them.

"Hm...let us see where we can sit, children. I doubt any of these chairs are capable of supporting me though...oh how I wish the case was different..." Asgore sighed. "Guess I'm going to have to stand. I'll manage, though."

"It's gonna be alright, Guy. You're in good hands." Chara smirked, folding his arms and smugly chuckling. "Just stick with us. You deserve something that fully suits your-"

"Chara-Dearie! They have a platter of brownies on one of the tables!~" Muffet chirped.

"That table and all it it's contents. i want them. Give them to me." Chara deadpanned.

"That was a rather swift change in attitude!" Frisk said with a laugh. "But seriously, at least give Dad the acknowledgement of staying close to him. Because me and Asriel sure will stay as close to him as we possibly can."

"Of course I'm gonna stay as close to him as I possibly can. I'm just gonna...'confiscate' all of those brownies. don't want them falling into the wrong fingers and eaten by someone who doesn't appreciate the awesomeness of chocolate." Chara pouted. "So, uh...I'm gonna go do that. You can start without me, I'll be _right_ back. And he was off before they could even think about stopping him.

Asgore chuckled. "Ah, leave him be. It's fine, truly." He says as Asriel and Frisk climbed back onto his lap, and he hugged them both. "So, before we go off to eat...is there something else that we can discuss? Or do you have something to say?"

Frisk nodded as he gazed up towards Asgore. There was definitely something he had to say. "First hearing about you from Mom, I thought that you would really be some sort of terrible person that was only interested in taking my soul. I didn't want to believe it for a while, but I feel bad for doing so since she was so serious about it. But...I kept learning along the way, learning the truth about you from other monsters, as well as my friends. Though the first person to really give me a true impression of the kind of person you are is Papyrus. Big Fluffy Pushover doesn't really match the persona of an evil king. It's because you aren't really evil at all. EVil kings don't sit down with their visitors and speak with them about their problems. And someone like that doesn't take the sacrifice of six other humans lightly. No...you felt really bad about that. The orders you gave and the actions you took, both were out of anger, with no regard for future consequences. You were just a grieving rather who just wanted his family back. Even in our very first encounter, you looked like you would rather die than kill me for my soul, yet you couldn't simply allow yourself to die either. It tore you up inside, having that choice constantly lingering over your head. It was torment you couldn't bear all by yourself. But now that time has passed, and you're doing much better for yourself now! You suffered for a very long time...but now it's time for healing. And I say that you've been healing very nicely so far."

Asgore nodded softly. "Indeed. Our very first meeting started out rather civil...but the horrid obligations I forced upon myself from a decision of blind anger has turned that meeting into a battle. That very first time, I have been defeated and spared...but them Flowey ran me through. Is that right?" Frisk nodded in confirmation, while Asriel flinched greatly from the memory. Asgore gently rubbed the fur on his head in response. "I will be honest with you, boys. Had I known that would be coming...in a fit of despair, I might have gladly welcomed it if it meant ending the torment I forced upon myself. Despite all of that...I'm glad that things that turned out this way. I much prefer you as a family member than an enemy. I don't want to be anyone's enemy. Not by my choice."

"I see that. You desire peace just as much as the rest of us." _Though if it weren't for us humans, you wouldn't have had to-_

"That's right, Dad." Asriel said, pulling himself closer to Asgore. "All I wanted was for all of us to get along, and for us to be happy. I just wanted Chara to be happy alongside us, since he seemed like he had nowhere else to go...he was a young child like me. Children so young can't hate humanity so vehemently, not without reason. I don't know what that reason is still...but I'm not going to force him to tell me what that reason was."

"Nor will I." Asgore nodded.

"I appreciate that thought." Chara said as he came walking over to them, briefly surprising them. "Father. I'm not gonna sugarcoat this, because I've already said it a thousand times. Almost everything bad that's happened down here was my fault. I was completely unable to shed my hatred for humanity. My hatred had caused an uncountable number of people to suffer...I just couldn't bring myself to get it over it. And I took it out on everyone else and refused to believe that I was in the wrong...just like Toriel." Chara shook his head. "Everyone's suffering down here was indirectly my fault, because I just couldn't let it go. I have no justification for my actions. And even if there were, I don't deserve to use them. I had the chance at a happy life within the palm of my hand, and I threw it all away for the sake of one last shot at revenge against the humans that wronged me...I ruined everyone's lives that day. I took advantage of Asriel..."

"That was my own fault, Chara." Asriel said. "I knew that you were a much more cynical person back then, but I was more focused on the fact that I actually had a simpling who understood me for who I was. I was so happy on those days, I didn't want to do or say anything that might chase you away. I went along with nearly everything you said...even the suicide plot. But attacking those humans...I just couldn't bring myself to do that...even if it meant that I was going to die."

"Yeah...I already knew that...and yet I still hated you for not going along with a plan you wanted nothing to do with, but did so to make me happy. That not only was hypocritical of me, but it's outright evil...I was...evil..."

"And I was weak..." Asriel said. "I already knew that the plan would have ended badly for the both of us, but I still went with it anyway because I didn't want to upset you. I could have ended all of that and prevented all of the suffering, but I didn't have the backbone to stand up to you, because I really didn't want you to be upset with me enough to not like me anymore." He softly shook his head. "But I'm not gonna worry about that anymore. This time I'm going to do things properly. If by some chance you were to go astray, me and Frisk would bring you back to your senses...and I won't back down from you if that's happening. If you go astray, I'll stop you because that's what siblings do for one another."

Chara raised an eyebrow. "Hmph. So if I were to go astray, you'd try to stop me?"

"I would. I'm not afraid of you anymore. If I have to apply some tough love to keep you from falling into darkness, then I will." Asriel said strongly.

"I don't doubt that. You've proven you can do that with or without Frisk's help."

"Yeah. But that's not important right now." Both Asriel and Chara looked towards Asgore once again. "Our actions...and inactions...has placed a lot of suffering on all of us. But if there's one peron that suffered the most aside from myself, it would be Dad. You wanted to give up because living just became unbearable. But despite that desire in your heart and soul, turning your back on your people wasn't something you could do either. Despite how painful it was, you endured everything for the sake of your people. And that endurance has begun paying off greatly." Asriel lowered his head slightly, twiddling his thumbs. "Though still...considering that me and Chara are the ones most responsible for your suffering...I can't help but feel utterly guilty about that. We put you through so much pain and suffering and loneliness with the severe long-term effects of our actions...and we-"

"Asriel. Every one of us has done something gravely sinful. That is a fact we cannot change. So the best thing we can do is for us to continue living so that we can atone for those mistakes for the rest of our lives."

"Right...redemption is a path. Not a destination." Asriel recalled Undyne's words to him.

"Quite right. And it's never a path that is to be walked alone. Despite the odds, we must always walk together. The journey is infinitely more rewarding when you have someone to sha. i have been robbed of that luxury for many years...but now I can reclaim it, and make up for the damage I've caused. Having everyone with me is the only necessity I need. Everything else will come as we all strive to achieve the peace that we seek, and the happiness that we must earn." Asgore said while pulling the three boys in for three separate kisses on their heads. "I know of your struggles, children. And you know of mine. And we are going to work through them together. That promise is a rather great Father's Day gift for me." The three children smiled brightly at this, hugging the pink-sweatered king happily.

"Hey, uh, Asgore..." Said King blinked and turned to the owner of the voice. Undyne was rather sheepishly approaching him, her fins drooping slightly and her eye shifting to a few places every few moments. "I just, uh...you know it's Father's Day and all...so I figured that Mettaton and Alphys could give me a writing hand...I mean helping hand, and just...you know, since I'm not really someone with expert artistic talent or anything like that...and I wanted this to look nice. Knowing that I don't have the finesse for something like that, I...I..."

"Undyne...are you alright...?"

"...D'oh, just read the card!" Undyne blurted while placing the card in his paws and turning away with a huff. With a bit of surprise on his face, Asgore took a look at the card. It was a rather large card, and it was delicately written with careful precision and had a Delta Rune symbol on the front and back. With that observation made, Asgore looks inside.

 _"Asgore Dreemurr:_

 _First hearing about you form Gerson and other people...I had a really strong urge to prove myself by kicking your ass. I wanted to be the tough girl. Figured that if I was that open girl hat beat up the King, then more people would be friends with me. At first, I was ROYALLY pissed off that you weren't really taking me seriously! But then again...I was just a kid. A REALLY stupid kid who didn't know much about you and what you went through, and was still going through._

 _You responded to my hostility...with an offer to train me on how to be at you. Of COURSE I accepted! Like I said, I wanted to kick your ass!_

 _...but then we actually spent that time together. Whenever I messed something up, you gently corrected me. Whenever I got too tired or injured myself too badly, you'd stop our session yourself and tuck me in, regardless if I was a kid or a growing woman. Whenever I threw a temper tantrum, you tenderly calmed me down with soft words of encouragement. Whenever I felt down in the dumps, you poued me some tea and we would talk about it. All this while you were training me on how to defeat you. I admit that the nicer you were to me...the less I actually wanted to beat you._

 _Knocking you down that one time was a major accomplishment in of itself and yet it still felt bittersweet. I just...didn't want to hurt you. Not anymore. Especially afterwards when you looked at me with those beaming bright eyes of yours, looking at me as if I was the coolest person in the whole world at that moment...that made me feel a bit worse for knocking you down. But it also felt really nice to get so much praise from someone who genuinely thought I wasn't a waste of their time._

 _If I hd to put this bluntly...you really straightened me out and turned me into a much better person, even if you didn't realize it at the time. Your genuine and full belief in me has completely changed my way of seeing you. From then on, I wanted to help you. And ya know, the rest is history._

 _Asgore. Despite having your own problems...you mentored me, you've nurtured me, and you protected me any way you could. I have never been more grateful to you for that. I swear to you, that I'm gonna make all of that time you spent with me worth it._

 _Happy Father's Day, you big fluffy idiot. Fuhuhuhu!_

 _...Seriously though. Thank you._

 _Thank you for being the Father that I didn't know could exist...and didn't know that I needed._

Asgore finished reading reading the rather lengthy card, then slowly sets it down with his hair covering his eyes. Undyne looked a bit worried by his lack of initial reaction.

"H-Hey...why aren't you saying anything? Was it that bad?" Undyne asked quietly. Before she could ask again, a white and pink blur appeared before her eye, and she was suddenly hugged by the large pink-sweater wearing father himself. "Asgore...?! What are yo-"

"Undyne...I love you." Asgore said softly, his paw gently petting her hair and the back of her head.

Undyne was briefly surprised by this. Though after getting a of approval from Grillby and Fuku, Gerson, Alphys and Mettaton from afar, and the Dreemurr Trio themselves, she relented and hugged him back, burying her face into his chest. Being much leaner and smaller than he was, she might look feeble in comparison. But she didn't mind. In fact, she felt rather peaceful and safe in his arms. She grinned softly with a little bit of a nuzzle.

"I love you too..."

Asgore smiled softly down to her, and blinked slightly when he felt his sweater dampen just slightly. "Undyne...are you crying...?"

"...N-No!" Undyne denied, slowly pulling back from him and quickly wiping her face. "...Alright, maybe a few droplets of tears managed to escape my eye, but nothing more!"

Asriel smiled slightly. "It's gonna be alright Undyne. After all, warriors can cry too!"

"Oh my! You told him that saying, Undyne?" Asgore blinked in surprise. "Golly, you really must have grown close to Asriel to comfort him such a manner. I'm rather impressed by your closeness by this point." He then gently smiled. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're doing a rather splendid job of being an amazing big sister for him. I'm very happy about that."

Undyne gaped in awe as her fins drooped, and a mild blush covered her cheeks. "...Big...Big sister...?"

"Big sister...?" Asriel smiled as he opened his arms wide. "Big Sis Undyne!~"

"Hey, I did NOT agree to be called-!" Undyne ahd no choice in the matter, immediately being hugged by Asriel. "C'mon, punk! Quit joking around!"

Asriel looked up towards her with colorful stars in his eyes and a beaming smile. "My teacher is also a big sister figure! I wondered what having a big sister would be like, and I guess that's the feeling I get when I'm with you!"

Undyne was about to try and retort again. But seeing the amount of admiration and glee in his eyes made her reconsider. She sighed as she hugged him back in return, placing a light noogie on his head. "Big sister...alright alright, I don't see any problem with being referred to as such. After all, only Big Sisters like me can apply the much needed tough love to fluffy pushevers like you!"

"I can take it, Master!"

"THAT'S WHAT I LIKE TO HEAR! FUHUHUHU!~"

Muffet snickered cheerfully, gazing at the both of them with playful glints in her eyes. _Big Sister, hm? I believe she's got that role down quite nicely, I will admit. Compassionate enough to earn it, and tough enough to enforce it. That's a pretty effective combination if I've ever seen one._ Her eyes glinted mischievously once again, her far right eye just briefly gazing at Undyne's chest, one in which Asriel was innocently and happily snuggling against. _...'Big', hm...?~_

Asgore smiled at the two of them getting along. He yawned slightly and placed his paws behind his neck. He then noticed that a few brownies have been placed on their own platter and right before him. He didn't know how they got there, until he noticed Chara swiftly pulling his hand back. Asgore smiled softly as he grabs a few brownies and happily eats a few. Chara huffed, having been incredibly reluctant to hand over a few brownies to his father, though he was ultimately glad he did so. Griillby and Fuku gave their hospitable wave from afar, Gerson was smiling and chuckling to himself, and the Dreemurr Trio enjoyed the time they had with their father, eating the afternoon away.

All the Father figures had quite a relaxed afternoon.

 **(Later...)**

Toriel was sitting on Chairiel in front of a mirror, brushing the fur on her ear. Asgore has been gone for quite a while with the children, but she decided not to call them after careful consideration. Asgore was more than capable of taking care of them on his own. If there were any problems, he would call her right away. She wasn't worried about them, but was instead just slightly curious about what was keeping them. Still, she was rather patient with all of them. Her patience was soon rewarded as two strong arms slid around her waist.

"I'm back home, Tori." Asgore smiled as he kissed the side of her head, nuzzling into her neck. "And the kids are tucked in. We've had quite a relaxing Father's Day. And even Undyne joined in on our fun. I was glad to spend some time with the boys all on our own."

"I see." Toriel smiled as she gently pets the paws holding her. "You've had quite a lot of misfortune placed on you over the course of all of these years. This was a day you definitely deserved to have, and sorely needed. Thus, I had you spend some time with the boys. I'm glad you had a fun time, dear." She says as she slowly turns around and slid her own paws around Asgore's neck. "it's getting rather late...shall we retreat to our bed? We can snuggle and cuddle for a little while before going to sleep~"

"...Are we going to be doing more than cuddling and snuggling?"

"...Perhaps. Either way, we'll be happy once we slumber."

"Still teasing, I see...but I suppose I can approve of that." Asgore smiled as he gently kissed Toriel's muzzle, and she gladly returns it, a small, warm ring of fire forming around them for a bit.

Father's Day was a day Asgore sorely needed, and Toriel was glad he received it.

* * *

 **I know the whole Grillby and Fuku thing isn't relaly true in-game...but I just couldn't help giving it a nod!**

 **I see Undyne and Asgore's relationship with a definite significant light. A couple neutral endings involve Undyne falling into despair after losing Alphys AND Asgore. In some way or another, those two are her living emotional crutches. if she were to lose them both, she would fall into depression and not have the will to do anything anymore.**

 **Asriel is going to make sure that never happens. Plus, I like this sort of relationship as well. They realy do think of each other positively, and Undyne's bond with the Dreemurrs grows ever deeper.**

 **Appreciate great fathers, fellow readers!**

 **Asgore: Happy Father's Day, children!~**


	38. A Concern Uncovered By Anime

**Just another one of those silly drabbles. No real point to it, just fun times...until Asriel starts thinking deeply about something that's bound to crop up in the future. Also unintentional foreshadowing from two certain anime lovers.**

 **Flowey gets a few shots too...and he actually makes a good point somewhere here. You'll know what it is when you see it...maybe.**

 **Drabble Commenced!**

* * *

"There...just barely finished this season...whoo!" Alphys cheered as the video she sees on her screen just begins to end. She rubbed her neck with a tilted head. "Geez. It really comes to show how far these people will go to achieve their goals. At first they were simply children learning about the world...and now they have the power to protect it and it's people. Big goals."

"HUUUUGE goals!" Undyne shouted, raising her fist cheerfully. "I've got a real liking for these guys. Always striving to win the fight!"

"Hmmm..." Asriel was the third person there, and he was sitting cross-legged with a plate of pie in his lap. Flowey was in his pot and sitting atop his head. He was glaring at the screen with an unimpressed huff.

"Anime is stupid."

 **" _TAKE THAT BACK, SINNER!_** **"** Undyne glared, multiple spears pointed towards Flowey's stem. He simply rolled his eyes at her outburst, while Asriel gently grabbed him by the pot and gave him a stern glare.

"Flowey. You promised to be nice."

"I made no such promise! Don't put words in my mouth like that, Goody-Two-Goat!"

Asriel sighed, setting the potted Flower down and folding his arms, with the spears soon disappearing as Alphys gently calmed Undyne down. "What are we ever going to do with you, Flowey? You keep being naughty just to mess with us, and yet you don't go too far to actually fighr someone."

"I'm not a stamina freak like you Dreemurrs, Papyrus, and Undyne. I actually have to conserve my own stamina. Believe me, if I had, all of you would be eating dirt right now! Seriously. I would literally make you eat dirt, and laugh while doing so!"

"That's not very mature of you."

"I'm not obligated to be mature ALL the time. I'm simply obligated to annoy you. Maybe even outright irritate you, if I feel bored enough."

Undyne simply waved the plant off as she folded her arms. "Whatever. Let the weed think what he wants. Though if he actually starts laying his vines on me, I'm kicking him out!"

" _Promise?_ " Flowey mocked, shifting his face to match Asriel's. Frowning, Asriel reached out and pulls on his petals, making him flinch and winch. "Ow ow, OW! Alright alright, I'll _behave_."

"Thank you."

"Yeah. I'll be really nice to Ms. Fish-Legs and her girlfriend Dr. Fata- _AUGH_! Okay okay! No need to apply heat!" Flowey whimpered slightly as Asriel's fingertips began heating up. After a nod, he finally releases his petals. Flowey pouted while rubbing said petal with a vine. "Geez, since when did you start doing stuff like that?"

"Mom said that the only way we're ever going get you to properly behave is to punish you for bad behavior. We're applying 'tough love' on you, Flowey. One day you're gonna behave a lot better than you do now." Asriel explained.

"And you're actually willing to dish some punishment out? I didn't think you had it in you."

"I didn't either. But I guess I'm finding it, whenever I need it." Asriel shrugged as he turned towards Undyne and Alphys. "Is there anything else that we can watch?"

"Oh yeah, there's plenty!" Undyne said while shifting through possible choices. "Hnnngh...there's plenty of good ones here...though a good chunk of them aren't even out yet! Crud. Alphys! What do you think?"

Alphys tilted her head slightly while trying to think of something. It was a tough call for her to make between two of them that are really beginning to gain momentum on the surface. Though instead of choosing between those two, she picked one of the few that seemed less likely to be confusing to follow. Well, it might be a bit confusing, but it might still catch a few interests. She picked if out and played it through.

Alphys brought her paws together while Undyne gently hugs her from behind. "Goodness...to think that thinks could spiral so out of control so quickly...they really know how to grab your attention, even though you might have expected it. Though of course, they have an ally around to helo them out when they really need it."

"Yup. You always have that guy to bail you out when no one else can. Pretty lame, but it's always nice to have someone to rely on." Undyne nodded. "Still...there's no mistaking that this guy was pretty insane in the past, just looking at people like they're playthings...toying with their lives."

"That doesn't sound familiar at all." Flowey hummed. Asriel wasn't amused, and threatened to apply heat to his petals again.

"..And yet the hero comes by, and those flashbacks...I never would have thought THAT would be the reason why he wanted power. I've never met seen a character that wanted to become so strong so that people would stop fighting him to take his spot for number one. After that, he might finally be accepted." Undyne tilted her head. "Though all of that killing being so easy went fo his head...and he became a monster beyond all recognition. He began enjoying the killing...it was despicable."

"Luckily for us, our certain protagonist stopped him before they could continue. Making him understand that those people are not playthings. They have lives, emotions, and dreams. And he's been callously crushing them in order to reach his goal. Though once knowing that his actions are considered heinous and downright evil, he began to falter." Alphys sighed, her glasses gleaming. "It's a sad sight. He continues to fight, but he doesn't fight competently because he just doesn't want to win anymore."

"And after that humbling defeat, he tries to make up for all of those deaths...but no matter how hard he tries, he just seems completely unable to see himself in a positive light." Undyne lowered her eye. "He believes he's so far past the line that he still considers himself a villain trying and failing to be a hero. He doesn't believe he'll ever live up to the bar that the one who defeated him unintentionally set for him. He's going through quite a lot, and it's seemingly going to get worse before getting better."

"Yeah. Because it's **_so_** easy to just turn a new leaf while you've spent a majority of your time being an insane sociopath." Flowey deadpanned while turning towards Asriel. "What do you think, Goody-Two-Goat. Told you that anime was stupid." He blinked in astonishment as Asriel seem fixated on the screen as Alphys and Undyne went on a slight exposition. Flowey tilted his head at the concentrating Asriel.

"The path of redemption...it's tough. Really tough. This one is making it painfully clear how tough it is to reform after being a bad guy for so long. It takes a lot of strength to turn around and facing the right path. Though they also make a point in considering yourself a good guy is just as hard and important as reforming into one. I hope he manages to do so." Asriel says while blinking and shaking his head. "Sorry. I was just...rambling a little."

"Meh. That's alright. We do our fair share of rambling. Besides, we've already seen this one so no threats of being spoiled. It's just cool to watch." Undyne waved it off as she gently snuggled Alphys. "Next one, Alph!"

Asriel smiled at the two while Flowey simply huffed. He nodded affirmatively. Everyone in the Underground has done something or was involved with something a bit unsavory. They were all in a path to redemption. While it may not be a super effective source, Asriel has anime affirm his belief and strengthen his resolve to follow his path of redemption, and the monsters would do the same. Frisk has some redemption to do for himself as well. The only person who would be most hesitant, or even frightened to follow his path of redemption mostly because of the sheer uncertainty of that path was...

 _...Chara._

Everyone has accepted that they all have a lot to make up for, and have vocally made this clear. Chara, however, recently began going quiet when the subject came up between the main group in regards to himself. He just goes completely silent and listened to what the others had to say. It wasn't a very effective sign, but it was enough to confirm that Chara's doubts of himself are much deeper than anyone realizes. Even Frisk cannot sense this deepening uncertainty within Chara's heart just yet. But Asriel can. Despite their immense differences and painful yet just as immense similarities, the two of them were still on a mutual wavelength that Frisk currently cannot match.

He won't say anything aloud because Chara is definitely not ready to admit that he might have another problem growing within him. Though he'll definitely be there if he needed him. Asriel said that he won't let him fall astray again, and that's a promise he intends to keep.

 _I'll get us through this, Chara. It's the least I can do for not taking action when I needed to. Fhis time around, when I need to, I definitely will!_

Asriel was silently filled with Determination.

"...You gonna finish your pie, or do I have to toss it out the window?" Flowey raised an eyebrow. Asriel bleated and helped his pie away from Flowey and began nomming on it quickly.

Despite an initial shrug signifying his lack of care...he only looked slightly disappointed.

* * *

 **Watching anime is becoming one of Asriel's favorite hobbies thanks to Undyne. They tend to accidentally make people that watch it realize something. Asriel just had one of those moments. Chara is still someone who needed to be watched closely, but more for his own sake than anyone else's. Asriel's worry for him grows even when they're not next to each other.**

 **Asriel: I have to be there for him when he needs me...I'll do better this time for sure!**

 **Until next time!**


	39. A Spider's Perspective

**Here's another short one! This one is simply about Chara and Muffet. I starts out as a rather simple conversation...but it grows into something deep, and one of the very few things that Muffet takes very seriously...and that attitude unnerves Chara for reasons you'll see soon enough.**

 **Lets get to it and see the fuss!**

 **Drabble Start!**

* * *

"Here you go, Dearie. Give them a try!"

Chara shrugged off his initial hesitation that was keeping him in check. He felt ashamed that he hesitated for even a minute over whether or not he should eat chocolate. And of course, he was surely going to eat the chocolate displayed before him by his spider friend, Muffet. He eagerly eats what is known as white chocolate right in front of him. He bites into the white chocolate...and pauses in amazement as he tasted the regular chocolate within the white chocolate. His crimson eyes sparkled in amazement at such a special blend of chocolates. Quite a few people would consider the combination to be ridiculous.

They obviously do not have a refined taste for chocolate like he does.

"Geez, Muffet. I didn't think I would enjoy a combination of chocolates so much." Chara said while munching in the chocolate he was given. "White chocolate with regular chocolate right in the center...that's clever. So incredibly clever. I feel bad I didn't think of trying it sooner."

"I make it a bit if a goal to try as many pastries and treats as I possibly can. I wish to think I can expand my horizon with six arms to work with. And my fingersae also quite flexible when they need to be...it helps me reach for things I really need. Such as sugars, spices, and spiders!~" Muffet beams while clasping her hands and sitting idly on a chair she pulled towards her with her spiders spread out and cleaned up the mess that was made while making the chocolates.

Chara shrugged while eating more of the chocolate while Muffet gracefully eats her own chocolates with her six hands. He gazed at her as her spiders crawled around, gathering around hed and lightly crawling atop her head. He raises an eyebrow slightly at how extremely loyal they were to her, helping her with her every whim. Even the large muffin-spider hybrid that sleeps in the corner of the forest of webs that she someone feels comfortable to live in. Perhaps because she was the spider princess of some sorts. There might not be a lot of other reasons why she might be followed by all of these spiders, and they do so no matter what she dies to them.

If there's one thing that Chara can surely respect about them, is that their loyalty to her is deep, loving, and genuine. These three things despite how she tends to treat them when she serves treats that involve using spiders as ingredients. It's a very strange concept that he can't easily understand on his own.

Muffet turned to Chara and gently patted the top of his hand. "Hey, Chara-Dearie? Is your family doing alright? I wanted to visit you last time, but I got caught up with preparing the building I'll use for my Bakery. Grillby is helping me with the purchase, but there's still quite a lot for us to do until it becomes fully official. After all, we only have a few months to go before our move to the Surface. There's to be difficulties, but I'm still pretty intent on succeeding." Muffet smiled.

"Yeah. I can tell you're quickly gaining confidence when it's coming to your business. You're really gaining momentum there, and it's really impressive. I'll definitely admit that." Chara nodded. "And it's even better to know that someone experienced like Grillby is giving you a helping hand on the side."

Muffet smiled as she placed her chin in her upper hands. "Indeed. Grillby spending time giving me tips and advice in order to make sure I'm doing a good job. After all, the humans don't have many people around fifteen that are allowed to open a legitimate business. There are special exceptions...but I'm a monster! That's a special exception, right? Ahuhuhuhu!~"

"Um...perhaps there are cases like that...though I really wouldn't push them too hard. I wouldn't want you to get in trouble because you tried too hard to make yourself known." Chara said while holding one of her hands. After a few moments of silence, Chara released said hand and pulled a few feet back to look her in the eyes. "Muffet...I don't want to offend you by asking of you what I'm about to ask..."

"Ask away, Dearie!"

Chara rubbed his arm as he nervously looked Muffet in the eyes, seeing his reflection in all five of them due to the light shining on them from a light being hung by one of the other spiders. "So...you grow a bit irritated when someone kills your spiders, right? You even get incredibly angry when someone does things like that."

"Indeed. It's a very quick way to make me angry." Muffet narrowed her eyes.

"You get angry over people killing spiders...yet you have no problems with using your own spiders in your pastries and treats...I've accepted your business as it is...but I don't completely understand your mindset when it comes to proceeding with it."

Muffet sighed softly before showing Chara a tired smile, her head fitting slightly. "Ahu...I've been asked that question many times before, believe it or not. Some people called me a hypocrite for having such a contradicting mindset. While it definitely feels like that to other people, I do have a reason to thinking that way."

"Oh? What is that, Muffet?"

Muffet gently raises her upper right hand, which is carrying three spiders on three of her fingers. "You see...spiders do sometimes eat one another. This is not something new. Sometimes I also eat my fellow spiders, and they tend to be rather tasty when prepared properly. It's not something I feel bad about, and it's not something that they are sad about whenever they do it. It's just a part of our nature. They recognize me as the main spider among them. My pet doesn't fry to eat me...sometimes. I sometimes have to apply discipline in order to make it clear that I'm the one in charge."

"Ah..."

Muffet slowly narrowed her eyes as she glared at the webs above her, which were carrying a few more spiders, most of them minding their own business. "Of course I've used spiders as an ingredient for my pastries sometimes. They don't complain, and they do so freely. I don't waste the spiders, Dearie. I make sure that if they're going to be killed, they're also to be eaten. Killing them for no reason...THAT'S when I get incredibly beyond belief." Hee sliders leave her hand, and she tightly clenched her fist.

"Muffet...?"

"I'm a predator, Dearie. It may be strange to other people that I'm perfectly willing to eat and serve my own spiders. I can't stop them from thinking that. I appreciate the ones who know this and love my pastries anyway. Of course I make sure not to use spiders when I'm making your treats and sweets Dearie. It doesn't HAVE to be filled with spiders. Just a preference of mine." Muffet said, while closing her eyes. "The point I'm trying to make is...this is a major part of who I am. It's in my nature, and nature isn't always so pretty. As a predator, I view my killing of my own spiders to be acceptable, because I will be using them for food. I never waste a single one. Not. ONE. They know this, they've accepted it. However...those who kill my magic spiders simply to kill them and not to eat them...THAT'S when I get angry. I'm going to show a bit of patience because not everyone understands it...but it's still frustrating."

Chara blinked at Muffet's explanation in slight disbelief. It wasn't often that he sees her genuinely upset instead of simply annoyed or miffed. She is taking this subject very seriously. "So...as a predator...you view killing your spiders for food to be acceptable...but anyone killing those same spiders just for fun to be utterly despicable?"

"I find it to be disrespectful and enraging when someone kills my spiders, knowing that they can simply be eaten, resulting in their benefits being utterly wasted. I might not completely understand how this kind of subject works on the Surface...but if there's one thing I can't bring myself to see eye to eye with...is killing for sport. I don't ever want to participate in something like that."

Chara flinched greatly for a moment, but he swiftly shakes it off. He nodded slightly with a small smile. "Y-Yeah...it is a bit of a strange viewpoint...but I can see where you're coming from. You don't want the spiders you use to be wasted. It's a strange part of who you are...but it's definitely who you are."

"Indeed it is! Ahuhuhu!~" Muffet began smiling again. Though she blinked softly when she could see that Chara grew a bit quieter. "Chara-Dearie...you look very tense...is there something wrong?"

He shook his head softly. "N-No. There's nothing wrong, Muffet. Nothing wrong at all." The spider girl smiles gently at him, relieved. Chara continues to eat his chocolate, but is gently feeling rather bothered by what her viewpoint tells about himself.

 _She views killing her spiders for food to be acceptable because that's the way she is. Though killing just to kill is considered despicable to her..._ At this, he frowned inwardly towards himself as he watches the cheerful spider girl tend to her spiders.

It's a good thing she doesn't know what kind of person he was back then...

* * *

 **There we go!**

 **Make no mistake. Muffet has a very, very, VERY strange way to view food in general. In fact...Muffet is just strange period. And being a monster has nothing to do with it, not entirely. But that aside, she has respect for life, especially the life of her spiders. She never wastes them when using some of them in her pastries.**

 **Her overall morality is pretty mixed and confusing, given her actions and words in any route you encounter her on. Though if there's one thing we can be sure of about her, at least in this series, is that killing things simply for fun does NOT suit well for her.**

 **Which makes Chara highly uncomfortable with himself when he thinks back on his past actions.**

 **Chara: Tch...**

 **Muffet: (Oblivious) Hmhmhmhm~**

 **Until next time! It'll be the last drabble before the timeskip into the next story! It won't be super grand, but I hope it'll be good nonetheless!**

 **See ya then!**


	40. Towards The Future

**This is the last drabble for this story, readers! It's not something grand, and I also hope it isn't something that isn't worth looking into. It's just a little something that wil be used to say goodbye to this little drabble story and moving onto the main story, where the timeskip has been completed. There's been twists and turns, certainties and uncertainties, but their Underground days are soon to come to an end. They feel ready to confront the Surface, with stronger souls-literally and figuratively-and stronger hearts.**

 **Let's relax with this one, shall we?**

 **Drabble Finale!**

* * *

A celebration was in order, and it was definitely something worthy of celebrating. Tomorrow would be their official move towards the Surface. They've already gotten plenty of preparations finished, so they could allow themselves to relax right before they would proceed.

Of course they were having their party over at MTT Resort, just one last time. Well, maybe not exactly the _last_ time, because there would be an MTT Resort on the Surface being built for Mettaton. It would be even bigger and more spacious than this current one, since he took and renovated an abandoned resort and turned it into something that truly feels like a resort. He promised everyone that the Resort would definitely be a success.

Well, maybe it isn't _completely_ certain. But at the very least, the uncertainty could make it just a bit more exciting on some circles. Exciting to him, at least. For everyone else, it would simply be another casual thing for them to enjoy when they needed a refresher. Sans even agreed to help him out as much as he could. Their terms aren't exactly the best, but they really did want to see one another succeed in their endeavors, whatever they may be.

Papyrus was proud of Sans for actively working on something constantly. Sans responded with puns about working. Papyrus tried to pretend he wasn't amused, but secretly he was. And that was certainly enough for Sans. And Toriel. She certainly joined in on the fun. Toriel was always eager to join in on fun puns. Puns of fun. Asgore and Asriel joined as well. Whoever said too many bad puns were bad for one's health, never met Toriel and Sans as a pun duo.

Anyway, they were within MTT Resort, with many monster friends and loved ones gathered around and helping themselves to large amounts of food. Obviously the Dreemurrs-and occasionally Alphys-were eating as much as they could, being sure to hold themselves back so the foods could be shared with all other monsters. They know how they can get sometimes. Everyone, especially Muffet and Grillby-not that they mind too much-has this trait figured out. They always made sure that there was enough food for the family to have to themselves. Sometimes it succeeds in satiating them...sometimes it doesn't.

Regardless of that, everyone was currently having fun with themselves and with one another.

Asgore was speaking with Alphys and Undyne while they each held a cup of Golden Flower Tea in their hands/paws. Asgore was currently sipping his while gazing fondly at them. "Ah...tomorrow is the day, hm? Everything is set and ready for moving, and Alvina has given us positive signs that this will surely work out. We have plenty of space. Now if we accompany that with time, we shall only be heading towards positive results."

"FUHUHUHU!" Undyne cackled gleefully, as she leans down and wrapped an arm around Alphys while sipping some of her Golden Flower Tea. "I've got a lot on my mind when it comes to what I'll do when I get to the Surface, now that I've got my head in the game! Sort of! It's good enough for me to start with and build up upon later, right? It's gotta be something."

"It sure is, Undyne." Alphys smiled. Though it turned for the awkward as she began nervously twirling her glass around while rubbing her neck. "I still don't know exactly what I'm going to do when I get to the Surface. Well..it isn't that I _don't_ know what I'm going to do...I just want to know what I'll be doing to contribute to everyone. I mean...I quit being a Royal Scientist on my own free will, and it isn't a decision I regret. Still...what will I do..?"

"Ah, you're smart Alph! I'm sure you'll figure it out at some point." Undyne shrugged off the concern as she goes and hugs Alphys tightly, kissing the top of her head. "And if it really is too much for you, I'm sure we can figure a few things out together. WIth a little bit of assist from our fluffy king here. After all, he's really intent on helping you out after all the stress that was caused by the experiments you got yourself involved in."

"Indeed. I would really wish to help her own personal journey to her own success." Asgore said while rubbing the back of his own neck with a timid smile. "If she requires my help with anything at all, then I'll be very sure to help her with whatever she might need. And my family is sure to provide any help that she might need. Asriel might be one of the more determined people to help her out with whatever she might need. Toriel...er...she might be a bit on edge on the idea...but she'll definitely be on board with helping you out for sure once she grows out of her silent animosity towards her. It won't last much longer, I'm sure."

"I...I hope so." Alphys said softly with a sigh, and she turned towards Toriel, who was standing a few feet away with Asriel, Frisk, and Sans. Toriel narrowed her eyes slightly. She raised her paw and did the menacing 'I'm watching you' gesture with her two fingers. Alphys sweatdropped and looked away, sipping more of her Golden Flower tea while keeping her eyes away from Toriel as much as possible.

"Come on, Mom. You can't possibly still hold a grudge towards Alphys for what she did by accident, right?" Asriel said while munching on a piece of pie on his plate. "You know she's trying all she can in order to make up for what she's done. She didn't try to do what she did, you know."

"I know, my child. I know." Toriel sighed while pinching the bridge of her nose. "I still hold this animosity towards her that isnh't easily shaken off...but of course I do not hate her. It's more of...an emotional reflex of sorts. It's not something I can fully control at the moment."

"emotional reflex. that's a pretty sound term ya got there, tori." Sans chuckled while shaking his head.

"It is! I can't exactly help that I'm friends with the woman that turned my son into a sociopathic flower with no regard for society!"

"I'm sitting right here, you crazy woman!" Flowey shouted at her while his pot was sitting next to a vase of roses.

Toriel sighed as she gently petted her own ear. "Forgive me. I do not find this easy to admit...but I realize that I hold grudges, and I take them seriously. I truly wish this wasn't the case with me, but my past actions have proven it so. I don't wish to be a kind of woman that holds grudges that harm everyone around me. I'm trying to let that part of myself go. It's...a work in progress."

"hey. it's all good. i find it rough to let go of grudges too."

Asriel lowered his eyes. "Grudges will eventually lead to trouble for everyone. Let's try not to let things like that take control of us, okay?" He said as he munches more of his pie. He beamed as he looked towards Frisk, the both of them having pie all over their faces. "I'm out of pie, Frisk! Let's go get more!"

Frisk nodded, raising his fist in the air. "Butterscotch Cinnamon for the win! More pie!" This was declared as the both of then proceeded to retrieve more pie for themselves.

As the duo left, Asgore came over to Toriel and Sans. The latter waved his hand. "at ease, king fluffybuns. me and tori were just talkin' about grudges...they tend to be mentally, emotionally, and spiritually unhealthy."

"Indeed, I have had that realization over a long, painful, lonely prtiof of time." Asgore said with a shake of his head. "The declaration I took out of nothing but blind anger and no planning has been wounding me for years...I don't believe I'll ever forget that painful, yet humbling experience." Toriel frowned slightly as she grabbed him by the arm and kissed him on the cheek. Asgore didn't really reject it, but he was surprised as Toriel hugs him tighter and continued kissing his cheek. "Tori...what's the matter?"

"I already know that you're not actively trying to do so, but you're really making me feel guilty for leaving you behind for all of those years. Can you stop that, please? I know was mistaken." Toriel pouted as she again kissed him on his cheek, then wrapped him into a full hug. "Do I have to keep saying that I'm sorry, Gorey? Because I will. I swear I will smother you with apology kisses."

"That's not necessary, Tori...it really isn't."

"You're humility is persuading me to disagree with you, dear." Toriel lowered her eyes as she kissed his cheek once again. "You simply cannot allow yourself to be selfish, whih brought you pain. WHile me being selfish brought me pain as well. That is a rather twisted take on that one word, doesn't it? You were so selfless that you were in a long period of pain. My own selfish needs brought me pain to myself as well. I was...rather cruel to you, while you were cruel to yourself. That situation isn't fair for you. Not one bit. I am deeply sorry for all that you have suffered, and me being selfish enough to not come and help you." She says while pulling him close into another kiss, this time to his muzzle. He was further surprised by that, and ended up blushing brightly. She pulled back slightly and cupped his cheeks. "I'm just making sure, Gorey..."

"I've told you many times, Tori...it's fine. I'm very glad that you came back. And so did our children. Now we can all fix the mess we've made of our Kingdom, as a family." Asgore said as he wrapped his arms around her, smiling kindly. "That's the best apology we could have ever given towards one another. I'm entirely happy that things have miraculously ended up this way, despite the struggles. We can restore our former family and make it stronger than ever before. With that, we can face the trials of moving to the Surface, together."

"Gorey..." Toriel smiled sweetly towards Asgore, before pulling him into another kiss. Asgore responded to her this time, his paws around her waist and placed gently around the curve of her hips. Her paws soon slid around his neck, and she rose her right leg up until it hung in the air.

Sans shook his head in amusement and stepped away so the two could somewhat have their privacy. Ever since they've truly reconciled, they simply could not keep themselves off one another. More for Toriel on Asgore than the other way around, really. Still, it made Sans happy to see Toriel happy. And he's glad that the whole family is going strong on their road to recovery from their tragic pasts. He admired that about them, truly.

"SANS!" Papyrus called to him from another table, raising his gloved hand high. "METTATON'S BOTS ARE COURTEOUS ENOUGH TO BRING US REFRESHMENTS! DO HAVE A FEW WITH ME! AMONG THEM IS GRAPE JUICE, AND MILK!"

"sounds cool, bro. but i think i'll stick to the ketchup for the time being." Sans said while his hands stuck in his pockets, leisurely making his way towards his brother.

Speaking of brothers, Asriel and Frisk were taking their newest plates of pie and were shown to be incredibly eager about eating it. However, they didn't forget the eldest brother of their trio, Chara. They could see him taking a tray of chocolate cookies, as well as brownies from Muffet, whose spiders gladly provided for him. She made sure she didn't leave without a cheery kiss on his cheek though, which didn't help his blush in any way or manner. He made his way over to them while trying as best he can to fight off his ever-growing blush. Frisk snickered at him and tried to play it off. Chara wasn't amused with him at all, while Asriel was briefly confused by the semi-silent exchange.

"Things alright with Muffet, Chara? Is she still being ridiculously playful with you?"

"It's become one of her favorite past-times." Chara rolled his eyes as he munched on a brownie, trying to look upset but instead looking adorable. "She's an evil genius. She knows my weakness is chocolate. She can learn to make any kind of chocolate I might want and makes as much as she needs to. She's taking advantage of my sweet, delicious weakness. She's cruel. Cruel, I tell you."

"Or maybe she's simply capitalizing on your lack of self-control around chocolate." Asriel pointed out. Chara frowned and pulled on Asriel's ear, making him wince. "Ow! Owowowowow! it's true though!"

"Just like your own lack of self-control around cinnamon...or simply food in general? You're not one to talk, Asriel." Chara shrugged as he released his hold on the floppy ear, and the Prince whimpered while rubbing it to dull the pain. Chara then lowered his eyes as he eats a cookie in his grasp. "So...do you two truly think it can be done? Can we really have a peaceful life on the Surface? Many things can happen, and there are mny uncertainties that should be taken into account before we can fully commit to it."

"I'm not going to deny that it will be a tough experience to go through, Chara. But we've worked so hard to reach this point, tried so hard to pull everyone together. We can't falter now that we're going to fully move onto the Surface soon." Asriel stated.

"We're just as nervous as you are about this, Chara." Frisk reinforced, nodding calmly. "But regardless of that, we won't be backing down from this so easily. This is something we're more than capable of committing to. There's nothing wrong with feeling a bit scared, but we won 't pull back from this difficult road we've chosen. We'll see it through, from the ups and downs, to beyond."

Asriel nodded while taking hold of his Rainbow Locket. Almost instinctively, Frisk held his Gold Locket, and Chara held his Crimson Locket. Asriel smiled. "These Lockets are meant to bound us together, no matter how far apart we seem. That's why the inside of them is inscribed 'Brothers Forever', right? Whatever happens, we'll stick together."

"But wha-"

"If something were to happen that would make you go astray, we'll pull you out of it." Frisk declared. "We've spent a lot of time and effort to make sure everyone makes it out of this. We aren't letting anyone go so easily, Chara. Especially not you."

"You two...are seriously a royal pain in my back." Chara chuckled while shaking his head. "...And yet, I wouldn't want to be stuck with anyone else."

"That's the spirit, Chara! Thinkk positives! Positives are nice to thin about!" Asriel smiled. "Now we don't have to go wandering on about this subject longer than we need to. Let's eat some more!~"

Chara would like to think that things couldn't be that simple, that something was bound to happen sooner or later. Whether Asriel and Frisk knew that, he couldn't tell very easily. However, their confidence was genuine, and he could really get behind something like that. SO for now, he didn't allow himself to worry, and instead spent the time having fun with his family and friends.

Until they reach the Surface at last...

* * *

 **Chara: These drabbles have definitely been through their shares of ups and downs...but we like to believe hat they went relatively well in the long run.**

 **Frisk: We've had a lot of fun together on these drabbles, traversing through our adventures through the Underground. But it's time for us to reach the Surface, which soon begins in the next story, 'Our New Era'.**

 **Toriel: There has certainly been some difficulties regarding around the middle ouf these drabbles, especially around the cancellation of 'The New Frontier'. But rest assured, our Author's path for these stories is better cleared by now. We assure you of this.**

 **Asgore: Not every path has been entirely clear...but that is fine. The flames of the Dreemurrs shall light the way. Our Determination shines through any darkness that might try to blind us. And we are sure that it will attempt to do so...but we shall prevail.**

 **Asriel: We'll see you in the continued story! Bye!~**


End file.
